KUNG FU: LA LEYENDA CONTINUA, UN POQUITO MÁS
by LittleHoshi
Summary: Fic sobre la serie Kung Fu: The Legend continues en el que Peter dejará un poco el papel de hijo del capitán de policía y del monje Shaolin para meterse de lleno en la faceta de padre. Contiene personajes originales y spank o nalgadas paternales. Si no es de su agrado esta temática no pierda su tiempo leyendo este fic. 37 capítulos
1. Chapter 1

**KUNG FU: LA LEYENDA CONTINUA, MÁS.**

**Capítulo uno: El pasado siempre regresa (I).**

Peter llegó de comisaría muerto, no es que hubiera mucho trabajo, el normal, era agosto y en California hacía mucho calor en verano, así que los delincuentes parecían haberse tomado unas vacaciones también. No había nada serio, cuatro carteristas de poca monta, un par de tipos trapicheando a la salida de una discoteca, un par de exhibicionistas, vaya lo que viene a ser un coñazo. Así que cuando al fin llegó a su piso estaba dispuesto a poner el aire a condicionado a toda potencia, poner algún partido en la televisión, beberse una cervecita bien fresquita y poner la mente en blanco.

Pero sus planes de no hacer nada ya se le aguaron, en el momento en que entró en su piso y vio a su padre sentado en un taburete de la cocina, leyendo uno de sus libros (Peter molesto se lo sacó de las manos y lo volvió a colocar en la librería) abrió la nevera sacó una cerveza fría la abrió le dio un buen trago, después le ofreció una a su padre aunque sabía perfectamente que su padre no bebía alcohol, ya que los monjes Shaolin no beben alcohol, pero era cuestión de educación, más que otra cosa.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí, papá? (dijo Peter un poco cansado tirándose en el sofá)

- ¿No puede un padre visitar a su hijo? (dijo Kwai Chang Caine en ese tono de voz calmado y relajante, aunque a Peter le sacaba de los nervios)

- Por supuesto papá, por supuesto (y se quedó callado esperando que su padre le dijera a que había venido, pero Kwai Chang Caine no dijo nada solo se sentó al lado de su hijo. Peter puso la tele para ver un partido de baloncesto esperando que eso hiciera huir a su padre, pero el hombre miró atento al partido. Peter no disfrutó nada del partido, es difícil disfrutar cuando tienes a tu lado sentado a tu padre que más parecía una figura del museo de cera que un ser vivo. En eso que llamaron a la puerta. "Salvado" pensó Peter y se apresuró a abrir, ni siquiera le dio tiempo a picar una segunda vez)

- ¿Peter Caine? (preguntó el hombre del traje)

- Sí, yo mismo.

- Es para usted (entregándole una carta) ¿Puede firmar aquí?

- Sí, claro ¿De qué se trata? (Preguntó mientras firmaba).

- Por lo general son citaciones judiciales, pero no siempre, yo solo entrego el sobre.

- Claro, si, disculpe ¿He de darle algo?

- No, nada, con la firma es suficiente, que acabe de pasar una buena tarde.

- Lo mismo digo (y cerró la puerta, cuando se giró su padre ya estaba ahí detrás de él expectante) Una carta certificada (dijo forzando una sonrisa).

- ¿Del trabajo?

- No creo, las del trabajo, llegan a la comisaría (dijo abriéndola, Peter la leyó por encima y se tuvo que sentar. Era una demanda de paternidad, reconocía el nombre de la denunciante, claro que lo reconocía fue su primer amor, estaba aún en el refugio, fue un poco antes de conocer a Paul y Annie).

- ¿Qué pasa Peter? (dijo Kwai Chang Caine preocupado al ver la reacción de su hijo)

- Es una demanda de paternidad (y le dejó la carta a su padre) debo personarme en el juzgado número 12 el próximo jueves.

- ¿Reconoces el nombre?

- Si, lo reconozco (dijo pasándose la mano por la cara). Fue hace mucho tiempo, en otra vida (dijo en voz alta pero para sí mismo. Hacía 15 años de aquello, 15, si era padre, ¿Porque ahora?).

- Entonces ¿Tienes un hijo?

- No lo sé, papá, no lo creo. No, claro que no (decía más para convencerse así mismo que para convencer a su padre).

- Deberías ir y averiguar.

- No me jodas, papi ¿En serio? (dijo con sarcasmo pero eso solo le trajo un collejón por parte de su padre)

- Entiendo tu preocupación, pero eso no es excusa para que te comportes mezquinamente con los demás.

- Lo siento, papá, me ha pillado con la guardia baja (dijo recuperando la carta).

- ¿Quieres contarme quién es esa Amanda Suarez?

- Amanda Suarez (sonrió). Era una chica argentina, bueno al menos decía ella, pero jamás la oí decir ni una palabra en español, la conocí en el centro. Ella era dos años mayor y jamás me hubiera fijado en ella, pero cuando llegué al centro, todo rapado y con mis vestimentos del monasterio, bueno…ya era la única que no me trataba como un bicho raro. Al principio solo éramos amigos ¿Sabes? (A Peter se le iluminaba la mirada su padre se dio cuenta y sonrió. Un amor de juventud quien no sonríe al recordarlo), creo que fue la primera vez que me fije en una chica de esa manera, ya sabes (dijo poniéndose rojo). Ella me ayudó mucho a integrarme, ella y Paul y Annie. Sin ellos no sé qué habría sido de mí. El hecho es que cuando llevaba allí más de un año, empecé a sentir algo más que amistad por Amanda, al principio era platónico, pero crecí y mi amor por ella ya era algo más que platónico, y aunque ella al principio solo me veía como una mascota, o eso creo, con el tiempo ella también empezó a sentir algo por mi (Peter se volvió a poner rojo).

- Peter cunado el incendio tenías 12 años y tenías 15 cuando Paul y Annie te adoptaron ¿De cuántos años estamos hablando?

- 15 (dijo bajando la cabeza muerto de vergüenza). Allí todos nos sentimos muy solos y desamparados, no es como fuera, ni como en el templo, maduras rápido y a golpes. A veces me preguntó que hubiera sido de mí si Paul y Annie no me hubieran adoptado (Peter se dio cuenta que su padre se ponía tenso y decidió matar el tema). Así que bueno, si Amanda y yo congeniamos, pero todo se acabó cuando me adoptaron, y dos meses más tarde su madre salió de la cárcel y le devolvieron la custodia de ella. Durante mucho tiempo estuve obsesionado con Amanda, pero pronto conocí otras chicas, empecé una nueva vida y no sé poco a poco la fui olvidando. Confieso que hacía años que no pensaba en ella.

- ¿Entonces puede ser que tengas un hijo, no?

- Bufff (resopló Peter) no lo creo.

- Pero…

- Si, joder, si lo hicimos, pero si hubiera quedado embarazada, ¿No crees que me lo habría dicho entonces? ¡No ahora tantos años después!

- ¡Peter! (le advirtió con el dedo, Peter se tranquilizó un poco).

- Quizás solo quiera dinero. Sabía que la familia que me iba a adoptar tenía dinero. Quizás piense que puede sacarme algo. Sea como sea el jueves saldremos de dudas. Igualmente llamaré a Paul, quizás necesite de un abogado (Kwai Chang Caine sintió como si su hijo en los momentos difíciles acudía a su otro padre, a su padre adoptivo, en vez de él, y aunque se sentía aliviado al saber que su hijo tenía gente buena con al que contar, había una parte de él muy escondida que sentía algo de celos de la relación de Peter con Paul).

La semana pasó lenta, muy lenta para Kwai Chang Caine pero para Peter pasó volada, quizás porque algo en él le hacía temer el reencuentro con Amanda. Había guardado un recuerdo de ella idealizado, era la chica dulce, lista, divertida y amable que le había enseñado ese nuevo mundo. Y ahora no quería pensar en ella como una mujer que quería aprovecharse de él y sacarle el dinero que creía que tenía su familia adoptiva.

Pero el jueves llegó y Peter se presentó en el juzgado, junto al abogado de la familia Blaisdell, sus padres adoptivos, su hermana adoptiva y su padre. El cuarto de hora de más que tardó el juez en despachar el caso anterior se le hizo eterno. Una vez dentro de la sala, Peter vio a dos chicos sentados acompañados de dos adultos. Pero Amanda no estaba por ninguna parte.

El juez los hizo sentarse a todos y empezó a leer en voz alta la demanda de paternidad interpuesta por Amanda Suarez contra Peter M. Caine. Después de leerla le preguntó a Peter si reconocía a Dante Peter Suarez y a Tomás Peter Suarez como hijos legítimos. El abogado de Peter pidió pruebas biológicas antes que su cliente contestara a esa pregunta, era la rutina, el juez emplazó una segunda vista para un mes más tarde cuando los resultados de las pruebas de ADN ya estuvieran listos. Y con eso se acabó, los dos chico se pusieron en píe y siguieron a uno delos hombres que los acompañaban.

- Eyyy, esperad (dijo Peter, el tipo aquel les dijo que si con la cabeza)

- Sois los hijos de Amanda ¿No? ¿Por qué no vino?

- No puede, está en el hospital (dijo Dante muy orgulloso). Pero tranquilo sabemos apañárnoslas solos, no queremos nada de ti, todo esto es cosa de Amanda (Kwai Chang Caine le chocó mucho que los chicos llamaran a su madre por su nombre, Peter en cambio ya no escuchaba se había quedado con lo del hospital)

- ¿En el hospital? Está bien

- Bastante bien para estar terminal, sino de que te crees que montaría todo este circo (dijo Dante una vez más). Tranquilo tío, lo más seguro es que no seas nuestro viejo, contigo ya van 4 a los que Amanda nos dice que es nuestro padre.

- Tres (dijo muy flojo Tomás).

- ¡Qué más da! Nos haremos las puñeteras pruebas y dentro de un mes nos vemos de nuevo (y prosiguió el paso hacía la salida. Tomás intentó esbozar una sonrisa y siguió a su hermano. El tipo aquel le alargó una tarjeta a Peter).

- Están en el centro Roosevelt, por si quisiera visitarlos. Su madre está en el hospital Santa María de los Ángeles, en el ala de oncología (Peter lo miró como si fuera a él a quien se le escapaba la vida). Debería apresurarse si desea hablar con ella. ¡TOMMY, DANTE, ESPERAD! (gritó al ver que los chicos bajaban las escalinatas de los juzgados) disculpen (y salió corriendo tras los chicos).


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo uno: El pasado siempre regresa (II).**

Peter nada más salir de allí fue al hospital, tanto su padre como su padre adoptivo insistieron en acompañarle pero él se negó en rotundo quería algo de privacidad para hablar con Amanda.

Al ver a Amanda a penas la reconoció, en esa cama postrada había bien poco de aquella chica de 17 años, alegre y dulce que conoció en el orfanato. Era una mujer consumida por la enfermedad en vez de 32 años parecía que tuviera 50. Pero después de un rato de hablar Peter dejó de ver la enfermedad y empezó a ver de nuevo a Amanda. Y sin darse cuenta delante de él estaba de nuevo aquella chica del orfanato que le enseñó que la vida puede ser también maravillosa fuera de los muros del templo.

Amanda le confesó que no estaba segura de que los chicos fueran de él, en aquella época ella salía con uno de los chicos que venían a hacer servicios sociales al orfanato. Y la relación con Peter apenas había durado un par de meses. Pero se moría y necesitaba saber que sus hijos no crecerían en un orfanato como lo hizo ella. No eran bebés, ni niños rubitos y dulces salidos de un anuncio de cereales, sus hijos tenían ya 14 años, y sabía que a esa edad ya no hay nada que hacer, se entra y se sale del sistema constantemente hasta cumplir los 18.

Peter agradeció la sinceridad de Amanda, aquello fue un alivio, el recuerdo de aquella chica dulce se mantenía intacto en su memoria. Amanda seguía siendo aquella chica que miraba más allá del físico y que no le importaba lo que dijeran, solo le importaba hacer lo que le dictase el corazón. Se hizo las pruebas al día siguiente, lo más seguro es que aquellos chicos no fueran sus hijos biológicos, pero no le hacía gracia que los hijos de Amanda estuvieran en un centro de acogida. Él sabía muy bien lo difícil que puede llegar a ser vivir allí. Así que después de su turno se pasó por el centro, para charlar un poco con los chicos.

Peter no había comentado nada a nadie sobre su intención de visitar a los muchachos, no quería que eso llevara a confusiones. Sobre todo por parte de su padre, que en el camino a casa le había hecho un comentario algo fuera de lugar- le había dicho que el chico que apenas habló se parecía mucho a él cuando tenía su edad. Peter no pudo morderse la lengua y le preguntó ¿Cómo podía estar tan seguro si el chico no tenía la cabeza afeitada ni vestía como un monje? Su padre le respondió con un collejón, quizás se lo hubieran bien ganado, pero Peter no estaba para fantasías aquel día.

Los chicos aceptaron la visita, no es que tuvieran algo mejor que hacer. Estar allí encerrados todo el día viendo las mismas caras era un martirio para ellos. Así que con la excusa de hablar con Peter pudieron salir a dar una vuelta. Peter los llevó a una hamburguesería, pensó que a todos los chicos les gustaban las hamburguesas. Y pareció acertar al 100x100. Como el primer día Dante se mostró el más abierto de los dos, aunque fuera muy brusco y de modales casi inexistentes. Tommy que era más reservado, solo hacía pequeñas observaciones a los comentarios que soltaba a discreción y sin medida su hermano. Eran mellizos pero no se parecían mucho. Ni siquiera se parecían a su madre, bueno físicamente sí que tenían algo que le recordaba a Amanda, pero solo algunos gestos y algunas miradas.

Como todos los hombres cuando no saben de qué hablar Peter empezó a hablar de deportes, y dio en el clavo, ambos parecían unos entendidos de cualquier deporte que pudiera hablar. Baseball, Football, Baloncesto, Hockey, Fórmula uno, Tenis ¡Hasta hablaron de golf! Los 90 minutos pasaron volando, Peter apenas pudo averiguar algo de los chicos realmente, solo que Dante creía que "puto/puta" era un tipo de prefijo y que parecía tener mucho más apetito que Tommy. Y que Tommy aparte de tímido parecía que tenía problemas de visión, porque estaba claro que llevaba gafas, pero por laguna razón no se las puso en ningún momento, también era un pelín más alto que Dante, pero apenas se notaba. Y eso fue todo lo que sacó de aquella tarde. Nada que el indicase que aquellos dos chicos eran sus hijos ni lo contrario.

Peter se fue a casa con las mismas dudas que con las que había ido al orfanato. Pero también sin darse cuenta los chicos habían logrado que se comprometiera en volver para ir dar otra vuelta. Y los entendía perfectamente, el año y medio que pasó en el orfanato apenas salió a la calle, él estaba acostumbrado a estar encerrado, al fin y al cabo lo estaba en el templo, pero estar encerrado con totales desconocidos es una cosa bien distinta. Peter no durmió muy bien esa noche a su cabeza venían las primeras noches que pasó en el orfanato. Y con esas primeras noches, venía Amanda. Ella había sido su salvavidas en aquellos primeros meses tan duros, y se sentía que como si aún estuviera en deuda con ella. Puede que los chicos no fueran sus hijos, pero sí que podía hacer por ellos algo. A la mañana siguiente iría a hablar con Annie, se le había ocurrido una cosa.

Peter se levantó temprano su turno empezaba a las 10:00 así que iría a desayunar con sus padres adoptivos y les explicaría su idea. Su idea no era otra que acogieran a los chicos, como un día lo hicieran con ellos, Paul estaba a punto de jubilarse y Caroline estaba a punto de casarse y Kelly ya estaba en la universidad por lo que era cuestión de tiempo el que se fuera también de casa. Así que Annie se encontraría sola por primera vez después de tantos años.

La sorpresa se la llevó Peter al ver que Annie había invitado a desayunar a su padre biológico también. Pero no importaba ya hablaría a solas en algún momento con su madre. Durante el desayuno Kelly le estuvo chinchando todo el rato. Había veces que Peter echaba de menos vivir con su familia, incluso cuando Kelly no paraba de buscarle las cosquillas o Caroline intentaba hacer de él su chofer y su sherpa particular. Pero eran sus hermanitas y les había cogido cariño era una especie de síndrome de Estocolmo algo así. Porque mira que a veces podían llegar a sacarle de sus casillas y eso que él tenía mucha paciencia.

Kwai Chang Caine observaba como interactuaba su hijo con su familia adoptiva, parecía llevarse a matar con la pequeña de los Blaisdell, pero también había una especie de afecto y de sobreprotección en la forma que Peter trataba a las hijas de Paul y Annie. Es más, se había dado cuenta que Peter llamaba "mamá" a Annie por lo que deducía que fuera del trabajo también llamaría papá a "Paul". Y cuando Peter hablaba de las hijas del matrimonio con su Annie o con Paul lo hacía refiriéndose a ellas como "las niñas". Estaba claro que su hijo veía aquella gente como su familia, incluso más de lo que le veía a él. A pesar que hasta los 14 años él fue su único padre.

Peter le hizo un sutil gesto a Caroline para que entretuviera a Kwai Chang Caine mientras él hablaba con su madre. Era un gesto tan sutil que solo entienden los hermanos, por lo que por muy Shaolin que fuera su padre, no lo pilló ni de lejos. Peter se metió en la cocina con su madre y le propuso que acogiera a los hijos de Amanda en caso de no ser sus hijos. Pero Annie le sorprendió diciendo que ya estaba mayor para niños, que había llegado su momento de ser abuela, y que cuando Caroline o él o Kelly decidieran hacerlos abuelo, gustosamente se quedaría alguna noche a sus nietecitos, incluso se los llevaría de vacaciones, pero ella ya consideraba que había cumplido suficiente la función de madre con sus tres hijos. Y ahora que justo Kelly ya estaba en la universidad, no iba a volver a ponerse esos zapatos. Peter se dio cuenta que su madre llevaba algo de razón, claro que él la seguía viendo como una supermamá, pero no pensó que su supermamá también se hacía mayor. Y puede que dos niños sí que llevaran mucho trabajo, así que retorció el hocico y se sentó en una de las encimeras de la cocina. Annie rio al oír como Peter se sentaba en la encimera, todos sus hijos tenían la manía de utilizar las mesas y encimeras como sillas. Les había reñido un millón de veces pero finalmente dio esa batalla por perdida hace ya años.

- ¿Y no has pensado en acogerlos tú?

- Sí, claro como que me los iban a dejar, mamá, estoy solo y trabajo muchas horas.

- Hijo, el mundo está lleno de padres y madres solteros, además no estás solos nos tienes a nosotros para echarte una mano, ya te he dicho que me muero de ganas por hacer el papel de abuelita. Además seguro que Kwai Chang Caine también te echaría una mano. Y por lo que has dicho los niños tienen ya 14 años, ya son grandecitos no necesitan de niñera las 24 horas.

- Sí, claro, pero aun así no creo que eso convenza a los de asuntos sociales.

- Bueno, hijo, tu madre aún tiene algún contacto, si quieres llamó a ver lo que podemos hacer por esos niños.

- Gracias, mamá. Amanda me ayudó tanto cuando llegué.

- Lo recuerdo al principio solo hacías que hablar de ella, parecías enamoraaa…

- Sí, enamorado, pero no solo fue eso, ella se portó tan bien conmigo, mamá. Se lo debo.

- Ok, cielo, haré esas llamadas y haré alguna que otra visita (le dio un beso tierno en la mejilla) Y ya baja de ahí que no eres un mono, maldita sea Peter, le dijo fingiendo estar molesta)

- Jajaja claro un mono (e imitó a un chimpancé desparasitando a su madre)

- Jajaja, tonto, anda, sal ahí fuera tu padre debe de estar preguntándose qué hacemos tanto tiempo aquí dentro.

- Noooo Caroline lo tiene bien entretenido.

- Grrrrr no me gusta que juguéis a eso, Peter. Os lo tengo dicho, no me gusta que se lo hagáis a vuestro padre (se refería a Paul) ni a nadie. Es feo jugar así con la gente.

- No jugamos, mamá. Solo somos buenos hermanos que se echan un cable cuando uno lo necesita.

- Ya, ya, ya a mí me la vas a dar, hijo. Anda para fuera (dijo empujándolo cariñosamente hacía el comedor).

Peter llevó a su padre en coche hasta el local donde impartía clases de yoga, defensa personal, taichí y demás mandangas como decía Peter. Y después se fue para la comisaría a trabajar, pero no lograba concentrarse en su mente solo estaba Amanda y los hijos de Amanda. Tanto pensaba que aprovechó su descanso del almuerzo para pasarse por el hospital. Amanda apenas lograba estar despierta 5 minutos seguidos, le daban una combinación de morfina, el tramadol y la codeína para que sufriera lo mínimo. Los médicos le habían comentado que no creían que pasara de esa semana, Peter se echó a llorar, a llorar como si no hubieran pasado eso 15 años, como si continuaran siendo dos chavales solos en un orfanato.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo uno: El pasado siempre regresa (III).**

Como habían pronosticado los médicos Amanda falleció 3 días más tarde. Ya era oficial, los chicos eran huérfanos y estaban bajo la tutela del Estado. Como decía Amanda ya estaban dentro del sistema. Peter se preparó para el funeral, no asistió nadie, solo los chicos, él y su familia. La madre de Amanda había muerto ya hacía años de una sobre dosis y esa era toda su familia. Peter lloraba, no podía aguantar las lágrimas, se acababa de ir no solo su primer amor sino una persona que fue clave en un momento de su vida muy duro. Peter fue un momento a ver como estaban los chicos cuando se sorprendió lo enteros que estaban, no parecían afectados para nada, como si aquella mujer a la que enterraban fuera una desconocida en vez de su madre. Cuando hubo acabado el funeral sin decir nada regresaron con el asistente social al centro.

Peter estaba decidido no iba a dejar que los chicos se quedaran allí. Esa misma tarde habló con el abogado de la familia y le preguntó cuáles eran los trámites a seguir para pedir la acogida de los chicos. El abogado le recomendó esperar hasta que obtuvieran las pruebas de ADN, porque de ser positivas, solo tendía que reconocer la paternidad y pedir la tutela, se le concedería automáticamente sin necesitar de ningún requisito más. Pero a Peter le preocupaba, Amanda le había dicho que por las fechas que habían sido engendrados los chicos ella aún estaba con aquel chico y en cambio ellos dos solo se habían acostado una veces. Amanda ya sabía que su madre pronto saldría de la cárcel y que Peter sería adoptado, así que fue como una especie de "a la mierda con todo y hagamos lo que nos dicte el corazón". A Peter no le gustó mucho lo que le sugirió le abogado, pero no era idiota, seguiría su consejo. Aunque le reconcomía que los chicos se pasasen 2 semanas más allí encerrados.

Aquella noche estaba vigilando por tercera noche consecutiva, una zona donde últimamente según un chivatazo se estaba llevando acabo contrabando de drogas. Peter y Eppy estaban vigilando un viejo taller de artesanía cuando Peter vio a Tommy pasear por la calle, de enfrente, se miró el reloj eran las 3:47 de la noche. Eres imposible que en el centro lo dejasen salir a esas horas. Esa misma tratarse habían enterrado a su madre y Peter pensó que el chico estaría en shock o algo. Peter se disculpó con Eppy y fue tras el chico.

Al girar la esquina vio al dueto magnífico Dante estaba sentado sobre el capó de un coche fumando, Peter retorció el hocico, 14 años y ya fumando. Vio como Tommy le decía algo a Dante y entonces los dos chicos se fueron hacía un cajero que había a unos pocos metros y Tommy sacó una tarjeta de crédito y algo que parecía como una especie de PDA, estuvo un rato trasteando. Peter era policía, sabía perfectamente lo que intentaba Tommy, pero dudaba mucho que el chico pudiera sacar ni un céntimo. Lo dudó hasta que lo vio, maldito mocoso, ¡pero que diantre! Ese crío era una especie de Bobby Fisher de los cajeros ¿O qué? Decidió que ya había visto suficiente y con mucho sigilo se acercó a los mocosos.

- Ejem ejem (Peter se aclaró la garganta, esperaba darles un buen susto, y se lo dio, Dante le dio una patada en sus parte y agarró a su hermano que se había quedado embobado con la escena, y salió corriendo calle abajo) maldito mocoso, espera que ponga mis manos sobre ti (dijo intentando incorporarse poco a poco. Peter arrancó a correr tras los chicos, los chicos no conocían la zona eso estaba claro, porque se fueron a meter en la única calle que no tenía salida a la carretera. Peter aflojó el paso al ver donde se habían metido y que esa calle no tenía salida alguna, y fue resoplando, le dolían horrores los testículos, seguro que estaría meando sangre por un par de días). ¡Dante, Tommy! Salid de ahí, os vi entrar y esta calle solo tiene una salida y es por donde habéis entrado.

- Ey Peter, que bueno verte (dijo Dante saliendo detrás de un contenedor, tras él, salió Tommy).

- No tan bueno, chico, no tan bueno (dijo fulminándolo con la mirada)

- Hombre no seas rencoroso (Dante hablaba alegre), nos asustaste, pensábamos que era un depravado o un asesino o un…

- ¿Un poli? (le interrumpió Peter y lo miró fijamente alzando una ceja)

- ¿Me viste? (dijo asustado Tommy)

- Sí, te vi. Os vi a los dos, son casi las cuatro de la mañana ¿Se puede saber que hacéis en medio de la nada aparte de reventar cajeros?

- Éste es sonámbulo (dijo Dante señalando a su hermano) y yo quiero se astrónomo y hoy hacía una noche preciosa, el cielo está (miró el cielo y estaba todo nublado) estaba precioso (rectificó).

- ¿Has acabado de decir tonterías? (dijo cruzándose de brazos)

- Bueno Tommy dice que nunca me canso de decir tonterías ¿Verdad Tommy? (Tommy forzó una sonrisita)

- Vamos, os llevaré al centro, este no es lugar para que estén de noche dos niños.

- No vamos a regresar allí (dijo Tommy temblándole un poco la voz, el chico seguía asustado. Peter alzó una ceja, no esperaba una respuesta así, y no lo esperaba del calladito de los dos hermanos).

- Tommy, sé que el orfanato no es el mejor sitio del mundo, pero mientras no os encuentran un lugar mejor donde os podáis quedar es lo que hay.

- No queremos que nos encuentren ningún lugar, nos la podemos arreglar solos, no somos unos bebés, sabemos apañárnoslas muy bien solos, gracias (dijo Dante poniendo morros).

- Ya lo he visto como os las arregláis, reventando cajeros en medio de una zona donde se hace trapicheo de drogas.

- ¿Qué?

- Si, estábamos haciendo una vigilancia porque nos dieron el chivatazo que aquí se movía drogas.

- No nos interesan las drogas, solo queríamos un cajero apartado de las cámaras de tráfico.

- Me alegra oír que no os interesa las drogas, pero la gente que trapichea con drogas no sueles gustar que merodeen por su territorio. Os dais cuenta que podrían haberos disparado o algo peor.

- Jajaja (se rio Dante como un loco)

- ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso Dante? (preguntó un poco molesto Peter al ver que el mocoso no le tomaba en serio).

- Nada jajaja de nada jajaja olvídalo.

- Mi hermano es idiota, no hagas caso (dijo Tommy negando con la cabeza mientras Dante seguía riendo hasta el punto que se le caían las lágrimas).

- Vamos (dijo muy seco Peter)

- No vamos a regresar allí (dijo Tommy más molesto que serio)

- ¿Y qué pensáis hacer? ¿Vagar por las calles hasta que alguien os atraque u os mate?

- No seas imbécil, nos vamos a un hotel (le dijo Dante enseñándole el fajo de dinero) cualquier cosa mejor que esa cárcel.

- Pues si seguís reventando cajeros sí que acabaréis en una cárcel pero en una de verdad. Además ningún hotel os aceptaría, sois menores, y se ve a una legua que lo sois.

- Jajaja si conocemos las normas, pero te sorprendería lo que esa carita y esa labia (refiriéndose a su hermano) pueden conseguir. No es la primera vez que nos dan una habitación, ni será la última ¡Ahora aparta!

- No pienso apartarme, Dante (dijo muy serio Peter)

- Como quieras, pero no podrás atraparnos a los dos, y te aseguro que si agarras a Tommy te estaré dando patadas hasta que vea tus higadillos salir por la boca. Y que no te engañe esa carita de empollón, Tommy hará los mismo si me agarras a mi (Peter miró a Tommy y Tommy asintió y bajó la mirada)

- No regresaremos (dijo muy tímidamente Tommy pero dejando claro que lo que había dicho su hermano era verdad, si se daba el caso, él también lo patearía hasta que los soltara. Peter estaba pensando cuál sería su siguiente paso, cuando su padre apareció por el callejón. Por una vez la manía molesta de entrometerse de su padre le iba a venir bien).

- ¿Algún problema, hijo? ¿No es muy tarde para un paseo? (esto lo dijo para los chicos)

- Hola papá, que bueno verte, ahora mismo los chicos y yo nos íbamos para el centro. ¿Verdad chicos?

- ¡Y una polla! (dijo Dante y le dio un golpe a su hermano en el brazo para que se preparara a correr) Nosotros no vamos a ninguna parte contigo, gilipollas (Kwai Chang Caine los miró con cara de reproche, esa no era forma de hablar, y menos a un mayor) ¡Tommy! (gritó Dante y los dos echaron a correr pasa salir del callejón Peter logró agarrar a Dante cuando pasó por su lado. Tommy se detuvo de inmediato, s ele veía en la cara la angustia, no quería hacer lo que iba a hacer, pero debía hacerlo, era su hermano)

- Tommy, tú no quieres hacerlo (le dijo Peter mientras luchaba con Dante para inmovilizarlo. Kwai Chang Caine se fue acercando muy sigilosamente hasta donde estaba Tommy), no quieres hacerme daño.

- Lo siento mucho, señor Caine (y le clavo un puntapié en plena rabadilla, Peter cayó de rodillas al suelo pero no soltaba a su presa, Tommy iba a darle otra patada cuando se encontró que aquel misterioso monje se puso delante de él).

- Tú no quieres hacerlo (le dijo Kwai Chang Caine con esa voz suave y calmada).

- Aparte, por favor, es mi hermano.

- Peter no le va a hacer daño a tu hermano.

- Nos devolverá allí, y aquello es una cárcel, nosotros no hicimos nada malo, fue ella. Y ella está muerta y nosotros en la cárcel (dijo entre lágrimas Tommy).

- Siento mucho lo de vuestra madre pero eso…

- Noooo cállese, cállese, no sabe nada (Y Tommy fue a atacar a Kwai Chang Caine pero en un solo gesto el monje logró no salo esquivarlo sino también inmovilizarlo).

- Gracias, papá (dijo levantándose sin soltar a Dante).

- ¿Papá? (dijo alucinando Dante)

- Sí, chicos, os presento a mi padre, Kwai Chang Caine estos son Dante y Tommy.

- Hola Dante y Tommy (dijo Kwai Chang Caine).

- Y ahora nos vamos al centro, seguro que os están buscando.

- No lo creo (dijo Dante).

- Te sorprendería (dijo Peter, él también intentó escaparse del centro y sabía que efectivamente seguro ya habían informado a la policía y a asuntos sociales).

- Mañana, ya hablaremos de lo de callejear por la noche y reventar cajeros (y tuvieron que arrastrar los chicos hasta la parada de taxis más cercana, porque no dejaron de intentar huir ni un segundo).

Peter los dejó en el centro que efectivamente había dalo la voz de alarma hacía ya más de 4 horas. También les dijo que a la mañana siguiente regresaría, dijo que como agente de policía, pero en verdad no iba a informar sobre lo del cajero. Peter y Kwai Chang Caine se fueron caminando hasta el apartamento de Peter, cuando llegaron a su apartamento, Peter se tiró agotado en el sofá.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo uno: El pasado siempre regresa (IV).**

- ¿Son hijos tuyos, verdad?

- Creo que si (dijo Peter pasándose la mano por la boca como si acabara de decir una blasfemia en medio de una misa. Su padre se sentó a su lado y le pasó le brazo por encima y le dio un achuchón). Esta noche en el callejón, sentí como si fueran mis hijos ¿Y si lo son? ¿Y si esos dos niños son mis hijos? ¿Qué haré?

- Lo que hacen todos los padres: Cuidarlos y quererlos (dijo Kwai Chang Caine mostrándole una sonrisa de cariño).

- ¿Y si no lo son? (y esta vez había miedo en la mirada de Peter).

- Si algo he aprendido al ver tu relación con Paul y Annie es que una familia no es solo la que nos une por vínculos de sangre, también lo es la que no es une por vínculos afectivos. En el templo todos éramos una familia, pero tú eras mi hijo. Los chicos son una familia pero tú, si es lo que quieres, puedes ser su padre.

- Se lo debo a Amanda.

- Hijo si vas a traer a esos chicos a tu casa, no lo hagas por un favor, hazlo porque realmente los quieres aquí. Sino te estarás equivocando y los únicos perjudicados serán esos dos niños.

- Papá, ahora mismo no sé nada, esta tarde enterrábamos a Amanda, y hace unas horas vi como Tommy y Dante se paseaban por una zona más que poco deseable a las tantas de la mañana, y no solo eso sino como reventaban un cajero automático con la misma facilidad con la que yo abro una lata de cerveza ¡ah, sí, ya se me olvidaba y el mocoso deslenguado fuma! (Kwai Chang Caine no pudo evitar reírse su hijo hablaba como un padre quejándose de lo imposible que son sus hijos, y eso que aún no había aceptado del todo lo de ser el padre de los chicos).

- Bueno, los padres estamos para eso para mostrar el buen camino a los hijos.

- Bufff papá… (se pasó la mano por la cara) esto me viene grande, muy grande.

- No lo creo, creo que serás muy buen padre.

- Gracias, pero no sé anda de niños, ¡Nada! Yo ni siquiera fui un niño normal,

- Bobadas, fuiste un niño muy normal Peter, y seguro que encontraréis la forma que funcione.

- Si son mis hijos, claro, porque no creo que dieran la custodia de esos dos, no siendo soltero, no con mi sueldo y no siendo poli y con mis horarios.

- ¿En serio tienes aún dudas? (Peter asintió) Si es eso lo que te preocupa te diré que yo tuve bien claro des del mismo instante que los vi sentados en aquel banquillo en la sala del juzgado que esos dos eran mis nietos (Kwai Chang Caine le sonrió de nuevo).

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Cómo?

- Obviando que tienen tus misma mirada, el más alto ¿Tommy, no? (Peter asintió) cuando se enfada pone la boca exactamente igual que la pones tú (Peter alzó una ceja como diciendo " ¿Qué me estás contando, viejo chalado?" y realmente me recuerda mucho a ti de pequeño, quizás menos inocente y el más fresco…

- Dante.

- Ese mismo, Dante tiene tu misma manía de tener la última palabra en todo y además también tiene tus mismos ojos.

- Vaya y que la gente se siga fiando de las pruebas de ADN (dijo con sarcasmo Peter, su padre le dio un collejón y le apuntó con el dedo como solía hacer cuando se pasaba de la raya).

- Lo dicho, igual de respondón.

- Grrrrrr (y Peter rodó los ojos).

A la mañana siguiente Peter quería ir a primerísima hora al orfanato, quería ver a aquellos dos ya de buena mañana y después de haber dormido algo. Pero antes tenía que pasar por comisaría tenía un par de llamadas perdidas en busca del capitán. Peter se imaginaba el motivo de las llamadas, algo relacionado con dejar a Eppy solo ayer a la noche, el capitán Blaisdell lo iba a masacrar. Y así fue nada más poner el pie en la comisaría todos sus compañeros lo miraron como si fuera un condenado haciendo sus últimos pasos hasta la horca. Paul le ordenó que cerrara la puerta, eso no auguraba nada bueno. Cuando Peter cerró la puerta, empezaron los gritos, reproches y riñas. Paul estaba muy indignado, no solo porque esa no era la forma de actuar normal de Peter, sino que por ser su hijo le exigía más que a nadie y le toleraba menos que a nadie, también. Paul se dedicó más de una hora a despotricar hasta que al fin se despachó a gusto. Peter después pudo explicarle a su capitán y padre adoptivo que es lo que había pasado realmente esa noche. Paul se sintió algo mal por gritarle tanto al chico, pero debió de pedir refuerzos y no dejar a Eppy solo. Aunque eran más de las tres y era obvio que nadie aparecería esa noche, siempre puede girarse la tortilla, y Eppy solo no habría podido hacer nada. Paul le dejó que fuera la orfanato pero le dijo que los siguientes dos turnos se los pasaría haciendo trabajo de escritorio, algo que sabía que Peter odiaba. Cuando Peter le preguntó indignado si le estaba castigando. Paul solo sacó del cajón un viejo calzador y le preguntó si quería ser realmente castigado. Peter sabía que su padre jamás le zurraría a sus 30 años, pero reconoció el calzador y supo que se había pasado de la línea con la pregunta. Se disculpó y salió de allí zumbando. Paul se rio un buen rato a costa de su hijo, se hacía cruces que el chico pudiera aún sentir miedo de ese viejo calzador, como si fuera usarlo realmente con él.

Al llegar al orfanato se encontró que los chicos estaban teniendo una especie de versión de lo que había tenido él en el despacho del capitán, pero en el despacho del director de aquel orfanato. Peter tuvo que esperar fuera a que el director y aquellos dos asistentes sociales acabaran de meterles el miedo en el cuerpo a aquellos dos cabezas de chorlito. Pero al salir del despacho solo Tommy parecía asustado, Dante seguía con esa actitud arrogante que le hacía tensar todos los músculos a Peter.

- ¿Qué haces tú aquí? (le dijo de muy malas maneras Dante)

- Dije que vendría a hablar con vosotros, hoy, eso a he venido.

- Pues vete por donde viniste, no tenemos nada que hablar contigo.

- ¡Dante! (le reprendió el director del orfanato).

- ¿Qué? Ahora también me vais a obligar a hablar con este gilipollas de aquí, ¿Qué más? ¿Me diréis cuando puedo mear y cuando puedo tirarme un pedo?

- ¡DANTE! (gritó furioso el director) Ve a la sala de castigo.

- Toda esta puta institución es una enorme sala de castigo, tendrás que ser más específico Fred (todos los trabajadores del centro abrieron mucho los ojos, no tanto por la palabrota sino por qué nadie antes le había llamado por el nombre de pila al director en aquel centro, ni profesores, ni trabajadores, ni voluntarios, ni mucho menos, alumnos).

- ¡DANTE PETER SUAREZ! Ya te quedaste sin privilegios, a menos que quieras pasarte las próximas 48 horas confinado en el dormitorio, te recomiendo encarecidamente que cierres el pico y vayas a la sala de castigo.

- Vamos Dante (dijo Tommy llevándose a su hermano)

- Tomás, lo de la sala de castigo iba por tu hermano no por ti.

- Da igual, yo tampoco quiero hablar con él (dijo y prosiguió su camino).

- Señor Caine, por favor, pase. Después iremos a ver a los chicos (dijo el director haciéndolo pasar). Me han puesto al día de la situación. La madre de los chicos interpuso una demanda de paternidad contra usted, y en unas semanas se determinará si es usted o no el padre de los chicos.

- Sí. Así, es ya nos hicieron las pruebas de ADN, estamos a la espera de los resultados.

- También ha llegado a mis oídos, que desea hacerse cargo de los chicos, acogerlos, aunque no fuera usted el padre ¿No?

- Si, Amanda era muy buena amiga, ambos coincidimos un tiempo en un sitio como éste.

- Si, algo he oído, también. El acogimiento es un trámite bastante sencillo, solos e pide tres cartas de recomendación, sus dos últimas nóminas y que esté empadronado en el Estado.

- Las cartas las tengo encima de la mesa (Peter se sorprendió). Tiene usted padrinos muy importantes, sin duda (Peter sonrió eso era cosa de su madre. Annie era la mujer más impresionante que jamás había conocido). Es usted policía, por lo que su nómina está dentro del sistema federal de datos, y supongo que estará empadronado aquí ¿No?

- Sí, señor. Entonces… ¿Cuándo podría llevármelos?

- En acogida hoy mismo. Pero debe saber que si los acoge, no podrá adoptarlos, el acogimiento es temporal, la adopción definitiva.

- Ya, bueno, pero algo me dice que no será necesaria la adopción, algo me dice que son mis hijos.

- Señor Caine, solo le digo que si espera usted dos semanas podría optar por la adopción directa, como le comentaba el acogimiento es solo temporal y podría ser revocado en cualquier momento.

- Lo entiendo, pero es obvio que esos chicos no quieren estar aquí, no les culpo, yo tampoco lo quería. Además como le he comentado ya antes, tengo la corazonada que si son mis hijos bilógicos.

- Bueno, esto es una institución pública y dos camas menos siempre es algo que tener en cuenta. Además ya le avisé de las consecuencias del acogimiento en detrimento de la adopción. Si firma estos papeles (sacándolos de un portafolios) podrá llevárselos hoy mismo. pero antes debería echarle un vistazo al informe de los chico (y le pasó dos dosieres cada uno con el nombre de uno de los chicos. Peter lo estuvo leyendo allí mismo. los chicos no eran ninguna maravilla, no habían acabado el curso en el mismo centro en que lo habían empezado ni una sola vez, se habían movido por estados unidos, Canadá y México, en sus 14 años de edad habían estado en tantos sitios que podrían tener más kilometraje que un viejo autocar de escuela. Además los dos tenían antecedentes penales en el registro penal de menores. Ambos por hurto, robo, desacato a la autoridad y vandalismo. De Dante se lo podría esperar pero Tommy no le parecía un vándalo, claro que fue él que reventó el cajero) ¿Sigue queriendo llevárselos?

- Ya le he dicho que son mis hijos. De haber sabido de su existencia antes, los habría reclamado, no es que no los quisiese es que no sabía de ellos (dijo ofendido Peter)

- Disculpe señor Caine, no quise ofenderlo, solo que estoy cansado de ver como se llevan a chicos para al cabo de unas semanas devolverlos, como si fueran un electrodoméstico o un coche de segunda mano, y esos chicos tiene sentimientos ¿Sabe?

- Lo sé, yo fui uno de esos niños. Y le aseguro que sean o no sean mis hijos biológicos, no los devolveré como un coche usado.

- Le pido disculpas de nuevo, si quiere firmar (y esta vez sí que le alargó los papeles del acogimiento. Peter firmó todo el papeleo sin ni leerlo, sabía que aquello era papel mojado que en cuanto obtuvieran las pruebas de ADN. Peter ya no dudaba lo más mínimo que aquellos dos chicos eran sus hijos. O no quería pensar que pasaría si no lo fueran). Mejor vamos a por sus cosas, tiene unas cuantas maletas y un montón de cajas apiladas en la consigna que tenemos para los casos "temporales".

- ¿Creí que los chicos de su edad eran difícil de colocar?

- Y lo son, pero su ingreso fue por causa de enfermedad o impedimento de uno de los padres o tutor. Su madre murió justo hace un par de días, aún ni habíamos empezado los trámites para el cambio de status.

- ¿Cree que cabrán sus cosas en mi coche?

- ¿Su coche es una furgoneta?

- Más bien no, un Dodge Stealth.

- Jajajaja no se inquiete, no le diré que se compre una ranchera. Los chicos irán a su casa en el microbús del centro, es lo usual en estos casos. Pero mejor sería que llame a Harry, es nuestro conductor, él le ayudará a cargar las cosas en el microbús, y de aquí a dos horas cuando el castigo de Dante haya acabado jajaja

- Un buen último recuerdo dijo con ironía).

- Va a tener las manos ocupadas con esos dos, aunque aquí hemos tenido chicos muchísimo peores que esos dos, eso no les resta mérito a eso dos. No espere ser una familia de polaroid nada más llegar a casa, esos chicos son tercos y no están interesados en abrirse al mundo para nada.

- Acaban de perder a su madre.

- No me mal interprete, pero he visto demasiados chicos que acaban de perder a sus padres y ni Dante ni Tomás parecen lo más mínimo afectados por la pérdida, solo parecen disgustados por estar en el centro. Incluso los que llevan por dentro el dolor se les nota algo en la mirada, esos chicos al día siguiente de fallecer su madre amanecieron igual de frescos que el día que entraron por esa puerta.

- Yo también me di cuenta, pero no sabía cómo encarar el tema.

- Personalmente soy partidario de ser directo, conciso y contundente, así se evitan muchos malos entendido. Y a los chicos de esa edad les encanta retorcer las palabras para que parezca que el mundo está en contra de ellos. Pero como su responsable ahora, debe de escoger la forma que mejor les funcione a los tres.

Peter se despidió del director y fue a ayudar al chofer del microbús a cargar las cosas de los chicos, realmente tenían muchas cosas. Él había tenido una infancia sencilla, con pocas cosas materiales, pero muchos compañeros de escuela tenían habitaciones enormes, llenas de cosas y juguetes, a veces envidiaba a aquellos niños. Peter se alegró al pensar que sus hijos no habían crecido con ese tipo de carencias. ¿Cómo habría sido lo infancia de Dante y Tomás? ¿Cómo eran de bebés? ¿O co años? ¿O con 10? Peter se dio cuenta que eso era algo que jamás sabría. Se había perdido una parte muy importante de la vida de sus hijos, una parte que te marca de por vida, la infancia. Él no formaba parte de esos recuerdos, ni ellos formaban parte de los suyos. Lo cierto es que bien poco sabía de esos chicos, y estaba a punto de llevárselos a casa para empezar una vida juntos. De repente Peter sintió pánico, tuvo que sentarse y hacer lentas y profundas inspiraciones, para lograr serenarse.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 2: Hogar, Dulce hogar (I)**

El apartamento de Peter estaba muy bien, muy bien para un soltero. Solo tenía dos habitaciones y el recibidor, la cocina, el salón y el comedor eran la misma sala. Solo había un minúsculo cuarto de baño que solo tenía una ducha pequeña, una taza, un lavamanos, y un minúsculo mueble donde guardar todo.

Los chicos al llegar no dijeron nada, al fin y al cabo eso era mejor que estar en el orfanato, y también porque pensaban que era lago temporal. Ellos estaban muy seguros que cuando el juez los volviera a convocar para la vista les dirían que Peter no era su padre biológico. Ambos hubieran puesto la mano en el fuego, de que aquel tipo no era su padre. Amanda ya les había engañado antes. Demasiadas veces. Como decía Dante que el día del padre iban más perdidos que Adán el día de la madre.

Peter dormía en el sofá mientras que los chicos se habían sorteado quien dormiría en cada habitación. Dante le tocó la habitación de invitados, cosa que en el fondo le molestó, pero no lo reconocería. Y Tomás le toco la habitación de Peter, cosa que en realidad era más molesto que la habitación de invitados, porque todas las cosas de Peter estaban allí, y cada dos por tres tenía que entrar.

Peter habló con Caroline, para ver que podían hacer, él no podía permitirse un apartamento más grande, no con la cantidad de gastos que se le venían encima. Caroline era buena sacando de la nada auténticas joyas. Tenía un don según su padre. Caroline le sugirió que se quedara él con la habitación de los invitados y en la suya, que era más grande, pusiera literas. Así también cabría un par de escritorios bien generosos, para que los chicos pudieran estudiar, una librería y un armario extra. Por supuesto, exceptuando la cama, Caroline se encargaría de buscar el mobiliario en las mejores tiendas de segunda mano y saldos.

Peter había sacado un montón de libros sobre paternidad de la biblioteca y de noche cuando creía que los chicos ya dormían, se los leía e incluso tomaba anotaciones. Los padres van aprendiendo sobre la marcha, pero Peter se había encontrado de la noche a la mañana sobre una Harley a más de 200 km/h sin haber montado en su vida ni en bicicleta. ¡Adolescentes y a pares!

- Quita los pies de ahí, apestoso (Tommy dijo al regresar del baño y ver que su hermano se había estirado en el sofá).

- Cómeme el rabo, freak (le dijo Dante estirando aún más las piernas).

- He dicho que los apartes, gilipollas (dándole Tom un golpe fuerte en el pecho).

- Aaaaah ¡Estás muerto, empollón! (y los dos empezaron a pelearse como fieras. Peter y su padre se los quedaron mirando estupefactos. Esos dos podían pasar en cuestión de milésimas de segundos de ser inseparables a haberlos de separar para que no se matasen).

- ¡DANTE! ¡TOMMY! ¡PARAD! (gritó Peter al ver que los chicos se estaban golpeando de verdad y no en plan jueguecito. Pero ninguno de los dos oía a Peter estaban demasiado enfrascados en pegarse. Peter decidió agarrar a Tommy algo le decía que sería más fácil evitar que Tommy siguiera pegando a su hermano que al revés) ¡YA! ¡YA! ¡HE DICHO YA!

- ¡Tú no te metas! (le dijo Tommy intentando zafarse del agarre de Peter).

- Claro que me meto. No voy a dejar que me destrocéis la casa y os matéis.

- Si es eso, nos vamos fuera (le dijo Tommy a su hermano ignorando a Peter).

- jajaja no me hagas reír, empollón, tú y cuantos más, si te puedo dar una paliza con la punta del…

- ¡Ya está bien! (dijo Kwai Chang Caine dando una palmada sobre la barra de la cocina. Todos se quedaron quietos y mudos) Dante a tu habitación, Tommy a la de Peter (Kwai Chang Caine dijo en un tono que no daba píe a la discusión. Peter se quedó estupefacto al ver a su padre alzar la voz de esa forma. Los chicos corrieron cada uno a la habitación que se les había dicho).

- ¡Vaya! Jajaja ¿Dónde quedó la calma Shaolin? (Peter rio. Kwai Chang Caine le una colleja) eyyy ¿A qué vino eso?

- Peter, ahora eres tú el padre, te toca poner orden. Cada vez que he venido esos dos o estaban peleándose, insultándose, molestándoles o estaban peleando contigo, insultándote y molestándote. Eres el padre, no uno de ellos. Debes cortar de raíz esa conducta.

- Papá, no es tan sencillo, solo hace unos días que viven aquí. No puedo portarme de repente como si…

- Eres su padre, Peter. Lo eras antes de saberlo, y mucho más ahora que lo sabéis.

- La vista no es hasta el lunes que viene…

- ¡Peter, eres peor que ellos, de verdad! Eres el adulto, el padre, no puedes permitir ese comportamiento y punto. Y lo sabes. No me vengas con estupideces, he visto la mueca que pones cada vez que uno de esos blasfema, sé que a tí también te molesta. No es necesario hablar así para que te escuchen, deberías empezar a educar a tus hijos, porque está claro que nadie les ha dicho eso. O si lo hicieron, no les quedó muy claro (viendo que Peter se ponía muy tenso al insinuar que Amanda no había sabido educar a sus hijos).

- Papá, los chicos de hoy en día no son como eran los chicos de tu época.

- Peter soy Shaolin no autista, se perfectamente como son los jóvenes de hoy en día, y hay de todo ¿Quieres que tus hijos sean del tipo del que la gente se aparta?

- No, claro que no. Pues despierta, hijo, despierta. Porque tus hijos te necesitan al 100x100. En la paternidad no vale el "ya lo haré mañana".

- Lo sé.

- Pues si lo sabes, haz algo y hazlo ya, porque esos dos cada vez van a peor. En el orfanato al menos tenían unas rutinas, des de que llegaron aquí viven en el caos completo.

- ¿Has acabado ya de criticar mis aptitudes como padre? (dijo ya un poco irritado, porque su padre estaba dando en el clavo, pero a nadie le gusta oír como le dicen que se está equivocando).

- Peter, no es un reproche, solo es un toque de atención, hijo, espabila (y le dio otra collejita, pero esta vez cariñosa). Yo me voy ya es tarde y necesitáis hablar los tres asolas.

- Papá (le dijo cuándo Kwai Chang Caine ya estaba en la puerta), gracias (dijo casi en un susurro, pero perfectamente audible)

- Para eso estamos los padres, para enseñaros el camino y si os descarriláis recordaros cual era la senda. Nos vemos mañana y tráete a esos dos a la tienda, aprender algo de meditación les irá muy bien.

- Sí jajaja Dante meditando jajaja (Kwai Chang Caine retorció el hocico pero no dijo nada y se fue).

Peter se quedó de píe mirando hacia las puertas de las habitaciones. El temido momento iba a llegar, iba tener que hablar con los chicos y establecer algunas normas. Realmente esperaba poder aplazar esa charla lo máximo posible. Quizás después de regresar de los juzgados con los resultados en la mano. Como si ese papel le diera una autoridad que los chicos obedecieran sin rechistar, era estúpido pensar eso, sobre todo después de unos días viviendo con ellos.

- (respiró hondo y repasó una vez más lo que mentalmente había ensayado ya varias veces) ¡DANTE, TOMMY, AL SALÓN!

- Pfffff (resoplaron los dos y salieron de las habitaciones).

- Peter, yo solo…bueno siento haberme comportado como un idiota antes y (empezó a disculpares Tomás mientras Dante se sentaba en el sofá y ponía una mueca de asco que de tan exagerada que era, era casi cómica).

- Tomás, siéntate, no es sobre la pelea de antes, bueno un poco sí, pero nosotros tres tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Hablar de qué? (dijo Dante a la defensiva. Dante sabía por su corta experiencia que "tenemos que hablar" siempre era preludio de algo malo).

- De nosotros tres. Pronto será la vista…

- Si, y nosotros nos tendremos que largar, lo sabemos (Dante le interrumpió).

- Dante ¿Me dejas continuar con lo que intentaba deciros o vas a estar todo el rato metiendo la pata? (Dante estaba a punto de soltarle una de fresca cuando Peter se puso las manos en la cintura y lo miró muy fijamente con cara de pocos amigos) Como decía lleváis viviendo aquí unos días, las cosas aún están todas de por medio, y aunque le lunes empezara Caroline con la redistribución del apartamento, es hora que nos sentemos y hablemos de cómo va ser vuestras vidas ahora que viviréis conmigo.

- Peter, no te ofendas, pero lo más seguro es que el juez diga que no somos familia. Ésta no es la primera vez que Amanda nos dice que alguien es nuestro padre, cuando realmente no lo es.

- Tommy, hijo (dijo remarcando lo del hijo), no te ofendas tú tampoco, pero sois mis hijos y el juez solo va a subsanar un error en vuestra partida de nacimiento donde pone nombre del padre desconocido inscribirá Peter Matthew Caine.

- ¿Te llamas Matthew de segundo nombre? (dijo Tomás extrañado porque esperaba que el segundo nombre de su padre fuera algo en chino o algo como "arroyo" "brisa" o demás pendejadas hippies).

- ¡SÍ! (dijo molesto, porque lo había vuelto a interrumpir y para hacer una pregunta estúpida) Me llamo Peter Matthew Caine, Peter Caine, y en cuanto el juez lo dictamine vosotros seréis Dante Caine y Tomás Caine. Si queréis reservar el apellido de vuestra madre, no tengo nada en contra con que os pongáis Dante Caine Suarez y Tomás Caine Suarez.

- ¿Nos darás tu apellido? ¿Y si nosotros no lo queremos?

- Vosotros no tenéis nada que decir, los hijos no eligen ni sus nombres ni sus apellidos.

- Da igual, yo igualmente me voy a cambiar el mío cuando cumpla los 18 (dijo Dante).

- Cuando cumplas los 18, lo hablaremos, mientras tanto serás Dante Caine.

- Peter estás gastando saliva inútilmente, no somos tus hijos, más vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea.

- Y yo te lo vuelvo a repetir Tomás "sí, soy vuestro padre". Y eso nos lleva al punto del que quería hablar. Vamos a vivir los tres aquí, es un piso pequeño, a diferencia de mi vida laboral, en casa tengo una vida sencilla y tranquila. Y entiendo que sois jóvenes y que no se os puede pedir que estéis calladitos todo el día, pero sí que respetéis unas mínimas reglas de convivencia.

- Pfff yo paso, ya me conozco el cuento (dijo Dante levantándose)

- No, tú no pasas, tú te sientas y escuchas (le dijo Peter agarrándolo del brazo y volviéndolo a sentar en el sofá).

- Pero ¿Qué…

- Shhh (le mandó a callar como si fuera un perrito. Dante se quedó descolocado y cerró la boca).


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 2: Hogar, Dulce hogar (II)**

- A partir de ahora nos vamos a tratar los 3 con respeto. Yo ya lo he estado haciendo, espero que vosotros me tratéis con la misma deferencia, y chicos, también espero que entre vosotros haya esa deferencia.

- Somos, hermanos, lo hermanos se pelean (protestó Tomás un poco extrañado por el papel que estaba desempeñando Peter).

- Una es cosa es un pique fraternal y otra bien distinto irse a las manos o insultarse de la manera que os insultáis vosotros. Tengo dos hermanas y jamás nos hemos tratado así.

- Son chicas, las chicas son diferentes.

- Las chicas son peor, creedme (dijo Peter). También os pido respeto para mi familia. Que ahora son vuestra familia también. Se acabaron los motes y Tomás, si te vuelvo a oír llamar a tu tía "baby" te lavo la boca con jabón (Tomás empezó a reírse aquello le parecía un chiste). No te rías Tomás, hablo muy en serio. Es tu tía, no un ligue.

- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo sí me gustan las maduritas?

- Pues que no te gusten tanto, es mi hermano y no te gusta (dijo ordenándoselo)

- No es hermana de sangre, no pasa nada.

- Sí, sí que pasará si sigues con esa actitud, Tomás hablo en serio, si vuelvo a ver que le tiras los trastos o le dices "baby" a tu tía te lavaré la boca con jabón y no bromeo, Tomás.

- ¿Y a Kelly la puedo llamar baby? Ella está en la uni aún, no es cómo si…

- Tomás, ni a Caroline, ni a Kelly, ni a mi madre, a ninguna de las mujeres de mi familia, mis compañeras de trabajo o mis amigas ¿Entendiste?

- Jooo que territorial, ni que fueras un puto perro.

- Esa es otra, no más palabrotas, soy policía ya tengo que escuchar mucha bazofia en la calle para que cuando llegue a casa encuentre que mis hijos tienen un vocabulario más colorido que muchos proxenetas.

- ¿Proxenetas? (Dante lo miró con cara de no entender)

- Chulo putas (le aclaró Tomás).

- ¡TOMÁS QUE ACABO DE DECIR!

- Pero es que Dante no sabía lo que era eso, pero sí que sabe lo que es un chulo-putas, si llamaras a las cosas por su nombre yo no tendría que decir palabrotas (dijo Tomás muy resabido. Peter se dio cuenta que no había un mellizo bueno y uno malo, tenía por hijos dos mellizos listillos, cada uno a su estilo).

- Dime Tomás ¿Tantas ganas tienes de comprobar el sabor del jabón? Porque si tantas ganas tienes, yo te lavo la boca ahora mismo y nos dejamos ya de tanta payasada ¿Eh? (Tomás no dijo nada solo se cruzó de brazos, puso morros y apartó la mirada de Peter). Como iba diciendo no peleas, no palabrotas, no gestos groseros y cuando os pregunte algo quiero que me contestéis. Que no son una pared más del piso, y eso va sobre todo por ti, Dante (Dante rodó los ojos y puso otra vez esa mueca de fastidió). ¡Ah, sí! gracias, hijo, y no más muequecitas.

- Quizás debas anotar toda esa lista de demandas, porque más que unas cuantas normas de convivencia parece la lista de elementos de la tabla periódica (dijo Dante).

- No si es muy simple, te lo explicaré para que lo podáis entender de una forma muy sencillita "POR-TA-ROS BIEN" (remarcó cada sílaba como si fueran alienígenas de un lejano planeta).

- Nosotros nos portamos bien (protestó Tomás).

- Insultaros, pelearos, faltar al respeto a vuestros mayores, fumar (y le echó una mirada fulminante a Dante), no recoger vuestras cosas, no tener la más mínima consideración por los demás y no hacer ni puñetero caso, no es precisamente portarse bien Tomás.

- Pues si tan horribles somos, solo tienes que llevarnos de vuelta al orfanato (dijo Dante con veneno en sus palabras). Total de aquí a unos días cuando el juez te diga que no somos tus hijos es donde acabaremos.

- Yo no dije que fuerais horribles, os comportáis como dos pequeños tiranos, pero quiero pensar que es solo para probar límites (Tomás intentó aguantarse la risa, estaba claro que Peter se había leído demasiado libros para padres, ya decía las mismas estupideces que dicen siempre los pedagogos) y en cuanto todo quede bien establecido, os comportaréis como dos personitas educadas y civilizadas.

- Yo no pondría la mano en el fuego por ello, Peter (dijo Dante después de soltar una sonora risotada).

- Mira niño, llevo mucho tiempo en este mundo y sé perfectamente que toda esa actitud de perdona vidas es pura fachada. Así que ya lo estás dejando, no me impresiona lo más mínimo, no solo no me impresiona sino que lo encuentro ya muy cansino.

- ¡No es ninguna actitud, soy así! (le gritó indignado Dante, que sentía cuestionada su hombría. Pero la protesta solo hizo que sonara más infantil de lo que era, sobre todo porque acabó la frase dando un pisotón en el suelo).

- Pues ya estás cambiando, porque no toleraré a mis hijos ese comportamiento. No me tengo por alguien muy agobiante, tendréis todo el espacio del mundo para vosotros mismo, solo pido que os comportéis bien y que hagáis vuestra parte de las tareas de casa y saquéis unas notas decentes. No es mucho pedir a cambio os doy una casa, comida, ropa, gastos médicos, unos estudios, seguridad, confort, alguien con quien hablar, dispuesto a oíros y ayudaros en todo lo posible.

- ¿Y sino qué? (Preguntó Tomás, antes que su hermano abriera la boca para mandar a Peter a la mierda).

- ¿Sino qué, Tommy? (Tommy se dio cuenta que volvía a ser Tommy en vez de Tomás).

- ¿Si no nos portamos como su señoría desea? (dijo con sarcasmo Tommy).

- Entonces pasará lo mismo que pasa en todas las casa cuando los niños no hacen caso de sus padres o se portan mal (dijo de una forma muy natural. Dante y Tommy se miraron el uno al otro, sin estar muy seguro de saber a lo que se refería Peter). ¿Alguna pregunta más, hijos? (Peter los miró con carilla de listillo, esos dos tenían a quién parecerse, sin duda).

- ¿Y si eres tú el que se porta mal? (preguntó Dante más repelente aún si cabe. Aquello era como una lucha de gallitos).

- Dudo mucho que yo me porte mal, pero si así fuera, tengo no uno, sino dos padres que estarán más que dispuestos a tener unas palabras conmigo si fuera necesario (Peter sabía que tanto por parte de su padre bilógico como del adoptivo, a sus 30 años, solo iba recibir algún que otro collejón o tirón de oreja. Pero como les había dicho a su hijos, no tenían ninguna intención de comportarse mal con ellos).

- Jajajaja (se rieron los 2 muchachos más relajados al pensar que todo había sido una tomadura de pelo, como un viejo como Peter iba a ser regañado por sus padres, eso era inaudito para ellos).

- Bueno ya hablamos lo suficiente por hoy, ya iremos hablando en estos días, ahora a la cama, ya son las 11.

- ¿A la cama? ¡Es muy pronto!

- Tenéis 14 años, las 11 es una muy buena hora de acostarse. Además yo duermo en ese sofá y estoy muerto y quiero acostarme.

- Haber empezado por ahí (dijo mucho más relajado Tommy al ver que Peter también parecía el mismo de siempre. Se había esfumado por completo el Peter pelmazo de los últimos minutos y había vuelto el Peter relajado y de buen rollo de siempre), jajaja, ya nos vamos. Hasta mañana Peter (dijo marchándose para la habitación de Peter).

- Hasta mañana Peter (dijo Dante no sin antes agarrar una botella de la nevera. Peter desde que llegaran los niños se había fijado que Dante bebía muchísimo más que comía. Se pasaba todo el día bebiendo zumos, tés fríos, cafés con hielo, refrescos sin gas…a veces alguna Coca-Cola light…y al menos 5 botellines de agua mineral caían cada día. El chico tenía que tener una vejiga portentosa. Así que cuando Dante abrió la nevera y sacó una lata Peter ni se fijó que era una botella de cerveza la que se metía a la habitación).

- Hasta mañana, chicos. que tengáis dulces sueños.

- Jajaja una cosa, Peter. Vale que no pueda ligar con tus hermanas pero puedo…

- NO (dijo muy tajante Peter)

- Pero si no he ni acabado la frase.

- No, Tommy, tampoco puedes "fantasear" (dijo haciendo las comillas con los dedos) con ellas.

- ¿Cómo sabías que iba a decir eso? (en verdad si hubiera dicho lo que pretendía Tommy se hubiera llevado al primera enjabonada de jabón esa misma noche, pero Peter estuco ágil de reflejos y supo interrumpirlo a tiempo. A él tampoco le apetecía castigar al niño).

- Porque yo también tuve tu edad, y más sabe el demonio por viejo que por demonio, ahora a la cama (dijo lanzándole un cojín del sofá que Tommy logró esquivar)

- Jajaja demasiado lento y viejo Peter jajaja

- ¿Ah, sí? (e hizo como si se levantara del sofá) cómo te pille te voy a enseñar lo lento y viejo que… (pero para entonces Tommy ya había huido a la seguridad de su habitación, bueno de la habitación de Peter).

Peter se quedó un rato despierto, tumbado en el sofá, mirando la luna a través del ventanal del salón. La charla no había ido del todo mal, había habido momentos de tensión, pero era de esperar, a ningún niño le gusta que le pongan límites. Pero en líneas generales estaba bastante satisfecho de su primera intervención de "padre-padre". Y ahí tumbado y empezándole a cerrársele los ojos de agotamiento más que de sueño decidió que al día siguiente hablaría más con los niños. Pero no para darle más normas sino porque quería saber más de ellos. Tanto Dante como Tommy eran casi totales desconocidos, él también le contaría más de él. Al fin y al cabo eran sus hijos, tenían derecho a saber más de su padre.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 2: Hogar, Dulce hogar (III)**

A la mañana siguiente todo había quedado en el olvido, al menos para los chicos. Dante como todas las mañanas salió con el tiempo justo para tomar el autobús del centro. Peter había llegado a un acuerdo con el director que mientras no les encontrara una escuela, asistían a las clases del orfanato. Tomás aunque se levantaba con más tiempo, no era muy hablador, mucho menos por las mañanas, así que solo se sentó enfrente de la tele y se tomó sus cereales mientras veías los dibujos animados.

Peter decidió que esa tarde cuando regresara del trabajo empezaría con lo de la aproximación a sus hijos. Pero sus planes se fueron al traste cuando al llegar a casa sobre las 20:20 de la tarde, se encontró una imagen insólita. Annie, su madre sentada en uno de los taburetes de la barra de la cocina y a los dos chicos haciendo los deberes en total silencio.

- Hola mamá (le dio un beso) ¿A qué bien tanto silencio?

- Mejor te lo cuentan tus hijos, tu padre ha bajado un segundo a por la cena.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? (le preguntó curioso Peter a Tomás, pero Tomás bajó la cabeza y no dijo nada) ¿Dante? (Dante por sorprendente que pareciese actuó de la misma forma que su hermano) ¿Mamá? (volvió al punto inicial).

- Niños (le dijo Annie a los dos chicos), soy madre y sé muy bien que cuando mis hijos no se han comportado muy bien, prefiero oírlo de su boca que de la de otros (dijo Annie que a pesar de ser claramente un regaño sonaba tan dulce y amorosa como siempre. Pero los chicos no abrieron la boca).

- ¿Qué han hecho ya? (dijo resoplando Peter, justo la noche anterior habían charlado, por lo visto no se explicó del todo bien).

- ¿Niños? (les dio una oportunidad más) Cómo queráis, pero que sepáis que no estáis mejorando las cosas.

- Annie, por favor (al fin habló Tommy)

- Tommy, es abuela. Ya os lo he dicho que no quiero que me llaméis Annie, soy vuestra abuela. Y Peter es tu padre debe de saberlo, o se lo dices tú o lo haré yo (otra vez bajó la cabeza Tommy).

- ¿Alguien me va a decir lo que está pasando, o qué? (dijo ya mosqueado Peter).

- Pues lo que pasa es que este medio día quedé con tu hermana Caroline para mirar unos muebles para la habitación de los niños, cuando tu hermana se dio cuenta que no tenía el papel con las medidas de las habitaciones. Así que como estábamos cerca, y tenemos llave… decidimos subir y tomar de nuevo las medidas. Pero nos llevamos una sorpresa al ver que estos dos jovencitos estaban ahí tirados, bebiendo cervezas y fumando mientras veían unas películas que no creo que sean muy saludables para chicos de su edad.

- ¡No estábamos viendo porno, Peter! (se apresuró a decir Dante)

- No, yo no he dicho eso, pero el lenguaje que oí al entrar en esa puerta es realmente poco recomendable para chicos de vuestra edad.

- ¿Y qué hacíais vosotros dos en casa a esa hora? ¿Y bebiendo y fumando?

- Yo no fumaba (dijo flojito y tímidamente Tommy y Dante solo negó con la cabeza, y le dijo flojito "traidor" pero no estaba enfadado).

- Pero bebiste y estabas viendo esa peli en casa en vez de estar en clase ¿No?

- Si, bueno, se aplazaron las clases (Annie carraspeó).

- Déjalo Tommy, nos ves que la lady ya nos delató. No fuimos a clase, no hay anda de bueno allí.

- ¿Perdón? (Peter no sabía si alucinar más por lo de "la lady" o por la frescura del muchacho al reconocer que se habían saltado la escuela).

- Pues eso que nos pilló (dijo Dante todo valiente. Peter estaba a punto de abrir la boca cuando escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse y a su padre hablar).

- ¿Annie? No había ensalada César, te eh traído la… (el capitán Paul Blaisdell se calló al ver a su hijo) Hola Peter, ya me dijo Kermit que te liaron los de la fiscalía. He traído comida del restaurante de ahí enfrente.

- Gracias papá ¿Qué haces tú aquí? Bueno no es que no quiera que estés aquí, pero…

- Tranquilo hijo, tu madre me llamó, los niños estaban poniéndoselo difícil y necesitaba refuerzos (Peter se giró, para lanzarles dos miradas de esas que hacen mearse en los pantalones, pero vio como sus hijos se habían vuelto a sentar y volvían a estar haciendo los deberes en silencio).

- Bufff (resopló Peter y se pasó la mano por la cara).

- Niños (dijo el capitán) coged vuestras cosas e id a la habitación de Dante a acabar los deberes, ya os llamaré cuando la cena esté servida (los chicos obedecieron a la primera sin protestas ni malas caras. Peter tuvo que parpadear varias veces para asegurarse que no era una alucinación).

- ¿Tan mal?

- Bueno, no han hecho nada que su padre no hiciera antes jajaja (le dijo su padre dándole un empujoncito cariñoso) ¿O se te ha olvidado ya como te conocí?

- No, papá, no se olvidará en mi vida (forzó una sonrisa y se sentó en el taburete que había al lado de su madre).

- Parecen buenos chicos, al igual que su padre un poco perdidos y rebotados con la vida, pero si algo he aprendido es que a esa edad los chicos son aún un lienzo en blanco.

- Gracias. Pero me vais a decir que ha pasado realmente para que hayas tenido que venir tú y que esos dos estén super modositos.

- Pues que los muy estúpidos creyeron que podrían chulear a tu madre jajajaja ¿Te lo puede creer? ¿A tu madre? Jajajaja (Peter sonrió, era más fácil torear a su padre que a su madre. Pero eso los chicos no lo sabían).

- Tu hermana Caroline se puso un poco nerviosa y llamó a tu padre (le dijo Annie viendo que su marido seguía riendo). Después los niños y tu padre tuvieron unas palabras y bueno eso fue todo.

- ¿Qué palabras? (dijo un poco mosca)

- Tranquilo Peter, ahora soy el abuelo, no tuve ese tipo de palabras, pero soy perro viejo y se algún que otro truco, aún puedo intimidar a dos mocosos sin necesidad de recurrir a la fuerza física ni a la coacción.

- Perdona papá, no quería insinuar nada, solo es que justo ayer tuvimos unas charla sobre comportarse y hoy van y…

- Y prueban como de en serio iba a esa charla. Eso me recuera a cierto jovencito que después de decirle claramente que encasa el toque de queda era a las nueve, apareció esa misma noche a las once. Cuando nunca antes había llegado tan tarde.

- Mamá (protestó Peter)

- ¿Es o no es cierto?

- Lo es, pero era distinto.

- Sí, claro tú sabías perfectamente que era lo que tu padre te había dicho que te esperaría si no cumplías con las normas de casa.

- Y ellos saben…(Annie le interrumpió)

- He hablado con ellos, hijo, en este ratito que tu padre bajó a por la cena y tú aún no llegabas. Y a menos que me hayan mentido, que no me sorprendería tampoco, solo dijiste "lo mismo que pasa en todas las casa cuando los niños no hacen caso de sus padres o se portan mal".

- Pues está claro ¿No?

- Oh venga Peter, que cobarde (dijo su padre recuperando la compostura poco a poco).

- ¿Recuerdas que hablamos aún antes de traerte a casa? Cuando tu madre y yo decidimos adoptarte, te explicamos bien lo que significaba pertenecer a una familia, las obligaciones, deberes y derechos que comportaba ser parte de una familia. Te hablamos de lo que esperábamos de ti y lo que podías esperar de nosotros. Y te dijimos muy claramente cuáles serían las consecuencias de desobedecernos y de portarte mal ¿No? (dijo el capitán aguantándose la risa de nuevo)

- Sí, pero esto es diferente (protestó Peter).

- Peter, hijo, esto no podría ser más igual ni hecho adrede (le corrigió su madre).

- Los niños solo querían saber si hablabas en serio ayer noche y comprobar a que te referías con eso tan vago de "lo que les pase a los niños malos en todas las casas".

- ¿Y ahora qué? (dijo con cara de asustado).

- ¿Cómo que "y ahora qué" Peter? (dijo sorprendido el capitán)

- Es que no quiero castigarlos, no quiero que me odien.

- ¿Tú me odias, Peter?

- No, claro que no, papá.

- Pues ellos a ti tampoco. ¿Te crees que yo quería castigaros a tus hermanas o a ti? ¡No claro, que no! Ahora ya sabes cómo me sentía cada vez que alguno de vosotros se pasaba de la raya y me tocaba poneros de nuevo en el buen camino.

- Pero es que era diferente

- Peter, no lo vuelvas a decir, no, no lo era, es la misma situación. Hijos se portan mal, padre que tiene que castigarlos. Es así y ha sido así siempre 8dijo el capitán esta vez más serio).

- ¿Y cómo lo hago?

- En eso hijo, no podemos ayudarte, cada padre encuentra su propia manera. Mira hijo, mientras tu padre, los niños y yo cenamos, porque no vas a dar una vuelta, aclaras las ideas y después os dejamos a los niños y a ti solos para que habléis ¿Eh? ¿Qué te parece?

- Gracias, mamá, siempre sabes lo que necesito, incluso antes que yo lo sepa.

- Para eso está tu madre (le dio un beso en la frente). Ve, anda, hace buena noche para pasear.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo 2: Hogar, Dulce hogar (IV)**

Peter hizo caso a su madre y salió a dar un paseo, no fue muy lejos, al salir y mirar hacia su apartamento vio como en la escalera de incendios estaba Dante fumando un cigarrillo, aquel chico era imposible. Seguro que el capitán le había dado una charla de esas que hacen mojar los pantalones, y ahora estaba esperando a que él regresara para que lo castigara. Si fuera él, estaría en la cama llorando a la espera de ser castigado, paro Dante estaba allí sentado en una escalera de incendios birriosa, fumándose un cigarrillo, mientras contemplaba ¿Qué narices contemplaba su hijo? ¿Los apartamentos de enfrente? ¡Genial! Ahora también era un mirón. ¡Fantástico! Ese hijo suyo iba a ser su fin. Peter ni se lo pensó, subió de nuevo al apartamento, no hacía ni un minuto que había salido, cuando entró de nuevo, y sin ni saludar entró como un tornado en la habitación de invitados. Tommy estaba acabando los deberes tirado en el suelo. Y Dante estaba en la escalera. Peter sacó el brazo por la ventana y arrastró al chico hacia dentro. Una vez dentro empezó a darle nalgadas como un loco mientras lo iba riñendo.

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, Os dije que no os quería en la escalera de incendios PLASS, PLASS, PLASS,, que estaba en mal estado PLASS, PLASS, PLASS,, que se podía caer en cualquier momento PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, y romperos el cuello PLASS, PLASS, PLASS,. Y te prohibí expresamente PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, que volvieras a fumar PLASS, PLASS, PLASS. ¡Maldita sea Dante! PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, ¿Es que tú no haces caso si no es a base de nalgadas? PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS,

- AAAAAAAAAAAAUUU Suéltame, aaaaaaaaaaaaaau, para, auuu no puedes auuu suelta auuuu para, auuuu para, me haces daño auuuuuu ayyyy noooo auuuu para auuuuuu (Peter sin soltarlo del brazo lo volvió a poner cara a cara).

- ¿Dónde está el tabaco?

- ¿Qué? Sniff sniff

- Ya me oíste Dante ¿Y el tabaco? (Dante aún hiposo se fue a por la cazadora que estaba colgada en el respaldo de una silla y del bolsillo sacó un paquete de tabaco que le entregó a Peter) ¿Y el otro?

- ¿Qué? No hay otro

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, Nada de mentiras Dante, o te lavo la boca con jabón por mentiroso ¿Dónde está el paquete de las emergencias?

- Sniff sniff en el alfeizar de la ventana en el hueco ese donde falta un ladrillo snif sniff (Peter sin soltarlo lo arrastró hasta la ventana y allí sacó la mano que le quedaba libre y tanteó la superficie hasta que dio con el hueco y el paquete de tabaco).

- Esto va directo al desagüe. Y si me entero que vuelves a fumar aunque sea solo una calada, Dante vas a estar sentándote sobre un disco inflable durante mucho, mucho tiempo. Me expliqué ahora lo suficientemente claro.

- Siiiii sniff sniff.

- Muy bien, ahora vamos a cenar, pero antes quiero que os disculpéis con vuestros abuelos por como os habéis comportado hoy con ellos. Y cuando se hayan ido, nosotros tres vamos a hablar sobre faltar a la escuela para quedarse en casa holgazaneando y bebiendo cervezas (dijo aún enfadado Peter, Dante intentaba para de llorar mientras que Tommy lo miraba todo asustado). Y Tommy, si, deja de mirarme como si tuviera tres cabezas, cuando digo hablar no solo me refiero a tan solo palabras. Ayer mismo so avisé y os ha faltado tiempo. Pues perfecto chicos, esta misma noche vuestra curiosidad será colmada.

- Peter, por favor, escucha (empezó a hablar Tommy)

- Y esa es otra, no más Peter, a partir de ahora, es papá, papi, padre o derivados, pero no más Peter para vosotros, soy vuestro padre, empezad a grabároslo en la cabeza.

- Tú no eres nuestro padre, solo eres uno más de los perdedores con los que Amanda se acostó (le dijo Dante y Peter le dio una bofetada). No toleraré que hables así de tu madre. Era tu madre, te dio la vida y le debes al menos algo de respeto.

- Tú no sabes nada (dijo llevándose la mano a la mejilla abofeteada).

- Pues empieza a hablar, porque des de que llegaste solo has abierto la boca para decir palabrotas, quejarte o hacer mofa de la gente que intenta ayudaros.

- Olvídalo, en unos días estaremos fuera de aquí.

- Dante, te lo vuelvo a repetir, no vais a salir de aquí al menos hasta que cumpláis 18 años y os vayáis a la Universidad a estudiar (Peter dijo ya dando por sentado que los chicos irían a la universidad, cosa que ni él hizo).

- ¡JODER PETER! QUE NO SOMOS TUS HIJOS, AMANDA SE TIRABA A TODO LO QUE SE LE PONÍA A TIRO, QUIZAS FUERA NUESTRA MADRE, PERO ERA MÁS PUTA QUE LAS GALLINAS, Y ACOSTARSE CON UN PUTO CRIO DE 15 AÑOS, NO HACE MÁS QUE RESPALDAR MI TEORIA. ¡ERA UNA PUTA PERRA EN CELO! (Dante gritó con todas sus fuerzas con odio en sus palabras. El director del orfanato tenía razón esos chicos no estaban dolidos por la muerte de su madre estaban dolidos por la vida que habían llevado con su madre. Pero Peter no podía tolerarle ese lenguaje ni esa forma de hablar de alguien que estaba ya muerto y que además era su madre. Así que esta vez no le abofeteó, solo lo volvió a agarra del brazo y lo arrasó hasta el baño)

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, (empezó a darle palmadas en el trasero de nuevo hasta que al chico le saltaron las lágrimas de nuevo entonces lo sentó bruscamente en la taza del inodoro y le lavó a conciencia la lengua y la boca con jabón. A Dante jamás antes le habían lavado la boca con jabón, le habían amenazado muchas veces, pero hacerlo nunca. Y aquello quemaba, quemaba y producía unas horribles arcadas. Estuvo a punto de vomitar varias veces, pero finalmente y justo a tiempo Peter le dejó enjuagarse la boca y lavarse los dientes con dentífrico)

- Ya te lo avisé a ti y a tu hermano, una palabrota más y os lavaría esas bocazas con jabón, ahora ya sabes que en eso también hablaba en serio. ¿Vas a poder salir ahí y hablar civilizadamente o he de volver a lavarte la boca con jabón?

- Sniff sniff nooo…por favor, no. No diré más palabrotas, pero no me vuelvas a lavar con eso la boca.

- Pillaste la idea, si te vuelvo a oír decir esas cosas esto (enseñándole la pastilla de jabón) es lo que obtendrás.

- No, no, no. No vuelvo, lo juro (dijo aún entre sollozos)

- Muy bien (dijo sonando más calmado) ahora sal ahí fuera y discúlpate con tus abuelos. Voy a por tu hermano, él también les debe unas disculpas.

Los chicos se disculparon de una forma y maneras tan refinadas que hicieron que todos se sorprendieran. Peter estaba muy desorientado, los chicos a veces actuaban como su fueran chicos de la calle y otras veces actuaban como niños ricos malcriados. Era como si en vez de tener 2 hijos tuviera 6 o 8. La cena fue bastante silenciosa, a Dante se le había cerrado el estómago con tanta llorera y Tommy estaba demasiado asustado y nervioso como para dar un bocado. Pero comieron algo solo por temor de ser reprendidos nuevamente por Peter.

Nada más salir Annie y Paul por la puerta Peter se giró y miró a sus dos hijos, mandó a Dante recoger los platos y cubiertos y lavarlos y le indicó a Tommy con el dedo que le siguiera.

Al cabo de unos segundos. Dante pudo escuchar perfectamente como Peter estaba zurrando a base de bien a Tommy. Estuvo tentado de agarrar uno de los cuchillos y entrar allí y clavárselo a Peter y salvara a su hermano. Pero no lo hizo, simplemente agachó la cabeza y continuó fregando los cacharros. El ruido no duró mucho, realmente Peter no se regaló demasiado solo quería dejarle claro a Tommy que era lo que les pasaba a los "niños cuando se portan mal". Tommy salió del cuarto con la cara toda roja y los ojos aún llorosos.

- Quiere que vayas (dijo flojito y sin poder mirar a su hermano a la cara. Dante lo miró horrorizado. No sabía que debía hacer. Pero en ese momento salió Peter y le indicó con el dedo que lo fuese. Dante como si estuviera hipnotizado o algo, le siguió).

- Dante, te diré lo mismo que le he dicho a tu hermano. Hay unas normas en esta casa y esa normas están por algo, es por vuestro bien, y sino las respetáis entonces estamos en problemas, porque me veo obligado a castigaros. Y ni yo ni vosotros queremos que eso pase. Porque hijo, es mentira eso de "me duele más a mí que a ti" a ti te va a doler más, mucho más, pero te aseguro que zurraros o castigaros tampoco es plato de buen trago para mí.

- ¿Vas a volver a pegarme?

- Si, Dante, antes te pegué por fumar y por salir a la escalera de incendios, cuando os dije que era muy peligroso. Ahora al igual que tu hermano te voy a zurrar por haberte saltado la escuela y por haber bebido alcohol.

- Se lo diré al juez.

- Estás en tu derecho. Y yo como padre estoy en el mío de castigarte como estime necesario (dijo citándole literalmente el precepto. Dante tragó saliva, esperaba asustarlo con lo del juez).

- Muy bien Dante, pantalones abajo y sobre mis rodillas, los calzoncillos pueden quedarse, no creo que haga mucha diferencia que te los quites (y vio como Peter agarraba una de las chanclas de ducha).

- ¿Me vas a dar con eso? (abrió mucho los ojos)

- Si, Dante, con mi mano y con esto. no tienes 4 años, se perfectamente que mi mano hace daño, pero también me duele a mí, y sinceramente yo no soy el que se ha portado mal hoy.

- Eso son malos tartos.

- Dante, no temas, no voy a causarte ese tipo de daños, te aseguro que te va a quedar el culo más rojo que un tomate y que te va doler el trasero horrores, pero ni habrá heridas ni el dolor te durará más que unas cuantas horas, eso sí espero que la lección sí que se te quede gravada en la cabeza. NO MÁS SALTARSE LA ESCUEAL Y NO MÁS ALCOHOL (y tal como tuvo que hacer con Tommy, Peter desabrochó el pantalón de Dante y se lo bajó hasta las rodillas y después tuvo que colocárselo sobre su regazo. Peter le dio exactamente lo mismo que le había dado a Tommy. Ni una palmada más ni un zapatillazo menos. Eran mellizos y habían cometido la misma falta, para él estaba muy claro, merecían el mismo castigo).

- Te odio (dijo entre sollozos al verse liberado y pudiéndose subir los pantalones).

- Lo siento hijo, pero si os portáis mal, me veo obligado a castigaros, soy vuestro padre y debo educaros.

- Me da igual, te odio (y salió llorando hacia su habitación. Allí también estaba Tommy que también lloraba, ya no por el dolor de sus pobres posaderas, sino por oír los llantos de su hermano, y ser tan cobarde de no moverse y correr a su auxilio).

Peter aprovechó para tomarse una ducha, había estado todo el día trabajando y apestaba. La ducha debió ser más larga de lo que pensaba porque al salir, y pasar por la habitación de invitados vio a ambos hermanos dormidos sobre sus estómagos en la cama de la habitación de invitados. Ambos tenían la cara llenas de lágrimas secas y una mueca de angustia en la cara que le partía el corazón a Peter ¿Pero qué sino debía hacer? ¿Dejar que los chicos bebieran, fumaran y se saltaran las clases? ¿Qué tipo de padre hace eso? Peter sacó una sábana limpia del armario y se la colocó por encima a los chicos. Tenían 14 años, eran aún unos niños, no podían cerrarse tantas puertas tan pronto.

Peter se quedó de píe mirándolos como dormían un buen rato, así dormiditos parecían dos angelitos, pero esa noche, entre tanto grito y tanto llanto Peter se había dado cuenta de algo. Que sus niños estaban heridos, que hablar de Amanda solo hacía que enfurecerlos y transformarlos de doctor Jeckil a Míster Hyde. Y qué había lago en esa ecuación que se le escapaba. La Amanda que él recordaba era una chica tan dulce y buena que nunca hubiera hecho daño a una mosca, mucho menos a sus hijos. Pero viendo a los chicos, parecía que su madre había sido un auténtico monstruo desalmado.


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo tres: El ADN no miente (I).**

- EEEEH (Dante le dijo a su hermano que dormía a su lado) Tommy

- MMMMMM (solo obtuvo una especie de sonido gutural y que el chico se diera media vuelta)

- Tommy, despierta (dijo tapándole la nariz con los dedos)

- Argggh ¿Tú estás idiota o qué? ¿Quieres matarme? (dijo molesto Tommy)

- Shhhhhh (mandándole que bajara la voz) no te haría eso si te levantarás la primera como el resto del mundo.

- Tío son las dos de la mañana ¿Qué cojones te pica ahora?

- Tenemos que hablar de Peter.

- ¿Y no puede esperar a mañana? (dijo Tommy dándose la vuelta y tapándose con la sabana).

- Venga tío, no me vengas con esas. Nos ha zurrado, nos ha pegado como si fuéramos dos putos niños de pañales.

- Dante, no sé de donde sacas que a los niños de pañales se les zurra con una zapatilla de piscina, pero créeme en mi mundo no.

- Pues en el mío a los tío de 14 años tampoco ¿Y en el tuyo?

- Por lo visto si (dijo dando una exhalación, estaba claro que su hermano no le iba a dejar dormir hasta que hablaran lo que tuvieran que hablar).

- Nos tenemos que largar, iba a esperar a l avista, pero no podemos arriesgarnos.

- ¿Qué?

- Ya me has oído, si hace eso ahora que no hay ningún papel que hará cuando lo haya.

- Dante no va a haber ningún papel, Peter no es nuestro padre. Tú mismo se lo has dicho varias veces.

- Me da igual, no pienso quedarme para que me apalice. No quiero ser uno de esos tipos con múltiples traumas porque su viejo lo maltrataba.

- Dante, tú ya tienes múltiples traumas, jajaja.

- Pues no quiero ninguno más. ¿No entiendo cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? ¿A caso te gusta que te zurren?

- Ey ey ey el de los gustos sexuales raros eres tú, a mí solo me gustan las maduritas. Pero es por la experiencia, no porque quiera que me hagan de mami o algo así.

- Muérete, Tommy.

- Paso, seguro que encuentras la forma de molestarme en el otro mundo.

- Tommy en serio, debemos largarnos, esto empieza así y acabas en la morgue o en urgencias con todos los huesos rotos diciendo que te resbalaste en la ducha.

- mira que res exagerado.

- ¡Mi culo rojo, exagerado! (bajándose el pantalón del pijama para enseñarle el culo a su hermano, pero su trasero ya solo estaba algo rosadito, podrías ser perfectamente por llevar una ropa interior no adecuada, nadie diría que era por unas nalgadas). ¿Ya no está?

- No tío, claro que no, ¿Qué esperabas que fuera una especie de tatuaje o algo así? Joder, Dante, sé que eres medio idiota, pero hay veces que te superas a ti mismo.

- Tú sí que eres mongui, Tommy el mongui.

- Si claro, mongui (dándole un cojinazo).

- Ves, cómo eres mongui, ese fue un gran error, no debiste empezar la guerra, soy más fuerte que tú y lo sabes (dijo Dante aplastándolo con el otro cojín).

- Pero yo soy más listo y si empezamos una guerra, Peter se despierta y te dará de nuevo en el culete. Es eso, te dio en el culete ¿A caso te gustó? jajaja

- Que te jodan, Tommy (y se dio la vuelta bruscamente dándole la espalda a su hermano).

- Oh, venga, no seas capullo, solo bromeaba. Venga Dante.

- ¡Que me dejes!

- ¿Entonces ya no nos fugamos? (dijo intentando aguantarse la risa).

- Tu ríete, ríete, pero cuando tengas todos los huesos del cuerpo rotos, ya veremos cuanto ríes.

- Dante, solo nos dio unas nalgadas, venga, no seas melodramático.

- Me da igual, es gesto, ese tío se cree con derecho de decirnos que hacer y qué decir, y no solo eso encima cree que puede zurrarnos si no hacemos lo que le sale de las pelotas. ¿No sé tú? Pero yo ya estoy hasta la polla de tanto "papaíto".

- Dante, aguanta, que te conozco, que eres de estallar y después arrepentirte. En unos días el juez le dirá que no somos sus hijos y entonces…

- Entonces de vuelta al orfanato, no quiero volver allí, es peor que una cárcel, Tommy.

- Yo tampoco quiero volver (dijo triste Tommy).

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- No lo sé (pero no era del todo cierto Tommy sabía de una salida bastante buena a esa situación, pero esa salida no incluía a su hermano, por lo que no se permitía ni en pensar en ella).

- Joder, Tommy se supone que tú eres el genio ¿No?

- No se trata de matemáticas, Dante (dijo cansado Tommy).

- ¡Qué puta mierda!

- ¿Podríamos llamar a Ted? (dijo casi en un susurro y mirando de reojo a Dante. Dante solo le lanzó una mirada de puro odio). Yo solo digo que…

- Tommy si llamas a Ted te juro que no vuelvo a dirigirte la palabra en mi vida.

- Amanda está muerta, ya no hay motivo por el cual no hablar con él.

- me la suda Amanda, me la suda Ted, me la suda todo, Tommy. No vas a hablar con Ted y punto. Antes me hago chapero.

- No seas gilipollas, Dante. (Tommy se dio cuenta que la había cagado mencionando a Ted) ¿Quién cojones se iba a querer acostar contigo con lo feo que eres?

- Jajaja muy gracioso, ¿Tú te has mirado al espejo?

- No es necesario, sé cómo me miran las mujeres. Soy pura dinamita, tío (tocándose el cuerpo imitando a una stripper o algo así. Dante le dio un cojinazo).

- Jajaja idiota.

- No, tú eres el idiota, yo soy el genio ¿Recuerdas?

- Yo la cara, tú el cerebro.

- Jajaja (rieron los dos y empezaron a darse de cojinazos, olvidándose por completo que eran pasadas las dos de la mañana. Al cabo de pocos minutos entró Peter y encendió la luz).

- Chicos, son las 2:24 de la noche, es muy tarde para una pijamada, anda, Tommy ve a mi habitación y deja a tu hermano dormir y de paso a mí.

- Lo siento, Peter (se disculpó Tommy aun riendo por la lucha con su hermano).

- Ok, pero ahora a dormir (dijo Peter quedándose en la puerta a la espera que Tommy saliera de la habitación. Cuando Tommy salió de la habitación, Peter cerró la puerta y una vez cerró la puerta le dio una pequeña palmada, no fue fuerte, solo fue el gesto). No más Peters, Tommy (dijo con una sonrisa pero la mirada muy seria).

- Lo siento, se me olvidó (dijo con media mueca).

- Sé que al principio suena raro llamar a un total desconocido papá, por propia experiencia sé que cuanto más pronto empieces a llamarme así menos raro te sonará.

- El capitán, nos dijo que te adoptaron cuando tenías nuestra edad.

- 15, tenía 15. Y si me adoptaron y al principio todo era muy forzado, pero eso fue solo al principio, ya ves, ahora no somos distintos del resto de familias.

- No tengo problemas por llamarte papá, le he llamado así a demasiados tipos antes, que para mí no significa nada esa palabra. Buenas noches, papá (dijo con una voz dulce y tierna pero sonaba como si fuera puro veneno).

- Buenas noches, hijo, descansa, mañana nos espera un día muy largo (Tommy se detuvo un segundo y lo miró extrañado, pero no dijo nada y entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta).


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo tres: El ADN no miente (II).**

La mañana llegó demasiado pronto según Dante, que le costaba despertarse, más aún si se había pasado la noche desvelado. El desayuno fue silencioso, bueno todo lo silencioso que puede ser con dos chicos de 14 años yendo arriba y debajo de un minúsculo apartamento. Al acabar de desayunar, Dante como siempre lavó los cacharros. Peter se había dado cuenta que Tommy estaba peleado con todo lo que fuese trabajo físico, en cambio Dante tenía problemas para estarse quieto y para concentrarse en algo más de 5 minutos. También se sorprendió que no tuviera que pelear mucho con ellos por las tareas de casa. Los chicos asombrosamente parecían estar muy acostumbrados a la máxima esa de "lo que ensucias, lo limpias". Peter recordaba las peloteras que tenían sus padres con sus hermanas para que hicieran las tareas de casa, él en cambio estaba también acostumbrado a limpiar lo que ensuciaba, por lo que nunca tuvo problemas con sus padres con eso. El capitán y él solo se las veían por motivos de estudios o de la hora de volver a casa.

Los chicos como acostumbraban a hacer cuando no había clase, se tiraron en el sofá y se pudieron a ver o dibujos animados o videoclips. Peter estuvo un rato hablando con su hermana Caroline, iba a provechar ese fin de semana para hacer todos los cambios en el apartamento y necesitaba que los niños y él estuvieran fuera. Peter ya había hablado con su padre y le había dicho que llegado el momento los niños y él pasarían una noche o un par en el apartamento que había sobre la tienda del boticario donde vivía ahora su padre. Lo cierto es que al principio pensó en ir a casa de sus padres adoptivos, pero Kwai Chang Caine ya le había dicho un par de veces que le gustaría pasar más tiempo con sus nietos. Y Peter no quería que su padre pensara que no quería dejarles a los niños, sobre todo cuando habían pasado ya alguna tarde con Annie y las chicas.

- Chicos, moved el culo (dijo agarrando el control remoto de la tele y apagándolo)

- Ey estábamos viendo eso (dijeron los dos a la vez).

- Caroline va a venir en un rato y van a empezar con la restructuración. Agarrad ropa para un par de días, nos quiere fuera de aquí.

- Peter, deberías esperar a la vista para hacer obras o comprar muebles.

- Dante ¿Qué dije de llamarme por mi nombre?

- ¿En serio? (dijo Dante arqueando una ceja).

- Dante, déjalo anda, no te cuesta nada llamarlo así, al fin y al cabo, es solo una palabra.

- De acuerdo, papá (dijo con mucho sarcasmo y con cara de asco) ¿No crees que deberías esperar a la vista con el juez para hacer obras o comprar muebles?

- Hijo, es mi apartamento y yo decido cuando hago cambios en él. Ahora id a coger un par de mudas para el fin de semana.

- ¿A dónde vamos? (preguntó Tommy para evitar que su hermano y Peter se enzarzasen en otra estúpida batalla por demostrar quien tenía más cojones).

- A casa de vuestro abuelo Kwai Chang Caine.

- ¿El falso chino? (preguntó Dante que no acababa de creérselo).

- Dante, si vuelves a llamarlo así estarás escupiendo jabón hasta los 40 años ¿Entendiste?

- Pero es verdad, va de chino, pero no lo es.

- Te informo que tu abuelo nació en China. Y en vuestras venas también corre sangre china. Así que mejor hablas con un poquito más de respeto ¿Eh?

- Sí, lo que tú digas "papá" (dijo Dante poniendo una mueca y dejando a Peter con la palabra en la boca).

- No se lo tengas en cuenta, ya sabes que Dante no es del tipo madrugador.

- Tommy, este fin de semana quiero que nos dediquemos a conocernos más. Quiero saber más de vosotros, de vuestra infancia, de cómo era la vida con Amanda…

- Peee…papá (corrigió rápida). Esto…ni Dante ni yo somos muy de ese rollo de compartir sentimientos.

- Tommy, soy vuestro padre, me he perdido vuestros primeros 14 años de vida, y voy a ciegas en esto de la paternidad, me resultaría más fácil si os conociera un poco mejor.

- Sí, si yo entiendo tus motivos, pero (a Tommy le estaba costando mucho decirle a Peter de una forma educada que se metiera en sus asuntos) no hay mucho que contar (dijo mintiendo descaradamente pero era la única salida que encontraba por ahora).

- Bueno, contadme lo que sea. Tenemos todo el fin de semana, yo también os contaré todo lo que querías saber de mi (lo cierto es que aunque sonara horrible Tommy no le interesaba la vida de Peter lo más mínimo. Ya sabía que era poli y que fue separado de su padre de pequeño y posteriormente adoptado por un poli y su familia. Tommy no necesitaba saber nada más, lo cierto es que hasta eso era ya mucha más información de la que había pedido).

- mejor voy a hacer la bolsa, antes que llegué el bombonci…(Peter lo fulminó con la mirada)…antes que llegué Caroline.

- Tía Caroline (le aclaró Peter).

- Si, tía Caroline (repitió esperando que con eso fuera suficiente).

- Ve, no metáis muchas cosas en la mochila, solo estaremos dos día y dos noches.

- ¡No somos chicas! No necesitamos una maleta para pasar un fin de semana fuera (dijo ofendido Tommy y se fue para la habitación).

- Pues con esos desplantes cualquiera diría (dijo Peter para sí mismo después de oír el portazo de su habitación).

Los chicos no salieron de las habitaciones hasta que oyeron el interfono. Era Caroline y venía acompañada de su marido, de 4 tipos más, de Kelly y otra chica más de la edad de Caroline más o menos. Peter se quedó un rato más hablando con sus hermanas hasta que al cabo de un rato Caroline lo echó de su propio apartamento. Peter de camino a casa de su padre paró en un supermercado para comprar comida para el fin de semana. Sabía que tipo de comida tenía su padre en casa y sabía que ni a los niños ni a él, les iba a gustar mucho. Además tenía que comprar bebidas, Dante era como un camello, se pasaba el día bebiendo.

Kwai Chang Caine por su parte se había preparado bien para la primera visita de sus nietos y de su hijo- Peter no se había quedado a dormir allí más que cuando fue herido, y solo porque no tenía fuerzas para irse a su apartamento. Así que estaba decidido que sus nietos y su hijo se sintiera tan bien que repitieran la experiencia a menudo. Cuando vio a Peter y a los chicos cargados con bolsas del supermercado se sintió un poco dolido, pero después entendió que seguramente a los niños les gustaran otras cosas a parte del arroz y las verduras salteadas. Si se parecían algo a su padre, lo más seguro es que les encantarán los burritos, los hot dogs, las hamburguesas, las pizzas y demás comida basura. Aunque esa no era una dieta para chicos de su edad que aún están creciendo, Kwai Chang Caine podía entender que una hamburguesa con patatas fritas de vez en cuando no era para tanto.

Al llegar solo saludaron Tommy y Peter, Dante excusándose en que iba muy cargado y quería dejar las bolsas en la cocina, pasó sin ni saludar. Kwai Chang Caine ya se había dado cuenta que de los dos niños, el de complexión más atlética era también el más maleducado. No solo su vocabulario era peor que el de un estibador, sino que parecía mostrar un gran desprecio a todo lo que le rodeaba. El más tímido, no es que tuviera un vocabulario mucho más refinado, pero parecía tener mejor maneras y al menos sabía morderse la lengua y guardarse las opiniones para sí mismo. Kwai Chang Caine miraba a esos dos niños e intentaba imaginar a Peter a su misma edad. ¿Cómo era su hijo con 14 años? Por conversaciones que había oído de Annie, el capitán o de Caroline y Kelly, sabía que Peter al llegar a la casa de los Blaisdell estaba rebotado con el mundo. Era todo cinismo y desconfianza. A Kwai Chang Caine se le hacía difícil imaginar a su hijo así, el Peter que el recordaba en el tempo era un niño cariñoso, lleno de ganas de aprender y descubrir cosas nuevas y que se preocupaba de todo el mundo. Pero el incendio y el creer que su padre había muerto debió ser un impacto muy grande en la vida de Peter que con 12 años, solo era aún un niño.

Los chicos casi entran en pánico cuando descubrieron que Kwai Chang Caine no tenía televisión en casa, ni siquiera radio, solo un viejo gramófono. Tanto Tommy como Dante pensaron que aquello era una especie de castigo por haberse saltado la escuela. Así que se sentaron en unos cojines contra la pared y se pusieron a jugar con un jueguecito de esos estilo gameboy. Que Tommy sabiamente había metido en su mochila, por si acaso. Dante no era mucho de ese juego, pero no había otra alternativa así que "una partida tú- una partida yo" estuvieron entretenidos un buen rato. Hasta que Kwai Chang Caine se le acabó la paciencia con los niños y con su hijo (que había pasado casi des de que llegaran hablando por teléfono con su hermanas o con su compañero) y confiscó jueguecito y teléfono. Entonces se encontraron los 4 Caine cara a cara sin ninguna distracción, así que no había otro remedio, tendrían que hablarse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo tres: El ADN no miente (III).**

- ¿Y bien qué tal es vivir con vuestro padre? (rompió el hielo Kwai Chang Caine)

- Es mejor que el orfanato (dijo Tommy viendo que su hermano no iba a contestar).

- No os gustaba aquel sitio ¿Verdad?

- No creo que a nadie le pueda gustar ese sitio (dijo Tommy riendo. Peter se rio, él recordaba los 3 años que pasó en el orfanato antes de ser adoptado como los peores años de su vida).

- ¿Vuestra madre os había hablado alguna vez de vuestro padre? (preguntó Kwai Chang Caine de sopetón, hasta Peter se sorprendió de que su padre fuera tan directo).

- ¿Y el baño? (preguntó Dante, que no quería participar para nada en esa charada).

- Al final del pasillo (le indicó el monje. Dante simplemente salió de la habitación y se fue al baño. Abrió la ventana y sentado en ella se encendió un cigarrillo y se puso a contemplar la gente pasar).

- Amanda nos habló muchas veces de nuestro padre, cada vez que conocía a un tipo que creía que podía ser el adecuado para nosotros, nos hablaba de él, como si fuera nuestro padre. Incluso nos hacía llamarlos papá o papi cuando éramos realmente pequeños.

- Vaya ¿Y eso pasó muchas veces? (esta vez preguntó Peter)

- Tres. Dante te dir quizás 10, pero solo porque le gusta exagerar.

- ¿Y qué pasó con esos hombres?

- A veces ellos se cansaban de ella, otras ella se cansaba de ellos. Como fuera. Nunca duraba, y siempre aparecía otro padre de la nada, para reemplazar al padre perdido (dijo Tommy sin darle ninguna importancia).

- ¿De mí os habló?

- No. Lo lamento, pero nos enteramos de ti en la vista. Ya nos imaginábamos que Amanda intentaría colocarnos a algún pardillo en un último intento desesperado de buscarnos un padre, pero no sabíamos quién iba a ser ese pardillo.

- No deberías llamar a tu madre por su nombre, es una falta de respeto muy grande (le dijo Kwai Chang Caine).

- Estoy de acuerdo, pero ella jamás nos dejó llamarla mamá, normalmente nos hacía pasar por sus hermanitos, contaba alguna historia lacrimógena para dar pena y que la gente fuera amable con nosotros y nos dieran cosas. Y cuando conseguían embaucar algún bobo, les contaba, no sé qué patrañas, pero funcionaban, ellos mismos nos juraban y perjuraban que eran nuestros padres. Claro, hasta el momento en que uno de los dos se cansaba y se iba. Entonces volvíamos a ser hijos de nadie.

- Amanda nunca hubiera hecho eso.

- Amanda tenía 17 años, estaba embarazada de mellizos, solo tenía una madre prostituta y drogadicta y no tenía ni estudios ni le gustaba trabajar. Si Amanda hizo eso. era nuestra madre, lo sabemos, y gracias a ella hicimos cosas y vimos sitios que muchos chicos de nuestra edad aún no han hecho ni visto. Pero en cuanto tuvimos algo de independencia se desentendió bastante de nosotros. Siempre iba con el rollo que lo hacía por nuestro bien, pero con los años, pierdes la inocencia y empiezas a ver que no siempre fue así.

- Lamento oír eso, leí en vuestro informe del orfanato que habías estado bajo la tutela de varios hombres, pero pensé que eran profesores o asistentes sociales.

- No, no lo eran (solo dijo muy seco Tommy). Pero no te pongas en plan "dama de las camelias" Dante y yo nos lo pasábamos muy bien durante el tiempo que duraba la "luna de miel" y aprendimos a sacar el máximo provecho a aquellos momentos. Además Amanda siempre se encargó que no nos faltara de nada, cogía a panolis con pasta, no era idiota.

- Yo no tengo pasta (le dijo Peter sonriéndole).

- Tú no, pero tu familia adoptiva sí. Solo hay que ver lo poco que han tardado en remodelar tu apartamento. Y estoy seguro que si les dijeras que necesitamos una casa más grande para vivir, te la comprarían gustosamente (Peter se quedó helado. Porque su madre le había ofrecido dinero para cambiarse de apartamento, pero él lo había rechazado, y le había dicho que el apartamento ya estaba bien para los 3, quizás aceptara esa oferta para pagarle los estudios cuando los chicos fueran a la universidad. Sin darse cuenta Peter se dio cuenta que quizás Tommy había dado en el calvo y volvió la duda razonable).

- Jejeje ¿Aún quieres que te llame "papá"? como ya te dije yo no tengo ningún problema para llamarte así. Yo ya estoy acostumbrado. Pero quizás tú no lo estés tanto. Y el lunes cuando el juez te diga que no eres nuestro padre…

- Tomás, Peter es vuestro padre, yo soy vuestro abuelo. De eso no tengo la menor duda, puede que vuestra madre os mintiera en el pasado, si lo hizo seguro que fue porque creía que era lo mejor para vosotros (Tommy sonrió porque aquello le sonaba a cuento chino), pero que no te quepa duda que Peter es vuestro verdadero padre.

- Bufff (resopló Tommy) como sea, ya me cansé de advertiros, allá vosotros, ya sois mayorcitos (dijo negando con la cabeza y recostándose más aún).

- ¿No tarda mucho Dante en el lavabo? (cayó Peter que llevaba un buen rato hablando y el chico seguía en el baño. Y se levantó para ir a ver).

- Tiene 14 años, es un chico, eso es un baño, Pet...papá, mejor no vayas (dijo jocosamente Tommy. Pero sabía que lo más probable es que su hermano se hubiera encerrado a fumar, y no quería que Peter lo pillara).

- Eso lo dices porque aún no has visto el cuarto de baño de mi padre (dijo Peter encaminándose por el pasillo. A Tommy se le transformó la cara de despreocupación y pasotismo a la de seria preocupación).

- ¿Qué tiene de malo mi baño? (dijo en voz alta Kwai Chang Caine. Lo Primero que tenía de malo el baño es que no tenía pestillo. Peter simplemente abrió la puerta, ni pensó eso de "llamar antes de entrar")

- ¡DANTE! (gritó Peter al ver al chico sentado en la ventana fumando. Dante se dio un susto que se cayó de culo. Afortunadamente cayó de culo, si se hubiera caído hacía delante ahora estaría muy muerto)

- Auuuuuch (se quejó Dante al caer, se había hecho daño en el trasero y en la cabeza)-

- ¿Tú estás tonto o qué? ¿Querías matarte o qué? (Peter le iba diciendo furioso mientras le ayudaba a levantarse).

- Tío, ¿No te enseñaron a picar antes de entrar? (dijo Dante con la mano en la cabeza, se había dado un buen golpe, pero no había sangre).

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, (Peter empezó a descargar su mano sobre el trasero de Dante de pura rabia de ver que el chico en menos de 24 horas había vuelto a ponerse a fumar en un sitio donde fácilmente podría haber caído y matarse).

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau ayyyyyyyyyyyyy auuuu noooo auuuuu (Dante intentaba esquivar la mano de Peter a toda costa, pero Peter lograba dar en la diana siempre).

- Para haberte matado, sentado en la ventana, ¿Es qué no tienes nada ahí arriba? PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, ¿No te dije ya anoche que no quería verte más haciendo este tipo de cosas? PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, ¿Y de dónde sacaste el cigarillo? PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS,

- AAAY AY AUUUU NOOOO AUUUU (Dante se quejaba porque la mano de Peter parecía esa mañana mucho más dura que le había parecido ayer a la noche) me haces daño, paraaaaa.

- ¿Qué pare? ¡Que pare! PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, Para tú de intentar romperte el cuello PLASS, PLASS, PLASS. Para tú de envenenar tus pulmones PLASS, PLASS, PLASS. Para ya de toda esa mala actitud PLASS, PLASS, PLASS.

- Auuuuu au au nooo, para, para auuu, lo siento, lo siento auuu para ayyyyyy.

- ¿Dante, no ves que podrías haberte caído y haberte roto el cuello? (dijo de nuevo Peter pero esta vez sin zurrar el trasero del chico).

- Si no hubieras entrado así sniff sniff sin picar sniff sniff no me hubiera caído sniff sniff (dijo enfadado porque le acababa de pegar y otra vez se sentía como si hubiera sido un niño malo. Y él ya era un hombre. Peter casi lo estrangula allí mismo, Dante seguía echándole a él la culpa, en vez de reconocer que lo que estaba haciendo estaba mal. Lo agarró de la oreja y lo sacó del baño y caminó todo el pasillo hasta el salón donde estaba su padre y Tommy, que se habían quedado mudos al oír, los gritos de Dante y las palmadas de Peter. Allí llevó aún tirando de la oreja a Dante a una esquina y lo colocó allí).

- Ahí te quedas hasta que sepas decirme porque te castigué.

- ¡Por qué estás mal de la puta cabeza, Peter! (se giró rabioso Dante y empezó a gritarle) Por eso me pegaste, estás enfermo, me das ganas de vomitar, te crees que pegándome eres mejor, pero te equivocas eres patético (la primera reacción de Peter fue quedarse helado. Solo le había dado unas cuantas nalgadas, si que habían sido fuertes, pero tampoco como para calificarlo de paliza. Y la manera en que hablaba Dante es como si Peter le estuviera dándole con un látigo a saltarle la piel a tiras). ¡Te odio! ¡Y odio a tu estúpida familia! Al falso-chino, a la ciega, al poli y a las entrometidas de tus hermanitas, todos me dais asco.

- Dante (dijo Tommy intentando llamar la atención de su hermano. Porque cuando Dante se ponía así, era como una bomba atómica, arrasaba con todo lo que había a su paso. Pero Dante no escuchaba estaba en plena pataleta).

- Os odio a todos, y el lunes cuando el juez te diga de una puta vez que no somos nada tuyo, será el día más feliz de mi vida (a estas alturas Peter ya había salido del estupor inicial y solo contemplaba hasta donde iba a llegar su hijo. Quería saber en qué momento Dante se daría así mismo por satisfecho).

- Respuesta equivocada (dijo Peter una vez vio que el chico ya no tenía nada más que decir). Te castigue porque me desobedeciste y volviste a ponerte en un sitio muy peligroso a fumar. Doblemente mal. Mal por fumar y mal por sentarte en la ventana. Ahora vuelve a esa esquina y quédate ahí pensando en eso hasta que yo te diga lo contrario. después ya hablaremos de la pataleta de niño de 6 años con la que acabas de honrarnos (Peter dijo sin perder la paciencia, pero en su mirada se reflejaba bien claro que estaba muy pero que muy cerca de colmar su límite de paciencia).

- ¿No me has oído? (preguntó ofendido Dante)

- ¿Y tú, hijo? ¿Me has oído a mí? Te he dicho que vuelvas a esa esquina y pienses en los errores que has cometido.

- Estás más tarado de lo que pensaba si crees que… (pero Dante no acabó la frase Peter dio dos pasos hacia donde él estaba y Dante primero dio un paso hacía atrás, pero él no era un cobarde, así que apretó los puños y se puso como si fuera un boxeador. Pero ni se estaba cubriendo la mandíbula, ni estaba poniéndose de lado para tener menos cuerpo al que poder golpear, ni la manera de poner el puño, que se suponía que iba a golpear, era la mejor. Tanto Peter como su padre se dieron cuenta de eso, el niño no tenía ni idea de pelear, a pesar de estar muy predispuesto a hacerlo).

- ¡Dante Peter Caine ve a esa esquina de inmediato! (dijo con una voz muy regia Peter mientras apuntaba con el dedo a la esquina) o te aseguro que te bajo los pantalones y te zurro aquí mismo delante de tu hermano y de tu abuelo (Dante no se movió ni un milímetro. Peter cerró los ojos, suspiró profundamente y fue hacía Dante que en cuanto Peter estuvo a tiro, le intentó golpear, pero Peter no tuvo ni un problema en parar el puñetazo y aprovechar la fuerza del muchacho para voltearlo e inmovilizarlo contra la pared, como si fuera un vulgar delincuente). Ok, si ha de ser por las malas, por las malas será (y cuando empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón, Tommy volvió en sí y fue a ayudar a su hermano intentando impedir a Peter que lo zurrara más. Pero al ver las intenciones de Tommy, Kwai Chang Caine lo detuvo)

- Esa es una lección que tu hermano debe aprender solo, Tommy. Vamos, me ayudarás a preparar el almuerzo.

- Pero… (mirando a su hermano y a Peter).

- Ellos no nos necesitan ahora (Tommy aunque se había detenido seguía sin moverse de allí). Tommy, tu padre no va a herirlo, no como Dante piensa, solo va a enseñarle una valiosa lección, "respetarás y obedecerás a tu padre". Te aseguro que Dante no va a correr ningún peligro con Peter, su tarsero quizás se resienta un poco pero nada comparado con lo que le podía haber pasado de haber caído por la ventana, o de lo que el tabaco le provoca en sus pulmones. ¡Venga Tommy! (esta vez dijo agarrándolo por el hombro y conduciéndolo hacia la cocina. Tommy dudo un breve momento pero finalmente fue con Kwai Chang Caine).

- Aaargggh suelta, suelta (gritaba desesperado Dante, intentando con todas sus fuerzas librarse del peso de Peter).

- Dante, tienes 14 años, a estas alturas no tendría ni que decírtelo, pero cómo parece que no entiendes, te lo diré "si tú te portas mal, yo te tendré que castigar". Y esto es así ayer, hoy y siempre. Cuando un niño se porta mal sus padres tiene el deber de castigarlo para que así aprenda que todos nuestros actos tienen consecuencias, y los malos actos tiene malas consecuencias. No soy un monstruo, no soy un enfermo, soy el padre de un niño que se ha portado muy pero que muy mal, y lo que hago (dijo bajándole del todo los pantalones y con los pantalones el slip de un mismo tirón) ahora, hijo, no es otra cosa que ejercer la potestad de educarte. Porque Dante, lo que dijiste antes en pleno arrebato no solo fue mal educado y grosero, también fue cruel e innecesario. Todas esas personas que dijiste odiar y que te daban asco es gente que te ha abierto su corazón, gente buena y cariñosa que no merecen ese trato. Puesto que nadie parece haberte enseñado la palabra respeto y lo que significa, empezaré de cero (y Peter dejó caer 10 palmadas)

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, NO VOLVERÁS A INSULTAR A NINGÚN MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, NO VOLVERÁS A FALTARLE AL RESPETO A NINGÚN MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, NO VOLVERÁS A HABLAR MAL DE NINGÚN MIEMBRO DE LA FAMILIA.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, RESPETARÁS A TUS MAYORES.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, HABLARÁS BIEN Y DE FORMA RESPETUOSA.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, Y NO VOLVERÁS A RETARME NI A CONTESTARME MAL.

- BWWWWWWWWWWWWWUAAA NOOOO BWUAAAA seré bueno, seré muy bueno, me portaré bien, pero no más, por favor auuuu.

- Eso espero Dante (dijo subiéndole los pantalones y el slip también de un tirón. No habría ni que mencionar que eso no resultó nada agradable para Dante). Porque si he de avisarte una vez más que no puedes fumar y que no puedes sentarte en las ventanas, escaleras de incendios y demás sitios potencialmente peligrosos. Está misma charla la volveremos a repetir, pero esta vez no con mi mano sino con la chancla ¿Entendiste?

- Siiii

- Y una cosa más, si me entero que vuelves a fumar aunque sea una sola calada te estaré dando palmadas durante 14 días, uno por cada año de tu vida.

- ¡Qué! (lo miró aterrorizado)

- Si, oíste bien, 60 palmadas como las que acabas de recibir cada noche antes de acostarte durante 14 días (Dante inconscientemente se llevó las manos al trasero). No entiendo que te llevó a empezar a fumar, pero eso no solo es malo para la salud, sino que incluso te puede llevar a la tumba, así que ese fue tu último cigarrillo, chico, porque yo no pienso enterrar a ningún hijo.

- Peter…Yo…

- PLASS, (una palmadita más cayó sobre el adolorido trasero de Dante), es papá, no Peter, Dante (alzó ambas cejas Peter y lo muy serio).

- Papá, yo…yo… (pero las palabras se le atragantaban dentro) mientras viva en tu casa no volveré a desobedecerte (finalmente dijo, sabiendo que el lunes finalmente se acabaría la pesadilla. Solo tenía que aguantar hasta el lunes. Y si Tommy podía comportarse como un pelele, él por supuesto que también podía).


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo tres: El ADN no miente (IV).**

A partir de ese momento el fin de semana transcurrió muy calmado, ninguno de los dos muchachos dieron problemas. Tommy se llevó también un par de palmadas por un par de impertinencias, pero a diferencia de Dante, Tommy sabía nadar y guardar la ropa. Así que actuaba como si realmente estuviera arrepentido por su falta, pedía disculpas y no cometía el mismo error una segunda vez. Pero Tommy tenía una forma de ser que ponía los pelos de punta tanto a Peter como a su padre. Detrás de esos modales y de esa carita de no haber roto un plato se veía perfectamente que era pura actuación. Dante lo vivía todo como si fuera una ofensa personal imperdonable y Tommy lo vivía todo como si no fuera con él, como si solo fuera un entretenimiento.

Peter no podía reñirle, se comportaba, era amable, se ofrecía a ayudar, obedecía a la primera y sin rechistar (exceptuando lo de irse a dormir). Y aunque Peter sabía que Tommy solo se lo estaba tomando como si se tratase de una puesta en escena y sabía que Tommy sabía que Peter lo sabía. Y lo que le ponía aún más de los nervios, no parecía importarle que Peter lo supiera. Peter esperaba que cuando el lunes el juez leyera los resultados de las pruebas de ADN, los chicos se convencieran que aquello no era algo temporal, que aquello era real y era para siempre. Peter era y sería su padre para siempre.

El domingo por la noche Caroline llamó, el apartamento ya estaba acabado. Peter deseaba correr a casa y ver su nuevo hogar, pero le había prometido a su padre el fin de semana completo y se lo daría. Pero Peter era curioso como él solo, así que cuando eran la una de la mañana ya no pudo más, se vistió y salió sin hacer ruido de la casa de su padre, para ir a su apartamento. Cuando estaba ya en la puerta su padre le tocó en la espalda, dando un bote como el día anterior había dado su hijo, él no cayó de culo, pero poco le faltó.

- Geeez papá (dijo muy flojito), casi me matas del susto.

- ¿No es muy tarde para salir a pasear? (dijo arqueando una ceja y medio sonriendo).

- No puedo esperar a mañana, quería ver antes que los niños como había quedado el apartamento. Solo por si Caroline ha puesto en su habitación papel pintado de Charlie Brown, debo prepararlos.

- Jejeje seguro hijo, seguro. Jamás llevaste bien la espera.

- Soy un hombre de acción jejeje no estaré ni una hora fuera, y los niños duermen como troncos ¿No te importa, verdad?

- No, anda, ve. Yo esperaré a mañana a la vuelta de los juzgados para llevarme la sorpresa junto a mis nietos.

- Es lo bueno de ser paciente, puedes esperar jejeje (y se fue).

Peter llegó al apartamento y casi no lo reconoció. El salón era un poco más pequeño, Caroline había puesto una pared llena de armarios empotrados para guardar las cosas de los chicos. ya de por si tenían muchas, pero seguro que necesitarían más espacio para guardar cosas como bates de baseball, ropa de abrigo de invierno, patines, juegos,…la cocina seguía igual, solo había comprado una nevera más grande y una lavadora-secadora de mayor capacidad. Finalmente fue a la habitación de los niños, la que era antes su dormitorio. En la puerta había escrito en una señal de tráfico el nombre de los chicos "Dante & Tommy" y parecía clausurada por la policía. Peter sonrió, le pareció un guiño muy gracioso de parte de Caroline. Al entrar vio las literas, un mostrador viejo con dos sillas, que haría las funciones escritorio para los chicos. Caroline lo habían pulido, le había enganchado todo de recortes de revistas de coches, motos, surf y varios deportes y encima había puesto una lámina gruesa de metacrilato. Quedaba fabuloso, hasta Peter quería una cosa así para él.

Debajo de la ventana había puesto un par de pufs y en la otra pared de punta a punta había unas viejas taquillas de una fábrica o un almacén, que las había pintado de las fichas del tetris. Todo quedaba muy joven y nada infantil, Peter sabía que Caroline, era buena en eso, pero no imaginaba cuánto. Después fue a la que había sido hasta hacía unas semanas la habitación de invitados. Su habitación ahora era un poco más pequeña pero su hermana sabía cómo aprovechar bien el espacio y a pesar de ser la habitación un poco más pequeña, Peter hubiera jurado que ahora era incluso más grande que antes. Además la habitación con la ventana a la salida de incendios era ahora la suya, algo por lo que no debería preocuparse más.

Peter echó un último vistazo a toda la casa y se fue de nuevo a casa de su padre. Como había prometido no estuvo ni una hora fuera, y los niños ni se habían dado cuenta de su ausencia. Peter y su padre se los quedaron mirando un rato con cara de bobos enamorados.

- Mañana esos dos se van a llevar un jarro de agua fría, necesitarás mucha paciencia Peter, no es tu fuerte, lo sé. Él de ellos tampoco, bueno el de Dante seguro que no, el de Tommy aún no sé. Pero hijo, este no es un ejercicio del templo, esto son tus hijos y sin un gran acopio de paciencia no funcionará.

- Puedo ser paciente cuando hay que serlo, papá. No soy un niño, soy un adulto, si no soy paciente es por propia voluntad, no es que no sepa controlarme.

- Pues con esos dos tendrás que controlarte mucho, sobre todo al principio, porque ninguno de los 3 sois lienzos en blanco por dibujar.

- Si, papá, me he dado cuenta los niños arrastran un pasado bastante complicado. Yo también lo arrastraba y el capitán supo tener paciencia e integrarme en su familia. Yo he tenido buenos referentes como padres, primero tú y después Paul, espero sacar algo de vuestro ejemplo.

- ¿Me estás dando jabón, hijo?

- ¿Me subes la paga, papi? (dijo riendo Peter y Kwai Chang Caine le dio una suave colleja y mientras reía negaba con la cabeza).

- Es tarde, mejor también dormimos nosotros algo. Mañana es el gran día ¿No?

- Sí (forzó una sonrisa y se acostó. Por desgracia el resto de la noche fueron puras pesadillas para Peter. Y todas empezaban igual, con el juez diciendo que los chicos no eran sus hijos).

Finalmente la vista llegó, con un poco de retraso. Dos horas, para ser más exactos, pero llegó. El juez hizo pasar a las partes implicadas, al ministerio fiscal y a los de asuntos sociales y empezó a exponer el caso, después hubo lectura de las pruebas periciales y finalmente dictaminó sentencia.

Culpable. Quedaba probado que Peter era el padre biológico de Dante y Tomás. Pero lo que los chicos escucharon era una condena, ellos eran los culpables, culpables y serían condenados a ser los hijos biológicos de Peter Caine. Ni Dante ni Tommy salían de su asombro, es más Tommy incluso pidió mirar las pruebas, pero allí solo ponían todas las coincidencias que daban el estudio de los tres ADNs. Los dos chicos se quedaron de repente mudos, ninguno de los dos había contemplado la posibilidad de que Peter realmente fuera su verdadero padre. Y de repente como una bofetada, la realidad estaba allí y ante ellos. Peter, era su verdadero padre biológico. Los chicos aún tardarían un par de días en encajar la noticia, pero cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta que aquello era real y no una broma de mal gusto, no reaccionaron como Peter o su familia habrían esperado. Ni uno ni el otro.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo cuatro: Eres un Caine (I).**

Los chicos se quedaron en shock al descubrir que esa vez Amanda no había mentido, que realmente Peter era su verdadero padre. Los chicos no sabían que pensar, ni siquiera se habían planteado la posibilidad de llegar a conocer algún día a su verdadero padre. Esa idea había quedado desechada hacía ya tanto tiempo. Además nunca añoraron tener un padre en sus vidas, porque de laguna manera Amanda había logrado que siempre hubieran tenido un "padre" en sus vidas. Aunque fueran padres temporales, como Tommy los había denominado en alguna ocasión. Así que no fueron de esos niños que habían crecido sin un padre y soñando que en verdad era una gente secreto que estaba en Europa y por eso no podía estar con ellos. No, Dante y Tomás habían tenido padres, en plural, de los primero apenas tenían recuerdos, más bien solo quedaban fotografías. Pero al menos tenían muy buen recuerdo de los últimos 4. Y de esos cuatro, Ted y Lionel habían sido realmente como unos padres. En plan cariñoso y protector pero también en plan ponerse a hacer los deberes juntos, asegurarse que no se pasaban el día comiendo porquerías, llevándolos al médico cuando era necesario y demás cosas que los padres hacen.

Lionel era un padre muy enrollado, los llevaba a sitios muy chulos como el zoológico, el planetario, el oceanarío, de acampada con los scouts…pero Lionel se cansó de las idas y venidas de Amanda y le puso un ultimátum. O se asentaba de una vez con él o se marchaba definitivamente. Amanda no era persona de ultimátums, así que al día siguiente los tres estaban de nuevo en la carretera. Y a Ted lo había dejado el mismo día en que le diagnosticaron el cáncer. No quería hacerle pasar por todo ese vía crucis de la enfermedad, Ted había sido muy bueno y generoso con ella y los niños, pero no lo amaba y no quería eso para él. Ni Dante ni Tommy entendieron porque lo había dejado, es más Dante le suplicó a Ted quedarse con él, pero Ted no quiso. Ted no podía hacer nada, aunque quería mucho a los niños, Amanda era su madre y él solo había sido su pareja durante dos años, no era nada de los chicos, y no tenía ningún derecho sobre ellos. Dante entonces solo tenía 12 años y no quiso entender, solo vio como que Ted no le quería, y se había prometido que nunca más confiaría en nadie.

- Si te pilla, Peter te cruje (dijo Tommy sentándose en suelo debajo de las gradas junto a su hermano)

- Y si te pilla a ti llamándole por su nombre.

- Sí, bueno una collejita no es lo mismo que la zapatilla.

- ¿Quieres? (ofreciéndole un cigarrillo)

- Tío, ni me gusta el olor que hace (dijo riendo).

- Ya, bueno…te lo ofrecí porque sabía que dirías que no.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Macramé, no te jode! ¿Tú que crees? (enseñándole el paquete de tabaco).

- Tío, estamos en la escuela, si te pillan se te cae el pelo.

- Y cuando no estamos aquí estamos con Peter o con cualquiera de los freaks de su familia.

- Caroline no es una freak.

- Estás enfermo, Tommy.

- ¿Qué? (fingió no saber de qué hablaba Dante). Además ella no me da bola, con eso que ahora somos familia.

- Sí claro, es por eso que no te da bola, no tendrá nada que ver que ella tiene 28 años y tú 14.

- Vete a la mierda, yo sé cómo me mira.

- Estás enfermo, Tommy. Caroline te mira exactamente igual que me mira a mí. Como si tuviéramos aún pañales (Dante rodó los ojos, su hermano a veces lo sacaba de sus casillas, sobre todo des de que le diera la tontada esa que le gustaban las maduritas. Pero Dante sabía que solo era una excusa para decir que no le gustaban las chicas de su edad, pero eso solo era porque las chicas de su edad no les gustaban los empollones).

- Hablando de Caroline… el sábado es la fiesta de su cumpleaños en casa del capitán (los chicos entre ellos se referían a Paul como "el capitán" y a Kwai Chang Caine el "falso-chino") ¿Qué vas a regalarle?

- ¿Qué? ¡Nada!

- tío, vas a quedar como el culo, además Peter nos dio 30 pavos, para que le compráramos algo, así que espera que le compremos algo ¿Qué has hecho con la pasta?

- ¿Tú que crees? Peter me dejó sin existencia de tabaco y últimamente cuenta las latas de birra. Tengo vicios caros, hermanito.

- Pensaba comprarle un picardías negro…

- Peter te mata si le regalas eso, además es una tía con clase, Tommy. No se pondría un picardías de 40 dólares ni borracha.

- Vale, le compraré algo de tu parte con mi pasta (dijo un poco triste al darse cuenta que su hermano probablemente llevara razón).

- Como quieras (dijo sin muchos ánimos). Tom (Tommy se puso rígido, nadie le llamaba jamás Tom. Tommy o Tomás, pero jamás Tom. Solo Dante y cuando estaban solos y era algo serio. Era lago estúpido pero era lago entre hermanos. Dante era Dan y él era Tom).

- ¿Sí?

- Peter es nuestro padre de verdad, esa es nuestra familia, no puede que hubiera algún error en los análisis ¿Verdad?

- No, esas analíticas no fallan.

- Y tendremos que vivir con él hasta los 18 ¿No?

- No es tan mal tipo, Dante. Solo que…se lo toma todo muy en serio, pero supongo que con el tiempo se relajará.

- No le gusto. Tú le caes bien porque ya sabes, os parecéis un poco (Tommy arqueó una ceja, él no creía parecerse en nada a Peter) y sabes que decir para agradar. Pero a mí siempre me mira como si fuera una especie de delincuente o algo.

- Dante tú y Peter tenéis más en común que yo y él. Os gustan los mismos deportes incluso sois de los mismos equipos. Tenéis el mismo sentido del humor, os gustan las mismas series, ¡Joder, para ver un capítulo de "the big Bang Theory" casi tengo que presentar una instancia! En cambio, os podéis ver hasta 3 veces el mismo capítulo de "go on" o "community" (Dante sonrió, sabía que la tele siempre había sido de esas cosas que los había diferenciado a su hermano y a él).

- Ya, pero eso no significa nada, solo que tiene buen gusto para las comedias. Además no digo que me importe si le caigo bien o mal, pero son 4 años, tío. ¡Cuatro son muchos!

- En dos, podemos pedir la emancipación, si quieres (dijo flojito Tommy). Pero ¿De qué viviríamos?

- Tengo algo de pasta…

- ¿Dante, a menos que con algo de pasta te refieras a "oye tío, por cierto, jamás te mencioné que soy rico a cagar" no creo que valga de una mierda?

- Tengo 15000 dólares (susurró Dante).

- ¡QUÉ! ¿De dónde has sacado esa pasta? (Dante bajó la cabeza). Tío, ¿Qué has hecho?

- No es asunto tuyo, Tommy. Yo solo digo, que el dinero no es un problema.

- 15000 es mucha pasta, pero no suficiente para 4 años,

- Aún podría sacar más pasta.

- Dante, ¿En qué mierdas andas liado?

- En mis mierdas (dijo muy seco y apagó el cigarrillo y se levantó). Dos años y nos vamos. No me importa lo que diga ese estúpido ADN, nosotros no somos unos Caine.

- Vale, pero, no hagas estupideces Dante. Yo también puedo lograr algo de pasta. Con esos 15000 ya haremos.

- ¿No dijiste que no era suficiente? Supongo que tienes razón. Peter paga 700 dólares por esa mierda de apartamento y sin contar los gastos.

- Si, pero yo puedo conseguir una beca completa. Me pagarían 1200 al mes. Soy huérfano y soy bueno con las mate, no me costaría ¿Sabes? (lo cierto es que el años anterior ya le habían ofrecido esa beca de que hablaba, pero debía irse hasta San Francisco y por eso no la aceptó. Amanda estaba enferma y sabía que siendo los dos menores no dejarían que Dante fuera con él).

- ¿Cómo la que te ofrecieron el año pasado y rechazaste? ¿Crees que te la volverían a ofrecer?

- ¿Lo sabes? (dijo sorprendido Tommy).

- Puede que yo no sea un genio, pero no soy idiota, como todos creéis, Tommy.

-Eyyy yo nunca he creído que fueras idiota, un capullo como la copa de un pino, sí. Pero idiota no.

- Gilipollas (dijo riendo y salió de detrás de las gradas). Por cierto, te acabas de saltar historia (Tommy sonrió).

- Aún tendré que darte las gracias, jejeje. Vamos, la siguiente es Ciencias, y el profe no es tan recalcitrantemente malo.

- Si, tú lo dices.

- Es guapo (dijo tímidamente).

- Tommy, no, déjalo, sabes que no me hacen gracia esos comentarios (pero Tommy logró sacarle una sonrisa a su hermano).

- Lo sabía, jajaja (y Dante negó con la cabeza y le dio un callejón a su hermano como los que les solía dar Peter cuando decían alguna barbaridad. Justo antes de entrar en clase, Tommy paró a su hermano). Después me cuentas los de esos 15000 dólares ¿Eh?

- Simplemente, olvida que te lo he dicho, Tommy (dijo Dante con una sonrisita de no haber roto un plato en su vida y entró en clase).


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo cuatro: Eres un Caine (II).**

Por supuesto que Tommy no lo olvidó, estuvo preguntándole a su hermano por ese dinero por varios días, hasta que Dante ya se cansó y le dio un puñetazo más fuerte de lo usual y ambos se enzarzaron en una pelea campal, que como consecuencia tuvo una mesa de café rota, un labio partido, unos cuantos hematomas y un padre muy pero que muy cabreado.

- ¡Maldita sea, niños! ¿Qué forma de pelear es esa? (gritaba Peter mientras agarraba con una mano a cada uno de sus hijos).

- Ha empezado él (dijeron los dos a la vez señalándose el uno al otro).

- ¡Me importa un comino quien empezara! Sois hermanos, no os podéis tirar así a matar. Mirad lo que habéis hecho (señalando la mesita de café rota), miraros a vosotros (dijo llevándolos hasta el espejo de la entrada. Los dos chicos se miraron los arañazos, moratones y heridas. Parecían sacados de una película de guerra). ¿Qué ha pasado? hace unos minutos cuando fui a ducharme estabais la mar e amiguitos y salgo de la ducha y me e4ncuentro que mi salón es el maldito campo de batalla.

- Lo siento, papá, no medimos nuestras fuerzas, no queríamos destrozar el salón, ya lo recojo.

- Lo recogéis Tomás, lo recogéis, y tanto que lo vais a recoger. Pero primero quiero saber ¿Porque os estabais pegando de esa manera?

- No sé (contestó Tommy. Cosa que sorprendió mucho a Peter. Peter miró a Dante y ni contestó, al menos eso sí que era normal).

- ¿Cómo qué no sabes? ¡Te tiras a puñetazo limpio con tu hermano y no sabes porqué! ¿Y esperas que me crea eso?

- Es que ya no lo recuerdo.

- Tomás sé que tienes muy buena memoria, así que a menos que quieras empeorar tu situación que ya de por si es muy mala, te recomendaría que te dejaras de tonterías y contestaras mi pregunta (pero Tommy seguía callado) Y Dante eso también va por ti. Quiero saber porque os estabais peleando de esa manera. ¡Quiero la verdad y la quiero saber ahora! (viendo que ninguno de los dos había la boca. Peter se puso aún más serio). Muy bien. ¿No me lo queréis decir? Vosotros mismos (y les echó una mirada aterradora. Los chiscos no se mearon encima de milagro). Recoged el salón, yo iré haciendo la cena. Más vale que esté todo como antes que la cena esté lista (y se fue para la cocina a preparar la cena. Los chicos empezaron a recoger todo el desastre)

- Eeeeh (dijo flojito Dante) no creo que a ese (refiriéndose a Peter) se conforme sin respuesta.

- Ya, eso seguro. Peter nos está dando tiempo para recapacitar (Dante lo miró extrañado) no me mires así, lo leí en uno de esos estúpidos libros que leía Peter, sabes que tengo buena memoria.

- Pues no se en que mierdas quiere que recapacite yo, mi hermano es un capullo que no sabe mantener sus narices fuera de mis asuntos (dijo con odio).

- Dante, no empecemos, una pelea más y Peter nos envía directitos a una escuela militar.

- O a un monasterio Shaolin (dijo riendo Dante. Tommy rio también. Peter des de la cocina no podía oír lo que decían los chicos, solo murmullos. Pero cuando escucho las risas se quedó más tranquilo. Él no había tenido hermanos varones, por lo que no sabía cómo era tener hermanos, pero dudaba mucho que los hermanos se estuvieran peleando de esa manera cada dos por tres). Tommy, ¿Y qué le vamos a decir? Nos va a matar.

- Matar no, pero algo me dice que esta noche dormimos bocabajo.

- Hermanito tú siempre sabes cómo animarme (dijo con sarcasmo Dante).

- Mira, le diremos que nos estábamos peleando porque empezaste a meterte conmigo.

- ¿Por qué yo?

- Porque tiene que parecer verdad

- Grrrr pero no fui yo, fuiste tú, que no parabas de dar por culo.

- Ya pero el primer golpe lo diste tú.

- Ya pero tú en vez de tomarlo como –"vale, ya me callo" me dite un codazo en la espalda.

- Disculpa sino llevo bien que me dejen sin alieno de un manotazo en el pecho (dijo irritado Tommy) Bufff (resopló viendo que volvían a las andadas) mira le diremos que yo me reí de que no supieras el significado de "beligerante".

- Sé que significa beligerante (dijo muy ofendido Dante). Mi vocabulario es más rico que el tuyo, capullo.

- Bufff no ayudas Dante. ¿Si quieres le decimos la verdad? (dijo Tommy ya molesto).

- Vale, me metí contigo…pero me debes una (le advirtió Dante) ¿Y qué te dije?

- Te metiste porque me gusta Daniela Swanson.

- ¿Te gusta Daniela Swanson? (dijo abriendo mucho los ojos)

- Noooo (dijo indignado Tommy) es muy joven para mi gusto.

- Ya, claro y qué te dije.

- Que lo probara con su abuelita, que quizás tendría más suerte.

- Jajaja soy la repolla jajaja

- Idiota.

- Vale, te dije so, y entonces tú me pegaste y yo me devolví (acabó Dante).

- Valeeeee (rodó los ojos), pero entonces no te debo nada, es peor para el que empieza con los golpes.

- Que va. Peter siempre nos trata igual, no importa quien empiece ¿Recuerdas? A demás tú eres su niñito del alma.

- Déjalo ya, habla más conmigo porque yo le contesto cuando me habla.

- Encima pelota, si es que todos los empollones sois iguales.

- ¡Vete a la mierda, Dante!

- Sube aquí y pedalea (le dijo alzando el dedo del medio de la mano y mostrándoselo a su hermano).

- ¿Así arregláis vosotros el salón? (preguntó Peter que justo acababa de meter el pollo en el horno y decidió echar un vistazo a los chicos para ver como llevaban la tarea de recoger todo el estropicio).

- ¡Papá! (exclamó Tommy dando un bote que casi se cae de culo).

- El mismo, y ahora vosotros dos, vais a venir conmigo al cuarto de baño, porque como ya sabéis ni ese lenguaje (mirando a Tommy) ni esos gestos están tolerados en esta casa.

- Venga papá, por favor, solo era una charla sana entre hermanos (dijo Dante, diciendo lo de papá, para ver si Peter se ablandaba).

- A mí no me pareció nada sano. Al cuarto de baño (señalando la puerta del baño) u os llevo de la oreja y os doy unas cuantas palmadas de regalo.

- Bufff (resoplaron los dos y caminaron como condenados a la muerte al baño. Peter les enjuagó la boca con jabón, esperó 3 minutos y después les dejó enjuagarse la boca).

- Ahora, acabad de arreglar el salón, la caja dice el pollo estará listo en 20 minutos, y yo aún veo mucho que recoger-

La tensión era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla. Los chicos pusieron el turbo y acabaron de recogerlo todo. La mesita de café era insalvable, eso no era bueno, a Peter le encantaba poner los pies en ella y descansar las piernas cuando llegaba del trabajo. Los chicos lo sabían muy bien, porque al llegar a casa de Peter se dieron cuenta que era la primera vez que podían poner los pies sobre los muebles sin que nadie les riñera o les miraran mal. En la pela también había quedado muy mal parado un pequeño cochecito de bomberos que tenía Peter en una de las estanterías, pero confiaban que dándole la vuelta Peter no se diera cuenta, así que lo voltearon y rezaron porque no se percatara o si lo hacía no le diera importancia.

Peter acabó de hacer el pollo y preparó un poco de ensalada de col para acompañarla, y para regalarles un poco más de tiempo a los chicos. Iba a tener que castigarlos por la pelea y lo de destrozar el salón. Aquellos dos cuando no estaban en contra de él, estaban en contra del uno del otro. Era como si fueran incapaces a estarse quietecitos y calmaditos. Y sinceramente Peter empezaba a cansarse de estar haciendo de juez de paz entre los chicos cada dos por tres. Tenían 14 años, debía de poder dejarlos a solas un rato sin temer que se mataran o destrozaran la casa. Tampoco era pedir tanto.

La comida fue más larga de lo normal, en vez de devorar lo que le oponían en el plato Tommy parecía que intentaba establecer algún tipo de record de lentitud. Dante no es que comiera mucho, pero optó por la misma estrategia que su hermano. En cambio a Peter el mal humor hacía que diera grandes bocados al pollo y que a penas masticara. Así que ver que los chicos estaban jugando con la comida hizo que se pusiera de peor humor. Se levantó y empezó a limpiar los cacharros que había ensuciado mientras cocinaba, aunque fuera le turno de Dante de limpiar los cacharros. Necesitaba hacer lago, sino iba a estrangular a esos dos. Mientras lavaba los platos, recordó cuando tenía 16 o 17 años y llegaba pasado su toque de queda y su padre le miraba como si con la mirada pudiera fulminarlo, entonces él mismo hacía lo mismo que estaban haciendo los chicos. Alargar la cena lo máximo posible para evitar la tan temida bronca de su padre.

- ¡Chicos! lleváis más de una hora ahí sentados, tenéis 5 minutos para acabar lo que haya en los platos o tirarlo.

- Pero ¿Cómo? ¿No hay el postre? (preguntó Tommy. Peter solo le dio una colleja)

- Aaaayyy yo preguntaba por la fruta, es buena para la salud y…

- Tommy (le echó una de esas miradas que echan los padres para que cierres el pico).

- Yo ya no tengo más hambre (dijo al fin Dante, levantándose y tirando el trozo de pollo que le quedaba a la basura).

- Entonces dúchate, pijama y me esperas en la habitación. Yo ahora iré. (Peter hablaba muy secamente. Entonces miró a Tommy) ¿Y tú ya acabaste también? (Tommy cogió el tenedor y pinchó los 4 trocitos que le quedaban y se los metió de golpe en la boca. Y con la boca llena dijo sí. Peter lo fulminó con la mirada, Tommy tuvo que beber agua para acabar de tragar el pollo) pijama y a la cama (dijo Peter. Tommy sonrió, porque entendió que a él no lo iba a castigar). No Tommy, entendiste mal, me esperas en la cama, nada de leer, ordenador o jueguecitos (la sonrisa de Tommy desapareció de golpe y se fue refunfuñando a su habitación) yo ahora mismo voy (Peter acabó de limpiar las 4 cosas que quedaban y fue hasta la habitación de los chicos).

- ¡Papá! (dijo Tommy apresurándose a ponerse una de las camisetas que utilizaba para dormir) ¡Me asustaste!

- No entiendo porque, te dije que ahora iba. (Y se sentó en la litera de abajo, la de Tommy precisamente). Tommy estoy muy harto de llamaros la atención por la manera que tenéis de discutir tu hermano y tú. Me duele ya la boca de repetiros que la casa no es un cuadrilátero, y que si tenéis problemas los solucionéis de forma pacífica y sino podéis me llamáis a mí, que ya me encargaré yo.

- Papá no fue planificado, no esperaba pelearme con Dante, solo pasó. Además no fue para tanto, ya hicimos las paces.

- Me alegra saber que ya hicisteis las paces. Pero eso nos lleva a lo de siempre, os peléis por cualquier tontería como si os fuera la vida en ello. ¿Por qué fue esta vez?

- Se metió conmigo, lo llevé mal y le di un poco más fuerte de lo normal y él se reboto.

- No debiste dar y punto, ni más fuerte ni más flojo, no quiero que os peléis de esa forma. ¿Y qué fue eso que te molestó?

- Nada.

- Mira, Tommy, ya te vas a llevar una buena zurra, a menos que quieras que en vez de la chancla, agarre la pala, te recomiendo que hables.

- B...f (resopló y lo miró una vez más Peter alzó una ceja y lo miró muy fijamente) Dante se metió conmigo porque me gusta Daniela Swanson., y después no paró, hasta me dijo que mejor lo probara con su abuelita, que quizás tendría más suerte. Aquello me cabreó mucho y puede que le pegara más fuerte de lo normal y entonces Dante se devolvió, y bueno empezó la pelea.

- Siempre os estáis atacando él uno al otro, y no lo entiendo porque está muy claro que os queréis y cuidáis el uno del otro. Así que toda esa violencia no tiene ningún sentido.

- Lo sé, papá (dijo intentando sonar arrepentido). Te prometo que intentaré no saltar tan fácilmente.

- Lo que tienes que intentar es no pegaros ni insultaros constantemente, Tommy. Dante es tu hermano, tú único hermano. Un día se os irá la mano y entonces serán algo más que moratones y rasguños, puede que acabéis peleados de verdad. Así que se acabaron las peleas de ese tipo. Sois hermanos entiendo que os peléis, pero a este punto, no.

- Lo siento (bajó la cabeza Tommy esperando que Peter se apiadara un poco de él).

- Ok, pantalones abajo, ya sabes (Tommy respiró hondo y se bajó los pantalones y se colocó sobre las rodillas de su padre) NO MÁS PELEAS PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS,

- Arggggg auuuuu noooo, noo, auuu nunca más auuu lo juro auuu no papá no auuu demasiado duro auuuuuu

- SI OS VUELVO A PILLAR A PUÑETAZO LIMPIO ESTO TE VA A PARECER UNAS CARICIAS, HIJO PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, DANTE ES TU HERMANO, NO VUELVAS A LEVANTARLE LA MANO NUNCA MÁS PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS,

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA NOOOOO MÁS FLOJO AAAAAAAAU NO PARA AUUUU DUELE, DUELE AUUUUU AYYYY

- (Peter agarró la zapatilla de debajo de la cama y le dio 20 duros zapatillazos para acabar con la zurra) PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF,

- BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA BWUAAAAAAAAAAAAA AUUUUU NO AUUUUU SERÉ BUENO AUUU NO VOLVEREMOS A PELEARNOS ASÍ AUUUUUUU BWUAAAAA.

- Tommy, hijo, no me gusta tener que castigaros, pero es que parece que cuando os hablo os entra por un oído y os sale por el otro. De verdad que me encantaría que os dijera algo y eso ya fuera suficiente, pero parece que vosotros dos me hacéis caso cuando me pongo en plan malo.

- Sniff sniff no es eso, es que nosotros siempre nos peleamos, solo que está vez se nos fue un poco la mano.

- Pues ya sabes cuándo a ti se te vaya la mano estate por seguro que mi mano se irá detrás de tu trasero también. En serio Tommy, no quiero esto, yo quiero pasar un buen rato con mis hijos, sentarnos ver algún partido juntos, hablar de vuestras cosas…pero chicos, parece que si no os estoy gritando o zurrando no existo y eso duele, y no me refiero a vuestros traseros.

- Lo siento, papá, pero es que no sabemos muy bien de qué hablar.

- De lo que sea, hijo, de lo que sea, aunque sea una estupidez (en ese momento entró Dante de la ducha).

- Tommy, ya es tarde ve a la ducha y sécate bien el pelo, nada de acostarse con el pelo mojado (Tommy rodó los ojos, ese último comentario no era necesario, no era ningún niño).

- He de ponerme el pijama ¿Puedes salir?

- Claro (Peter se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación y se quedó esperando enfrente la puerta. Al cabo de un minuto escuchó a Dante decir que podía pasar).


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo cuatro: Eres un Caine (III).**

- Acabemos con esto ¿Dónde me quieres?

- No tan rápido, valiente. Primero vamos a hablar.

- Tommy y yo te destrozamos el salón y tú vas a pegarme por ello, no hay nada más que hablar dijo molesto Dante).

- Hijo si quieres volver a sentarte alguna vez, te recomiendo que vayas cortando ese tonito (Dante puso una mueca de disgusto pero no dijo nada más). Quiero saber porque os peleasteis tu hermano y tú.

- Cosas de hermanos.

- ¿Quieres probar una vez más o me sacó ya la zapatilla y te saco la respuesta a chancletazos?

- No fue nada, me metí con Tommy porque le gusta Daniela Swanson, y cuando le dije que "mejor lo probara con su abuelita, que quizás tendría más suerte" se cabreó como una mona y me atizó un golpe en el pecho que casi me deja sin aliento ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Dejar que ese canijo me zurrará porque no sabe encajar una broma? ¡Pues claro que se la devolví! y bueno así empezó la pelea Peter se sorprendió que los chicos casi dijeran las mismas palabras, incluso aceptando su parte de culpa. Como policía sabía que uno cuando confesaba solía omitir ciertos actos y exagerar los actos de los demás, para no parecer tan culpable. También sabía que cuando la declaración de varios sospechosos coincidía casi al dedillo es porque se habían puesto de acuerdo en lo que debían decir. Peter no soportaba tener que jugar a los detectives en su propia casa. Si algo había aprendido de su padre adoptivo es que el trabajo acababa cuando entraba por la puerta de casa).

- Puesto que me has dicho lo mismo que me ha dicho tu hermano (Dante lo tomó como un cumplido, él nada sabía de teoría criminal) te diré lo mismo que le he dicho a él (Peter estaba más serio de lo normal, iba hablando pero en verdad no paraba de darle vueltas a la cabeza ¿Qué diantre estarían ocultando esos dos? Debías ser algo gordo para que Tommy aceptara tener la culpa en algo y Dante aceptara ser castigado sin pelear con él). Dante, Tommy es tu hermano, tú único hermano. Eres más fuerte que él y lo sabes, un día se os irá la mano y entonces serán algo más que moratones y rasguños, puede que acabéis peleados de verdad. Así que se acabaron las peleas de ese tipo. Sois hermanos entiendo que os peléis, pero a este punto, no. Hijo, no me gusta tener que castigarte, pero es que parece que cuando te hablo es como si oyeras llover, no me haces ni el más mínimo caso sino está tu trasero en peligro. De verdad que me encantaría que alguna vez te dijera algo y eso ya fuera suficiente, pero parece que por ahora eso no es posible, así que mientras no te sepas comportar como dios manda yo tendré que ir castigándote de esta manera (y Peter se sentó en la litera de abajo).

- Ok, pantalones abajo, ya sabes (Dante muy orgulloso y con la cabeza alta, como si aquello no significará nada para él, miró con desprecio a Peter, que no se dejó afectar por la miradita de su hijo, y se bajó los pantalones y se colocó sobre las rodillas de su padre) NO MÁS PELEAS PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS,

- Arggggg agrrrrrrrr mmmmmmmm (intentaba aguantar el dolor sin darle a Peter la satisfacción de verlo llorar)

- SI OS VUELVO A PILLAR A PUÑETAZO LIMPIO ESTO TE VA A PARECER UNAS CARICIAS, HIJO PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, DANTE ES TU HERMANO, NO VUELVAS A LEVANTARLE LA MANO NUNCA MÁS PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS,

- AAAAARGGGGGGGGGGG GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ARRRRR FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF (Mordía con fuerza la almohada de su hermano, para ahogar los gritos y aguantar el dolor)

- (Peter agarró la zapatilla de debajo de la cama y le dio 20 duros zapatillazos como había hecho con Tommy) PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF,

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAUUU AAAAAAAAAAAAAYY AUUUUU NO AUUUUU PARA AHHH PARA YA AUUU AUUU NO VOLVEREMOS A PELEARNOS ASÍ AUUUUUUU (Finalmente Dante no pudo más y se le escaparon los aullidos y las lágrimas).

- Más vale que no, Dante porque hablo en serio cuando digo que si os vuelvo a ver pelearos de esa manera la zurra que os daré no la olvidaréis tan fácilmente como parece que olvidáis lo que os digo (en ese momento entró Tommy en la habitación con el pelo aunque seco aún un poco húmedo).

- Tommy acábate de secar bien el pelo y a la cama.

- ¿Ya acabasteis?

- Por hoy si, mañana continuaremos.

- ¿Mañana? (gritaron los dos abriendo mucho los ojos horrorizados)

- Si, mañana, ya os lo advertí que quería la verdad y que sino vosotros mismos con las consecuencias. Solo habéis hecho que soltarme un atajo de mentiras pues mañana habrá otra zurra y a ver si después de la zurra de mañana aún os quedan ganas de mentir a vuestro padre a la cara.

- ¡Pero…si te hemos dicho la verdad! (exclamó Tommy, indignado, su cuartada era perfecta, imposible que Peter supiera la verdad).

- Tommy acabas de sumarte un día más. Vuelve a mentirme y le sumaremos otro. No tengo problema, para mañana solo usaré ésta (enseñándole la chancla que aún llevaba en la mano). ¿Vais a decirme porque os estabais peleando de esa manera? (los dos tragaron saliva y lo miraron asustados pero no abrieron la boca). Muy bien, ya es tarde, a dormir. Luces fuera en 10 minutos (Y Peter salió de la habitación).

- ¿Y ahora qué, Einstein?, supo que era una mentira, no lo engañamos para nada (dijo Dante subiéndose el pantalón del pijama).

- Debiste decir algo mal, sino…

- Tío, afróntalo te ganó, alguna vez tenías que encontrar alguien más listillo que tú (dijo Dante subiéndose a la litera de arriba).

- Claro que sí, pero no un poli, la cagaste en algo ¿A ver, qué le dijiste?

- Solo lo que me dijiste que le dijera, soy mejor embaucador que tú, bueno no…pero soy muy bueno… si quiero (Tommy miró a su hermano y tuvo que reconocer que Dante tenía razón. No era idiota y era un buen embaucador, pero le fastidiaba que Peter le hubiera pillado, no lo tenía por alguien tan listo. Y tener un padre tan listo no es algo bueno si tienes la intención de hacer y deshacer a tu antojo). Tío tienes 24 horas para pensar en algo mejor, porque no pienso recibir una zurra cada noche solo porque eres incapaz de mantener tus narices lejos de mis asuntos.

- Siempre puedo decirle la verdad (dijo un poco harto Tommy, porque su hermano siempre le dejaba a él para resolver todos los problemas. Con la excusa que él era el listo, Dante siempre se acomodaba y dejaba que Tommy ideara, planificara y organizara todo).

- Y yo siempre puedo darte tal paliza que te tenga que reconocer por las fichas dentales, ¡Ups no! porque cuando acabe contigo no quedará ni un puto diente que identificar.

- Que te den (dijo flojito Tommy metiéndose él también en la cama).

- No, qué te den a ti (Dante dijo la última palabra y apagó desde el aplique que tenía al lado de la cabeza las luces).

Peter al ver la luz apagarse a través de la rendija de debajo de la puerta de la habitación de los chicos se fue la sofá y se dejó caer, estuvo un rato tumbado solo respirando profundamente, intentando poner la mente en blanco, pero no podía. En su mente todo el rato lo mismo: los niños.

Miró le reloj y aún era temprano para irse a acostar, las 21:30. Agarró el teléfono y marcó el número de casa de su hermana Caroline.

- Hola preciosa.

- Hola, Pett ¿Cómo que llamas a estas horas? Justo ahora Todd y yo íbamos a cenar.

- ¿Qué podrías mirarme una mesita de café? A poder ser, que no sea de vidrio, mejor si es indestructible.

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Los niños, la rompieron pelándose.

- ¿Otra vez? (se sintió un resoplido de Caroline por el auricular del teléfono)

- Sí, pero eso no es lo que me preocupa. Caroline, me están ocultando algo, algo gordo. Lo presiento. Sabes que tengo un sexto sentido para estas cosas.

- ¿Quieres que hable con Tommy? Parece que el caigo bien (eufemismo para decir que sé que besa el suelo por donde piso).

- Si, estaría bien.

- Ok, mañana con la excusa de la mesita me paso ¿A qué hora os va bien?

- ¿A las seis?

- Perfecto saliendo del gimnasio y me iré para allí directa. Y no sufras, Pett todos los niños ocultan cosas a sus padres, no te acuerdas cuando ¿Nosotros teníamos su edad?

- Sí, pero no sé, Caroline, te juro que tengo un muy mal presentimiento.

- Ok, hermanito, no sufras, ya hablaré con Tommy, déjamelo en mis manos, cantará como un ruiseñor jajaja

- Jajaja que buena detective hubieras hecho.

- Todd dice que en otra vida debí ser agente de la Gestapo o algo así jajaja. Bueno Pett, te dejo que sino el pesado frio no vale nada.

- Un beso Caroline, nos vemos mañana.

- Un beso hermanito (y colgó. Pero Peter seguía inquieto. No iba a pegar ojo en toda la noche. Esa mala sensación…era como una úlcera sangrante o algo peor)

Tommy llevaba horas dando vueltas en la cama, no podía dejar de pensar en cómo Peter le había pillado en la mentira. No podía ser. Tommy sabía que su hermano era muy buen embaucador, y su cuartada era y totalmente sostenible. Dos hermanos que se pelean porque se han metido por los gustos de uno. Era creíble porque el 90 % de veces que se peleaban era porque uno de ellos se metía con las aficione so gustos del otro. En la cabeza de Tommy no cabía la posibilidad de que Peter fuera más listo que él. Eso de más sabe el demonio por viejo, no era algo a lo que Tommy le diera mucha credibilidad.

Tommy miró el reloj eran a las 00:23, llevaba más de dos horas acostado y seguía con los ojos abiertos como platos.

Tommy ya no sabía cómo ponerse en la cama, podía oír en la litera de arriba dormir a su hermano, Dante era capaz de dormir en cualquier situación, como lo envidiaba. En cambio él debía pensar una buena historia que contarle a Peter, porque no quería recibir ni un zapatillazo más. Estaba convencido que Peter no lo iba a dejar en unas nalgaditas de advertencia. Sabía que Peter no soportaba que le metieran, pero ¿Qué podía hacer? No iba a delatar a su hermano., sobre todo cuando no sabía aun en que lio estaba metido ahora Dante.


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo cuatro: Eres un Caine (IV).**

A la una menos diez ya no puedo más y se levantó, un poco de leche quizás le ayudara a dormir.

- ¿Dante? (preguntó Peter des del sofá al oír trastear en la nevera).

- No, papá, soy yo, Tommy (y asomó la cabeza para que lo viera).

- ¿Todo bien?

- Sí, solo quería un vaso de leche.

- Es muy tarde ¿No puedes dormir? (Peter sabía que Tommy no solía levantarse a media noche a tomar algo. Ere era Dante, que se solía levantar varias veces para ir al baño o para beber agua)

- Me desvelé (mintió Tommy)

- ¿Te desvelaste o la mala conciencia no te dejaba dormir? (dijo Peter sentándose en uno de los taburetes de la cocina. Tommy abrió mucho los ojos)

- Tommy, jajaja yo tampoco podía dormir, cuando estoy preocupado no puedo (Peter sonrió al ver que había algo de él en Tommy a aparte del color de pelo y los ojos). Ese vaso de leche no va a hacer gran cosa.

- ¿Y qué sugieres?

- La meditación ayuda.

- Lo siento, papá, pero no soy tan místico, la meditación no es lo mío, así que seguiré con mi vaso de leche (dijo encaminándose hacia su habitación de nuevo).

- Tommy (le llamó Peter para que no se fuera). Vamos al salón un momento, hablar ayuda.

- No tengo nada que hablar (dijo sonando un poco brusco, sonaba más como Dante que como él mismo).

- Tommy ¿No quieres saber cómo supe que me mentías? (Tommy abrió mucho la boca). Jajaja lo que suponía, no puedes concebir que alguien sea más listillo que tú ¿No?

- No es eso, claro que sé que hay gente más lista que yo.

- Pero no un poli de tres al cuarto con un padre hippie y una infancia algo extraña ¿Verdad?

- Yo no he dicho eso, no pongas en mi boca palabras que no he dicho (dijo bastante molesto).

- Eyyy ¿A qué viene toda esa hostilidad?

- Lo siento, estoy cansado y no puedo dormir (se disculpó Tommy pero su voz aún sonaba muy irritada).

- Tommy si aquí hay alguien que debe de estar enfadado ese alguien soy yo ¿No crees? No me gustan que me mientan en la cara, en mi propia casa y mi propia familia.

- ¿Cómo supiste que mentíamos?

- Soy detective de policía, parte de mi trabajo es saber cuándo alguien miente o dice la verdad.

- Eso no es una respuesta.

- ¿Por qué os peleabais tu hermano y tú? (Tommy se encogió de hombros) eso sí que no es una respuesta Tommy.

- Solo nos peleábamos y ya está. Somos hermanos, nos peleamos y ya está.

- Tomás, no sé qué narices me estáis ocultando, pero quiero que sepas que sea lo que sea, lo podéis hablar conmigo, sea lo que sea, ten por seguro que no me enfadaré más que me estoy enfadando ahora porque me estáis mintiendo y ocultándolo.

- Ya (dijo incrédulo Tommy).

- Sí, hijo, es así. Claro que me enfado cuando os portáis mal pero sois jóvenes es normal que os equivoquéis, pero lo que sí que no aguanto es que me empecéis a ocultar cosas y a mentir para taparlas. Porque eso no es equivocarse eso es actuar con maldad a sabiendas que se actúa con maldad. Las mentiras y engaños solo hacen que agravar las cosas, nunca son una buena solución a nada.

- Mmmm (hizo como si bostezara) gracias por la charla papá (dijo con sarcasmo) ahora me siento mucho mejor, sí señor, ya puedo sentir como el sueño invade todo mi cuerpo mmmm (fingió otro bostezo). Mejor me voy a la cama, antes que me vuelva desvelar (dijo con malicia. Peter se dio cuenta que tanto Dante como Tommy usaban del sarcasmo para mantener la distancia con la gente).

- Descansa hijo (dijo mirándolo muy serio). No queremos que te quedes dormido mientras te doy la zurra mañana por la noche (Tommy le echó una mirada de puro odio pero Peter no se dejó afectar por esa mirada y se levantó del taburete, ese simple gesto hizo que Tommy corriera hacia la seguridad de su habitación. Una vez dentro de la habitación Peter sonrió, por lo visto tenía la misma mirada poderosa que tenían sus padres).

- Dante despierta.

- Mmmmm (y se dio la vuelta)

- Danteee (zarandeándolo un poquito).

- Mmmm hsgdakhg bjsaj (se puso el brazo sobre la cara)

- ¡Dante! (dijo tapándole la nariz hasta que Dante se despertó tosiendo por que le faltaba el aire)

- ¿Tú eres gilipollas o qué? (le gritó cabreado)

- Shhhhhh (indicándole la puerta)

- ¡Shhhh mi polla! (le dijo furioso Dante) ¿Tú quieres matarme o qué coño pasa contigo?

- Niños es muy tarde a dormir (se escuchó decir a Peter des del salón)

- Ves, aún me las cargaré por tu culpa (le dijo Dante aún enfadado pero flojito).

- Dante hemos de hablar.

- Pues mañana, ahora duerme, es tarde y mañana hay cole.

- Dante, es serio, Peter nos va estar rustiendo el trasero hasta que le digamos la verdad.

- ¡Ya te lo advertí, Tommy!, pero hasta que no es tu trasero el que corre peligro no escuchas.

- ¿Sigues con lo de fugarnos? (Tommy a veces le costaba mucho no perder la paciencia con su hermano) Dante tenemos 14, no aparentamos 18, Peter es poli, su padre es el jefe de policía, no íbamos a llegar muy lejos, y eso solo iba a hacer que se cabreara aún más. Además Peter no es ningún monstruo, como dices, solo nos (Dante alzó una ceja).

- Lo que sea, Tom, pero estás aquí dándome por culo a la una de la madrugada porque no quieres que ese te zurre. No et hagas el maduro y sensato conmigo, Peter te da tanto medio como a mí.

- Eso no es cierto, y si no salgo ahí le digo la verdad es por salvar tu culo, imbécil. Porque si le digo la razón por la que nos estábamos molestando, mi culo quizás reciba unas nalgadas, pero el tuyo va directo al reformatorio. ¿O se te olvida que Peter es poli?

- En ese caso, más vale que pienses en algo realmente bueno que contarle, porque si voy al reformatorio será solo porque mi hermanito me vendió.

- ¿De dónde has sacado toda esa pasta, Dan?

- Si, crees que te lo voy a decir justo ahora que acabas de decirme que por ti está bien decirle a Peter porque discutíamos es que no eres tan listo como te crees.

- No te voy a mentir, Dan, no quiero recibir ni una palmada más pero estoy dispuesto a recibirlas por salvarte el culo, pero creo que al menos merezco saber porque estoy recibiendo esas palmadas.

- Por bocazas y entrometido. Te dije que lo dejases estar, que lo olvidases, pero no hiciste caso, y seguiste ahí don erre que erre. Y ahora estoy durmiendo sobre mi estómago y con la amenaza de otra zurra igual para mañana, si el fisgón de mi hermanito no encuentra una buena historia que contarle (Dante estaba aún muy molesto con su hermano).

- La historia que le contamos no era mala (dijo ofendido Tommy).

- Pues no se la tragó, para mí y mi trasero eso la hace mala, Tom.

- La historia era buena (refunfuñó Tommy)

- Entonces tendrás que pensar en una que sea la repolla de buena, porque hermanito, mi trasero no es un maldito tambor (y se tapó con la sabana hasta la cabeza y se dio de nuevo la vuelta dándole la espalda a su hermano. Tommy finalmente se acostó, pero al igual que Peter, no durmió demasiado esa noche).

A la mañana siguiente nadie habló nada, Peter salió pronto, muy pronto tenía le primer turno, y cuando los chicos se levantaron su abuelo Kwai Chang Caine ya les había preparado el desayuno, una especie de gachas con miel, fresas, uvas y kiwi. Dante agarró los cereales como hacía siempre y se sirvió un cuenco, Tommy se comió el plato de "gachas" y después su cuenco de cereales, también se tomó un café muy cargado, no sin que Kwai Chang Caine le explicara lo pernicioso que era el café para su organismo. Ero Tommy ya no escuchaba, solo necesitaba un buen chute de cafeína para afrontar las clases sin morirse de sueño.

Tommy no pudo concentrarse en todo el día, sus profesores se dieron cuenta y le preguntaron si todo iba a bien. Tommy dijo que si solo que no había dormido por la noche, pesadillas, había dicho. Los profesores del centro no hicieron más preguntas. Si al día siguiente volvía a estar tan ausente, llamarían a Peter para concertar una cita. Dante pos su parte siguió a la suya, solo asistía aquellas clases que sabía que pasaban lista, el resto del día estaba medio desaparecido. Aunque Tommy tenía una ligera idea de dónde encontrarlo, esta vez no fue tras su hermano, las cosas andaban un poco tirantes entre ellos. Y no por liarse a puñetazos, como podría llegar a pensar Peter, sino porque Dante estaba molesto con Tommy por insistir en lo de los 15.000 dólares y Tommy estaba molesto con Dante por no querérselo decir y por dejarle a él, como siempre, todo el peso de librarle de los líos. Esta vez era en parte culpa suya, pero la mayoría de veces, no era así. ¡Además el primer golpe, lo dio Dante! Tommy estaba cabreado con su hermano pero no iba ni a delatarlo ni a permitir que se llevara más zurras. Así que después de comer y con la cabeza un poco más fresca empezó a pensar que podrían decirle a Peter que se lo pudiera creer. El tiempo pasa volando cuando no quieres que pase. Y aquella tarde pasó en un suspiro. ¿Tres clases? ¿En serio había tenido 3 clases después del almuerzo? Ni se había dado cuenta. A las cinco en punto Dante apareció al píe de las escaleras, donde siempre quedaban para salir juntos.

- ¿Se te ocurrió algo, lumbreras? (dijo muy tosco Dante)

- Aún, no. Pero se me ocurrirá.

- Le dirás que me pillaste fumando (dijo Dante mirándolo con cara de muy pocos amigos). Y que quisiste hacerme chantaje y yo te amenace, te reíste de mí y entonces te pegué.

- ¿Y tú que le dirás?

- Nada. Creo que nos pilló por eso. yo nunca hablo con él, no es mi estilo. Y se debió oler que mentimos cuando me fui de la lengua tan fácilmente. Es poli ¿Recuerdas?

- Entonces fallaste tú (dijo Tommy iluminándosele la mirada).

- No capullo, fallaste tú, tú me dijiste que debía decirle aquello. La excusa era buena, pero yo jamás le doy explicaciones a Peter, no tengo porqué, tengo 14 años, no soy un niño) y si hago algo es porque quiero hacerlo, punto y pelota (dijo con rabia).

- ¡Pero papá…Peter 8rectificó rápidamente Tommy) dijo que te estaría dando con la zapatilla durante una semana si se enteraba que volvías a fumar!

- Sé muy bien que dijo papá, gracias. Y no creas que te vaya ir mejor, el chantaje no es algo que Peter contemple con un simple collejón, así que no hagas palmas tan rápido.

- No lo decía por eso. ¿Prefieres que te pegue durante toda una semana que hablarle de los 15.000 dólares?

- Sí (dijo muy seco). Y Tommy, si vuelves a sacar el tema del dinero, de la somanta palo que te de vas a estar meando por una cánula el resto de tu vida ¿Entendiste? (le amenazó agarrándole por la solapa de la cazadora tejana)

- Dante yo solo me preocupo por ti.

- No hay nada de qué preocuparse ¿Entendiste? (dijo sin soltarlo).

- Dante (intentó una vez más Tommy)

- No, Tom, escucha, hablo en serio, olvida que te lo mencioné, olvídalo todo. Porque mientras solo yo lo sepa no habrá problemas. Nadie va a venir a reclamar esa pasta, si es eso lo que te preocupa, así que déjalo ya (esta vez no sonaba como una amenaza sino que era más una súplica).

- Nunca antes habíamos tenido secretos.

- Tommy, siempre hay algún secreto, siempre. Somos mellizos no siameses. No te gustaría ser mi siamés, Tommy (dijo Dante haciéndose el tipo duro e interesante. Tommy dio ese gesto como que habían hecho las paces).

- ¿En serio vas a dejar que Peter te zurre cada noche durante una semana?

- No claro que no, no le voy a dejar, pero me da a mí, que se va a tomar el permiso él solito. Que cosas dices, Tom, de verdad, a veces parece que sea medio tonto en vez de un puto genio.

- Déjame que siga pensando en algo, algo que salve a nuestros traseros.

- ¡Y tanto! No creas que mi plan me emociona, pero es lo único que se me ha ocurrido. Si encuentras algo que nos salve en trasero, nos tiramos de cabeza. Pero si no, ya sabes que decirle a Peter. Y ahora vamos, no cabrees al perro policía haciéndolo esperar (al salir del centro vieron a Caroline sonriente en la puerta, iba de sport, a Tommy se le puso cara de bobo nada más verla, Dante resopló y rodó los ojos. ¿Y que fuera Tommy el genio? Si era ver un par de tetas y la única cabeza pensante que había era la de sus pantalones).

- Hola chicos (saludó con la mano Caroline para que la vieran. Como si Tommy no tuviera su super radar activado las 24 horas).

- Hola Caroline (dijo Dante sin ni pararse a saludar y siguiendo el camino)

- ¡Vaya Caroline, estás fabulosa, incluso de sport!

- Gracias, Tommy, pero es tía Caroline ¿Recuerdas? A tu padre no le gustaría oírte llamarme solo por mi nombre.

- Pero es que es precioso, es una pena estropearlo con la palabra tía, delante, además eres demasiado joven para ser tía de un chico de mi edad.

- Jajaja llevas razón (Dante quería vomitar de solo oír a su hermano decir tantas estupideces ¿Pero quién se creía? ¿El puto James Bond?). Pero aún así, es tía Caroline, Tommy.

- Como diría Romeo: La rosa no dejaría de ser rosa, y de esparcir su aroma, aunque se llamase de otro modo (dijo Tommy parafraseando a Shakespeare)

- Eso lo dice Julieta no Romeo, genio (dijo desesperado Dante, dándole un collejón)

- Jajaja (rio Caroline). Tu hermano lleva razón.

- Y Shakespeare también (dijo con una sonrisa de galán)

- ¡Oh, por dios! (dijo Dante asqueado y apresuró el paso para no sentir vergüenza ajena. Caroline no podía hacer más que reírse de esos dos).

Caroline se llevó a los chicos a dar una vuelta por uno de sus lugares favoritos de la ciudad era un enorme parque donde se podía pasear en caballo, tomar un helado mientras refrescaba los pies en una playa artificial, o dar un paseo en patines de agua. Los californianos prefieren la playa a lugares como ese, pero los chicos no eran californianos, no eran de ninguna parte en concreto, se habían pasado la vida yendo y viniendo. Pero aquel sitio les agradó, a Dante le gustó que parecía como si California tuviera algo de verde, un pulmón en la ciudad, y aquello le gustó.

Al ratito llegó la caballería, Kelly vino con 3 amigas de la universidad con las que estaba haciendo un trabajo. Por supuesto Tommy, no sabía dónde mirar, para él aquello era como Navidad, el 4 de julio y las vacaciones de primavera todo junto. Caroline se fue a dar un paseo en patines con Tommy, porque parecía que el chico estaba a punto de llegar a un infarto con tanta chica guapa a su alrededor. Y dejó a Dante a solas con Kelly y sus amigas, algo le decía que Dante aún no había llegado al punto de obsesión con las chicas como su hermano.

Durante el paseo en patines Caroline estuvo hablando con Tommy, sondeándolo un poco, y si el instinto de policía de Peter era bueno, el instinto femenino de Caroline era mejor. El chico no estaba ocultando nada, estaba cubriendo a alguien. Y no hacía falta ser Sherlock Holmes, para figurarse que se trataba de Dante. Así que a la vuelta de su paseo con Tommy se retrasó unos pasos y habló con Kelly, Kelly sonrió maliciosamente. Kelly a diferencia de Caroline no era toda dulzura, era una chica alegre, desenfadada y con muchas ganas de divertirse. Tenía 22 años y justo había empezado ese mismo año a preparar su tesina, cosa que le llevarí años más, por lo que aún no estaba nada agobiada. Kelly estuvo más que dispuesta a seguirle el juego a su hermanita, así que accedió y ella y sus amigas se llevaron a Tommy para que viera la facultad donde estudiaba sicología. Tommy que soñaba con el día en que ingresaría en la universidad ni se lo pensó, además aquellas chicas eran preciosas, y Peter solo le había prohibido tirarles los trastos a sus hermanas, no había dicho nada de esas otras tres chicas. Dante por su parte no parecía nada interesado en el mundo universitario y aquel lugar le parecía precioso así que se quedó a hacer compañía con Caroline. Nada más irse Tommy con las chicas, Caroline empezó su jugada maestra. Era dulce y buena, pero también era la única de la familia Blaisdell capaz de desplumar a cualquiera en una mesa de póker. Caroline le invitó a merendar y a un refresco, Dante solo pidió un zumo de mago, manzana y naranja.

- Vaya es cierto lo que dice Peter, lo que ahorra en comida contigo lo gasta en bebida (refiriéndose al vaso de litro y medio de zumo).

- Debo beber mucho, me deshidrato con facilidad, me lo detectaron de pequeño. No pasa nada si voy bebiendo todo el rato, pero si dejo de hacerlo pierdo el conocimiento y mis riñones se ven seriamente comprometidos.

- ¡Vaya! Lo siento.

- No pasa nada, no me ha dado un chungo de esos des de…Bufff tenía 7 años. Solo tengo que asegurarme beber muy a menudo.

- Ya veo, pues bebe, bebe, si quieres después te compro otro.

- Vale. pero yo también llevo dinero. No es necesario.

- Bobadas, soy tu tía, me toca a mí pagarte la merienda jajaja

- Jajaja (forzando la risa. Caroline vio que el chico estaba un poco a la defensiva).

- Dante, antes he estado hablando con tu hermano (Dante se puso muy rígido y dejó de beber. Caroline no sonrió pero sabía que había logrado llamar la atención del chico). No te pongas así, está enamorado de mí, y lo confieso, quizás me aproveché de eso para sonsacarle (Dante la miró horrorizado). Dante debes hablar con tu padre, debes decírselo.

- ¡NO!

- Conozco a mi hermano, si se lo dices tú no se enfadará.

- ¡No! ¡Él me hará de devolver el dinero, y no puedo devolverlo! (Caroline le costó no parecer preocupada o sorprendida, pero no se esperaba que se tratase de cuestiones económicas).

- Dante, tu padre sabe lo que es mejor para ti y tu hermano, nunca haría nada que te perjudicara, créeme, conozco muy bien a mi hermano.

- Me da igual Peter, es mi dinero, es mío, no pienso devolverlo. Cogeré los 15.000 y desapareceré, ya se lo puedes decir a esa rata traidora de Tomás (decía con rabia Dante con lágrimas en los ojos por sentirse traicionado de esa manera por su propio hermano). Y de paso dile que para mí ya no existe (dijo y salió corriendo, pero Caroline que ya se esperaba una reacción así lo agarró por el brazo y lo detuvo).

- Tu hermano y yo solo hemos hablado de la escuela. Tu padre estaba preocupado por vosotros, no solo por la manera de pelaros, sino porque sabía que le estabais ocultando algo gordo, y llevaba razón. Me he marcado un farol y has caído de 4 patas. Sois aún muy inocentes Dante, quizás hayáis vivido mucho, pero eso no quita que aún seáis un par de niños. Y tu padre está ahí precisamente para asegurarse que nada malo os pase, pero si vosotros le ocultáis las cosas, poco podrá ayudaros.

- ¡Él no es mi padre, él solo es uno de los muchos que se zumbó mi madre! (le gritó Dante) Es un puto donante de semen, solo eso. ¡Y ninguna probeta no va a decirme que hacer con mi vida! Amanda nos jodió toda la vida, dejándonos de casa en casa con el "padre de turno" e incluso en su muerte siguió jodiéndonos con esa manía suya de endosarnos al primero que pase. Puede que esos análisis digan que Peter Caine es nuestro padre pero para mí esos papeles solo son papel mojado. Peter no es mi padre y no voy a dejar que toque mi dinero, porque ese dinero es más que mío, ¿Entendiste? ¡Rubia estúpida!

- PLASS, (Caroline le dio un manotazo en toda la boca. A Dante nunca le había pegado en la boca. Bofetadas, collejones, tirones de orejas ¡Incluso nalgadas!, pero jamás un manotazo en la boca). Que sea la última vez que hablas delante de mí de tu padre así, ¡La última! Dante Peter Caine (dijo muy amenazante Caroline, Dante tragó saliva, realmente aquella mujer daba miedo. Dante también se sorprendió que el manotazo se lo había llevado por meterse con Peter y ni por llamarla rubia estúpida). Tú eres Dante Peter Caine, y no porque tu madre se zumbara a mi hermano. Lo eres porque mi hermano te quiere como a su hijo, fuera o no fuera hijo biológico de Pet, él sería tu padre. En el mimo momento en que os conoció dejaste de ser un arrogante huerfanito para pasar a ser el arrogante hijo de mi hermano (dijo furiosa Caroline que no podía entender esa animadversión que sentía Dante por Peter, si Peter era un trozo de pan). Y ahora siéntate en ese banco, acábate ese zumo, y después nos vamos para el apartamento y cuando lleguemos quiero que te pongas con las tareas de la escuela y no quiero oírte ni rechistar hasta que llegue tu padre ¿Entendiste, jovencito?

- Si, señora (dijo amedrentado por aquella dulzura de mujer. Que había abandonado por completo la cara de ángel y en cambio mostraba un ceño fruncido, los ojos entreabiertos y una mueca de disgusto en la boca).


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo quinto: Enseñando el camino (I)**

- Dante, no te lo voy a volver a preguntar ¿De dónde narices has sacado esos 15.000 dólares? (repitió por quinta vez, dijo Peter empezando a perder los papeles. Dante no decía nada solo miraba a Caroline y a Peter con un odio visceral). ¡Dante! (rugió Peter, Caroline se quedó mirando a su hermano que nunca lo había visto así. En ese momento entraron Tommy y Kelly riendo, Tommy llevaba una camiseta de la universidad de Kelly).

- Hola chicos (dijo Kelly) trajimos pizzas para cenar, son de la pizzería de "papa dancer" (pero a medida que hablaba Kelly se dio cuenta de la tensión que había en el ambiente). Pet, podemos quedar a cenar otro día, si hoy te va mal.

- Perdona Kelly, si no te importa…ya quedamos el viernes ¿Ok? (dándole un beso en la frente).

- El viernes fatal, ¿Qué te parece el domingo?

- Si el domingo (dijo sin pensarlo, no podía apartar la mirada de Dante que seguía sentado en el sofá mirando hacia el vacío).

- Ok, os dejo las pizzas ahí encima ¿Caroline? ¿Has venido en coche?

- No, he quedado que Todd vendría a recogerme a las (se miró el reloj) en 10 minutos en la puerta de la tiendecita esa de suvenires de Brodboury.

- ¿Crees que podríais acercarme a la uni?

- Sí, claro (le dijo sonriente a su hermana). Peter, nosotras vamos tirando, cielo (y le dio un beso en la mejilla y le susurró algo al oído. Peter solo puso una mueca de disgusto pero asintió). Adiós niños.

- Adiós, chicos (dijo Kelly despidiéndose con la mano).

- Tommy, no tan rápido, siéntate ahí, esto también va contigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? (dijo Tommy que no le hacía nada de gracia el lenguaje corporal que trasmitía Peter).

- Dime, porque os estabais peleando tu hermano y tú.

- Peter ya lo sabes, te lo ha dicho la bruja de tu hermana (saltó Dante. Peter se fue hacia él como un toro y lo agarró fuerte de la oreja como si fuera arrancársela, Dante pegó un grito de dolor que hizo saltar a Tommy. Peter arrastró a Dante hasta el baño y allí le dio unas 20 palmadas o así y después le obligó a abrir la boca y le lavó la boca a conciencia).

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, Dante, ya hablamos de hablar con respecto de tus mayores y ya hablamos de faltarle al respeto a algún miembro de la familia. Por lo visto, pensaste que no hablaba en serio, pues a ver si esto te lo deja más claro (y agarró el cepillo de la ducha y le atizó con él 14 veces).

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaau no perdón, perdón auuu no con eso auuuu noooo auuuu no lo volveré a hacer auuuuuu.

- Más vale, porque no dudaré en volver a usar esto (enseñándole el cepillo de baño) y será algo más que 14 nalgadas lo que recibirás (Peter le ayudó a levantarse y lo llevó agarrándole del brazo de nuevo al sillón, donde Tommy blanco como el papel los esperaba) OK, Tommy ¿Por dónde íbamos? ¡Ah sí! dime, ¿Por qué os estabais peleando tu hermano y tú el otro día? (Tommy miró asustado a su hermano que aún estaba intentando controlar las lágrimas. Dante negó con la cabeza) Tomás, hablo contigo, no con tu hermano (dijo Peter casi entre dientes).

- Yooo (Tommy no sabía qué hacer, sabía que Dante intentaba avisarle de lao, pero no tenía ni idea, y sabía que dependiendo lo que iba a seguir la misma suerte que su hermano) le pillé fumando y… (Pero no acabó la frase, Peter lo levantó y le arreó una buena dosis de mano dura. Tommy empezó a quejarse des de la primera palmada) ay au au noo noo ayyy.

- ¡Déjalo! ¡No es culpa suya! Él no sabe nada de ese dinero, es por eso que peleamos, porque quería saber de dónde lo saqué (le gritó Dante, Peter le dio un par de palmadas más a Tommy y lo volvió a sentar en el sofá).

- Dante tuviste tu oportunidad para hablar, y lo único que hiciste es callar y mirar al infinito. Y tú hermano lleva mintiéndome tres días. Tengo bastantes motivos para estar enfadado con él (le dijo Peter aún de píe, haciendo que pareciera aún más imponente). Tommy, te lo preguntaré una sola vez más ¿Por qué os peleabais tu hermano y tú, el otro día?

- (Tommy miró una vez más a su hermano) Dante me dijo que tenía 15.000 dólares, pero no me dijo como los había logrado. Yo empecé a preguntarle pero Dante no quería decirme, así que nos peleamos (confesó Tommy entre sollozos).

- Vete a la habitación. Y no salgas. Ya hablaremos después sobre mentirme y ocultarme cosas.

- No podía chivarme, él es mi hermano.

- Precisamente, es tu hermano, está en un lío, porque no hace falta ser un genio para saber que está en un lío, y en vez de ayudarle, vas y le tapas sus mierdas. Tommy, soy vuestro padre, si tenéis algún problema es a mí a quien debéis acudir (Tommy solo calló y bajó la cabeza) anda, ve al cuarto.

- ¡No puedes castigarlo por ser un buen hermano! (protestó Dante en cuanto su hermano se fue).

- Lo que pueda o no pueda hacer, hijo, no es algo que vaya a discutir con un mocoso de 14 años. Y viendo que te ha vuelto las ganas de hablar, ya puedes empezar a explicarme de dónde sacaste ese dinero.

- ¡No es asunto tuyo! (dijo con rabia Dante).

- Dante, no soy uno de tus amigotes, soy tu padre, así que ya estás bajando el tonito y respondiéndome educadamente a lo que te llevo medía hora preguntándote. Porque ya me he cansado de tanto silencio y de tanta chulería (Dante se cruzó de brazos y se echó hacia atrás en el sofá). Dante ¿No me has oído? Acabo de decir que dejes esa actitud y empieces a hablar. Dante, voy a cambiarme, cuando regrese, espero una respuesta, espero la verdad, Dante (le aclaró Peter). Dante, si me lo dices ahora, no me enfadaré, no importa de dónde lo sacaste, no me enfadaré. Pero si cuando regreso sigues en tus treces de no decirme nada, te aseguró que vas a recibir la primera zurra de verdad de tu vida, nada de 4 palmaditas o 4 zapatillazos, cómo hasta ahora. Te aseguro que agarraré una pala y te atizaré hasta que de tu boca solo salga solo la verdad.

- ya puedes agarrar esa pala, no pienso decir nada, así me mates.

- No pienso matarte pero ya veremos si dices o no dices, te aseguro que esa pala obra milagros (dijo Peter caminando hacía su dormitorio. Peter no tardó ni 15 minutos en ducharse y ponerse algo más cómodo. Al regresar al salón en la mano llevaba una antigua pala de criquet). Bueno hijo, espero que hayas tenido tiempo para pensar (Dante se cruzó de brazos y le echó una de sus mejores miradas de odio visceral). Veo que no (Peter empezó a remangarse las mangas. Esperaba que con eso bastara para meterle el miedo en el cuerpo. Pero aunque Dante estaba asustado era terco como una mula). Pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre el respaldo del sofá.

- ¡Qué! (dijo abriendo mucho los ojos. No esperaba que le dijera lo de los calzoncillos. Y tampoco esperaba que fuera todo tan rápido).

- ¿De dónde sacaste el dinero? (fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de su padre).

- No es asunto tuyo (dijo entre dientes seguía sonando enfadado pero ya no sonaba tan gallito).

- Como te he dicho, soy tu padre, todo es asunto mío, ahora pantalones y calzoncillos abajo y sobre el respaldo del sofá.

- ¡NO!

- Está claro que hoy vas a aprender todo a las malas ¿No? (y fue rápidamente hacia él y lo agarró del brazo y le dio unos cuantos azotes, en cuanto empezó a gruñir por el dolor, le bajó pantalones y calzoncillos del mismo jalón. Y viendo que le chico no iba a colaborar se lo puso sobre las rodillas y con las piernas le hizo una pinza para inmovilizarlo y empezó a descargar la pala. Solo llevaba 5 palazos cuando Dante empezó a llorar como un bebé). Hijo, esto acabará cuando tú lo decidas, te aseguro que yo puedo estarme aquí mucho más rato del que tú puedas estar ahí PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, (y le dio 4 palazos más que arrancaran 4 alaridos).

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah no por favor, nooo , no, hablaré, hablaré. Auuu bwuaaaaaa papá nooooo, auuuu. El dinero es de Ted.

- ¿Ted? ¿El mismo Ted del que me habló Tommy? (Peter paró en ese mismo instante).

- Si snif snif

- ¿Te lo dio él? (aunque Peter sabía perfectamente que de habérselo dado Dante no hubiera intentado ocultárselo a su hermano, quizás a él sí, pero no a su hermano. Hubo un largo silencio que solo se rompió con el ruido de un duro azote)

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no, no, no me lo dio, se lo robé sniff auuu ¿Contento? Ya puedes llevarme a la cárcel, ¿A qué esperas? (le gritaba Dante entre sollozos).

- Hijo, no pienso llevarte a ninguna parte, hablaremos con ese Ted y estoy seguro que llegaremos a un acuerdo. Tommy dijo que era un buen tipo ¿No?

- NOOOOOO, No pienso hablar con él, no pienso darle el dinero. Ese dinero es mío, es una… ¡Es mi indemnización!

- ¿Tu indemnización? (alzó una ceja Peter que no sabía de qué narices hablaba su hijo).

- sniff sniff si sniff si sniff él me engañó, él nos engañó, nos dijo que era nuestro padre, que nos quería, que siempre estaría para nosotros, pero no era verdad, mintió, me mintió (dijo llorando pero no por el dolor físico, sino por el dolor intenso que sentía en todo su ser, el dolor de haber sido abandonado). Él no hizo nada, no movió ni un dedo, Amanda hizo las maletas y él no nos detuvo, no le importó una mierda que nos fuéramos, ¡nada! (Dante lloraba con el corazón en un puño. Peter no podía creer que aquel mocoso arrogante estuviera delante de él sufriendo de esa manera, instintivamente lo abrazó, Dante no rehuyó como se esperaría, se abrazó a Peter y continuó llorando entre hipos y lamentos fue echándolo todo fuera).

- Shhhhh hijo shhh, si échalo todo, hijo, así shhhh, desahógate, hijo shhh, tranquilo, no pasa nada, estoy aquí.

- sniff él no me quería, no hizo nada bwuaaa papá, no me quería, nunca me quiso, ninguno de ellos sniff

- ssssh hijo ya, hijo ya, respira, hijo, shhhh respira (de repente Dante empezó a temblar. Peter sabía que era porque le faltaba líquido, y corrió a la nevera y le trajo un botellín de bebida isotónica y se lo hizo beber, los temblores desaparecieron casi en el acto, pero Dante estaba muy cansado. Peter lo arropó en el sofá y lo dejó dormir un poco. Aprovechó para ir a hablar con Tommy. Al entrar Tommy estaba llorando como si hubiera sido a él a quien lo hubieran zurrado).

- ¿Tommy? ¿Qué pasa?

- Snif snif es mi culpa snif snif es mi culpa.

- ¿Qué es tu culpa, hijo?

- que hayas pegado a Dante, sniff es mi culpa. Yo no debí atosigarle con lo del dinero sniff debí dejarlo en paz sniff

- No hijo, no. Es tu hermano, es normal que te preocupes por él y quieras saber si se anda metido en líos. Pero debiste acudir a mí, yo a parte de vuestro padre soy un adulto, tengo una perspectiva más amplia de las cosas.

- Pero snif no podía snif delatarle snif él es mi hermano snif y eso no se hace a los hermanos snif.

- Tommy entiendo que te encontrabas en una posición muy difícil, pero no eres ningún niño pequeño, sabes muy bien que Dante podía estar en serios problemas, debiste acudir a mí.

- No te ofendas, pero no te conocemos, ya, ya nos han vendido esa moto antes.

- Lo sé, pero esta vez va en serio, tenéis hasta una sentencia de un juez, no voy a ir a ninguna parte, vosotros no vais a ir a ninguna parte, somos una familia y las familias están unidas para ayudarse, incluso cuando uno no quiere esa ayuda.

- sniff sniff ¿Me vas a pegar a mí también?

- No Tommy, no te voy a pegar, estarás castigado 3 semanas, pero no más cachetes. Y des de esta noche hasta que acabe tu castigo después de cenar te lavaré todas las noches la boca con jabón para que se te quiten las ganas de mentirme (dijo mirándolo seriamente pero sin sonar agresivo).

- Dante dice que el jabón está asqueroso.

- Dante no te ha mentido, lo está. Venga vamos a comer esas pizzas antes que sean cartón piedra (dijo Peter secándole las lágrimas con sus propios pulgares).

- sniff ¿Vas a volver a pegar a Dante?

- No, si se comporta bien. Sino sí, hijo. Ya sabéis que si os portáis mal, os tengo que castigar.

- No va a querer ver a Ted y mucho menos devolverle ese dinero, si fuera de cualquier otro…

- ¿Tu hermano estaba mucho de Ted, no?

- Si, los dos lo estábamos, pero supongo que Dante más, Ted era el único que no le decía nunca que fuera como yo. A él le gustábamos los dos, por separado, y no paraba de repetirle lo orgulloso que estaba de él, nunca antes nadie se lo había dicho (Peter se sentó como un monstruo, él tampoco le decía lo orgulloso que estaba de él. Aunque era cierto que Dante no hacía nada para que uno pudiera decírselo, Peter debió de intentar llegar al chico en vez de estar todo el día señalándole todo lo que hacía mal).

- ¿Tienes el teléfono o la dirección de ese Ted? Voy a tener que hablar con él, espero convencerle que no presente cargos contra tu hermano.

- ¿Podría ir a un reformatorio, no?

- Llegado a ese punto, sacaré la artillería pesada, tengo muy buenos amigos abogados, no dejaré que Dante vaya a un reformatorio, no sufras, Tommy. Nada malo os pasará a ninguno de los dos mientras yo esté aquí para evitarlo.

- Cuando vivíamos en Davenport con él, Ted vivía en una casa cerca de Vander Veer Park, en el 2227 de la calle Scott.

- ¿Recuerdas el teléfono?

- No, pero tengo su tarjeta (y Tommy fue a su cartera y sacó una tarjeta). Pone que es la del trabajo, pero en verdad es la de casa.

- Mientras lo llamo, ve a cenar, intenta no despertar a tu hermano, se acaba de quedar dormido en el sofá.

- ¿Tú no cenas?

- Si, ahora voy, no te la comas toda (dijo despeinándole el pelo. Tommy lo miró como si fuera alienígena y se puso bien el pelo. Realmente tenía que trabajar el tipo de relación que tenía con sus hijos. A penas tenía gestos de cariño con ellos, vale que ellos no dieran ni el más mínimo píe a tenerlos, pero esa no era excusa. Eran sus hijos, debía de mostrarse más cariñoso con ellos, aunque ellos no quisieran. Ni Paul ni Annie dejaron de mostrarle cariño y amor a pesar que al principio Peter era muy tosco y arisco. Dios, si era igual que Dante).


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo quinto: Enseñando el camino (II)**

Peter estuvo hablando casi una hora al teléfono con Ted, aquel tipo sonaba muy majo. Sabía que Dante le había cogido ese dinero, no lo denunció, porque él no lo necesitaba realmente y pensó que probablemente el chico un día necesitaría de ese dinero mucho más que él. Amanda no era mucho de hacer planes de futuro. Además, no hubiera denunciado al chico ni que realmente hubiera necesitado ese dinero lo hubiera denunciado, Dante solo era un niño de 12 años cuando se lo robó, no iba a llevar a un niño ante un tribunal. Y menos a Dante, que era un chico tan especial.

Peter estuvo un rato escuchando anécdotas de los chicos, también le contó lo de Amanda, lo del juicio, la muerte de Amanda y que él era el padre biológico de los niños. Peter se dio cuenta que apenas conocía a sus hijos, en cambio ese hombre hablaba de Tommy y de Dante como si toda su vida hubiera sido su padre y como si solo hiciera unas horas que se hubiera separado. Peter le pidió si podía acercarse a California, para ver a los chicos y que Dante le devolviera el dinero. Ted no quería el dinero, mantenía que ese chico probablemente un día lo necesitaría, nadie le daría una beca como a Tommy, pero él también tenía sueños, unos sueños que merecía hacerse realidad. Unos sueños de los que Peter desconocía por completo. Pero Ted quería realmente ver de nuevo a los chicos, así que quedó que al siguiente fin de semana se pasaría por California unos días para recordar viejos tiempos y ver de nuevo a los niños. Peter solo pudo ofrecerle un sofá, puesto que su piso minúsculo, no tenía ya habitación de invitados, y Ted accedió encantado, alegando que la mayoría de veces se quedaba dormido en su despacho, pero que la incómoda silla del despacho no podía ser ese sofá.

Finalmente quedaron así y Peter se quedó unos segundos mirando al habitación de los niños, apenas habían tocado nada de la habitación, estaba igual que Caroline la había dejado, solo había sus zapatillas, las cosas de la escuela y algo de ropa desperdigada por la habitación. Pero no había nada que indicara que aquel era su cuarto. Entonces Peter cayó en algo, los chicos seguían viviendo como antes del juicio, como si aquello fuera algo solo temporal. Y pensó en esos 15.000 dólares e imaginó para que los quisiera Dante. Para marcharse de allí. Y aquello no solo lo entristeció sino que le asustó. Él no quería separarse de sus hijos, eran suyos, se había perdido toda su vida y ahora apenas le quedaban unos años que disfrutar de ellos, solo tenía unos años para lograr hacer ese tipo de conexión que hacen los padres con los hijos que dura de por vida. Jugaba con desventaja, ni primeros pasos, ni primeras palabras, ni primer día de parvulario, ni primera bicicleta o campeonato en la escuela, no había vivido nada de eso. Solo había sido un parche. Los chicos lo veían como el mal necesario, era Peter o el centro. Y no había cambiado esa idea ni un poquito en esas semanas, los chicos seguían viéndolo como un parche, algo provisional, hasta ser mayores y poder ir donde quisiesen. Peter se dio cuenta que debía de espabilar. Debía de hacer lago, los chicos no iba a cambiar su forma de pensar solos. Debía darles un achuchoncito. E iba a empezar en ese mismo momento, no lo iba a dejar para más adelante, para cuando los chicos estuvieran preparados. A partir de ese momento los 3 iban a actuar como una familia en vez de como compañeros de piso, o guardián del calabozo o lo que fuese.

Peter decidió planear un montón de actividades juntos, los chicos iban a estar castigados 3 semanas sin televisión, ni tebeos, ni videojuegos así que no tendrían excusa. Esas tres semanas habría actividades en familia a diario. Peter ya se imaginaba que los chicos no harían nada más que protestar y poner malas caras, pero Peter se había decidido a no darse por vencido. Iba a ser el padre que necesitaban esos chicos les gustase a ellos o no.

- Dante, despierta (dijo su padre zarandeándolo suavemente.

- mmmmm (y se dio la vuela dándole la espalda. Peter se rio, aquel chico parecía entrar en coma cada vez que se quedaba dormido. Ojala, él pudiera dormir así).

- Dante hijo, hay que cenar algo.

- mmmmm (sin ni moverse).

- Danteeeee (pero el chico ni caso) Dante, venga hijo despierta (volviéndolo a zarandear un poco. La única respuesta que obtuvo fue que le enseñara el de do del medio de forma muy grosera).

- PLASS,

- Aauuu (se dio la vuelta de inmediato para alejar su trasero de la mano de Peter. Peter no dijo nada solo lo miró muy serio).

- Lo siento (dijo tímidamente Dante).

- ok, pero que no se repita. Venga, vamos a cenar, antes que tu hermano nos deje sin una trocito de pizza.

- ¿Pizza? (dijo torciendo el hocico).

- Si, la ha traído tu tía Kelly, es de la mejor pizzería de la ciudad, así que no pongas esa cara hasta que la hayas probado (Dante no dijo nada solo se arrastró hasta la cocina, y se sentó, al sentarse dio un bote no esperaba que aún le doliera. Peter se sintió fatal, agarró un cojín del salón y se lo dio. Dante no dijo nada estaba rojo como un tomate pero aceptó el cojín y lo puso en el asiento de la silla, se sentó y agarró la porción más pequeña de pizza que había).

- Está buena Dante, de verdad, de las mejores pizzas que he comido en este mierda estado (Peter le echó una miradita a Tommy al decir eso de mierda estado), no son como las de Boston, pero están buenas.

- No me gustaban las de Boston (refunfuñó Dante).

- Eso es porque eres gilipollas (dijo Tommy metiéndose toda una porción de golpe en la boca)

- PLACK, (Peter le dio un collejón) Tommy ¿He de ir a lavarte la boca con jabón a ti también para que dejes ya ese vocabulario?

- Lo siento (dijo bajando la cabeza Tommy).

- ¿Qué te parece Dante? ¿Está buena, verdad? (Dante se encogió de brazos y acabó de comerse su porción, pero no agarró ninguna más, se limitaba a ir bebiendo agua). Dante, la vida es algo más que cereales y zumos.

- Lo sé, ¿Puedo coger un yogurt?

- Si, pero al menos come una de las brochetas que sobraron ayer (Dante se levantó y agarró el plato con las tres brochetas que había sobrado y un yogurt de medio litro de mango).

- Tío, si te metes todo ese yogurt, duermes tú debajo, esta noche.

- Sigue soñando, empollón (le dijo Dante, Tommy respiró aliviado, parecía que no estaba enfadado con él).

- Chicos, estamos comiendo (les amonestó Peter. Peter decidió que mejor dejaba para mañana lo de Ted, algo le decía que Dante se iba a poner en plan intransigente total, y ya le había zurrado bastante por aquel día). ¿Qué os parece una peli después de cenar?

- perfecto (se apresuró a decir Tommy, que sonreía de punta a punta, porque por lo visto Peter no se acordaba que estaba castigado 3 semanas).

- Muy bien ¿Qué os parece "Shaun of the dead"? (los dos sonrieron). Ok, como no había ni platos ni cubiertos, ves buscando el DVD, yo iré poniendo esto en la basura (refiriéndose a las cajas). ¿Dante, te comes el postre en el sofá?

- Si (dijo forzando una sonrisa).

- ¿Yo puedo pillar el resto de helado de chocolate que queda?

- Ok, pero dos cucharas, yo también quiero.

- Vaaaale (dijo no muy feliz Tommy, que nunca había tenido que compartir la comida, porque a Dante y a él les gustaban cosas muy distintas. Dante era míster salud y él le encantaba la comida basura. Por desgracia a Peter también le encantaba la comida basura, así que tenía que ser más rápido que su padre, porque sino le tocaba compartir. Como ahora).

- (cuando se sentaron los tres finalmente en el sofá a ver la peli, Peter se sentó en medio de sus dos chicos y poco a poco como si él fuera un adolescente en su primera cita fue aproximándose a sus chicos, al final de la peli los dos estaban apoyados contra él) Ey, que os caéis de sueño, venga a la cama (apagando el DVD)

- Eyyy aún no acabó (protestaron los dos a la vez).

- La habéis visto cientos de veces, sabéis como acaba, a la cama los dos, es tarde ya.

- Perooo (empezó a protestar Tommy).

- Tommy, no protestes, ambos sabemos que ni siquiera debisteis ver esa peli, estáis castigados 3 semanas, así que no me protestes encima ¿Eh? (Tommy se deprimió de golpe. 3 semanas sin tele, son mucho tiempo para alguien que no tiene amigos). Además os estáis cayendo de sueño, a la cama (y este último a la cama fue una orden en toda regla. Los chicos se resignaron y se fueron para la cama, Peter aprovechó que Dante salió un momento al baño para interceptarlo).

- ¿Qué tal tú… (Y miró hacía le trasero de Dante)?

- Ahora te preocupas, si no me hubieras dado con esa cosa, no me dolería y punto (dijo enfadado).

- ¿Aun te duele? (preguntó Peter asustado).

- No, pero no gracias a ti (y se metió rápidamente en el baño dejando a Peter con la palabra en la boca. Peter se esperó fuera a que Dante saliera del baño. El chico se tomó su tiempo, estaba claro que no quería hablar con Peter. Al salir Dante resopló al ver a su padre). Tommy me ha dicho que te ha dado el teléfono de Ted. No pienso devolverle ni un céntimo, es mío.

- Hijo, ya es muy tarde, mañana ya hablaremos (dijo Peter que no quería discutir con el niño).

- Como sea (dijo Dante y se metió en su habitación. Peter pensó que iba a tener mucha paciencia porque Dante no tenía pinta de colaborar lo más mínimo. Así iba a ser difícil ser un padre buen rollista como pretendía).

Por supuesto Dante se quedó frito nada más poner la oreja en la almohada. Cosa que Peter le hubiera gustado poder hacer él mismo. Otra noche que la iba a pasar en blanco.

Tommy por su parte tampoco durmió mucho. Los últimos días habían sido algo turbulentos para su gusto. Quizás Dante, en su manera exagerada de ver las cosas, llevara algo de razón. Peter tenía la mano muy larga. Y sobre todo muy dura. Y aquella tarde había utilizado una pala con Dante. ¡Una pala! Pero que se creía que estaban en el siglo XIX ¿O qué? Hasta aquella tarde Dante y él solo habían recibido un par de azotes por parte de sus "padres de turno". Amanda no es que estuviera muy encima de ellos, alguna vez les había dado algún zapatillazo, pero nada. En ese último mes y medio habían recibido más que en toda su vida. Y algo le decía que si ahora que Peter aún estaba un poco verde como padre ya había decidido que cuando se portaran mal iba a pagarla con sus traseros, cuando ya se sintiera más cómodo en el papel de padre, las nalgadas iban a estar al orden del día. Y eso no era algo que le hiciera sentir muy cómodo. ¿Y si Dante llevara razón? Y si acababan con todos los huesos quebrados en la camilla de algún hospital. No quería creer que su verdadero padre era un monstruo d esos de los que hablaba Dante. Ya sería mala suerte, una vez encuentran a su verdadero padre, resulta ser un hijo de puta, cuando habían dejado atrás tíos realimente majos, como Ted o Lionel.

Tommy miró el reloj despertador eran las cinco, aún faltaba una hora para despertarse. En algún momento debió quedarse dormido, pero recordaba haber visto todas las horas en el reloj. Pero ya no aguantaba más en la cama, así que salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido, pero podría haber sido un elefante, que Dante no se hubiera ni inmutado. Tommy se fue al salón y puso la televisión en silencio, solo las imágenes, era muy pronto, pero en el canal de dibujos, siempre había dibujos. Así que puso la tele y buscó la opción de subtítulos para sordos. Lo había hecho un millón de veces, siempre había compartido habitación con su hermano, y nunca había sido un niño de los que duermen mucho, así que solía levantarse a mitad de la noche y ver un poco la tele hasta que se quedaba dormido de nuevo. Tommy olvidó por completo que estaba castigado, lo cierto es que no lo había olvidado, solo que necesitaba ocupar su cabeza con algo que no fuese Peter. Por desgracias, Peter tenía el sueño ligero al igual que él, y al cabo de unos minutos, Peter estaba en la entrada del salón mirando como Tommy estaba tumbado en el sofá viendo unos dibujos antiguos en la tele.


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo quinto: Enseñando el camino (III)**

- Muy temprano para ver la tele ¿No crees Tommy? (Tommy se puso nervioso y no atinaba con el mando a distancia para apagar el televisor).

- Yo…yo…

- No podías dormir, ya… yo tampoco. Pero estas tres semanas, deberías probar con leer un libro (dijo cruzándose de brazos, antes que Tommy pudiera decir nada, Peter continuó) ¿Ya desayunaste?

- No (dijo tímidamente)

- Entonces mueve el culo, me vas a ayudar, voy a hacer un desayuno de domingo, ya sabes huevos revueltos, panceta, habichuelas con tomate, salchichas, tostadas y fruta fresca (Tommy se iba relamiendo mientras oía a Peter). Ya veo que hay hambre jajaja.

- Al menos tú me entiendes, yo siempre me levanto con un hambre de lobo.

- Yo siempre tengo hambre, no importa la hora, incluso cuando duermo.

- Jajaja ¿Y no podrías pasarle un poco de esa hambre a tu hermano?

- Dante come, pero solo come cosas raras. Ha intentado hacerse vegetariano varias veces pero Amanda jamás le dejó, cuando sea mayor seguro que se hace de esos gilis que come mierda macrobiótica jajaja

- Tommy, esa boquitaaa (le advirtió Peter, alargándole el delantal).

- Lo siento, es que se me olvida (dijo poniendo pucheritos de forma inconsciente, Peter lo encontró muy adorable, el chico racional poniendo pucheritos).

- Pues que no se te olvide, Tommy. ¿Y de dónde le viene esa afición por lo sano a tu hermano? Diría que de mi padre, pero estoy seguro que viene de muy lejos.

- Ni idea. Lo cierto es que siempre fue muy delicadito para comer, pero desde que cumplió 8 años que se hizo un coñazo ir a comer con él ¿Puedo decir coñazo?

- Puedes pero no hagas de eso una costumbre. ¿Y a ti que te parece que Ted venga a haceros una visita?

- Mientras que no venga para meter en la cárcel a Dante, me parece bien.

- No, tranquilo jajaja lo he invitado porque parece que significó mucho para vosotros. Y por lo que he entendido os fuisteis tan rápidos que no os despedisteis como dios manda.

- Papá, Ted era fantástico, en serio, Amanda la jodi…la fastidió dejándolo, nunca lo entendí. Siempre decía que buscaba a un buen padre para nosotros, pero Ted lo era, e igualmente lo dejó. A veces pensé que solo lo hacía para fastidiar, cuando veía que alguien era legal con nosotros y nos quería, ella perdía el culo para quitárnoslo (Tommy sonó como un niño y hasta él se dio cuenta), quiero decir que…no cuadraba lo que decía con lo que hacía.

- Tu madre tendría sus razones.

- Por supuesto, pero se las guardaba para ella y solo ella las entendía (dijo enfadado).

- Tommy, me he dado cuenta que ni tu hermano ni tú llamáis "mamá" a Amanda. Es un poco raro ¿No crees?

- Ella no quería que la llamáramos así, ahuyentábamos a los tíos. Decía que nos buscaba un padre pero después no quería que supieran que éramos sus hijos. Casi siempre nos hacía pasar por sus hermanitos. Durante mucho tiempo no sabía si éramos sus hermanos o sus hijos.

- Es tan extraño. La Amanda de la que me habláis vosotros no se parece en nada a la Amanda que conocí cuando estaba en el orfanato, ni siquiera a la Amanda del hospital

- Entonces supongo que ese aspecto de ella solo lo reservaba a nosotros (dijo molesto).

- No estoy dudando de lo que cuentas Tommy, sé que dices la verdad, solo pensaba en voz alta, disculpa si te ofendí (realmente hablaba en serio Peter).

- Amanda iba siempre en plan angelito, super buen rollo, "love & peace", eso es lo que más jode, lo siento, (se apresuró a disculparse. Peter solo le echó una miradita pero dejó que continuara). Pero es cierto era super "salvemos a las ballenas" y esa cosas, pero a nosotros…se pasó toda su vida intentando colocarnos, en serio… ¿Tú llamarías mamá a alguien que des de que la conoces intenta deshacerse de ti?

- Supongo que no. Pensé que solo buscaba un padre para vosotros.

- Y lo hacía, y cuando encontraba un buen candidato, se desentendía por completo de nosotros. No fue una vez Peter, fueron muchas, siempre era igual. Amanda no era mala tía, pero no tenía pasta de madre, al menos, lo sabía e intentaba que otros nos diesen lo que ella no podía.

- Bueno, pues eso se acabó, yo soy vuestro padre, quiero serlo, estoy aquí para vosotros, para cualquier cosa, no me cansaré de repetíroslo, hijo. Y una cosa más, Tommy, es papá, no creas que no me di cuenta.

- He pasado mala noche, no me lo tengas en cuenta.

- Tienes suerte yo también he pasado mala noche y no me apetece empezar la mañana lavándote la boca con jabón.

- ¡Jo…Jolines!, ¿Qué manía te ha entrado a ti con la maldita pastillita de jabón?

- Jajajaja la misma que os ha dado a vosotros por decir palabrotas y llamarme por mi nombre. Pero si tanto odias la pastilla de jabón, yo no tengo problemas con darte unos buenos azotes en vez de lavarte la boca, creo que la idea la pillarás igual de una forma que de la otra.

- ¡Noooo! ¿Peeee…papá, vas a pegarnos siempre? (preguntó muy tímidamente y sin atreverse a mirarle a los ojos).

- ¿Qué? (aquella pregunta lo dejó fuera de juego) no, hijo. Siéntate (y le indicó que se sentara en uno de los taburetes de la cocina). Tommy, hijo, sé que no te gusta que te peguen, a mí tampoco me gusta pegaros. Solo os castigo cuando ya las advertencias parecen no surgir efecto. No pido muchas cosas, solo que os portéis bien, que me hagáis caso cuando os hablo u os pido algo, que habléis bien, que tratéis bien a la gente y que no me mintáis u ocultéis cosas. No son tantas cosas, hijo.

- Son un montón.

- Eres un chico muy listo, estoy seguro que recordar esa lista tan pequeñita no supone ningún problema para ti. Pero Hijo, aunque os castigue, porque es lo que toca, como padre que soy, nunca, tienes mi palabra hijo, nunca os haré ese tipo de daño del que tanto te preocupa que no te deja dormir. Mi intención no es lastimaros, mi intención es enseñaros que los malos actos no tienen buenas consecuencias.

- Existen otros medios para hacerlo, sabes, en tus libros pone…

- Me he releído esos libros muchas veces hijo, pero des de mi experiencia, y en el otro lado (señalándole a él) sé que a veces es mucho más efectivo una palmada a tiempo que 3 semanas sin tele.

- ¿Entonces no estoy castigado sin tele?

- A veces, hijo, a veces.

- Grrrrrr

- Jejeje

Peter y Tommy siguieron preparando el desayuno y hablando, para cuando se levantó Dante después de apagar el despertador por cuarta vez consecutiva, Peter y Tommy estaban bromeando como dos viejos amigos. Aquella imagen le volteó el estómago Dante. Se suponía que su hermano debía estar a su lado, no ponerse del lado del enemigo.

- Hijo, a la mesa, son menos veinte, volverás a hacer tarde (dijo sonriente Peter).

- Solo tardo 5 minutos en tomarme el zumo y los cereales, aún me sobran 15.

- Tu hermano y yo llevamos un buen rato preparando el desayuno, al menos sírvete un poco.

- No me gusta nada de eso que habéis preparado, Tommy, ya lo sabes (dijo poniéndole morros a su hermano). Eso es lo que os gusta a vosotros, no me metas ahora a mí la culpa de…

- Ey ey ey, alto ahí, nadie está echando culpas, hijo, solo decía que está todo muy rico, es una pena que ni lo toques.

- Yo no he dicho que no esté bueno, pero no puedo comer todo eso en ayunas, si como eso, acabaré vomitando en medio de algebra ¿Eso es lo que quieres "papá"?

- No, claro que no (la felicidad se desvaneció al momento), toma tus cereales. Cuando hayas acabado deja tu cuenco, la cuchara y el vaso en el fregadero, tu hermano y yo lo lavaremos.

- Puedo lavar mis propios cacharros, gracias (dijo muy seco, sirviéndose un buen puñado de cereales en el cuenco).

- Como quieras, hijo (dijo sonando más triste que enfadado. Peter no lograba llegara a Dante. Con Tommy lo conseguía a ratos, por lo general tampoco tenía mucha suerte con él, pero al menos de vez en cuando lograban acercarse y tener algo parecido a una relación padre e hijo. Pero con Dante, no. Él siempre estaba a la defensiva). Hoy es viernes ¿No?

- Si ¿Por?

- No tenéis clases a la tarde, acabáis a las dos ¿No?

- Si, ¿Cuál de tus padres vendrá a buscarnos? (la pregunta sonó tan irrespetuosa que Peter lo fulminó con la mirada pero se supo contener).

- Iré yo (dijo muy seco Peter).

- ¿Ahora también faltas al trabajo? Muy buen ejemplo, sí señor. No hay nada como que el jefe sea tu padre.

- Dante, estoy teniendo mucha paciencia esta mañana contigo, pero estás a esto (juntando mucho los dedos) a que mande mi paciencia al garete y te mande calentito a la escuela. Me deben un par de días en el trabajo, precisamente por lo contrario, por trabajar más horas de las que me tocaban. Y esta mañana tengo hora en el médico así que me he tomado el resto de día libre, para tu información.

- ¿El médico? (preguntó preocupado Tommy, pero Dante también abandonó por unos segundos la actitud beligerante).

- Sí, tengo que ir al dentista, me han salido unas yagas y quiero que me mande algo.

- ¿Y porque no se los dicho a tu padre? Él tiene una botica con remedios para todo (preguntó Dante no con ánimo de provocar sino más bien incrédulo).

- Yo prefiero un médico colegiado, lo de las hierbas se lo dejo a vuestro abuelo. Pero si le contáis algo (apuntándoles con el dedo a los dos) sois hombres muertos jajajaja (se rio al ver la cara de susto de los dos chicos. Tommy al ver que era una broma también se rio. Pero Dante solo rodó los ojos y volvió a sus cereales).

- No es necesario que nos acompañes al cole (dijo Tommy que acababa de meter unas libretas en su mochila), el bus pasa a por nosotros justo aquí abajo. A demás si no vamos, Humphrey te llamaría y te lo diría, antes incluso que pudiéramos llegar a la esquina (dijo bromeando Tommy).

- Jejeje es eso lo que me gusta del centro.

- Pero el año que viene ya no iremos ¿Verdad? (dijo horrorizado Tommy)

- No, solo hasta acabar este curso, tranquilo Tommy. Pero hoy os llevo yo en mi coche a la escuela, así podemos hablar en el coche.

- ¿Hablar? (preguntó con suspicacia Dante)

- Si, hijo hablar, y si, de eso mismo en lo que estás pensando.

- Ya te lo dije ayer, no pienso hablar con él y no pienso devolverle el dinero.

- Dante, ese dinero es suyo, así que sí, se lo devolverás, le pedirás disculpas y te comportarás (dijo muy serio Peter).

- ¡No! (dijo plantándole cara Dante).

- Hijo tienes la oportunidad de hacer lo correcto, de emendar tu error, no mucha gente tiene esa oportunidad. Deberías de estar agradecido de que Ted sea tan comprensivo y no vaya a presentar cargos contra ti.

- ¿Agradecido? ¿A ese mierda? ¡Y una polla! Es él que deberías estar agradecido que solo me llevar 15000 cochinos dólares. Debí llevarme toda la pasta que había en la caja (dijo con pura rabia Dante).

- Puedo entender que estés enfadado con Ted, pero robarle ese dinero estuvo mal, estuvo muy mal Dante. Y sé perfectamente que lo sabes ahora y lo sabías entonces. Robar no solo está mal, es un delito. Un delito grave, por el cual se va a la cárcel, hijo.

- ¿Me vas a meter tú?

- No vayas por ese camino, Dante, que ya sabes a donde lleva (le avisó su padre).

- Llegamos tarde (fue lo único que dijo Dante).

- Coged las mochilas, nos vamos. Tommy detrás, Dante a mi lado. La conversación no ha acabado aquí (Tommy Y Dante agarraron sus mochilas y bajaron con su padre hasta el garaje donde tenía el coche. Se montaron y entonces imperó el silencio más riguroso de la historia). Dante, hablo muy en serio cuando digo que le vas a devolver el dinero y te vas a disculpar. Lo que hiciste es algo muy serio ¿Es que no te das cuenta? (Pero Dante solo miraba atreves de la ventanilla el paisaje urbano de un día de diario a las siete de la mañana) ¡DANTE! TE ESTOY HABLANDO, MALDITA SEA, NO HABLO PARA EL AIRE, TE HABLO A TI. ASÍ QUE ME MIRAS Y ME ESCUCHAS Y CUANDO TE PREGUNTE ME RESPONDES ¿ESTAMOS? (pero solo se escuchó como rechinaban los dientes de Dante, estaba a punto de estallar, Tommy se dio cuenta y decidió intervenir, aunque fuera un suicidio).

- Papá, déjalo, por las mañanas Dante no es la mejor persona para conversar, ya sabes…

- No necesito de tu ayuda, maldito lameculos (dijo con puro veneno Dante y se tiró hacía su hermano para empezar otra pelea a puñetazo limpio. A Peter le dio tiempo justo a aparcar el coche a un lado de la calle y separarlos, pero para entonces ya se habían llevado los dos unos buenos tarascones).

- ¡Se acabó! ¡Ya me cansé! (gritó Peter hecho un basilisco). Esto se acaba aquí y ahora (y se empezó a desabrochar el cinturón de seguridad, ambos chicos lo miraron con terror). Ya me cansé que cada vez que estéis enfadados o que os contradigáis os lieis a puñetazo limpio. Os lo he avisado, incluso ya os tuve que zurrar por ello, pero no, los señores no aprenden, por un oído me entra y por otro me sale. Pues esta vez sí a mis palabras no les hacéis caso a mi mano sí que se la vais a hacer (y sin decir ni una palabra más, sin desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad para que no saliera corriendo, agarró a Dante de la muñeca, tiró un poco de él hasta tener un buen acceso a sus posaderas y empezó a descargar duros manotazos contra su pobre trasero. Aunque ya no le dolía de la zurra de anoche, no tardó nada en volver a sentir un gran dolor en la parte trasera de su anatomía) PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, (40 duras palmadas cayeron haciendo que Dante llorara como un bebé). Después se giró hacía el asiento trasero y agarró de la pierna a Tommy que se había echado hacía atrás lo más lejos de Peter posible esperando que no pudiera alcanzarlo. Pero Peter tiró de la pierna hacía él y en esa ingrata postura, más propia de un padre que cambia un pañal a un bebé, que un padre que lleva a un chico de 14 años a la escuela, descargó 30 duras palmadas sobre el trasero de Tommy) PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, no me importa quien empiece, no me importe si hubo o no provocación, si era o no merecido, se acabaron las peleas de ese tipo entre vosotros. Y cuando regresemos a casa: La pala, vuestros culos y yo acabaremos esta charla. ¿Os podréis comportar el resto del camino o doy media vuelta y tenemos ahora esa charla?

- Nos comportamos, nos comportamos (dijeron los dos desesperados porque Peter les creyese).

- Muy bien, Dante discúlpate con tu hermano por haberle pegado.

- ¿Qué? (pero la mirada de Peter habló por si sola) lo siento, Tommy, no debí atacarte.

- Tommy, tu turno.

- Pero si fue él snif snif

- Tommy, tu hermano fue él que empezó, tienes razón y esta tarde ya el dejaré bien claro que no puede volver a tirarse al cuello de esa manera, pero tú no te has quedado atrás, le volviste a abrir el labio, y no golpeabas para defenderte, lo hacías para hacerle daño, mucho daño.

- Él es más fuerte, claro que tenía que (pero otra vez la mirada de Peter hizo que enmudeciera de golpe)…

- Discúlpate (dijo muy seco Peter)

- Lo siento, no debí pegarte (dijo bajando la cabeza). Perdóname por no haberte dejado que me molieras a palos (añadió entre dientes Tommy).

- Tommy, lo lograste llevas toda la mañana pidiéndolo y al fin lo tienes, cuando regresemos a casa esta tarde, lo primero que haré es lavarte esa boca con jabón. ¿A ver si después de una buena enjabonada sigues igual de contestón? (los dos chicos se callaron y solo se oía el sorber de los mocos de vez en cuando) ¡Maldita sea, niños, yo solo quiero pasar un rato agradable con mis hijos, pero con vosotros es imposible! Cuando no es uno, es el otro y cuando no, los dos, ¡Empiezo a sospechar que lo único que queréis es cabrearme! Pues perfecto, ya lo tenéis, ahora estoy muy cabreado. Más vale que aprovechéis la mañana para calmaros un poco y pensar. Yo intentaré calmarme también, pero ya estáis avisados, mi cupo de tolerancia se agotó por completo hoy. Y aún queda unos asuntos sobre los que debemos hablar, como es ese dinero y la visita de Ted (Dante lo miró con odio, nadie había dicho nada de visitas, pensaba que se refería a una disculpa telefónica) y no estoy para más tonterías. Devolverás ese dinero y te disculparás, y punto, no hay nada que discutir sobre eso (y Peter con eso volvió a encender el motor y volvió a la carretera, al cabo de 10 minutos dejaba a los niños dentro del centro, con la promesa de ir a recogerlos en persona a las dos de la tarde cuando acabara la última clase).

La mañana pasó lenta muy lenta, por alguna extraña razón es como si aquello fuera una larga agonía. Dante y Tommy sabían que al llegar a casa Peter les iba a dar una buena zurra por lo del coche. Además Dante no quería devolverle el dinero a Ted y mucho menos hablar con él, ya ni mencionar verlo. Y sabía que perdería los nervios de nuevo, y eso iba a acabar muy mal. O Peter se ensañaba con su trasero o a él se le giraban los cables como había pasado un par de veces y acababan todos en el hospital. Dante tenía un problema, cuando empezaba a golpear sentía cierto placer, sabía que eso era de enfermos y por eso intentaba no llegar a ese punto jamás. Pero su hermano a veces lograba tocarle las narices hasta tal punto que le era casi imposible refrenarse. Y en una ocasión le dio tremenda paliza a un chico en la calle que hasta él mismo se asustó y salió corriendo de allí, asqueado, por lo que había hecho. Des de aquel día, que Dante optaba por no hablar ni relacionarse con indeseables, no por miedo que ellos le zurrasen sino por miedo de que él al defenderse perdiera los estribos y volviera repetirse lo de aquel muchacho. Tommy había sido testigo de todos los arrebatos de ira de su hermano, y aunque sentía un poco de miedo cuando Dante se ponía en ese plan, no podía dejar de preocuparse por él, porque sabía que esa era una de las razones por las que su hermano siempre parecía tan arrogante. Él solo quería alejar a la gente de él, no solo por miedo de que el hicieran daño sino también por miedo de hacerles él.

Peter por su parte fue la primera vez que acudió al dentista, sin miedo a que el pusieran alguna inyección o le empastaran alguna muela. Su mente estaba en otro sitio, su mente estaba en casa. No sabía cómo hacérselo para que los chicos dejaran de comportarse como trogloditas y cómo hacerlo sin alejarse más de ellos. Era misión imposible que los niños le quisieran y hubiese más camaradería y confidencia con él si se tenía que pasar el día riñéndolos y zurrándolos o sino amenazándoles con zurrarles. Pero que alternativa le quedaba, ¿Dejar que se matasen, dejar que hicieran y se comportasen como auténticos trogloditas? Volvía al mismo dilema de siempre. ¿Cómo hacer que los chicos lo aceptaran pero sin dejar de ser un verdadero padre para ellos?


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo quinto: Enseñando el camino (IV)**

A las dos menos cinco Peter estaba sentado en una de las sillas de recepción esperando a que sonara el timbre y que sus hijos aparecieran por la puerta para ir a casa. Los tres, Peter, Dante y Tommy, en el fondo no querían que ese timbre sonara. Porque ambos sabían que no iban a pasar una tarde agradable jugando a la pelota en el parque precisamente.

Y el timbre tocó. Los chicos aparecieron al cabo de unos minutos, demasiado serios para ser unos chicos que salían de clases un viernes por la tarde con todo un fin de semana por delante. El camino a casa volvió a ser muy silencioso, y al llegar al piso, los chicos se quedaron de píe en el salón sin saber qué hacer, decir, o ir.

- ¿Tenéis deberes? (pregunta estúpida entre las que haya. Preguntó Peter. Los dos chicos asintieron), entonces, id hacerlos, he dejado unos bocadillos y unos refrescos en el escritorio (Peter se sintió un poco cobarde, pero no tenía ganas de más llantos ni gritos. Se estiró en el sofá y puso un poco la tele para intentar evadir la mente. Algo pareció funcionar, porque hasta se quedó dormido una media horita. Los chicos hacían un buen rato que habían acabado las tareas eran casi las nueve, pero aunque las tripas de Tommy rugían en estéreo ninguno de los dos se atrevía a poner un pie fuera de esa habitación. Como si la habitación fuera una especie de lugar mágico donde nada malo les pudiera pasar. Pero a Dante hacía ya más de 4 horas que se le había acabado la última botellita de agua y empezaban a entumecérsele los músculos y las articulaciones. Pero no decía anda porque al igual que Tommy no quería salir de esa habitación. Peter entró finalmente en la habitación con una botella de 2 litros de bebida isotónica, se la lanzó a Dante). ¿Cuánto hace qué no bebes? (después de dar un trago largo en el cual se bebió casi la mitad de la botella. Le contestó)

- 2 horas (mirando una botellita vacía de encima del escritorio, aunque Dante sabía perfectamente que hacía más).

- Déjame ver las manos (Dante se las enseñó rápidamente) extiéndelas (dijo como si fuera una maestra de parvulario. Dante resopló pero lo hizo, le temblaban bastante) ¿Dos horas, eh? (dijo alzando una ceja) Anda, acábate la botella, y después te tomas, un poco de sandía que hay en la nevera (Dante se acabó la botella y fue hacia la cocina a comer un poco de fruta necesitaba el azúcar). Tommy, acabemos ya, no más peleas, sé que lo hiciste para que tu hermano no me dijera algo realmente gordo, pero soy mayorcito y aunque te parezca increíble aún puedo lidiar con un niño de 14 años, ¡Hasta con dos! Así que no más provocaciones y menos cuando tu hermano se pone así de irascible. ¿Pero no ves que es mucho más fuerte que tú? Podría hacerte realmente daño, Tommy.

- No soy tan patético como creéis, también puedo…

- Eso ya lo vi, me quedó muy claro que también sabes golpear. Y es por eso que ahora estás ahí plantado esperando a que dicte sentencia, en vez de pasando una agradable tarde de viernes. Solo van a ser 14 Tomás, pero te aseguro que se te van a quitar las ganas de enzarzarte en peleas con tu hermano. Sobre el escritorio, pantalones y calzoncillos abajo.

- ¿Calzoncillos? Eso no es necesario, eso seguro que ya duele mucho sin que me tenga que quitar yo la ropa interior.

- Si no te la quieres quitar tú, puedo quitártela yo, no tengo problema alguno.

- Perooo

- Tomás, si he de repetírtelo, puede que te lleves algo más que 14.

- ¿No pude ser con la mano? Fue Dante quien empezó.

- Es la segunda vez que os tengo que castigar precisamente por pelearos como animales, no, no puede ser la mano. Anda acabemos con esto (Tommy reticente obedeció y se bajó pantalones y calzoncillos y se colocó sobre el escritorio). PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, PLACK, (fuero rápidas y no muy Fuertes pero Tommy sintió como si lo estuvieran clavando a la pared. Aullaba como si le estuviesen arrancando la piel a tiras y después echándole agua hirviendo. Peter ya se había dado cuenta que Tommy era muy pero que muy vocal, y bastante exagerado. Quizás pensaba que Peter no sabía lo que se hacía y que si gritaba mucho creería que se estaba pasando y pararía. Pero por eso Peter le hizo bajar la ropa interior, necesitaba saber lo duro que le estaba dando realmente. Aquello no era su mano, era una pala y podía hacerle daño de verdad sino medía sus fuerzas)

- Bwuaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa no fue culpa mía bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa me pegaste muy duro aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaau bwuaaaaaa nooooooo (Peter lo abrazó un segundo hasta que el llanto desapareció y Tommy dejó de ser un bebé balbuceante para volver a ser un chico de 14 años, entonces el mismo se separó se subió la ropa y se disculpó aun con las lágrimas en los ojos) lo siento, papá, lo siento de verdad, no volveré a provocarlo cuando estás así de cabreado, lo juro. Y no volveré a atizarle para hacerle daño de verdad.

- Lo sé, hijo, lo sé. Sé que quieres a tu hermano, y precisamente porque lo quieres sé que no volverás a pelearos así, ya no sois bebés, ya tenéis fuerza, Tommy, realmente podéis llegar a haceros mucho daño ¿entiendes?

- Sii sniff sniff

- Ok, voy a hablar con tu hermano, como estás castigado sin tele, puedes quedarte en la habitación leyendo algo, después cenaremos algo. Pediré comida japonesa, así tu hermano también comerá algo.

- Puedes pedir fideos, tempura y teppanyaki para mí, ya sabes que el pescado como que no…

- Tranquilo, lo iba a pedir (revolviéndole el pelo. Tommy lo volvió a mirar indignado)

- ¿Por qué haces eso? ¿Por qué me despeinas?

- Tommy, es solo un gesto cariñoso, no es para ponerse así.

- Pues dame un abrazo, pero no me despeines, después tengo que volver a ponerme el pelo bien, y cuesta (señalando el desaguisado que había hecho su padre con su pelo).

- Ok, tomo nota, abrazos sí, despeinar no.

- Sí, eso es (dijo muy digno, sin darse cuenta que le estaba diciendo a su padre que lo podía abrazar siempre que quisiese. Peter sonrió de punta a punta, aquella frase escueta le había hecho tan feliz como no recordaba en mucho, mucho tiempo)

Peter dejó solo a Tommy y feliz como una perdiz se fue a la cocina a hablar con Dante. Tomó uno de los taburetes y se sentó.

- Muy bien hijo. Vamos a dejar las cosas claras. Ahora te voy a dar 20 con la pala (Dante abrió mucho los ojos y tragó saliva), si 20, Dante, y si vuelves a lanzarte de esa manera contra tu hermano, no tendrás que preocuparte por la pala porque me sacaré el cinturón, quedas avisado. Y después me vas a dar esos 15.000 dólares y cuando llegue Ted, te disculparas y se los devolverás. Y Dante, es eso, no hay otra. Es lo que vas a hacer, porque es la mejor salida a la estupidez que hiciste robándole ese dinero a ese hombre.

- Yo no …(empezó a decir enfadado Dante)

- ¡No, Dante! (picó en la mesa Peter, enfadado) Dije que se lo devolverás y eso es lo que vas a hacer. Ese dinero no es tuyo, robaste. ¡Dante, la palabra es robar, no indemnizaciones, ni venganzas, ni narices! Robaste. Y con 12 años se sabe perfectamente que robar está mal. Así que no hay excusas que valgan.

- Pero…

- ¡DANTE! (Peter lo fulminó con la mirada)

- ¡ME DA IGUAL! ¿ME HAS OÍDO? ¡ME DA IGUAL! ¡MÁTAME SI QUIERES! ¡NO PIENSO HABLAR CON ESE HIJO DE PUTA!

- No te voy a matar Dante, pero te aseguro que vas a hacer lo correcto, porque no eres un delincuente, no eres ni tan siquiera el chico malo que crees ser. Soy poli, y he visto chicos malos de verdad, y sé que le niño que tengo delante no es uno de esos. Eso sí, Dante, tampoco eres un angelito, eso me ha quedado claro. Pero de ahí a ser un delincuente hay un gran trecho. Vas a devolver ese dinero, vas a disculparte y lo vas a hacer porque es lo correcto. Y porque no eres ni un criminal, ni un desagradecido ni un mal chico (y sin más lo agarró del brazo lo hizo bajar del taburete, la quitó los pantalones y calzoncillos y se lo puso sobre sus regazo y le dio los 20 palazos que le había dicho. Dante por supuesto intentó aguantar estoicamente pero al cuarto palazo ya gruía y al octavo ya gritaba y pedía perdón y le suplicaba que parase que sería bueno, que nunca más se portaría mal o pegaría a su hermano). Dante, ve a refrescarte, voy a pedir la cena (dijo cuando acabó y le dio un abrazo, pero Dante lo empujó)

- No puedes pegarme y después pretender que te quiera. No tengo los sesos tan podridos "papá" (y se fue rápido hacia el baño a acabar de llorar).

Dante lloró todo lo que tenía que llorar allí, primero juraba odio eterno hacia Peter, después se juraba que se vengaría, después se sentía mal por Tommy, Peter algo de razón llevaba, siempre la emprendía con Tommy, y él tenía mucha paciencia con él. Y después pensó en lo que le había dicho en eso que Peter sabía que él era un buen chico y aquello dolía, porque tenía que decirle esas cosa, era más fácil odiarlo si solo le zurraba. Odiaba a Peter por decirle cosas buenas, lo odiaba, porque no podía odiarlo, aunque le hubiera pegado.

Peter por su parte se sentía fatal, sentía como si cada vez se alejara más y más de Dante. Estaba haciéndolo todo tan mal. Era un padre de pacotilla, seguro que su padre, Paul, hubiera sabido cómo tratarlo, pero él no estaba a la altura. Peter estaba convencido que no hacía ningún progreso con Dante. Estaba resuelto a hablar con su padre adoptivo y pedirle consejo cuando el sábado por la tarde llegó Ted y sin decirle nada a Dante salió a recibirlo y se disculpó y le entregó el dinero. Peter escuchó la disculpa, era una disculpa sentida, sincera, salía del corazón. Dante se disculpó y a la vez perdonó a Ted. Ted hizo al fin las paces con Dante y Con Tommy, sentía como que no había podido explicarse, se fueron tan rápidos. Y él también tenía la necesidad de explicarles como habían ido las cosas. Estuvieron horas hablando, recordando viejos tiempos, Dante no estaba tan cómodo como Tommy, pero no se mostraba agresivo ni reticente para nada.

Justo cuando Ted iba a acostarse en el sofá para dormir, Dante se acercó y le dio un abrazo rápido, casi fugaz, Ted sabía lo mucho que le había costado a ese chico ese gesto, y le agarró de la mano y no dejó que se fuera hasta que él también le dio una abrazo, igual de rápido, pero igual de sincero.

- Peter (dijo Ted sin soltarle la mano a Dante). Esos 15.000 dólares, son para la universidad de Dante, Tommy lo más seguro es que le den tropecientas mil becas, las universidades se lo rifarán, pero Dante no es un genio, es un chico muy listo, pero le cuesta centrarse (dijo sonriéndole). Ese dinero lo empecé a ahorrar cuando me contó que quería ser director de cine, para su primer corto, pensé. Pero…mejor va a una universidad donde puedan enseñarle un montón de cosas de cine. Dante, no eres tonto, sé que todo el mundo te compara con tu hermano y las comparaciones son odiosas. Tommy es un genio, pero tú no eres idiota, ni siquiera eres del montón, eres un chico listo, y no tienes por qué conformarte con menos.

- Ted, te lo agradezco pero, llegado el momento podré pagarle los estudios que quiera…(Ted lo interrumpió)

- Lo sé, al igual que sé que 15000 dólares no dan para pagar unos estudios universitarios, como mucho el primer curso. Pero sé que si no tiene que preocuparse de devolver créditos a un banco, Dante se podrá centrar mejor en su futuro. igualmente es mi dinero, Peter, solo te lo digo, porque quiero asegurarme que se gastará en algo bueno, y sé que tú te asegurarás de ello. Te ves un buen hombre. Y los chicos están realmente bien contigo, se les ve. Están más relajados (Peter lo miró incrédulo. ¿Si eso era estar más relajados como eran antes?).

- ¿Y si yo no quiero estudiar en la universidad? (los dos adultos lo miraron incrédulos)

- ¿No quieres? (preguntó Ted extrañado. Dante solo se encogió de hombros) en ese caso, llegado el momento, supongo que tu padre encontrará un buen uso a eso 15000 dólares.

- ¿Y Tommy?

- ¡Dante! (le riñó Peter)

- ¿Qué? Él también fue su hijo ¿No?

- ¡Dante! (Peter lo fulminaba con la mirada) habrase visto tal descaro, después que Ted no te denunciase, te haya perdonado e incluso te haya regalado ese dinero ¿Tu encima tienes el descaro de pedirle más dinero para tu hermano? Ve a tu cuarto ahora mismo, ya se acabó la noche para ti (dijo muy enfadado Peter).

- Peter déjalo, es muy noble de su parte que se preocupe por su hermano. Dante, no creo que tu hermano necesite dinero jamás, algo me dice que ese coco suyo no lo dejará caer en la miseria, pero si así fuese, tiene 15000 dólares esperándole.

- Dante a la cama (le dijo su padre muy secamente y Dante asintió con la cabeza a Ted y se fue a la cama, como siempre sin despedirse no decir buenas noches).

- Ted oye, eso del dinero.

- Tranquilo Peter, no tengo ese dinero, así que más vale que te asegures que Tommy sigue sus estudios, porque si no vamos a tener un problema jajaja

- Jajaja (se rio finalmente Peter) en serio esos 15.000 dólares, los de Dante, deberías quedártelos, no creo que aprenda gran cosa si se los regala.

- Dante solo tiene 14 años, Peter, y ahora tiene un gran padre a su lado. Deja que sea un niño un poquito más, ya llegará el tiempo en que sus decisiones establezcan lo que es y será en esta vida.

Ted se quedó hasta el domingo por la tarde, debía de regresar a Davenport, porque los negocios no perdonaban. Pero había quedado con los chicos que se llamarían más a menudo y que volvería a visitarlos, con más tiempo. Peter no tuvo nada que objetar a ello, Ted le parecía un buen tipo. Tenía razón Tommy, no entendía porque Amanda también lo dejó a él. Estaba claro que Ted podría haber sido un gran padre para los chicos.

Los días siguientes a la marcha de Ted, fueron algo extraños, era como si de repente los tres se acabaran de conocer, como si el mes y medio anterior no hubiera existido, Ted fue una especie de borrón y cuenta nueva para los tres. Claro que los tres seguían siendo los tres, con sus manías y sus "encantos". Pero era como si el ambiente no fuera tan tenso. Y hablar no era algo tan forzado, no era para nada forzado. Aún no había esa complicidad que hay entre padres e hijos pero algo empezaba a fraguarse.


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo Sexto: Asuntos policiales (I).**

Las vacaciones de Navidad estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Peter andaba un poco nervioso, porque no sabía que iba a hacer esas Navidades. Eran las primeras Navidades con de los chicos y quería que fuesen especiales. Pero también sabía que los chicos tenían ya 14 años y llevarlos a ver a Santa y a patinar sobre hielo quizás quedara un poco infantil. Después estaba la cuestión de los regalos, los chicos tenían de todo, tenía 14 años, era como que llegaba tarde para eso también.

Los chicos por su parte estaban un poco inquietos, no por el rollo de la Navidad, sino por estar tantos días con Peter. Eran las primeras vacaciones con Peter y Peter hasta ahora se había mostrado como un padre que no dejaba pasar una. Eso pensaban ellos si se le preguntaba a Peter él decía que se pasaba el día mirando hacia otro lado y avisándolos. Pero los chicos solo veían que rara era la semana en que no se llevaban unos buenos azotes y los lavados de boca con jabón estaban a la orden día. Tommy estaba incluso haciéndose inmune a la picazón, estaba seguro que Peter le había matado todas sus papilas gustativas.

Pero antes de las vacaciones viene la semana de valuación, Tommy ni siquiera se inmuto, seguía como siempre, en su vida se había tenido que preparar un examen, simplemente lo leía y con eso le bastaba. Claro que solo le gustaba leer libros de ciencias y matemáticas. Pero las otras asignaturas no se le daban mal y con solo estar atento en clases ya sacaba 10/10 como estaba acostumbrado. Dante no era un genio, pero era buen estudiante también, no es que dedicara horas y horas al estudio, pero tenía una capacidad de recordar cualquier cosa que había escuchado que le era muy beneficiosa en los estudios. Dante se le daban muy bien los deportes y confiaba que le dieran una beca de deportes, esa era su plan, Tommy tendría su beca de cerebrito y él su beca de musculitos. Como decía el propio Dante. Además aún no tenía claro si quería estudiar una carrera. Aún quedaba tanto que prefería ni pensar. Dante solo tenía una asignatura que se le atravesaba, y era economía. Se le daba mal porque le daba un asco tremendo la asignatura y la profesora que la impartía. Había tenido varios encontronazos con ella en el periodo que estuvieron viviendo en el centro y des de entonces que se habían jurado odio mutuo. Como a Tommy no había por donde pillarlo con preguntas retorcidas, porque seguramente sabía más que sus profesores, esa profesora la había tomado con Dante. Y siempre lo estaba poniendo en evidencia ante el resto de clase. Afortunadamente los chicos de los centros de acogida no les importan una mierda si no sabes la respuesta de una pregunta que hace un profesor sobre la lección de turno. Pero Dante estaba acostumbrado a las otras escuelas, y sabía que eso era una auténtica putada. Así que no esperaba suspender pero si lo hacía tampoco se sorprendería mucho, aquella tipeja era una vieja, frígida, resentida y amargada. Y lo sería siempre se esforzara mucho o poco él para sacar mejores resultados en su asignatura.

Efectivamente llegaron las cualificaciones a casas y todas eran buenas notas excepto Economía que era un simple aprobado. Peter no dijo nada, cosa que le sorprendió mucho a Dante, que esperaba que su padre lo castigara o al menos lo sermoneara. Solo los felicitó a los dos y los llevó a cenar fuera. Eso confundió un poco a Dante que Peter no tenía ningún problemas en darle un par de palmadas por darle una patada a la puerta para cerrarla pero no había dicho nada de ese aprobado. ¿A caso Peter pensaba que era tan idiota que Dante solo podía aspirar a un aprobado? Aquello le puso de bastante mal humor y Peter se dio cuenta. Con Dante era dar un paso a delante para después dar 2 hacía atrás. Le encantaba sacar las cosas de contexto y retorcer la realidad de tal manera que todo parecía un gran complot contra él.

- Dante, llevas toda la noche refunfuñando y poniéndole faltas a todo ¿Qué te pasa, hijo? (dijo ya cansado Peter pero dándole la oportunidad a su hijo a que se lo explicara).

- No me pasa nada (refunfuñó. Peter rodó los ojos, en serio Dante era un pequeño gruñón de campeonato).

- Entonces, alegra esa cara, nos estás dando la cena.

- Si quieres que te alegren, sal con una puta cheerleader (dijo entre dientes Dante pero Peter estaba justo en frente suyo y pudo oírlo perfectamente).

- Te acabas de ganar una semana sin televisión. Y si sigues así, a esa semana sin tele le va acompañar una buena enjabonada de boca (dijo muy serio Peter. Dante no dijo nada, solo puso los cubiertos sobre el plato y dejó de comer, poniendo unos morros kilométricos). No, Dante, ahora encima no vayas de ofendido, cuando es a mí a quien acabas de faltar el respeto.

- ¿Es que uno no puede estar serio? ¿No sabía que ahora debíamos alegrarte también? No claro, nuestros sentimientos importan una mierda, solo importa que el generoso y bondadoso Peter Caine esté contento (dijo con veneno en sus palabras y alzando un poco la voz, cosa que hizo que algunas mesas de alrededor los mirasen).

- Dante, baja la voz, y corta ya ese rollito. Te he preguntado que te pasaba y me has dicho que nada. Así que disculpa si eso me da a entender que esa cara de malas pulgas es algo totalmente gratuito.

- Al menos mi cara no parece un culo (dijo otra vez entre dientes. Peter ya estaba cansado de tantos ataques).

- Muy bien Dante tienes exactamente 5 segundos para decirme que diantre te pasa, o hijo, te juro que te llevo al aseo de caballeros del restaurante y te quito allí mismo la tontería.

- He sacado un aprobado en economía (dijo de mala gana Dante, pero no iba a dejar que lo zurrase en los aseos de aquel restaurante).

- Lo sé, lo he visto. ¿Todo esto es por una nota? Hijo ya dije que no era la mejor persona para exigiros grandes notas, yo no fui un gran estudiante precisamente, vosotros por suerte habéis salido a vuestra madre en los estudios.

- Entonces no me has dicho nada porque crees que soy tonto como tú.

- Bufff mira Dante, ni yo soy tonto ni tú tampoco (dijo enfadado Peter). No era buen estudiante que es otra cosa. No te he dicho nada, porque sacar un aprobado no es el fin del mundo y no puedo enfadarme contigo por todo lo que hagas.

- Pues lo disimulas muy bien (dijo otra vez entre dientes).

- Ahí le has dado, bro (dijo Tommy sonriendo. Sonrisa que se esfumó en cuanto su padre le lanzó una miradita de esas que te dicen que "calladito estás más guapo").

- Mira Dante, eres listo, tus notas lo dejan más que claro, y aunque así no fuese, te conozco un poco y sé que eres muy listo. Sacar un aprobado no es la fin del mundo y sé que eres muy exigente contigo mismo, sé que no es que simplemente tiraras la toalla y solo te conformaras con el aprobado (Peter sabía perfectamente que ese era exactamente el caso, pero Dante no era el único capaz de retorcer la realidad a su beneficio). Hijo, sé que ese aprobado es como un excelente, si sé que te esfuerzas y trabajas duro ¿Cómo quieres que me enfade? (Dante se quedó mirando a su padre intentando analizar las palabras, pero no sabía cómo tomárselo. Porque lo cierto es que no se había esforzado tanto porque sabía que la profesora le tenía manía y que lo iba a joder hiciera lo que hiciera). Además no es como si te hubiera comprado una moto como premio por tus notas.

¿Significa eso que me vas a comprar a mí una moto? (dijo Tommy iluminándose la cara)

- ¡No! No hay motos para nadie. Los motoristas son donantes de órganos en potencia. Nadie va a tener moto ¿quedó claro? (dijo un poco irritado Peter y mirando muy serio a Tommy. Tommy puso una mueca de disgusto pero tomó nota mental de no volver a sacar el tema de la moto con Peter).

- Que mierda (dijo entre dientes Tommy)

- ¿Y qué vamos a hacer estas vacaciones? (preguntó un poco más relajado Dante y haciendo que Peter dejara de mirra como un perro rabioso a Tommy).

- Yo solo tengo vacaciones los días estrictos de Noche Buena, Navidad Fin de Año y Año Nuevo. Cuando se pidieron las vacaciones, yo no sabía que iba a ser padre, y me gasté todas las vacaciones en verano. Pero el próximo año ya me las haré venir bien para que coincidan con las vuestras.

- ¿Entonces nos podemos quedar con tus hermanas? (Preguntó sonriente Tommy)

- Tomás (dijo en un tono de advertencia). Pasaremos los días festivos con toda la familia en casa de mis padres adoptivos, vuestro abuelo Kwai Chang Caine y vuestras "tías" (remarcó especialmente para Tommy) también estarán. El resto de días vuestra abuela y mi padre (refiriéndose a Kwai Chang Caine) vendrán aquí y haréis cosas los 4 juntos.

- ¡Jooooder, no somos niños, podemos quedarnos solos en casa, no necesitamos de ninguna puta niñera (dijo Dante molesto)!

- Es. Verdad, papá (Tommy añadió rápidamente porque también estaba ofendido con la idea de tener niñeras), son nuestras vacaciones, se supone que tenemos que pasárnoslo bien, no aburrirnos como ostras con esos 2 viejos, no te ofendas pero son un coñazo.

- Me ofendo, Tomás, me ofendo. Y ya tuve suficiente, de vuestros modales. Ni siquiera os puedo llevar a cenar fuera a un restaurante por lo visto aún no os sabéis comportar como personitas bien educadas. Así que ni sueñes que os deje a solas dos semanas, en mi casa. Seguro que al segundo día de dejaros no hay apartamento donde volver (dijo dejando la servilleta sobre el plato).

- Ey. No somos tan malos (protestó Tommy).

- ¿No? (dijo alzando una ceja)

- Al menos no yo (dijo Tommy muy bajito. Dante le dio una patada bajo la mesa) auuuuu (se quejó Tommy).

- Eso por capullo, ¡Capullo! (le dijo Dante. Y aquello ya fue la gota que colmó el vaso).

- ¡Camarero! (llamo al camarero que pasaba por ahí) la cuenta por favor,

- ¿La cuenta? (dijo mirando los paltos que a penas no se habían tocado) ¿Algún problema? ¿No estaba buena la comida?

- La comida buenísima, si puede ponérnosla para llevar se lo agradecería, pero tenemos que irnos.

- ¿Irnos? (Preguntó entre asustado y curioso Tommy, pero Dante sabía muy bien porque se iban tan repentinamente. Él tenía más experiencia con el Peter mosqueado que su hermano y ya sabía leer en su rostro cuando Peter estaba tan cabreado que no atendía a razones. Al fin y al cabo, él era todo un experto en llevarlo hasta ese punto).

- Si (dijo muy tajante) nos vamos. Ya tuve suficiente, nos vamos a casa a menos que prefiráis que os zurre aquí mismo en el restaurante delante de todos. Pero ver como caliento vuestros traseros no es la mejor vista que se puede tener mientras se come (dijo flojito pero muy audible para ambos. Dante y Tommy tragaron saliva y pusieron cara de estar a punto de ser ejecutados en la horca).

- ¡Papá, no! nos comportamos (dijo Tommy intentando evitar lo inevitable), lo prometemos ¿Verdad Dante? (Dante asintió con la cabeza pero sabía perfectamente que ya no había marcha atrás, estaban bien rustidos).

- Nos vamos (dijo dejando unos billetes tras recibir la cuenta del camarero).

- Si, se esperan un minuto, le pongo eso (refiriéndose al contenido de sus platos) en unas cajitas para llevar.

- Si, gracias (Peter hablaba con el camarero muy secamente), mientras iré al baño, no os mováis de aquí, regreso en un minuto (les dijo a sus hijos. Y dejó a Dante y a Tommy esperando en la barra del bar del restaurante muertos de vergüenza porque estaba seguros que todos los que estaban en ese restaurante sabían porque se iban del restaurante y que es lo que les iba a hacer su padre en cuento llegaran a casa. Pero lo cierto es que solo la mesa que estaba justo al lado de la suya se había percatado de ellos. Lo demás seguían disfrutando alegremente de sus comidas. Pero cuando se tienen 14 años todos es un gran drama).

- Papá, en serio nos portaremos bien, has dejado claro tu punto, no es necesario que… (Empezó a decir Tommy que no quería empezar las vacaciones así).

- Tomás, ya habéis dicho demasiado hoy, mejor cierras el pico porque cuando lleguemos a casa vais directos al baño, os pienso fregar con jabón a conciencia esas boquitas, y chico, por si hay alguna duda, hoy también os vais calentitos a la cama.

- ¡Qué! (dijo indignado Tommy) ¿Pero qué he hecho yo?

- Tomás, llevo toda la noche avisándoos a los dos. Toda. Y no habéis dejado de renegar en toda la noche.

- Y ya me vas a lavar la boca por eso (protestó Tommy).

- Si, y te voy a zurrar porque a pesar de que te he estado avisando todo el rato, no solo no has bajado el tono, sino que has ido a más, hasta el punto de faltarle al respeto a tus abuelos. Ya te he avisado muchas veces que la única manera que te puedes referir a ellos es como "abuelos" y llamarlos viejos o decir que son un coñazo no es para nada una forma adecuada de hablar de tus abuelos.

- Pero ya me vas a lavar la… (Volvió a insistir Tommy).

- No, Tommy os voy a lavar por el vocabulario que habéis estado usando toda la noche. A Dante le voy a zurrar con la zapatilla por la patadita de antes y a ti te voy a dar con la mano por faltarles al respeto a tus abuelos.

- No es justo (protestó Tommy otra vez), los abuelos son viejos y son aburridos, no me puedes zurrar por decir la verdad.

- Tomás, a menos que quieras también que te zurre con la zapatilla, yo me iría callando. Ya estoy muy contento con vosotros y no estás haciéndome más feliz ahora mismo, hijo.

- Pero… (Y Dante le dio un codazo para que se callase)

- Auuu (se quejó Tommy de una forma un poco infantil. Dante con la mirada le dijo que cerrara el pico. Ese era el papel de Tommy, normalmente era Tommy que le avisaba a Dante que se estaba propasando, así que Tommy parpadeó para asegurarse que no era una alucinación).

- ¡Dante! No has oído lo que acabo de decirle a tu hermano, no es necesario que le golpees, tu hermano tiene 14 años, debería ser capaz ya de entender que debe callarse con solo palabras. Y sino es así, yo soy el único que puede zurrar aquí. Ahora, para casa, y no quiero oír ni una palabra más hasta que lleguemos (y los dos chicos pusieron unos morros quilométricos pero obedecieron).


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo Sexto: Asuntos policiales (II).**

El camino a casa no era muy largo, estaban solo a unas calles del apartamento, y Peter no era de los que tenían caminares lentos precisamente. Tommy empezó a llorar en silencio cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron. Seguía pensando que no se merecía la zurra que iba a llevar. Peter estaba cabreado por culpa de Dante que se había comportado como un capullo todo el día. Y ahora él iba a recibir una zurra por eso, de no haber estado su hermano buscándole las cosquillas todo el día, todo habría quedado en una simple regañina y un lavado de boca. Pero Dante siempre estaba cabreando a Peter y después de rebote siempre acababa recibiendo él. Peter lo veía de otra forma, Peter veía que Tommy se aprovechaba que Dante era el "rebelde" y que era él que visiblemente se comportaba peor y respondía más. Y raro era el día que no se llevara una palmadita, pero Tommy tenía un vocabulario horrible, casi tan terrible como el de su hermano. Y también tenía esa actitud tan cínica que hacía ya tiempo que había empezado a molestar mucho. Así que Tommy aprovechaba cualquier cagada de su hermano para hacer alguna de las suyas, como siempre de menor calibre, para que pasaban desapercibida y a lo tonto a lo tonto, Peter iba pasándole a Tommy muchas más cosas que a Dante. No podía tratar igual los dos chicos porque no lo eran. Pero Peter se había dado cuenta que estaba empezando a cometer distinciones que no eran nada buenas. No quería que Dante pensara que era más duro con él porque le quería menos y que Tommy pensara que lo podía torear siempre que lo quisiese, que las reglas se aplicaban de una forma más flexible con él. Así que Peter se había propuesto que la próxima vez que Tommy se comportara mal lo iba a castigar igual que si fuera Dante. Y sin importar si Dante hubiera hecho algo más gordo. Dante respondería por lo que hacía Dante. Y Tommy respondería por lo que hacía Tommy.

Pero esa resolución tan firme se tambaleó bastante cuando vio las lágrimas en la cara de su hijo. Peter no quería eso, no quería que sus hijos se sintiesen desgraciados. Así que estuvo muy tentado en dejarlo solo en una reprimenda y una enjabonada de boca. Pero entonces Tommy, tuvo que abrir la boca.

- Sino te gustamos como somos, deberías dejarnos en el centro, allí al menos no recibíamos palizas por nada, y mucho menos para pagar todas sus frustraciones con nuestros traseros (dijo Tommy nada más entrar en el piso).

- Primero de todo, entérate bien, Tommy no os he dado una paliza nunca. Así que no digas cosas que no son verdad. Puede que os haya zurrado, pero ni siquiera eso lo he hecho a conciencia, anquen a veces os lo habéis ganado bien a pulso. Y que sepas que tu hermano y tú sois lo que más quiero en esta vida, aunque te parezca mentira por el poco tiempo que hace que nos conocemos, pero es así. Pero tienes razón no me gustáis, no me gustáis nada pero que nada, cuando os portáis mal porque sé que sabéis portaros bien y no lo hacéis simplemente porque no queréis.

- Pero es que tú nos pegas por todo.

- Tommy, eso no es cierto, y lo sabes, precisamente porque últimamente os he estado aguantando muchas cosas, que parece que os creéis que podéis subírseme a las barbas (Dante iba abrir la boca cuando Peter levanto la mano con el dedo índice levantado para reclamar la palabra). y daros un par de palmadas o un collejón no se podría llamar pegar, precisamente.

- Los chicos de hoy en día ya no hablan como si tuvieran un palo metido en culo, si nos haces hablar como gilís y comportarnos como peleles, nos darán de hostias en el instituto y en la vida. Acéptalo Peter, en la vida no se llega a ninguna parte con una actitud complaciente y sumisa (dijo Dante, que no era de meterse en batallas dialectales, él era más bien "estos son mis cojones y aquí se los presento").

- Hijo, no quiero que habléis como si acabarías de salir de un internado en Ginebra. Solo os pido que dejéis de hablar como si estuvierais en una maldita penitenciaria. Os puede parecer una "memez" hablar bien, pero os aseguro que os cerrara más puertas el hablar mal que el hacerlo bien. Y chicos ya ha quedado más que demostrado que sabéis hablar muy mal, así que empezad a trabajar vuestras buenas maneras, en el futuro también las vais a necesitar.

- Cómo he dicho antes ahora ser educado, voluntarioso, refinado o más listo de la media solo te garantiza una cosa ser un inadaptado social. Y el mundo no está liderado por inadaptados "papá" (dijo Dante usando ese "papá" que rechinaba en los oídos de lo irrespetuoso que sonaba).

- Y cómo dijo el juez soy vuestro padre y mi deber es educaros como mejor crea, y eso es lo que hago. Si creo que lo mejor es educaros en la tolerancia cero a los malos modales y las faltas de respeto entonces eso lo que hay.

- Ya estamos, tardaste poco, en sacar tu verdadero yo, Peter (dijo Dante). Eres un poli al fin y al cabo, ejemplo de elemento represor por antonomasia. Brutalidad policial, obediencia por encima de conciencia.

- ¡Basta! (gritó Peter) es mi casa, sois mis hijos y es mi deber educaros. No al revés. Si digo que no es que no. Llámalo represión si quieres, no eres el primer hijo que llama dictador a su padre. Ni el primero, ni serás el último. Así que tus palabras no me hieren lo más mínimo, hijo, aunque fuera esa tu intención. Si quieres odiarme, vale, te juro que eso sí que me duele, pero no voy a dejar que el miedo a ese dolor haga que mire hacia otro lado mientras veo que está si tirando vuestras vidas al agrete.

- ¿Quién habla de eso? por si no te has enterado, me han ofrecido ya varias becas. En cuanto quiera acepto una y mi futuro está más que asegurado (dijo Tommy). Y Dante, joder, Dante tiene imaginación para parar un carro, seguro que se lo rifarán en los estudios cinematográficos. Y aunque no fuera así, tiene la pasta de Ted, si quiere empezar algo puede hacerlo. No te necesitamos Peter. No te hemos necesitado nunca. Y mucho menos ahora que somos mayores. Ya estamos educados. Más bien o más mal, pero Amanda ya se encargó de ello. El juez solo te dio nuestra custodia porque necesitábamos de alguien que nos alimentara, vistiera y pagara las facturas. Así que limítate a eso.

- Exacto, no necesitamos a un padre, tenemos 14 años, la época de necesitar un padre ya hace tiempo que pasó. Y si no quieres que te demos por culo con nuestro horribles modales, pues deja de perseguirnos todo el rato, joder, que ni una puta meada puedo echar en esta puta casa sin que el señor lo tenga que saber (dijo Dante casi chillando, y como siempre nadie como él para acabar de rematar la jugada).

- PLASS, (Peter le dio una bofetada a Dante)

- PLASS, (y después a Tommy. Ambos se llevaron la mano a la mejilla y lo miraron entre odio y miedo).

- A vuestra habitación ¡AHORA! (rugió Peter al ver que los niños no se movían. Los chicos aún en shock corrieron hacía su cuarto).

Peter estaba realmente encendido por todo lo que le habían dicho sus hijos, no sabía que pensar, si los chicos realmente pensaban eso, o si solo era algo que el decían para evitar el castigo. Fuera como fuese, le había dolido y mucho. Porque era cierto él los quería más que a nada en este mundo. No podía explicarlo, ese sentimiento era más grande que él mismo. Y aunque como decían ellos una y otra vez hacía nada que se conocían, ese amor que sentía por sus hijos era genuino y verdadero. Peter no era un necio, veía perfectamente que los chicos no sentía lo mismo por él, había notado como se habían ido acercando algo a él, pero la mayoría de veces seguían manteniéndose a años luz de él. Y era muy difícil lograr ser una familia cuando Dante y Tommy se empeñaban en dejar patente cada vez que tenían la oportunidad que ellos no necesitaban de Peter y aquello era algo solo temporal. Hasta que el juez finalmente les diera la emancipación o hasta cumplir los 18, lo que pasase antes. Los chicos no se cortaban ni un pelo en hablar de ello, sin impórtale tres pepinos que eso pudiera herir a Peter. Porque en el fondo los chicos jamás tuvieron en cuenta los sentimientos de Peter, tenían 14 años, lo único que les importaban era sus propios sentimientos, y no era de extrañar, porque se empeñaban a magnificarlos de tal forma y que les debía resultar agotador lidiar con ellos. Peter soñaba con una de esas familias que había visto en la tele. Él no la tuvo, no la tuvo nunca. Primero creció junto a su padre monje Shaolin en un templo y después fue a parar tres años en un orfanato y finalmente fue adoptado por los Blaisdell, pero nunca dejó de sentirse como el chico acogido, aunque para él los Blaisdell eran su familia, sabía que había algo que no acababa de encajar a la perfección, la maquinaria chirriaba aún un poco. Así que las pocas veces que había pensado en el futuro y en él teniendo una familia, se había imaginado teniendo una de esas familias de la tele. No exactamente la misma familia chirriante de la que él había formado parte. Aunque a sus 30 años ya sabía que lo de la tele solo era ficción en el subconsciente aún quedaba esa imagen idílica de familia con al que de pequeño soñaba formar parte.


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo Sexto: Asuntos policiales (III).**

- No vais a salir en todas las vacaciones excepto para ir a casa de los abuelos, y pobre de vosotros que arruinéis las Navidades a los abuelos o a vuestras tías, porque entonces te aseguro que os estaré dando con la zapatilla cada noche hasta que lleguen las vacaciones de primavera. No va a haber tele, ni teléfono, ni tebeos, ni consolas, ni nada. Solo tareas y creedme hay muchas tareas que hacer en la botica de vuestro abuelo y vuestra abuela siempre necesita un par de brazos fuerte para ayudarla en la fundación. No sé porque diantre queríais arruinar nuestras primeras Navidades juntos, pero ya lo tenéis, enhorabuena hijos, lo habéis logrado.

- ¡NOSOTROS NO QUERIAMOS…! (empezó a protestar indignado Tommy)

- SHHHH (lo mandó a callar Peter mostrándole lo enfadado que realmente estaba con un simple shhh). No queréis un padre, queréis un banco, me ha quedado muy claro. Pero yo sí que quiero a mis hijos y, me he perdido todas estas Navidades, así que quería que estás nuestras primeras Navidades fueran perfectas. Pero nada más lejos ¿Verdad? Acabemos con esto (dijo sonando dolido y triste). Al baño (los dos chicos se miraron el uno al otro) si, niños, los dos. Cabemos bien los 3 en el baño.

- Pero, jamás nos has castigado juntos (puntualizó Dante un poco inseguro de si podía o no hablar)

- No quiero que tengáis que soportar mi presencia más de lo necesario, hijo. Seré rápido, así podréis continuar demostrándome que no significo nada y nada de lo que haga vale para una mierda (los dos chicos abrieron mucho los ojos al oír a Peter hablarles así). Sí, he dicho mierda. ¿No es así como habláis vosotros? Vamos al baño, 5 minutos con el jabón, después no creo que me lleve más de 10 minutos con la zapatilla y ya os dejaré al fin en paz (había amargura en sus palabras, pero los chicos estaban demasiado concentrados en la amenaza del castigo para percatarse).

- Papá, por favor, no nos pegues, hazlo sino por el espíritu Navideño (intentó con medía sonrisita Tommy. Pero la cara de incredulidad de Peter hizo que Tommy se diera por respondido).

- ¿Vais vosotros al baño u os he de llevar yo? (Peter estaba tan enfadado que cada palabra que salía de su boca era como una bofetada. Dante fue el primero en reaccionar y se fue hacia el baño, Tommy lo siguió, no le quedaba más remedio, se daba cuenta que las cosas cada vez se ponían peor para ellos, así que Peter tenía razón mejor acabar con ello ya). Abre (le dijo a Dante que por una vez en la vida era el que más colaborador se mostraba y Dante abrió la boca y se dejó enjabonar la boca en silencio) abre (dijo Peter igual de seco a Tommy, que abrió la boca pero no estuvo tan quietecito como Dante, aún así se dejó enjabonar y ambos estuvieron los 5 minutos sentados en el filo de la bañera aguardando a que Peter les diera permiso para enjuagarse al boca. Cosa que hizo exactamente cuando pasaron los 5 minutos). Primero Dante, después Tomás (dijo Peter sin dar más explicaciones, tampoco necesitaban más. Y se levantó de la taza del retrete donde se había sentado a aguardar y se fue hacia el dormitorio de los chicos. los chicos acabaron de enjuagarse la boca y fueron hacia el cuarto)

- Papá, por favor, reconsidéralo, ya nos has castigado todas las navidades, esto no es necesario (volvió a intentar Tommy).

- ¿Dante? (ignorando a Tommy e indicándole a Dante que fuera hasta donde estaba él. Dante extrañamente no presentó batalla, incluso se bajó pantalones sin que se lo dijera Peter y se puso sobre sus rodillas. Peter solo le dio 30 zapatillazos) No vuelvas a pegar a tu hermano, Dante, por lo visto él es la única familia que te queda a la que quieres ¿No querrás perderlo por una estúpida pelea verdad?

- No, señor (dijo entre sollozos, Dante mentiría si hubiera dicho en ese momento que no le dolían los 30 zapatillazos pero también mentiría si dijese que no esperaba mucho más. Lo cierto es que su padre extrañamente, y a pesar de no haberlo visto así de enfadado y serio antes, había sido muy condescendiente. Solo 30 y ni siquiera habían sido de los 20 más fuertes que había recibido de mano de Peter).

- Ok, a la cama. ¿Tommy? (y le indicó también con el dedo que se acercará, Tommy estuvo dudando un buen rato, pero finalmente fue. Dante había recibido su parte de la zurra, sería injusto que él no recibiera la suya, pero en ese momento no era la injusticia lo que le hacía caminar hacia Peter. Era el temor de que si no obedecía le iba a ir mucho peor de lo que le había ido su hermano. Tommy se puso sobre las rodillas de su padre y cerró los ojos a la espera del primer zapatillazo. Pero en vez de eso Peter lo hizo levantar y una vez en píe le bajó los pantalones. A Tommy el empezaron a caer las lágrimas de nuevo. Peter las ignoró y lo volvió a colocar en su regazo, esta vez solo con la protección de un fino calzoncillo. Peter descargó 40 palmadas sobre el trasero de Tommy, 40, y fueron duras, pero no hubo ni cepillo, ni zapatilla ni apala para Tommy solo al dura mano de Peter. Tommy por supuesto lloraba y pataleaba como si le estuvieran hirviendo vivo, pero su trasero solo estaba de un leve bermellón cuando Peter acabó). A la cama Tommy (dijo seco y sin darle ni una caricia ni nada se levantó y le dejó el sitio en la cama a su hijo) ahora te traigo la botella con el agua Dante, después tenéis mi palabra que ya no os molestaré más esta noche (y salió por la puerta. Nada más salir por la puerta las lágrimas que se derramaron fueron las de Peter. Él quería tanto que los chicos le quisieran, lo quería desesperadamente, pero ellos no podían mostrar mayor indiferencia hacía él de la que habían mostrado ese día. Y aquello ardía, ardía en lo más dentro de su ser, lo estaba consumiendo, era un dolor y una angustia que no había experimentado en su vida. había experimentado el rechazo muchas veces en su vida, des de muy pequeño, por ser quien era, por venir de donde venía, pero ni todo ese rechazo junto podía compararse con lo que dolía sentirse rechazado por sus propios hijos. Y era un rechazo constante, tanto Dante como Tommy le demostraba ese rechazo una y otra vez, día sí, día también. Peter se dejó caer en el suelo y sentado contra la pared frente la puerta de la habitación se lamentó de sí mismo, sintió pena porque la historia siempre se repetía, él quería querer y ser querido, pero el destino siempre hallaba la forma de lograr que ese cariño le fuera apartado.

Hacía más de una hora que Peter se había ido a por esa botella de agua, Dante ya no podía más los músculos los tenía todos enrampados, así que con cuidado bajó de la litera. Tommy extrañamente dormía profundamente, su hermano se podía despertar con el ruido de una hoja al caer al otro lado del patio. Pero ahí estaba durmiendo profundamente, como si hiciera días que no hubiera pegado ojo. Posiblemente así fuera. Bastante adolorido se fue hacia la puerta, y abrió con cuidado para no despertar a su hermano, al abrir se encontró a Peter sentado enfrente la puerta, estaba dormido, pero Dante pudo ver las lágrimas en su rostro y en la manga de su camisa. Sé quedó mirándolo como si fuera un accidente en la autopista del que aunque no quieres mirar no puedes evitar echar un vistazo. No fue hasta que una rampa especialmente dolorosa le hizo volver a la realidad, necesitaba líquidos. Fue a la cocina con cuidado y bebió dos vasos de zumo, después tomo dos botellas de bebida isotónica y se las llevó a la habitación. Pero no pudo subir a la litera, no porque tuviera los músculos agarrotados, sino porque Peter estaba dormido en el suelo delante de su habitación. Dante fue a la habitación de Peter y agarró la manta que había encima de su cama y fue a ponérsela por encima pero al acercarse para ponerle bien la manta Peter le agarró la mano y lo inmovilizó, fue un acto reflejo. Dante aulló del dolor, no lo esperaba y sus músculos aún estaban adoloridos por las rampas.

Aaaa

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah

- ¿Hijo? Lo siento, lo siento (dijo soltándolo de inmediato y mirando a ver si le había hecho daño) Oh dios, mío ¿Te he hecho daño, Dante? (dijo Peter casi en pánico)

- ¡Claro que me has hecho daño! ¿Qué eres un puto ninja? (dijo Dante enfadado consigo mismo por haber chillado como una niña. Peter sonrió la oír a su hijo soltar esa palabrota, estaba bien).

- Lo siento hijo ¿Me descuidé el agua, verdad?

- Si (dijo muy seco tocándose el hombro, que aun lo tenía algo adolorido. Dante tomó nota de lo fuerte que podía llegar a ser Peter. Mejor no enfrentarse cuerpo a cuerpo con él).

- No hago nada bien ¿Verdad? (pero no hablaba con Dante, hablaba con él mismo. Dante lo miró extrañado. Ese era un pensamiento más propio de él mismo que de Tommy o de Peter. Porque Dante seguía convencido que Tommy y Peter se parecían y por eso conectaban tan bien). Lo siento hijo (dijo Peter volviendo otra vea a la realidad). ¿Te dieron las rampas, verdad?

- Sí (dijo otra vez seco. Pero por alguna razón sentía pena por Peter aunque era su culo el que había recibido la tunda). También es porque hace días que no hago deporte, en la semana previa y en la de evaluación se cancelan las clases de gimnasia y los entrenamientos.

- El doctor dijo que al menos 4 días a la semana ¿No? (Dante asintió con la cabeza) Tu abuelo podría ayudarte con esas rampas.

- Creí que no creías en sus hierbas.

- Hijo es evidente que te duele, y si esas hierbas te ayudan aunque sea un poco…me meteré mi escepticismo por el… (Dante sonrió de punta a punta Peter hacía un rato había dicho mierda y ahora iba a decir metérselo por el culo, era divertido ver a su padre tan maniático con el lenguaje hablar así). Daaaaaaaaaaante jajaja (Peter se dio cuenta que su hijo se estaba riendo de él, pero no era una risa mala, era algo más bien como lo que había entre sus padres y él).

- ¿Se lo vas a pedir a… (iba a decir el falso-chino pero estuvo a tiempo) tu padre?

- Sí, mañana antes de irme al trabajo, hablaré con él, además también puede ayudarte con lo del ejercicio físico, los monjes Shaolin son unos extraordinarios atletas ¿Lo sabías?

- No, sé papá, pero no lo veo yo muy atleta a tu padre, es más espiritual que físico (esa fue la primera vez que Dante dijo papá sin que sonara a insulto. Y lo hizo de forma casual. Peter se dio cuenta pero no dijo nada, aquello era lo único que salvaba aquel día tan horrible).

- Créeme tu abuelo puede ser muy físico si se lo propone jajaja

- De alguien tenías que sacar tú esa mano tan larga (dijo retorciendo el hocico pero seguía de buen humor).

- Ya (dijo intentando no reírse pero no pudo). Hablaré con él, además Tommy me dijo que a ti también te iban los remedios naturales y el culto al cuerpo.

- Más me vele, con la mierda de cuerpo que me ha dado dios, más vale que lo tenga siempre listo como un reloj, y aún así, ya ves, tengo que pasarme el día bebiendo como un maldito dromedario, porque sino me dan rampas y se me agarrotan los músculos y me duelen las articulaciones. Tommy piensa que es una obsesión mía, pero no me queda más remedio. Yo no tengo vuestra salud (dijo remarcando otra cosa en la que se diferenciaba de Peter).

- No, por desgracia de mí solo heredaste ese carácter. El físico es todo de Amanda, me temo que reclamaciones en ese aspecto a tu madre.

- Jajaja ¿Tienes una ouija a mano?

- Anda ves a la cama, hijo, es tarde.

- Lo mismo digo ¿Por qué no vas a empezar a dormir apostado en el pasillo? ¿Verdad? ¿Es para asegurarte que Tommy en uno de su s típicos ataques de insomnio no pone la tele? (dijo burlándose cariñosamente de su padre de nuevo).

- Me pillaste (sonrió Peter y despeinó a Dante) jajaja (Dante a diferencia de Tommy no lo miró extrañado, ni se apartó, le sonrió y se rio también).

- Papá (dijo ya levantándose para irse a su habitación)

- ¿Sí?

- Siento haberme portado como un capullo hoy. De verdad que lo siento, no lo digo para ganar punto sin para que me levantes el castigo, lo siento de verdad.

- Yo también, hijo, yo también. Quiero ser un buen padre, pero a veces siento que todo esto me sobrepasa.

- Solo relájate un poco más.

- Ok (dijo sonriéndole)

- Y…

- ¿Qué pasa Dante? Puedes contarme lo que sea, lo sabes, no me enfadaré si me lo cuentas tú.

- Papá, el examen de economía…no me esforcé. Pero es que la profe me la tiene jurada, lo juro, puedes preguntar a cualquiera (dijo en seguida a la defensiva. Peter lo escuchaba y oía a un chico normal y corriente de 14 años hablando de la escuela y de sus profesores. No escuchaba para nada un chico que acababa de perder a la madre ya que hacía unos meses que estaba viviendo con un desconocido que había resultado ser su padre, después de tatos intentos fallidos)…

- Ok, hijo, me alegro que me lo hayas dicho, ahora a la cama, es tarde.

- ¿No estás enfadado?

- No,

- ¿No? (preguntó extrañado Dante)

- No, porque sé que el próximo trimestre vas a mejorar ese aprobado (Dante retorció el hocico, ahí estaba la trampa, ya decía él).

- Grrrrrr (Dante entró en su cuarto gruñendo)

- Jajaja (Peter se rio y se fue a la cama a dormir. Al día siguiente tenía trabajo y debía estar descansado iba a ser un día duro).


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo Sexto: Asuntos policiales (IV).**

Esa mañana Peter y otros dos agentes debían hacer una visita de ruina a uno de los bancos, más importantes del norte de California. Tan de rutina que los dos agentes que le acompañaban era dos Rockies. Y Peter le dijo a uno de ellos que les fuera a buscar unos informes de la agencia aseguradora a sus oficinas, porque no hacía otra cosa que ponerle los nervios por la manía de hacerse chasquear los huesos del cuello y de manos.

Peter y el otro agente novato, estaban a punto de salir del banco cuando se vieron envueltos en un atraco. Peter le dijo al chico que se quitara la chaqueta y la camisa del uniforme, el chico obedeció quedándose en camiseta interior, una camiseta infame de la última camiseta de Star Trek. Peter lo miró con cara de no creérselo. "Era día de colada" fue la única cosa que dijo el chico que como mucho tendía 20 años. Peter rodó los ojos y le dijo que siguiera sus órdenes al pie de la letra, nada de improvisar. Le dijo al director que diera la alarma, y se quedara en la oficina, debajo del escritorio.

Peter le dijo por encima cual sería el plan a seguir, y el chico se veía realmente asustado, aquel era su primer atraco con rehenes.

- ¡Maldita sea Eddy, no puedo creerme que te hayas gastado todo el maldito fondo fiduciario! (dijo Peter chillando saliendo de la oficina del director) De verdad, y ahora como piensas pagar la matrícula de la facultad ¿Eh?

- Peter, lo siento, no me di cuenta (seguía le papel), no pensé que se acabara.

- ¡No, pensaste que se acabara! ¿Y qué narices, pensaba que iba a pasar, solo sacando y no metiendo nada?

- Peter, ya encontraré de donde sacar la pasta de la universidad, deja de chillarme (los dos iban andando haciendo que estaban tan enfrascados en la discusión que no veían al atracador)

- Te vas a poner a trabajar en la obra, ya me cansaste quizás si sabes cuánto cuesta ganarse el dinero, dejes de…

- ¡Alto ahí! ¡Vosotros dos! (les dio el alto el atracador)

- ¡Oh dios, Mío! (exclamo Peter con cara de palurdo) No Nos haga nada, por favor (pero sin detener el paso). Solo llevo 200 pavos pero son todos suyos, por favor no nos haga daño (Peter hizo el gesto de llevase la mano al bolsillo de la cazadora como si sacara la billetera, pero en vez de eso sacó el arma y disparó al atracador en el hombro, derribándolo. Su compañero corrió a quitar el arma que había caído de su alcance. Peter le pasó las esposas y le dijo que leyera sus derechos. El chico lo hizo sin pensar, estaba con el corazón a mil, aquello había sido lo más molón que había hecho en su vida. Era por eso que se había hecho policía) Ok, Edmund. Vamos a llevar a este capullo a la comisaría. Muy bien señoras y señores, no se muevan en seguida entraran nuestros compañeros y les tomaran declaración. Todo está bajo control (Y abrió la puerta para que sus compañeros que habían sido alertados por el director de la oficina pudieran entrar. Se identificó con la placa y mientras les explicaba por encima como había ido la cosa, le dijo a su compañero que llevara al detenido al coche, que ahora iban a llevarlo a comisaría. El chico feliz como un colegial en un día sin escuela, se llevó al detenido, fue unos segundos más tardes que se escuchó un disparo. Después se escucharon 4 disparos más. Peter salió sin pensarlo del banco y vio tirado en el suelo al lado del coche a aquel chico y a unos metros el marcador en el suelo sobre un charco de sangre. Peter corrió hacia su compañero.

- Lo siento, no lo vi…me agarró el arma (dijo entre toses y mientras perdía sangre a borbotones del disparo que había recibido en la ingle) lo siento ¿Se escapó? (preguntó mientras se le escapaba la vida de las manos).

- No, lo abatieron, está muerto (dijo sin dejar de abrazarlo).

- Menos mal, el jefe se iba a enfadar mucho si perdía mi arma (dijo con dificultad).

- El arma está bien. Aguanta, ya viene la ambulancia ¿La escuchas? (dijo Peter con lágrimas en los ojos).

- ¿Estuvimos geniales ahí dentro, verdad? Como Batman y Robin ¿Eh? ja ja ja (y entre risas el chico colapsó y finalmente murió. Murió en los brazos de Peter antes de que los parada-médicos de la ambulancia pudieran hacer nada por él).

Peter estaba en shock, aquel chico no debería de tener más de 20 años, 19 supo ese mismo día un poco más tarde, tuvo que informar a la novia del muchacho y a los padres de lo sucedido. El chico tenía un hermano, aquel niño le recordaba tanto a Tommy. Edmund Harris solo hacía 4 meses que había salido de la academia. Peter entendió como jamás había entendido la desolación de esos padres al recibir la noticia que nunca más verían a su hijo. Que su hijo, un chico que acaba de empezar a vivir, había muerto a manos de un atracador.

Peter estaba destrozado, se metió en uno de sus baretos favoritos y empezó a beber y a beber hasta que apenas se mantenía de píe. Cuando estaba a punto de desplomarse, su padre, el capitán Paul Bleisdel entró por la puerta, pagó la cuenta y se lo cargó con Peter y se lo llevó de allá.

Peter se despertó al día siguiente con una terrible resaca, desde que los niños llegaron, que no había salido a tomar ni una copa. No había salido para nada. Si no era con los niños.

¡Los niños! Se incorporó bruscamente llevándose las manos a la cabeza y maldiciendo la ley de la gravedad y la última copa whiskey. O mejor dicho, las últimas 4 copas de whiskey. Tardó un rato en darse cuenta que estaba en su antigua habitación, en casa de sus padres adoptivos. ¿Cómo diablos había llegado allí?

Peter se miró, llevaba un viejo chándal de la academia, se rio al verse con esas guisas. De repente notó unas ganas locas de ir al baño, aún no tenía muy claro si solo a vaciar la vejiga o sino también a vaciar lo que quedara en su estómago. Después de quedarse un buen rato sentado en la taza del lavabo esperando a decidirse, salió del baño y bajó a la planta principal.

Allí estaban acabando de desayunar sus padres y Kelly.

- Ey Pet ¿Ya regresaste del mundo de los muertos?

- Hola Kelly (le dio un beso a su hermana) ¿Qué tal fue el trimestre? (preguntó con malicia)

- Niños (les avisó Annie), no empecéis ya vosotros dos.

- Hola hijo (Peter fue a darle un beso a su madre)

- Hola preciosidad (y miró a su padre que aún no había levantado la cabeza del periódico que estaba leyendo, aunque más parecía que lo estuviese memorizando. Esa situación había sido muy familiar para Peter cuando vivía aún en casa. Su padre estaba muy cabreado). Papá (dijo tímidamente Peter sentándose en la silla en la que acostumbraba sentarse).

- Peter (dijo muy serio y echándole una mirada letal. Peter se hundió en la silla como cuando tenía 15 años, odiaba que su padre lograra hacerlo sentir como un niño, no solo era ya un adulto, sino que tenía sus propios hijos. Al pensar en sus hijos se levantó como si tuviera un resorte).

- ¿Hijo? ¿Pasó algo? (preguntó su madre la oír el ruido de la silla).

- Tengo que llamar a los niños deben de estar preocupados.

- Un poco tarde para eso ¿No? (dijo el capitán rechinando los dientes). Peter, siéntate, los niños están bien, saben que estás aquí. Tu padre los traerás más tarde para almorzar todos juntos (Peter se quedó mirándolo con cara de idiota). Peter desayuna, he de ir a la comisaria, y me gustaría hablar contigo antes.

- Sí, señor (dijo temblándole la voz. Peter se maldijo por sonar tan inseguro. Era un adulto, por dios, no podía asustarse de su padre. Peter comió un par de tostadas y un café con leche, no tenía el estómago para mucho más).

- (el capitán se levantó al fin de la mesa y se quedó mirando unos segundos a si hijo. Pero Peter hacía como que no sino lo hubiera visto por el rabillo del ojo) ¿Peter? Hace rato que acabaste, ese café. Deja de hacer el crío. No tengo todo el día.

- Jajaja Pet (se rio Kelly) papá te pilló de pleno.

- Keeeelly (la riñó su madre, aunque dejó de meterse con su hermano apenas se podía aguantarse la risa).

- ¿Peter? (lo llamó una vez más arqueando una ceja).

- Ya va (y se levantó sin ningunas ganas y siguió a su padre hasta el despacho).

- Cierra la puerta (le indicó su padre. Peter tragó saliva y cerró la puerta). Siéntate (indicándole la silla donde quería que se sentase. Peter se sentó y aguardó a que su padre hablara). Hijo tienes más de 30 años, no eres un niño. Tus hijos son los niños. Eres padre, Peter. Tienes unas obligaciones. Y no me refiero solo a lo de traer el pan a casa y darles unos estudios.

- Papá, ya sé que…

- ¡Silencio! (rugió Paul. Peter se echó hacia atrás en la silla) ahora estoy hablando yo, y por una vez en tu vida Peter, me vas a escuchar, porque esto estás más allá de ti o de mí, esto es sobre tus hijos. No puedes actuar como si pudieras desaparecer sin más, ahora si desapareces dejas a dos niños huérfanos, Peter. Y no me refiero solo a lo de dejar el hígado en un bar, me refiero a la escenita del banco.

- No debí dejar al chico solo llevar al sospechoso (dijo Peter transformándose la cara, de repente el mundo volvía a caérsele a los pies).

- Eso…Peter llevas ya mucho tiempo en esto. Sabes que por desgracia estas cosas pasan. Sobre todo entre los novatos.

- Y es por eso que se les asignas compañeros con más experiencia. No debí dejarlo solo.

- ¡Peter! Basta ya, basta de sentir pena por ti mismo. Fue un accidente (dijo enfadado Paul). ¿Sabes porque quería hablar contigo? No es el capitán que habla ahora, e s tu padre. Vi los videos de seguridad, la forma en que resolvisteis el atraco fue de lo más irresponsable y peligroso que he visto en años. Sé que hasta ahora estabas acostumbrado a actuar como si todo te importara una mierda. Incluida tu integridad física o tu vida. Pero eso tiene que acabar, porque ^Peter ahora hay dos personitas que esperan que llegues cada día a casa sano y salvo. Siento ser yo quien te lo diga Peter, pero esto es solo un trabajo, y ellos son tu familia (Paul se quedó mirando a su hijo después de acabar su discurso. Paul parecía estar digiriendo todo lo que acaba de decirle su padre). ¿Peter?

- Lo siento (dijo casi en un susurro).

- Hoy te tomarás el día libre, mañana quiero un informe sobre mi mesa y después ves que te vea el psicólogo de la brigada.

- ¿Qué? No es necesario, la cagué, me superó lo de la muerte de ese chico, sí. Era un niño, papá. Pero estoy bien.

- Peter, sin el informe favorable del psicólogo no vuelves a las calles.

- Pero, papá.

- No, ahora no papás, es tu capitán el que te habla. Sin informe no te mueves de tu escritorio.

- ¿Me estás castigando? (dijo indignado Peter)

- ¿Qué? (preguntó sorprendido Paul por la actitud un poco infantil de su hijo) Peter es el protocolo, y lo sabes. Aprovecha el día y pon las cosas en orden ahí arriba (dijo tocándole la frente). Debes de reconsiderar tus prioridades.

- Dante y Tommy son mi prioridad, papá (dijo ofendido).

- Entonces actúa en consecuencia. ¿Y si en vez de aquel pobre niño hubieras sido tú el que hubiera recibido ese balazo? No puedes seguir actuando como si no hubiera un mañana (y el capitán agarró su chaqueta del uniforme y dejó a su hijo allí pensando).


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo séptimo: Navidades en casa de los Caine (I)**

Por supuesto al llegar Kwai Chang Caine no parecía más contento con su hijo que lo estaba el capitán Paul Baisdell. Paul le había llamado sobre las siete de la tarde explicándole lo del atraco, quería hablar con Peter. Fue el mismo Kwai Chang Caine quien informó al capitán que Paul no había ido directo a casa, como esperaba. Paul no tenía ni un tipo de duda donde podía estar su hijo, aunque le hubiera gustado tanto equivocarse. Le hubiera gustado llamar a casa de su hijo y que allí estuviese, con su familia. Pero en vez de eso seguro que estaba en algún bareto emborrachándose para ahogar cualquier rastro de sentimiento. Paul le dijo que iba a recoger a Peter y que esa noche dormiría en su vieja habitación, que mañana fuera a almorzar con los niños y Annie y así podrían pasar algo de tiempo los 5 juntos. Él por desgracia, debía de ir a trabajar, ser el capitán, tenía muchos más inconvenientes que beneficios.

Los chicos permanecían totalmente ajenos a lo que había pasado el día anterior en el trabajo de Peter, para ellos solo se había tenido que quedar a .trabajar esa noche. Era policía, los polis al igual que las enfermeras, médicos y bomberos tenían turnos de noche. Así que no era para sospechar nada raro. Además Tommy no quería ver mucho a su padre seguía enfadado por la bronca del restaurante y pensó que era un alivio no tener a Peter enfadado por casa. Aunque tener que pasar toda la tarde, la noche y parte de la mañana con el abuelo Caine no era lo que ninguno de los dos niños entendían como la mejor manera de pasar sus vacaciones de Navidad. Pero al menos el abuelo Caine no estaba a priori enfadado con ellos. Aunque era aburrido a morir, no había nada divertido en las cosas que su abuelo les contaba o les hacía hacer. Y lo peor cuando le preguntaban algo contestaba como una maldita galletita de la suerte. Era un poco desesperante pero mejor eso que tener rondando a Peter con ese mal humor.

Pero aunque los chicos desconocieran lo que había sucedido se dieron cuenta perfectamente que el ambiente estaba enrarecido y no era por ellos. Parecía que Peter huyera de su padre y la abuela Annie parecía más preocupada de lo normal.

- Había planeado unas cuantas cosas para hacer estas dos semanas, pero vuestro padre ya me ha dicho que estáis castigado (dijo Annie mientras la criada servía los cafés y los postres).

- Sí, por lo visto ex vox populi (dijo Dante dando un bufido. Si ya era malo estar castigado con 14 años, ya ni mencionar, lo que era estarlo y que todos los supieran).

- Sí, creo que ha salido en las noticias de las nueve (dijo Tommy mirando de reojo la reacción de Peter. Tommy compartía con su hermano la opinión de que no era necesario decírselo a la abuela que estaban castigados).

- En las de las siete, Tommy, ha salido en la de las siete (dijo su abuela poniendo una mueca de desaprobación. Los niños parecieron captar la indirecta porque no dijeron nada más). Pero creo que encontraremos cosas que hacer sin romper el castigo.

- ¿Cómo qué? (preguntó Dante que estaba seguro que no existían nada bueno que se pudiera hacer mientras se estaba castigado).

- Podemos empezar por ir a comprar el árbol y los adornos de Navidad.

- ¿Qué tienen de malo los viejos? (preguntó Peter saliendo del silencio)

- Que son viejos Pet, ¡Por dios, ya eran viejos cuando Caroline era pequeña! (dijo Kelly sorprendida por la pregunta de su hermano).

- Cualquier excusa es buena para ir de compras ¿No? (dijo picándose con Kelly como si volvieran a tener 15 y 7 años).

- ¡Esa es Caroline, so listo! Yo solo voy porque quiero pasar algo de tiempo con mi sobrinos, ya sabes esas chorradas de chicas de construir nuevos recuerdos con la familia, de esos recuerdos que te acompañaran toda la vida, como aquellas Navidades en que el listillo de mi hermanito lleno mi habitación de bolitas de poliestireno, para que yo tuviera nieve en Navidad (dijo Kelly con retintín pero Peter sonrió recordaba aquellas Navidades, eran sus segundas Navidades en casa de los Blaisdell y él ya se sentía como uno más de la familia. Kelly llevaba semanas hablando de la Navidad y pidiéndole a su padre que las llevase a la nieve. Pero Paul tenía que trabajar y no podía, y como quería pasar las Navidades, todos juntos, todos se habían quedado en California. Y en california no nieva, no nieva nunca, ni en Navidad. Pero Kelly solo tenía 8 años y era terca como una mula, como ahora, pero era dulce como la miel, como… como cuando quería, así que Peter recogió un montón de paneles de poliestireno agarró el viejo ventilador de píe e hizo que nevara en la habitación de las niñas. Hubo bolitas de poliestireno por toda la casa durante meses, pero la cara de felicidad de Kelly y de Caroline fue algo que jamás olvidaría Peter).

- Disculpa Kelly, tienes razón soy idiota (los niños se rieron disimuladamente de esa afirmación de Peter), tuve un mal día y supongo que aún estoy algo tocado, no debí ser tan negativo.

- Disculpas aceptadas, tienes suerte de que tengas una hermanita tan buena, dulce, comprensiva

- Guapa (dijo Tommy sonriéndole, Peter le echó una miradita de esas fulminadoras)

- Muchas gracias, cielo, ¿Por dónde iba? guapa, generosa y

- Modesta (dijo Dante casualmente, Peter se tuvo que aguantar la risa)

- Modesta (repitió Kelly sin darse cuenta) eeeeeeeeeeeeeeh (le tiró la servilleta a la cara a su sobrino al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, pero en vez de enfadarse todos empezaron a reír).

- Podemos ir al centro comercial Drayfus, allí seguro que tienen de todo (dijo Annie cuando todos dejaron de reír).

- ¿Y porque no vamos a las afueras, en aquel pueblecito donde solían montar aquella feria de Navidad al estilo alemán? (dijo Peter)

- Sí, sí, sí (salto entusiasmada Kelly, como si fuera una niña de coletas) ¡Yo conduzco!

- Somos muchos Kelly, mejor vamos en dos coches. Ok, Peter y vosotros dos (refiriéndose al padre de Peter y a Annie) en el coche de Peter y yo y los niños en el mío.

- Ni hablar (dijo Peter)

- Pero papá… (protestó Tommy).

- Exactamente por eso, no.

- Pero si aún no había dicho anda (protestó cruzándose de brazos Tommy)

- Ni falta que hace (Peter siguió fulminando a su hijo con la mirada). Dante y papá contigo (le dijo a Kelly). Mamá y Tommy conmigo.

- Si lo haces para que no me quede a solas con Kelly en el coche, que sepas que la abuela también está buena para su edad (le dijo Tommy haciéndose el resabido).

- Gracias, creo (dijo Annie).

- Tommy (y le indicó con el dedo que fuera hasta donde estaba él. Tommy tragó saliva y negó con la cabeza. Se le había olvidado por completo que su padre debía de seguir molesto por lo del restaurante). Tomás (dijo con un tono que hizo temblar a todos los comensales de la mesa).

- Papá, por favor…lo siento…no quise decir eso abuela, disculpa.

- No pasa nada cielo, estás disculpado. Venga Peter, salgamos ya. El pueblecito ese, si mal no recuerdo estaba a hora y media de aquí (dijo Annie intentando apartar la atención de Peter de sobre Tommy).

- Sí, si mal no recuerdo estaban hasta las siete, después empezaban con la música y los bailes (dijo Kelly echándole un capote también a su sobrino)

- Ok, vayamos, pues (y se levantó de la silla y fue hacia donde estaba su madre y le alargó el brazo para escoltarla hasta el coche. Tommy y Dante respiraron aliviados y Kelly les hizo disimuladamente le gesto que fueran con ella, pero Peter no era idiota) papá ¿Te importa ir con Kelly?

- No, claro que no (dijo su padre imaginándose el porqué de la pregunta).

- Chicos, vosotros vais con la abuela y conmigo, los dos (Dante le echó una miradita a su hermano que era de puro odio).

- Pero si yo no he hecho nada (protestó tímidamente Dante).

- Vuestra tía tiene razón es Navidad, es momento de pasarlo en familia y crear nuevos recuerdos (dijo Peter con una sonrisa siniestra que de milagro no se mearon sus dos hijos de miedo).

- La tía Kelly también es familia (dijo Dante a pesar que sabía que contestar a su padre en esos momentos era un suicidio).

- Dante a la vuelta te vienes conmigo ¿Eh, campeón? (dijo Kelly sabiendo que si Peter se parecía un poco a su padre adoptivo estaba a punto de tirarle de la oreja y darle tres buenas palmadas en el trasero por replicarle por segunda vez consecutiva en menos de un minuto. Dante vio en esa oferta de su tía una buena manera de salir airoso del lio que le estaba metiendo su enorme e incontrolable bocaza).

- Si se porta bien, a la vuelta puede ir contigo.

- ¿Y yo? (preguntó Tommy entre inocente y kamikaze) ¿Y si me porto bien yo? ¿Podré ir a la vuelta con Kelly?

- Es tía Kelly, ya te lo he dicho varias veces Tomás (todos pusieron una mueca de dolor al oírlo llamarlo por su nombre en español) y a la vuelta también vendrás conmigo.

- ¿Pero por qué? (protestó poniendo pucheritos como un niño de 4 años).

- Porque en el coche de Kelly no puedo darte unas buenas palmadas si te pasas un pelo.

- Eso no es justo ¿Y la presunción de inocencia? (Tommy continuaba presionando a su padre a pesar de saber que eso era un suicidio).

- Se fue al garete cuando llamaste por su nombre a tu tía y le dijiste que era guapa.

- ¿Crees es que es fea? (dijo Tommy con malicia)

- No, hijo, Sé perfectamente que mis dos hermanas son dos mujeres muy guapas e inteligentes. Deja que rehaga mi frase: Tus tías son dos mujeres muy guapas e inteligentes ¿Entendiste Tomás?

- Perfectamente, papá (pronunciando el "papá" como si fuera un insulto).

- Entonces tengamos las fiestas en paz (dijo furioso).

- Peter, cielo, sosiégate, estás muy alterado, ¿Si prefieres nos quedamos esta tarde en casa y ya iremos mañana a la feria?

- No, estoy bien, solo que (miró a Tommy y a Dante y dio un bufido). Kelly llévalos tú (dijo finalmente Peter muy seco y sin mirarlos a la cara).

- En ese caso hay sitio para mí en el coche (dijo Kwai Chang Caine a su hijo agarrándolo cariñosamente por el cogote). Así nosotros también podemos crear esos nuevos recuerdos de los que hablaba Kelly (los chicos estaban felices por no tener que ir en el coche con su padre y ni se dieron cuenta de lo tenso que se puso su padre al oír lo que el viejo Shaolin le decía. De haberse percatado lo hubieran disfrutado hasta la infinidad).

Los chicos corrieron al coche de Kelly, por supuesto Tommy se sentó delante al lado de Kelly, Dante ni hizo el ademán de correr a sentarse delante, simplemente se estiró en el asiento de atrás y empezó a ojear una revista que Kelly tenía en el asiento trasero. Kelly encontraba muy gracioso que Tommy le intentara tirar los trastos, le recordaba mucho a algunos compañeros suyos de la universidad, lo cierto es que no había mucha diferencias entre el comportamiento de un chico de 14 que de uno de 22. Pero Kelly, al estudiar sicología, se había percatado, al igual que Dante, que Tommy solo flirteaba con mujeres mayores porque tenía el NO asegurado y ese "NO" no era debido a él sino a la gran diferencia de edad. Tommy tenía un miedo enfermizo al rechazo, al verdadero rechazo, y Kelly sentía cariño y algo de pena por el niño. Peter jamás sintió miedo al rechazo, él estaba rebotado con el mundo, era desconfiado, pero jamás tuvo miedo a mostrarse como era realmente por miedo a ser rechazado. Peter con 15 años tenía muchas más pelotas que muchos hombres de 40. Para entonces Kelly había hecho un perfil completo del chico, Tommy tenía miedo a ser rechazado y por eso se salvaguardaba tras una fachada de "seductor de cine" se convencía que todo era solo una actuación y él solo interpretaba un papel. Así que cuando se acabara esa obra solo tendría que interpretar el siguiente papel. Tommy era muy inseguro e inestable, porque Peter le había explicado que de vez en cuando Tommy dejaba de ser el educado e inteligente Tommy para comportarse con las mismas atroces malas maneras que Dante. Y eso le cuadraba más a Kelly, dos hermanos mellizos criados siempre juntos que habían vivido las mismas experiencias no podían ser tan pero que tan distintos. La coraza de Tommy se desquebrajaba de vez en cuando dejando ver a un chico de 14 años enfadado y asustado. Lo mismo que mostraba su hermano sin ningún tipo de tapujos. Dante era tosco, sí, pero era sincero, no era una actuación ni un escudo para protegerse. Pero Dante era tosco en sus palabras no en sus gestos, pero de eso sí que se había dado cuenta Peter y eso que él no estaba haciendo un máster en psicología conductiva. Kelly también se había fijado que Dante también le daba más importancia a su apariencia, siempre iba bien peinado, ropa limpia, bien escogida, nada casual, nada de eso de agarro lo primero que pillo, se veía que había dedicado algo de su tiempo en elegir su vestimenta. Inconscientemente Dante buscaba agradar con los ojos de la misma forma que inconscientemente Tommy buscaba agradar con los oídos. Y ninguno de los dos creía que pudieran agradar por tal y como eran. Kelly supuso que tanto padre yendo y viniendo les debió crear la sensación de constante fracaso y abandono. Una pena, porque estaba segura que esos dos eran unos chicos extraordinarios, si tenían algo de Peter seguro que lo eran.

Mientras en el coche de Peter…


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo séptimo: Navidades en casa de los Caine (II)**

Mientras en el coche de Peter…

- Si mal no recuerdo teníamos que coger la segunda salida después del puente.

- ¿Estás seguro que recuerdas como llegar Peter? (le preguntó un poco preocupada Annie).

- Bueno, sino, solo seguimos a Kelly.

- Pues andamos, listos si nos hemos de fiar de tu hermana.

- Mamá, Kelly ya no tiene 12 años (dijo Peter defendiendo a su hermana).

- ¿Quién lo hubiera dicho hace un rato en la mesa? Y tú no te has comportado mucho mejor, Peter, de verdad hijo, no te he dicho nada porque estaban los niños delante ¿Pero es que vosotros tres no os cansáis nunca de buscaros las cosquillas? (refiriéndose a Caroline, Kelly y Peter).

- Mamá, solo bromeamos, ya sabes qué…

- Annie, Peter solo bromea con Kelly como Tommy solo bromea con Dante o Dante solo bromea con Tommy ¿No, hijo? (dijo su padre con mucha picardía).

- Sí (solo dijo Peter ya que estaba molesto por la comparación).

- ¿Qué tal el estómago y la cabeza? (al fin le pregunto su padre).

- Bien (dijo muy seco) mamá ¿Crees que aún habrá aquel puestecito de luces tan sicodélicas? ¿Sabes cuál digo, verdad? (a Peter no le apetecía mucho entablar una conversación con su padre, porque algo le decía que si su padre biológico le había dado una charla como si fuera un mocoso, su padre biológico no se iba a quedar atrás, tampoco).

- Peter (volvió a reclamar su atención su padre ignorando la lamentable técnica de ignorar a su padre). Creo que tú y yo debemos de hablar ¿No?

- siento haberte dejado tirado con los niños (fue lo único que dijo Peter con una voz muy fría y seca).

- "Esto" no es por quedarme con mis nietos, ya te he dicho muchas veces que estoy más que encantado con quedarme con ellos y pasar algo de tiempo juntos.

- En ese caso, no sé porque es "esto", papi (su padre lo fulminó con la mirada porque sabía que no soportaba que su hijo lo llamara así). Tengo más de 30 años papá, tuve un día horrible en el trabajo y en vez de irme a casa y pagarlo con mis hijos, me largué a un bar y bebí más de la cuenta, fue una estupidez, no volverá a pasar.

- Peter es totalmente innecesario usar ese tono tan agresivo. Me alegra saber que no volverás a dejar desatendías tus obligaciones con tus hijos por algo como emborrarte en un bar. Pero creo que debería hablar con alguien sobre lo que pasó ayer, Paul me lo ha explicado, y perder a un compañero tan joven debe de ser duro.

- No era mi compañero, no lo había visto en mi vida antes de aquel día. Solo era un novato estúpido (dijo apagándosele la voz).

- ¡Peter estamos hablando de un chico que ha muerto! ¡Muestra algo de respeto!

- No voy a hablar de trabajo contigo, papá. Así que esta charla se acaba aquí y ahora.

- ¡Pero como te atreves! ¡Estás hablando con tu padre! A mí no me dices cuando se acaba una conversación y a mí no me hablas así, ¡Un poco de respeto chico! (y le dio un callejón. Peter no se lo esperaba para nada. No por el callejón, su padre seguía dándole collejones de vez en cuando. Sino por el tono tan poco místico y calmado de su padre. Su voz sonaba bien enfadada, a la porra con el misticismo. Peter detuvo el coche cerca de una acera).

- ¡Abaja! (dijo muy enfado Peter y sin apartar la mirada de enfrente)

- ¡Peter! (exclamó escandalizada su madre adoptiva).

- Tengo 30 años, me gano mi propio pan y tengo mi propia familia, este es mi coche y no voy a aguantar que me riñan como a un niño de 12 años en mi propio coche.

- Está bien, ya marcho (dijo Kwai Chang Caine agarrando la puerta del coche para salir).

- No, alto ahí (dijo Annie). Kwai Chang no se mueva, si usted baja, yo bajo también.

- ¡Mamá! No seas ridícula.

- ¿Perdón jovencito, qué me acabas de llamar?

- Perdón (dijo bajando la cabeza aunque su madre no pudiera verlo notó el cambio de actitud en su voz).

- El único que está siendo ridículo, eres tú, hijo. Todos estamos preocupados por ti y tú te comportas peor que tus hijos, ellos son unos niños hijo, pero cómo tú bien has dicho, tú ya no eres un niño, eres un hombre. Así que deja que tu familia te ayude a pasar este mal momento.

- Estoy bien mamá (dijo cansado).

- Hijo, no me gusta que me mientan, y mucho menos, uno de mis hijos. ¿Me bajo con tu padre o seguimos el camino o tenemos una tarde de compras Navideñas agradable? (Peter no dijo nada solo volvió a encender el motor y regresó a la carretera) ¿Peter?

- Mañana iré al maldito sicólogo de la brigada ¿Feliz ahora? (dijo Peter irritado porque todo el mundo se metiera en su vida. Aunque no era todo el mundo eran sus padres).

- Peter, hijo, no te enfades con nosotros por preocuparnos por ti y querer lo mejor para ti. No es justo.

- Lo siento mamá, tienes razón, no es justo.

- Muy bien hijo (sonó un poco más aliviada). Creo que también le debes una disculpa a tu padre ¿No?

- Mamaaaaaaaaaaá (se quejó exactamente igual como se quejaban sus hijos. Peter después de oírse se alegró que Tommy fuera en el coche de Kelly. Respiró hondo y finalmente abrió la boca). Papá, lamento haberme comportado como un estúpido y haberte echado del coche.

- A veces uno se deja llevar por los demonios que lleva dentro, pero el hombre sabio sabe continuar su camino sin que esos demonios dictaminen su destino (Peter le hubiera encantado que dijera "no pasa nada, chaval, todo perdonado" pero su padre era incapaz de contestar sin usa una maldita parábola).

El resto de la tarde fue como se suele decir "sin incidencias". Eso sí Tommy se dio cuenta que su padre estaba algo raro, después de desaparecer un buen rato él y Dante, solo los amenazó con llevarlos agarrados de la mano si volvían a desaparecer. En cualquier otro momento habría supuesto una bronca del copón, un par de palmadas y volver en ese mismo instante a casa. Pero básicamente Peter solo les dijo que no lo volvieran a hacer.

Dante y Kelly estuvieron hablando un buen rato sobre películas antiguas y sobre especiales de Navidad y versiones raras de villancicos. Tommy observaba a su padre como si fueran un sujeto de esos de estudio de un experimento social. En toda la tarde había hablado bien poco, un par de palabras con su madre, pero no había iniciado ni una conversación. Tommy que se temía que esa sería una de esas veces que su padre se ponía en plan "chica" e intentaría "comunicarse" con ellos. Peter podía ser muy coñazo cuando se ponía en plan "compartamos nuestros sentimientos y pensamientos" tanto libro para padres lo había vuelto medio capullo. Medio no, capullo del todo. Porque pasaba de ser Mary Poppins a ser el puto sargento Highway. Pero a Tommy le daba la sensación que Peter estaba muy muy lejos de allí, seguro de no haber insistido la abuela y Kelly de ir a la feria les hubiera mandado a hacer alguna tarea para perderlos de vista. Tommy interpretó el humor de Peter como que aún estaba enfadado con ellos por la escenita del restaurante. Y eso hacía que él también estuviera enfadado con Peter, porque a su parecer, si alguien debía estar enfadado ese era él, ya que era su trasero el que había sido castigado injustamente.

Finalmente cuando eran ya las ocho, decidieron que comerían algo por ahí, como solían hacer antes. Así que se fueron a los puestecitos ambulantes, eso sí, después de un viaje rápido a los coches para dejar el árbol y los adornos navideños. Con cuidado del Nacimiento de LEGO que Peter había comprado con ilusión, siempre le pedía a su padre hacer unas Navidades completamente al estilo LEGO, pero el capitán siempre decía que aquellas eran unas fiestas familiares no una pantomima, así que cada año se adornaba la casa con las mismas luces, adornos y figuritas. Las niñas y Peter las veían bonitas y les gustaban pero también siempre querían poner algo de ellos en esas fiestas, sobre todo Caroline y Peter, que parecían estar empeñados en transformar alguno de aquellos viejos adornos en una nueva interpretación de la Navidad. Kelly y Peter sonrieron al dejar el nacimiento en el maletero del coche. Ahora que tenía su casa y su propia familia podía poner los adornos que se le antojasen sin miedo de llevarse una reprimenda.

Hot-dogs y patatas con mucho queso fundido para Peter, Kelly y los niños, y un buen vaso de consomé de buey con especies y jengibre para Annie y Kwai Chang Caine y de postre un trozo del típico pudding de frutas de Navidad. Dante le cedió su ración a su hermano porque le daba bastante asco aquel postre, así que Peter al ver que Dante le cedía su postre a su hermano le compró un zumo de esos de multi-frutas y multi-vitaminas. Dante sonrió como si aquello en vez de zumo fuera una manzana caramelizada de la feria. Cosa que Kelly no pudo estar de comprar, y al compartirla con Tommy, Tommy empezó a salirse de madre y hacer aquello más que un gesto bonito entre tía y sobrino algo libidinoso. El juego se acabó cuando su abuelo le compró otra manzana a Tommy y entonces cada uno estuvo la suya. Ese fue el único momento, junto a la adquisición del LEGO, en el que Peter sonrió en toda la tarde.

Al regreso a los coches Tommy intentó colarse en el coche de Kelly de nuevo, Dante rodó los ojos, a veces su hermano era tan estúpido, podía ser un genio en las matemáticas, pero era un auténtico gilipuertas en todo lo demás. Peter simplemente abrió la puerta del pasajero de Kelly y se lo quedó mirando muy fijamente, esa mirada podía hacer helar los infiernos. Tommy tragó saliva y lo miró como si solo fuera una broma. Peter no sonreía, no reía, no reía en absoluto, simplemente se puso las manos en las caderas como hacía el capitán y mantuvo la mirad seria y fría. Tommy no dijo nada y se bajó del coche y poniendo a una distancia prudencia su retaguardia de la mano de su padre se fue hacia el coche de Peter.

- Tommy, tu hermano y tú detrás. Tu abuelo irá delante conmigo (aquello no resultó ser molesto para Tommy por una vez no se iba a pelear por no ir en el asiento del copiloto).

- Hijo, si no te molesta iré en el coche de Kelly, Annie ha quedado que se pasaría por el local para recoger un té que le prometí a una de sus amigas (lo cierto es que era una excusa muy mala para dejar a Peter solo con los chicos. había una parte de él que sabía que su hijo necesitaba un poco de espacio, pero solo un poco, mañana volvería a pasarse por el apartamento a última hora para ver cómo iba).

- ¿Seguro, papá? Puedo desviarme y acercarte a la botica de Lo Si (dijo Peter y lo dijo en serio no era por cumplir, a él no le gustaba estar de malas con su familia).

- No, está bien. Mañana pasaré por casa, y le dejaré preparado esa infusión que me pediste para Dante (Tommy lo miró extrañado, no sabía de qué estaba hablando su padre. Pero si esas infusiones sabían la mitad de mal del té que tomaba su abuelo, Dante estaba jodido).

- Tengo turno de mañana estaré en casa sobre las cuatro (Kwai Chang Caine asintió y se dieron un abrazo, ambos se sintieron mejor después de ese abrazo Tommy solo rodó los ojos y se montó finalmente atrás).

Al llegar a casa Dante y Tommy corrieron hacia la habitación para quitarse del medio. Habían pasado el día más o menos bien y no querían fastidiarla al final y cabrear más a Peter de lo que parecía ya cabreado.

Pero al cabo de un rato Dante tenía que ir al baño, es lo que tenía pasarse medía vida bebiendo, que la otra media te la pasabas en el baño. Y Tommy al cabo de un rato volvió a tener hambre y se preparó un bocadillo en la cocina. Eran las nueve y media de la noche y Tommy y Dante estaban bromeando en la cocina. Peter llevaba un buen rato escuchándolos des del sofá donde se había tirado nada más llegar. Cuando Peter entró los dos chicos estaban comiendo sus bocadillos y bebiendo unos refrescos mientras se reían de alguna cosa que habían visto en la feria esa tarde.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo séptimo: Navidades en casa de los Caine (III)**

- ¡Vaya hijo! Ver a tu hermano a dos carrillos (comiendo) es normal pero tú… ¿Te quedaste con hambre después de todas las patatas y el hot-dog?

- Las patatas a estaban buenas pero el hot-dog… (Peter supo en ese momento que Tommy había tomado dos hotdogs, el suyo y el de su hermano ¿Pero dónde ponía ese chico toda la comida? Tommy era como un gran agujero negro de comida. El terror de la nevera).

- Jajaja Dante debe ser el único gay que prefiere una patata (haciendo referencia a que en italiano utilizan la palabra patata para referirse al órgano sexual femenino) a una buena salchicha jajaja

- ¡Imbécil! (miró a Peter avergonzado y le dio un empujón a su hermano y salió huyendo a su habitación)

- ¿Qué? (miró a Peter como alucinando porque no entendía la reacción de su hermano. Dante siempre se estaba metiendo con él por lo de empollón y él siempre se estaba metiendo con su hermano por preferiría los chicos que a las chicas). ¿Tú lo sabías, verdad?

- Sí, lo sabía, pero eso no quita que esté mal meterte con tu hermano por sus…gustos.

- Y él se mete conmigo porque cuando me aburro hago problemas matemáticos. Ya sabes, como diversión (a Peter le resultaba más difícil entender eso que a Dante le gustasen los chicos).

- Tommy os tengo dicho que no me gusta que os ataquéis él uno al otro ni física ni verbalmente.

- Pero no era una ataque…era una broma.

- Hay bromas que mejor no hacerlas.

- Pero si nosotros siempre bromeamos sobre eso (dijo Tommy que no entendía a que venía ahora tanto revuelo. Para él era tan normal que hasta hacia bromas de ello como lo hacía de cualquier otra cosa).

- Pues ya has visto que no sientan bien, así que ya no más bromas ¿Vale? (Peter le estaba riñendo pero no estaba gritando ni sonaba enfadado, hablaba muy normal. Tommy lo miró extrañado pero decidió que por esta vez no llevaría a Peter a su límite).

- Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaale (dijo reticente)

- Muy bien, cuando acabes, lo recoges todo, no quiero migajas, que después viene las hormigas.

- Vaaaaaaaaaaaale (otra vez quejoso. Peter agarró el palto con el bocadillo de Dante y el refresco y fue hacia la habitación de los niños. Peter entró sin llamar a la puerta, no es que fuera mal educado, es que al volumen que tenía la música Dante era imposible que lo oyera picar a la puerta. Peter dejó el plato encima del escritorio y bajó la música). Es tarde Dante, no puedes poner la música tan fuerte, los vecinos llamaran a la policía.

- Sniff tú eres poli ¿No?

- Jejeje sí, pero no estoy de servicio (alargándole el refresco) anda Dante acábate el refresco (le dijo al ver que su hijo no se giraba para hablar).

- Déjalo ahí.

- Vale (y dejó el refresco)

- Y vete.

- Eeeeey que estés enfado no te da derecho a hablarme así ¿Eh jovencito?

- Yo no soy gay.

- Me parece bien, al igual que me parece bien que lo seas, lo que no me parece tan bien es el empujón que le has dado a tu hermano.

- Claro…ya entiendo… ¿Has venido a pegarme, no?

- No, hijo. He venido a ver que te pasaba. Esa reacción no es muy normal sabes. Estabais de bromas, tan amigos, y de repente zas, pasas de la risa a los puñetazos.

- No le he dado ningún puñetazo.

- Pero poco te ha faltado ¿Verdad? Tranquilo, no estoy enfadado, es más me alegro que hayas sabido refrenarte. Pero Dante, Tommy es tu hermano

- Ya, ya, ya, ya me sé le rollo, ahórratelo, es mi único hermano y debo tratarlo bien porque puede que un día nos enfademos de verdad y lo pierda (dijo cansado Dante).

- ¡Vaya, pero si resulta que me escuchas y todo! (dijo Peter sonriendo intentando romper un poco la tensión que había).

- Sí, digámoslo así, papá, dejas tus opiniones muy marcadas en mi (y se sobó el trasero) subconsciente (se quejó sonando un poco infantil).

- Jajaja (no pudo aguantarse la risa). Dante escucha, el otro día tuve un día muy malo en el trabajo, vi como un chico no mucho mayor que vosotros moría desangrado en la calle, era un buen chico, acabado de salir de la academia, tenía un padre, una madre, un hermanito, una novia, y unos amigos que están ahora mismo aun llorando su muerte.

- Lo siento papá, no lo sabía, ¿Por eso estabas tan raro y por eso no viniste a dormir?

- Sí, pero no te explico esto por eso. te lo explico porque al final no importa lo que hagas o a lo que te dediques, a ninguno de ellos le importaba que Edmund muriera en acto de servicio cumpliendo con su deber, haciendo lo "que se espera". Para ellos lo único que importa es que él ya no estará más allí. No habrán más cumpleaños, no habrán más navidades ni habrán más discusiones sobre quien fue a comprar la última vez el regalo de aniversario de sus padres. Para su familia Edmond no era un policía era su hijo/hermano/novio/amigo que trabajaba de policía.

- ¿Y?

- Que para mí no eres hetero/homo/bi o célibe. Eres mi hijo, el mismo hijo que se dedica a sacarme de quicio la mitad del tiempo y la otra mitad a sentirme el hombre más afortunado de la tierra por teneros a vosotros dos conmigo. No me importa lo que seas o a lo que te dediques hijo, cuando dicen que el amor de unos padres es incondicional, se refieren a eso, precisamente.

- ¿Entonces te importa un cuerno lo que haga?

- ¡NO! No seas tú también como tu hermano, no retuerzas mis palabras, con un Tommy tengo suficiente, gracias. Lo que digo es que puedes ser lo que quieras, mi amor por ti no va a cambiar ¿Entiendes? (Dante asintió).

- Ok.

- ¡Papá! (Dante lo llamó antes que saliera de la habitación) ¿Porque estabas enfadado con el abuelo?

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Qué porque estabas enfadado con el abuelo? (y lo miró esperando claramente una respuesta).

- Supongo que por lo mismo que Tommy sigue enfadado conmigo,

- ¡El abuelo te pegó! ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? (Dante lo estaba flipando)

- El abuelo no me pegó, me riñó, el abuelo me hizo ver que cometí un error bastante grave y que no debe repetirse y grrrr…si se lo dieces a tu hermano te capo Dante…pero parece ser que soy tan terco y obstinado como mi hijo.

- Sí, ya lo sé vosotros os parecéis mucho (dijo forzando una sonrisa).

- Eyyy eyyy eyy no te lo tengas tan creído, chico, tú eres exactamente igual de tozudo y obstinado cuando quieres, no me vengas ahora con el rollito de soy un angelito, que no cuela jajaja.

- Jajaja pero reconócelo yo no soy tan complicado como vosotros dos.

- No, no lo eres, y doy gracias a ello (y le dio un beso en al frente, aquel seguramente era el primer beso que el daba a uno de sus hijos).

- Eeeeeeeeh que he oído eso (dijo Tommy des de la cocina fingiendo estar ofendido Dante y Peter se miraron y empezaron a reír). Yo no le encuentro la gracia (dijo finalmente Tommy saliendo de la cocina con el trapo de secar los platos en el hombro. Y empezó a atacarles con el trapo. Sin darse cuenta los tres estaban enzarzados en el sofá en un ataque de cosquillas de todos contra todos).

- Me rindo, me rindo (dijo finalmente Peter)

- jajaja estás viejo, papá jajaja (dijeron a la vez Dante y Tommy no solían hacer eso de hablar a la vez pero alguna vez les pasaba y hasta a ellos les sonaba raro).

- No estoy viejo, solo es que sois dos contra uno (dijo aún riéndose mientras agarraba las manos de Tommy para que no le hiciera más cosquillas). Además ya es tarde, anda, lavaros los dientes y a la cama.

Papá, no son aun ni las once, y estamos de vacaciones (dijo Dante poniendo pucheritos y ojitos de perrito abandonado)

- Y también estáis castigados.

- No dijiste nada de irnos a acostar antes (protestó ahora Tommy).

- Estoy seguro que el abuelo os levantó de madrugada (Dante y Tommy se miraron él uno al otro para ver si alguno de ellos se lo había dicho). Chicos, es mi padre, sé a qué horas se despierta y sé cómo le encanta "aprovechar el día".

- Pero no estamos cansados ¿A qué no Dante? (protestó Tommy) ¿Quizás si pones una peli, nos quedemos dormidos?

- Jajaja buen intento Tommy (Peter estaba de repente de muy buen ánimo), pero no hay tele para vosotros. Así que prueba a contar ovejitas o a leer un libro.

- ¿Mañana que vamos a hacer? (preguntó Tommy)

- Tengo turno de mañana, estaré pronto en casa, podríamos decorar la casa con todo lo que hemos comprado ¿Qué os parece?

- ¿Sabes lo que es muy Navideño también?.

- No Tommy, no vamos a ver "qué bello es vivir".

- ¿Cómo lo sabías? También he tenido tu edad y he estado castigado en Navidad.

- ¿En serio? (dijo Dante, que le parecía increíble que su padre de pequeño hiciera algo que le mereciera estar castigado en Navidad).

- Si (sonrió Peter recordando las últimas navidades en el templo). Y si os vais ahora a la cama, mañana os prometo que os lo cuento, pero ahora a la cama con vosotros dos (y levantó a Tommy de un jalón y lo colocó de píe en dirección a la habitación) ¿Dante? (arqueó una ceja al ver que el chico no se movía) si tú también, a la cama.

- papaaaaá solo un ratito más. Después te juramos que nos vamos a la cama sin rechistar.

- Dante, mañana vuestra abuela y vuestra tía Caroline tiene planeadas un montón de cosas, no querrás… (Pero en ese momento Tommy agarró del brazo a su hermano y estiró de él).

- Ya has oído a papá, a la cama (dijo Tommy Peter lo miró extrañado, solo después de ver la cara de "me superas hermanito" de Dante, entendió el cambio repentino de actitud de su hijo).

- Tomás, no quiero tonterías, una impertinencia por pequeña que sea, con tu tía y te juro que tu culo va hacer competencia directa a la nariz de Rudolph. Y Tommy, créeme me enteraré, siempre me entero.

- ¿No sé a qué te refieres, papá? (dijo intentando sonar inocente, pero ni modo).

- De acuerdo, pero tú ten presente lo que acabo de decirte, por si acaso (dijo aún de buen humor pero ya hablando más en serio).

- Bahhh papá, Tommy es perro ladrador poco mordedor (Dante le echó un cable a su hermano).

- No es eso, Kelly y Caroline son vuestras tías, y esa no es la manera de hablar con una tía. De la misma manera que a mí no se me llama Peter, tío, man, colega o "eh, tú" a vuestras tías se les habla y trata con el debido respeto.

- Ya nos tuviste que soltar la charla, jooo papá con lo bien que ibas, de verdad como te gusta estropear los momentos polaroid (dijo Tommy yéndose farfullando entre dientes hacia la habitación).

- No me mires así, opino como Tommy. Yo también me voy a la cama, buenas noches papá.

- Buenas noches…hijo (Y Peter se quedó con cara de lelo en el sofá intentando entender que acababa de pasar).

A la mañana siguiente nada más entrar en comisaría su padre lo mandó a llamar. Volvió a recordarle su cita con el sicólogo de la brigada, pero esta vez Peter no se mostró tan tajante. Solo puso mala cara, como si el capitán estuviera haciéndole perder el tiempo, pero era el jefe y le tocaba acatar las órdenes. El capitán se conformaba con eso, sabía que presionándolo más solo iba a lograr que se pusiera en plan terco y se cerrase en banda.

Peter fue a hablar con la sicóloga de la brigada, el odio por aquella mujer era mutuo. Peter la veía como el enemigo y la Doctora Gale le sacaba de quicio ver como Peter se escudaba en el cinismo para ocultar sus miedos y preocupaciones. Según ella había tenido mucha suerte en esos años, pero con esa actitud tan kamikaze solo era cuestión de tiempo que no pasara una desgracia.

La Doctora Gale, le dijo que se tomara unos días, ella misma le firmo el papel para entregárselo al capitán. Pasadas las fiestas lo quería volver a ver, y si lo encontraba conveniente seguiría terapia. Lo cierto es que la doctora Gale vio un cambio de actitud en Peter asombroso. El Peter de hacía un año simplemente habría coqueteado con él, se habría puesto a la defensiva con sus frases llenas de sarcasmo e ironía y habría negado cualquier implicación emocional de ningún tipo. Pero Peter se sentó y en vez de hablar de cualquier otra cosa, respondió a todas las preguntas que la doctora le hizo. Incluso a aquellas de carácter más intimista o emocional. De ese cambio Peter no se dio ni cuenta, para él seguía siendo el mismo hombre que hacía un año. No había cambiado en nada. Solo que ahora tenía dos hijos, y si bueno más preocupaciones que nunca. Pero para él, su carácter seguía siendo el mismo.

En esos meses los tres habían experimentado un cambio sustancial en el carácter, quizás para ellos, que se veían cada día todo seguía igual que siempre. Pero no era así, ni mucho menos. Por ejemplo, los chicos ya no se acordaban cuando decir "papá" era solo una palabra sin significado alguno que solo servía para herir aún más a Peter. Y Peter no se acordaba ya de cuando iba con sumo cuidado con todo lo que decía por miedo de herir las sensibilidades de los niños.

Peter llegó a las once a casa, bastante antes de lo que se le esperaba, así que no encontró a nadie. Caroline se había llevado a los niños a un refugio para ayudar porque venían Navidades, y querían que incluso la gente sin techo tuvieran unas felices fiestas. Annie había inculcado la caridad con el prójimo en sus hijas, y un poco en Peter, así que siempre andaban metidas en algún acto u organización de tipo caritativo.

Peter empezó a sacar las cosas que habían comprado en la feria, para cuando llegaran los niños, solo tuvieran que ponerse a adornar el apartamento. Mientras sacaba las cosas recordó que hacía unos años le habían regalado un cd con canciones de Navidad. Peter sabía que cuando hicieron reformas, su hermana colocó todos los trastos de los chicos y de él que debían guardarse, los había colocado armario de la entrada, en el falso techo o en el guardamuebles que había en la última planta del edificio. Tras mirar en el armario y en el falso techo, y ver que no habían ni los libros, ni las películas, ni los discos ni cd, ni de él ni de los niños, agarró la llave del cuartucho y subió a buscar el cd. Le llevó un buen rato encontrar los cds, pero gracias a eso puedo ver una caja donde ponía escrito en rotulador el nombre de los niños. La curiosidad pudo más que él. Dentro habían algunos juguetes que debían haber sido de los niños cuando eran muy pequeños, una caja llena de fotos de Tommy y Dante cuando eran pequeños. Peter se sentó en el suelo y se puso a mirarlas con cuidado, se imaginaba la historia que iba detrás de cada foto. De muy pequeños los niños no se parecían en nada, Dante tenía el pelo muy muy claro, casi blanco y era rechonchete y Tommy tenía el pelo largo y castaño oscuro y era muy canijo y tenía cara de pillín. Ahora en cambio Dante tenía pinta de ser una auténtica pieza y Tommy ser un chico del coro. Y aunque seguían sin parecerse sí que al mirarlos no se podía negar que eran hermanos, había ciertas similitudes entre ellos. Cosas que compartían con su madre o cosas que compartían con Peter. En algunas de esas fotos salía Amanda, también vio como los años fueron pasando para ella, como dejó de parecer una chiquilla a parecer una mujer. En algunos salían los niños con diferentes hombres, dedujo que esos eran algunos "candidatos a padre" de la época. Los niños siempre se le veían sonrientes, nada que ver con los chicos que él conocía, que era muy extraño verlos en una actitud desenfadada y alegre. Eran reservados, siempre estaban a la defensiva o enfadados. Peter se preguntaba ¿Cuándo cambiaron sus hijos? ¿Quizás después de Ted? Pet agarró el Elmo y el Grover que vio en varias fotos de los niños y los bajó para el piso. Pensó que a los niños les haría gracia tener sus viejos muñecos. A él le hubiera gustado conservar algo de su infancia, pero por culpa del incendio se había perdido todo.

Peter bajó al piso y entró en la habitación de los chicos colocando a Grover sobre en la cama de Dante y a Elmo sobre la ama de Tommy, en las fotos siempre se veía a Tommy con su Elmo. Peter se sentó en la cama de Tommy y miró el cuarto de los niños, seguía sin decir nadad de ellos, a excepción que eran muy desordenados y algo cochinos, Peter se levantó y recogió la ropa que había tirada por el suelo y la colocó en la cesta de ropa sucia. Fue al colocar la ropa que se calló un encendedor de uno de los bolsillos de los pantalones de los chicos. Peter no necesitaba ninguna prueba forense para saber a quién pertenecía ese encendedor. Y para que necesitaba llevar encima un encendedor uno de sus hijos. Peter se puso repentinamente de un humor de perros. De haber estado en ese momento Dante en casa se habría llevado una soberana zurra. Afortunadamente no estaba. Peter fue a la mochila de Dante y abrió los bolsillitos pequeños en busca del paquete de tabaco, porque sabía perfectamente que sin cuerpo no había delito. Pero no había nada. Después miró por los típicos escondites de adolescentes. Revistas guarras, algo de dinero, golosinas y unos cuantos cromos de baseball. Pero nada del tabaco. Lo debería de llevar encima. Peter entonces miró en el cajón de la mesita de Dante. Había caramelos mentolados, toallitas para las manos con aroma a limón, pastillas masticables dentífricas, tiza y desodorante mineral.

Peter reconocía cada una de esas cosas porque eran las mismas que utilizaban algunos fumadores de marihuana o crack para esconder el olor y el resto de nicotina de los cigarrillos.

Dante era de los mellizos el que contaba con peor salud e insistía en fastidiar más su salud con el tabaco. Tenía 14 años, aunque hubiera tenido una salud de hierro, no tendría excusa alguna para fumar, pero a Peter le quitaba el sueño precisamente la salud de Dante. Ya había pedido hora al médico para que le hicieran un chequeo completo y le había pedido ayuda a su padre, tragándose su orgullo. Y precisamente Dante era el que de vez en cuando le afanaba una cervecita (y el alcohol solo acelera el proceso de deshidratación) y fumaba a escondidas. Aquello lo ponía de muy mal humor, por decirlo de una forma suave.

Peter se fue al salón y puso las noticias mientras comía unos nuggets y un trozo de pizza.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo séptimo: Navidades en casa de los Caine (IV)**

A las dos y media llegaron los chicos y Caroline, los chicos parecían molestos por algo y Caroline no estaba molesta pero tampoco se la veía muy alegre.

- Hola Pet ¿No salías a las cuatro?

- Me dieron vacaciones (dijo con una meuca que significaba que ya le explicaría más tarde).

- ¿Entonces se acabaron las niñeras? (dijo Tommy esperanzado)

- Sí, pero tan mal ha ido.

- Papá, vale que estemos castigados pero lo de hoy ha sido…

- ¿Qué ha sido? (preguntó Caroline poniéndose las manos en las caderas y alzando una ceja).

- Una experiencia muy gratificante (dijo Tommy pero estaba muy claro que fuera lo que fuera que habían hecho Tommy lo había detestado con todas sus fuerzas).

- Ya veo (dijo Caroline poniendo una mueca de no estar muy contenta con la respuesta). Peter, ya que estás aquí, yo me voy aún he de hacer algunas compras.

- Sí, claro. Luego a la noche te llamo (y le dio un cariñoso beso en la mejilla).

- Sí, dale recuerdos a Todd.

- Se los daré. Adiós niños (y les dio un beso en la mejilla a cada uno. Peter se dio cuenta que sus hermanas y su madre cada vez se despedían o llegaban reclamaban el beso a los niños, y sintió algo de celos, quizás él debía también reclamar ese beso, pero se le hacía como muy forzoso ¿o no?)

- ¡Tommy! (le salió sin mirarlos)

- ¡Pero si no me has visto! (Tommy estaba alucinando, su padre a veces daba mucho miedo, era imposible que le hubiera visto intentar mover la cara para que Caroline el besara en la comisura de los labios en vez de la mejilla) ¿Cómo cojones has…?

- ¡Tommy! ¡Al baño! (Tommy ya sabía por ese tono que "al baño" Peter quería decir "ves al baño, y me esperas sentado, que ahora iré a lavarte la boca")

- ¿Qué? ¡Si solo ha sido una expresión!

- He dicho que vayas al baño y me esperes, ¿O he de llevarte yo? (Tommy sabía que su padre lo llevaría a base de palmadas y no quería que Caroline viera como su padre lo zurraba como a un niño pequeño. Así que no dijo nada solo fulminó con la mirada a su padre y se fue hacia el baño).

- Peter, solo fue una chiquillada (dijo sonriente Caroline intentando interceder por su sobrino).

- Pues no me gustan ese tipo de chiquilladas y esto muy cansado ya de repetirme y que nadie en esta casa parece escucharme (Caroline lo miró extrañado, Peter estaba enfadado y no era por la travesura de Tommy. Dante miró de reojo a su padre y aquello de que generalizara no le dio buena espina).

- ¿Peter? ¿Seguro que está todo bien? Yo no tenía planes hasta las cinco, podemos hablar ahora ¿Si quieres?

- Estoy bien.

- ¿Seguro? ¿Qué dijo la doctora Gale?

- No es eso, después a la noche hablamos, te cuento y entenderás.

- Ok, en ese caso, me voy. Y gruñoncete voy a pedir que me pases con mis sobrinitos y más vale que aún estén vivos.

- Eso no te lo puedo asegurar (dijo con una media mueca de enfado y resignación).

- Ok, Pet, pero recuerda que es Navidad.

- Bufff Caroline en serio, quiero que estás fiestas sean muy especiales, pero parece que el destino está empecinado en estropeármelas.

- ¿Creí que el gran Peter Caine no creía en esas tonterías del destino? (dijo metiéndose un poco con su hermano para ver si le subía un poco los ánimos).

- Últimamente me estoy replanteando muchas cosas en esta vida. esa debe ser solo una de ellas.

- Ufff realmente estás de un humor horrible, hermanito. Mejor me voy antes que la pagues conmigo también.

- Caroline (la miró con ternura) gracias por ocuparte de los niños hoy.

- De nada, sabes que es un placer, me gusta esto de ser tía ¿Sabes?

- Pues a mí me gustaría también ser tío ¿Sabes?

- No, no empieces tú también ya tengo suficiente con papá (y agarró el bolso y salió del apartamento de Peter, aquella conversación estaba tomando un rumbo que no le gustaba. Cuando Caroline salió de apartamento Peter se giró y miró fijamente a Dante).

- ¿Qué? (preguntó desconfiado Dante y Peter solo le indicó con el dedo que se acercara más. Dante no sabía porque pero sabía que no era buena idea estar muy cerca de su padre en ese momento) ¿Por qué? (Peter volvió a repetir el movimiento de dedo) ¿Pero qué he hecho?

- Dante, sabes muy bien que si te digo que vengas es que quiero que vengas porque si he de ir yo donde estás tú voy a ir con la zapatilla en la mano (Peter había mencionado la zapatilla ¿Pero qué demonios pasaba ahí?)

- ¿Pero qué he hecho? (volvió a preguntar frenético)

- Yo te diré lo que has hecho (y Peter se levantó y fue hacia Dante y le metió las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Primero los 4 delanteros y después el del interior. Fue al intentar meter la mano en el bolsillo interior del abrigo que Dante se echó hacía atrás para evitar que su padre descubriera el paquete de tabaco. Pero Peter fue más rápido y lo agarró por la solapa del abrigo, le dio una palmada en la mano para que la apartara y sacó el paquete de cigarrillos. Y con una cara que haría temblar al mismísimo Hannibal, le mostró el paquete de tabaco).

- Papá…yo…esto…

- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a venir con el cuento que no son tuyos? ¿Qué alguien los puso ahí?

- No (dijo casi inaudible y bajando la cabeza).

- ¡TIENES 14 AÑOS, MALDITA SEA DANTE! ¡EL TABACO MATA! ARRUINA TUS PULMONES, Y LO QUE TE FALTABA A TI, QUE TUS PULMONES TAMBIÉN EMPEZARAN A FALLAR. ¿PERO QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENES EN ESA CABEZA? ¿Eh?

- No es tan fácil.

- Pues tranquilo, hijo, yo te lo voy a hacer muy pero que muy sencillo (dijo aplastando el paquete de cigarrillos). Se llama aprendizaje asociativo. Jovencito te prometo que cuando acabe contigo vas a asociar esos malditos cigarrillos con esto (dijo sacándose el cinturón)

- ¿QUÉ? Dijiste la zapatilla, la zapatilla por una semana (dijo casi histérico mientras no apartaba la mirada de la correa de su padre que la doblaba con sumo cuidado)

- ¿Entonces te acuerdas? Y dime hijo ¿Recuerdas también que me prometiste que no volverías a fumar?

- Por favor papá, por favor, no me pegues con la correa (Dante suplicaba mientras lloraba desesperado).

- Zwass (Peter le dio un correazo)

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAU (aulló Dante).

- Ve a por la zapatilla ¿Sabes dónde están verdad? (Dante asintió entre sollozos) pues ve (e hizo el gesto como para darle otro correazo pero Dante salió corriendo para la habitación de su padre y agarró una de sus zapatillas. Cuando regresó al salón Peter volvía a llevar el cinturón donde siempre, en su cintura, lugar donde no debió salir nunca. Dante el dio tímidamente la zapatilla) No. La vas a sujetar mientras yo le lavo la boca a tu hermano. Dante, te quiero en esa esquina (le señaló la esquina) esperando quietecito y calladito ¿Entendiste?

- Sí, señor.

- No, Dante, nada de señor. Es papá. Sigo siendo tu padre, puede que ahora mismo sea un padre muy pero que muy enfadado, pero sigo siendo tu padre. Dante quiero que entiendas porque estoy tan enfadado contigo. Lo estoy porque no solo me has desobedecido y mentido sino que además te estás dañando seriamente tu salud adrede con esta mierda (dijo Peter agotado). Y en eso sí que no transijo, Dante. Con la salud no se juega hijo, es algo demasiado serio como para dejarlo con un simple tirón de orejas.

- Lo entiendo, y te prometo que nunca más voy a fumar.

- Lo lamento hijo. Pero esas palabras ya las he oído de tu misma boca antes. Y como te he dicho tu salud es demasiado importante como para dejarlo con un simple toque de atención. Sé que es navidad, sé que es nuestra primera Navidad juntos, hijo. Y que nada está yendo como uno podría desear. Pero la Navidad se puede ir mucho a la mierda (Dante abrió mucho los ojos al oír a su padre hablar así) si estamos hablando de vuestro bienestar. Siento cargarme el momento polaroid, Dante, lo siento mucho, pero más siento que te estés matando lentamente, porque el tabaco mata, Dante, Y no es un bulo, mañana mismo si quiere te llevo a la unidad de oncología, esa misma de la que no salió tu madre (Peter sabía que se había pasado tres pueblos con esa última frase, pero estaba muy enfadado como para medir sus palabras).

- Estás sacando las cosas de quicio, solo fumo un par de cigarrillos de vez en cuando.

- Mejor para ti, más fácil te va a resultar dejarlo. Y sobre todo mejor para tu trasero porque esta vez será una semana con mi zapatilla como te prometí, pero si vuelves a fumar aunque sea una caladita de nada, será una semana pero con el cinto. Tienes mi palabra Dante.

- Noooo (se quejó Dante sonando de nuevo más como un niño que como un joven).

- Oh siiiii, y ahora la nariz a la esquina, aún tengo que lavarle la boca al fresco de tu hermano (Dante lo miró un segundo, no hizo falta más, sabía que sino se giraba, su padre lo iba a desollar vivo, así que se giró y continuó llorando pero con la nariz pegada en la pared).


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo octavo: Navidades en casa de los Caine (V)**

- Tomás (dijo mirándolo muy serio al entrar en el baño).

- Papá, solo ha sido una forma de hablar, no era un insulto ni nada…

- Tommy, me paso el día diciéndoos que habléis bien. Todo el día, desde que os levantáis hasta que os acostáis está lleno de esas "formas de hablar". Y des de que os levantáis hasta que os acostáis me lo paso pidiéndoos que habléis bien. Pero por lo visto el único lenguaje que entendéis es el de los mulos.

- Nooooo, tú estás enfadado, por lo del chico ese y lo pagas con nosotros, no es justooo (dijo enfurruñándose y cruzándose de brazos).

- Tommy, explícame ¿Qué tiene que ver exactamente la muerte de aquel chico con que tu lenguaje sea peor que el de un estibador?

- Nada, pero no es para tanto, solo ha sido una expresión (seguía repitiendo Tommy).

- Y es por eso que ahora estoy aquí para lavarte la boca, si hubiera sido algo más que una expresión, si hubiera sido un insulto estaríamos aquí también pero tú estarías con el culo en popa sobre mis rodillas.

- No, es justo, busca las más mínima excusa para pegarnos.

- Tienes razón hijo, no es justo. A estas alturas ya deberíais saber que si os sabéis comportar yo os castigaré. Y en esta casa las palabrotas se castigan con la pastilla de jabón. Y ahora a menos que quieras que me enfade realmente contigo abre la boca (dijo sacando una pastilla de jabón del armarito del lavabo).

- No es justo

- Eso ya lo has dicho, y yo ya te he dicho porque sí que era justo. Ahora deja ya de protestar y abre la boca deja que te enjabone bien esa boquita tuya (Tommy se enfurruñó más y cerró la boca como si estuviera lacrada) Tommy, si no abres la boca cuando cuente tres te voy a calentar el culete de lo lindo y después te lavaré la boca (Tommy apretó aún más los labios y lo miró con odio) UNO… (Tommy no hizo nada. Peter no quería zurrarlo, así que decidió utilizar la artillería pesada y empezó a desabrocharse el cinturón) DOS

- No, no, no, ya la abro, ya la abro aaaaaaaaaaaaa (Peter resopló pero dio gracias a todos los ángeles del cielo por que el chico finalmente abrió la boca. Peter le lavó a consciencia toda la boca y lo dejó 5 minutos con el jabón en la boca antes de dejarle que se enjuagara). Arghhh puajj puaajjj (dijo poniendo todo tipo de muecas).

- Le acabo de encontrar un paquete de cigarrillos a tu hermano, sigue fumando a pesar que es muy perjudicial para la salud y le prohibí hacerlo. Pero supongo que eso ya lo sabes ¿No? (Tommy miró a su padre sin saber que decir, afortunadamente esa no era de esas preguntas que requerían respuesta. Peter se sentó en el borde de la bañera y se llevó las manos a la cara). Sí pudiera llegar a vuestras cabecitas y haceros entender (Peter ya no estaba hablando con Tommy. Bueno, estaba hablado con él pero era más bien una reflexión en voz alta). Yo solo quiero ser un buen padre pasa vosotros. Quiero que seas felices, que tengáis un montón de oportunidades, que estéis sanos, que os sentáis cómodos y seguros. Pero no consigo nada de eso.

- Papá, Dante sabe que el tabaco es malo pero…lo calma. Si lo hubieras conocido antes, antes de que empezara a fumar, (Tommy bajó la cabeza y se mordió el labio. No sabía si estaba bien contarle eso a su padre)…

- Pues que haga meditación, como mi padre, hay muchas maneras de controlar los nervios que no te destrozan los pulmones en el proceso.

- ¿Y a ti te funcionan? (dijo con sarcasmo Tommy. Peter lo miró incrédulo) lo siento, papá, pero los dos sois de mecha corta. Y los dos tenéis la mano muy larga.

- Tommy puede que en más de una ocasión os haya tenido que dar unas buenas nalgadas…

- ¿Unas cuantas nalgadas? En más de una ocasión? Venga, papá, des de que llegamos rara ha sido la semana que no acabáramos durmiendo sobre nuestros estómagos. Y nadie duerme sobre sus estómagos por una nalgaditas.

- Hijo, he probado con haceros entender con palabras, pero parece que solo me tomáis en serio cuando vuestro culo está en la línea de fuego.

- Eso no es cierto.

- ¿Ah, no? Des de que he entrado por esa puerta cuantas veces te he tenido que pedir que abrieras la boca? ¿Cuántas? Y solo la has abierto cuando te he amenazado con darte una buena zura y he empezado a contar. Y como con eso con todo. Yo siempre intento dialogar con vosotros, sois vosotros que no queréis escucharme.

- Es que tú no dialogas, tu ordenas y punto.

- Tommy, no te hagas el demagogo conmigo, quizás tu padre no sea un genio, pero tampoco es idiota. Cada vez que os he prohibido algo, os he dicho el porqué. "No hables mal, porque eso te cerrará más puertas de las que te abrirá" ¿Te he dicho eso o no te lo he dicho varias veces?

- Sí, pero…

- Os aviso, os digo siempre el porque os pido las cosas, os vuelvo a avisar, incluso a veces hasta que me duele la boca y hasta que no so doy un bufido ni me escucháis. Es como si soplara el viento. No creo que os hagáis a la idea lo duro que es que todo absolutamente todo sea un constante tira y afloja.

- Quizás las cosas sería diferentes si confiaras un poco más en nosotros.

- Hijo, la confianza se la gana uno. Y hasta ahora, lo único que me habéis demostrado es que he de estar atento las 24 horas del día, porque en cuanto bajo la guardia u poquito u os doy un poco más de cancha acabáis comportándoos como dos pequeños salvajes.

- Eyyy no somos tan malos.

- Disculpa, hijo. Sé que no sois malos chicos, tenéis un gran corazón eso se ve a simple vista. Pero hijo ¿Es tanto pedir que me hagáis caso?

- No (dijo bajando la cabeza).

- Lo siento, hijo, te estoy comiendo la cabeza a ti, cuando con quien estoy frustrado es con tu hermano (dijo levantándose de la bañera).

- ¿En serio qué le vas a pegar cada noche durante una semana?

- Realmente cuando lo dije, no esperaba que tu hermano volviera a fumar otra vez.

- No es fácil dejar una adicción.

- No lo es. Pero para eso está su padre, para ayudarlo. Pero Dante no me ha hecho nunca ningún comentario sobre eso. Además hijo, ya os empiezo a conocer, y me fastidia mucho esto, pero estoy casi seguro que ni siquiera lo intentó ¿Me equivoco? (dijo mirándolo fijamente por un segundo justo antes de salir del baño. Tommy se dio cuenta que su padre se estaba frustrando, ¿Qué pasaría si se cansaba de ellos?).

Peter se sentó en el sofá. Dante se giró en cuanto lo oyó sentarse. Peter le indicó con el dedo que se volviera girar. Dante lo miró como si estuviera loco, pero la miradita que le echó Peter hizo que borrara esa mueca de la cara y se girase de nuevo cara a la pared. No habían cruzado ni una palabra, ya habían llegado a ese grado de conocimiento, por el que por los simples gestos o simples miradas ya entendían lo que el otro quería decir. Ni Dante era muy amigo de hablar las cosas ni Peter creía que Dante necesitara que se le repitiera la charla del tabaco mata. Pero aún así se la soltaría, para que después no viniera como Tommy a echarle en cara que él nunca hablaba solo les pegaba. ¿Así es como le veían? Como un padre que solo les zurraba. Peter se sentía tan frustrado con él mismo, en ese momento ahí sentado, mirando la espalda de Dante, se sentía como si cada día tuviera que volver a empezar de cero.

Dante, había pasado ya por todos los estados de ánimo, incluso algunos, dos veces. Había estado rabioso con Peter, había estado asustado por la amenaza del castigo, nervioso por la inminencia, triste porque nunca tendría unas Navidades felices (melodramatismo típico de la adolescencia), desesperado porque deseaba salir corriendo de allí pero sabía que si lo hacía Peter lo encontraría y aún estaría más cabreado, ofendido por ser tratado como un niño y que su voluntad no se tuviera en cuenta,…y un largo, largo etcétera-etcétera. Pero ahora mismo Dante tenía unas imperiosas ganas de ir al baño, quizás el miedo quizás el medio litro de refresco que se había bebido justo antes de entrar en casa.

- Papá, tengo que ir…(dijo como si fuera un nene de tres años)

- Ve (dijo Peter dando una larga y profunda respiración. Dante corrió al baño, porque estaba a puntito de hacérselo encima. Peter escuchó la carrerilla del chico. Realmente debía de haber estado aguantándose hasta que ya no pudo más. Como si él se fuera a enfadar porque tuviera que ir al baño. A veces no entendía a sus hijos, mejor dicho, casi nunca. Dante podía llegar a pensar que él se cabrearía por tener que ir al baño y había estado aguantándose hasta ese punto de casi hacérselo encima y en cambio no le importaba que su padre se molestara por cosas realmente importantes como el fumar).

- Ya está (dijo al regresar al salón esperando que su padre no lo hiciera regresar a esa esquina).

- Siéntate (y dio dos pequeños golpecitos, al sofá, para que se sentara justo a su lado. Dante prefería sentarse un poco más lejos, pero estar sentado implicaba que no le estaría pegando, así que se sentó). ¿Sabes que el tabaco produce cáncer, verdad? (Y Dante solo lo miró con cara compungida) ¿Lo sabes? (dijo arqueando una ceja a la espera de una respuesta)

- Sí (dijo flojito)

- ¿Quieres morir de cáncer como lo hizo tu madre? ¿Eso quieres?

- No

- Entonces, hijo, explícame, ¿Porque sigues fumando? (Peter hablaba muy calmado sin subir el tono de voz, sin rechinar los dientes, sin ni siquiera echarle miradas de esas que te fulminan) ¿Hijo? ¿Por qué sigues fumando? (volvió a repetir Peter al ver que su hijo no contestaba. Dante solo se encogió de hombros) Dante, eso no me vale. eres tú el que fuma, al menos sabrás porque lo haces.

- ¿Por qué me gusta? (dijo tanteando la reacción de su padre)

- ¿Me preguntas a mí sobre el porqué tú fumas? ¿En serio? (le dijo incrédulo a su hijo. Dante volvió a encogerse de hombros). Dante no vuelvas a encogerte de hombros, estoy preguntándote a ti.

- Me hace sentir bien, me relaja, me gusta.

- Ok (dijo tapándose la boca con la mano, para evitar soltarle alguna barbaridad, debía medir sus palabras con los chicos. estaba claro que aprovechaban cualquier oportunidad para retorcer sus palabras y echárselas en cara). ¿Te gusta tanto para que no te importe acabar como tu madre? ¿Recuerdas sus últimos días? (Dante de repente cambió de actitud y volvió a estar furioso, no soportaba que le hablaran de Amanda, no por que la había querido mucho y se había muerto. Sino porque hacía demasiado tiempo ya que se había dado cuenta que no soportaba la manera en que su madre los había tratado toda la vida, siempre intentando deshacerse de ellos buscándoles un padre, un buen padre, que cuidara de ellos, y cuando encontraron a uno, lo abandonó porque le habían diagnosticado cáncer, les quitó un padre para convertirlos en huérfanos ¿Y si no hubiera encontrado a Peter? ¿Y si Peter no les hubiera querido?)

- Lo recuerdo y poco fue para lo que se merecía ´(Peter abrió mucho los ojos, nunca pensó oír a nadie hablar así de una madre, y mucho menos a uno de sus hijos)

- PLAFF, (Peter le dio un bofetón) No vuelvas a decir eso de tu madre, era tu madre

- ¿Y le debo un respeto? (lo interrumpió enfadado aún, las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos, pero no precisamente por la bofetada) venga Peter, zurrarme por lo de desobedecerte y volver a fumar (le dio la zapatilla) no estoy para gilipolleces de Waltdisney (le dijo muy gallito sacando pecho. Y se levantó y empezó a quitarse la correa para bajarse los pantalones).

- Alto ahí. Yo diré cuándo empieza la zurra. Y no empezara hasta que hayamos dejado algunas cosas claras.

- No hay anda que aclarar, está todo clarísimo. El tabaco mata. Tú no quieres que me mate así que me prohíbes fumar. Yo fumo desobedeciendo lo que me has prohibido y poniendo en peligro mi patética salud aún más, Tú me castigas pensando que el miedo a una zurra futura me desanimará la próxima vez que me apetezca hacerme un cigarrillo. Punto y final ¿Creo que lo entiendo bastante bien? Ahora acabemos con esta pantomima (y se bajó de un tirón los pantalones hasta los tobillos). Edúcame (le dijo escupiendo puro veneno en esa sencilla palabra. Y al ver que Peter no se movía porque aún estaba intentando asimilarlo todo, le dio un último empujoncito) Demuéstrame cuanto te preocupas por mí, y cuánto me amas, con esa alpargata.

- Si me preocupo por ti, si te quiero y si te voy a zurrar porque eso es lo que dije que haría si volvías a fumar y lo has hecho. Y a diferencia de vosotros yo soy un hombre de palabra, Dante. Pero también vamos a hablar.

- Pues empieza, suelta tu discursito, si eso te hace sentir mejor, ¿No se trata de eso? ¿De lo que a TI te haga sentir mejor?

- Sé lo que estás haciendo Dante, y no te funcionará, no voy a perder los nervios, no te voy a zurrar llevado por la rabia. No voy a dejar que te creas que esta zurra es porque estoy enfadado contigo. Esta zurra es porque FUMASTE, Y FUMAR es perjudicial para la salud, fumar puede matarte Dante. Por eso es esta zurra, por eso van a ser todas las zurras que te vas a llevar esta semana. No por otra cosa (Dante le echó una mirada de puro odio). Vete a tu habitación (le dijo muy sosegado Peter)

- ¿Qué?

- Vete a tu habitación, Dante (repitió de nuevo igual de tranquilo que la primera vez).

- ¿No vas a…? (sin decir la palabra)

- Está noche, antes de acostarte, ya te he dicho que soy hombre de palabra. Ahora está claro que no quieres escuchar ni quieres hablar, así que vete a tu cuarto y quédate ahí hasta que estés dispuesto a hablar conmigo.

- Entonces no saldré nunca (dijo indignado y subiéndose los pantalones)

- Lo harás, ninguno de mis hijos es idiota. Llegarás solito a la conclusión que o puedes pasarte la vida enfadado con la gente para que no te afecte lo que ellos opinen de ti. Dante, te quiero, eres mi hijo, y nada de lo que hagas o digas va a cambiar eso. Así que déjalo ya (Dante apretó fuerte los puños y se fue hacía su habitación, odiaba no tener la razón. Y odiaba perder, incluso en una estúpida charla con Peter).


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo octavo: Navidades en casa de los Caine (VI)**

El resto de día pasó sin pena ni gloria. Peter dejó los adornos de navidad en las bolsas, algo le decía que no era un buen día para colgarlos. El capitán se pasó a final de tarde a ver a su hijo. Aún lo tenía preocupado, Peter era mucho de esconder sus sentimientos, pero los tenía, en el fondo sufría por todo. Estuvieron tomando unas cervezas y viendo un trozo de partido por la tele. Peter le contó lo de Dante a su padre. El capitán no pudo evitar reírse.

- ¡Papá! No es gracioso, estamos hablando de la salud de tu nieto

- Jajaja disculpa hijo, tienes razón no es gracioso, pero no me estaba riendo de eso.

- ¿De qué te estabas riendo? (y el capitán lo miró fijamente con una sonrisita picarona) ¡ah genial! Sí, ya veo (al fin calló de lo que se estaba riendo su padre) ¿Lo estás disfrutando, verdad?

- Te mentiría si dijera que no he fantaseado con que llegara este día jajaja

- Papáaaaaaaaaaaaaa (se quejó Peter exactamente como lo hacían sus chicos).

- Jajaja (el capitán no podía parar de reír, finalmente le revolvió el pelo a su hijo y le sonrió con cariño) ahora al fin entiendes lo duro que es ser padre de un maldito mocos sabelotodo que no quiere escuchar.

- Yo no era tan… (pero se tuvo que morder la lengua, cuando llegó a casa de los Blaisdell decir que era un grano en el culo sería quedarse corto. El capitán volvió a reírse).

- ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

- Lo mismo que hiciste tú.

- Espero que tengas más suerte con Dante que la tuve yo contigo.

- Papá, yo no fumo.

- Sí, es cierto, y cuantas zurras te llevaste antes de dejar es horrible hábito.

- Unas cuantas (dijo a regañadientes)

- Al menos no era marihuana.

- Tenía 19 años cuando lo de la maría, y ya te dije que solo fue aquella vez.

- No debió ser ninguna (dijo poniendo una cara muy seria, Peter bajó la cabeza) Jajaja es bueno saber que aún te doy miedo.

- Miedo, hasta los huesos jajajaja (dijo Peter con cara de terror y ambos se empezaron a reír) Había olvidado lo del tabaco (dijo finalmente Peter).

- ¿Qué extraño? siempre has tenido una memoria prodigiosa, hijo (dijo el capitán intentando ponerse serio). Pues yo no lo he olvidado lo más mínimo. Anda que no tuvimos peloteras tú y yo por lo de los cigarrillos. Eras terco como una mula. Decidiste que fumarías y no lo dejaste hasta que se te paso el…(y el capitán se mordió la lengua)…

- ¿El rechazo por todos los valores que aprendí en el monasterio? Si, puedes decirlo, no pasa nada. Y papá lo dejé antes, lo dejé cuando empecé a salir con aquella chica del instituto, Su, ¿Te acuerdas? Decía que besarme era como lamer un cenicero. Así que tuve que dejarlo.

- Gran chica ¿No sé porque tuvisteis que dejarlo?

- Aaaaaaaaah papá, no empieces de nuevo.

- ¿Qué no empiece el qué, hijo? Parece que ya estás sentando cabeza, te ha costado, han tenido que aparecerte dos hijos adolescentes pero finalmente empiezas a madurar, ¿No crees que va siendo hora que busques una buena chica y dejes de pulular de flor en flor?

- Papá, déjalo, anda, no tengo yo a hora mismo la cabeza para muchas chicas.

- Llevo escuchándote esa cantinela desde que dejaste la academia. De verdad, a tu madre y a mí nos gustaría verte feliz junto a una buena chica.

- ¿O un chico? (le dijo a su padre para chincharle. El capitán Blaisdell sabía perfectamente los gustos de su hijo, le perdían las faldas, pero no ponérselas, más bien quitárselas a las chicas)

- O lo que sea hijo, pero feliz y en buena compañía (dijo haciéndose el resabido). Además debería darte vergüenza, se ha casado antes tu hermanita que tú.

- Papá, no es lo mismo, es como si Caroline estuviera casada con Todd des del instituto. Pero dejemos a un lado mi vida sentimental, y volvamos a Dante, estoy preocupado por él.

- Parece más listo que el terco de su padre, seguro que logras convencerle que deje esos malditos cigarrillos.

- No es solo eso. estoy preocupado por la cantidad de líquido que bebe, por las lipotimias, por los calambres…tenemos visita el miércoles con el médico, para hablar de los resultados de las pruebas que le han estado haciendo.

- ¿Quieres que tu madre y yo os acompañemos? Ya sabes como apoyo moral.

- No, Dante odia el médico, cuanta menos pompa hagamos y menos seamos, mejor.

- Bueno, si cambias de idea solo tienes que llamarnos, ya lo sabes.

- Sí. Lo sé, papá.

- ¡Maldita sea! (dijo el capitán mirándose el reloj), ya me liaste otra vez, tu madre me va a matar, le dije que recogería el abrigo de la tintorería esta tarde y ya deben estar cerrando.

- ¿A qué tintorería lo llevasteis?

- A la de siempre.

- Sí, mamá te va a matar.

- Jajaja que gran consuelo hijo (dijo apresurándose a ponerse la gabardina) que sepas que le diré que ha sido todo culpa tuya.

- Jajaja muy bonito papá, sí, sí, muy bonito, ¿No te da vergüenza echarle la culpa a tu hijo?

- Estamos hablando de tu madre enfadada, hijo. Vergüenza ninguna jajaja

- Anda, que te acompaño a bajo y de paso tiro la basura, que aquí todo el mundo hace como que no la ve (y agarró la bolsa y bajo con su padre a la calle).

Peter subió de nuevo a su apartamento, solo tenía que sacar de la bandeja el pavo relleno y puré de boniato y ponerlo 20 minutos al horno, y la cena estaría lista. Se había propuesto que mientras durasen las vacaciones, los chicos comerían de gala todos los días. Y que cenaría juntos siempre que el trabajo se lo permitiera. Al cabo de un rato Peter llamó a Tommy para que le ayudara a poner la mesa y a preparar la crema de castañas. Solo tenía que abrir dos latas y calentarlas en un cazo, pero era parte de la preparación de la cena y a Tommy le gustaba trastear en la cocina.

- Tommyyyyyy mueve el culo, y ayúdame con la cena (gritó Peter)

- ¿Cena? (salió escopeteado de la habitación) ¿Qué hay? Me muero de hambre

- Siempre te mueres de hambre, hijo jajaja anda pon la mesa y después me ayudas con la crema.

- ¿Crema de qué? (dijo arrugando la nariz, no era ningún secreto que Tommy odiaba la crema de puerros)

- De castaña, Tommy, no pingas esa cara.

- Mmmmm me encanta la de castaña

- Será porque es dulce ¿No?

- La castaña es muy buena para la salud

- ¿Ah sí? (dijo divertido Peter mientras le alargaba las cosas para que als colocase en la mesa)

- Sí, seguro que tiene un montón de cosas beneficiosas para la salud.

- Jajaja ¿Qué conveniente verdad?

- Mmmm no sé de qué hablas papá jajaja (Tommy estaba de buen humor, la comida solía animarlo mucho, además la idea de que no fuera crema de puerros lo acabó de animar).

- ¿Y Tú hermano? (dijo poniéndose serio)

- Bufff (resopló) se ha acostado y no ha dicho nada en toda la tarde.

- ¿Ha ido bebiendo?

- ¡Papá, es Dante, incluso se despierta en mitad de la noche a beber! ¡Si la habitación parece la trastienda de un maldito 7/11! Papá, esto… (dijo nervioso) ¿En serio que le vas a pegar con la zapatilla todas las noches?

- Sí (dijo apenado Peter, él tampoco quería eso).

- Pero es Navidad.

- No funciona así, y lo sabes, Tommy. Si quieres mientras castigo a tu hermano, puedes quedarte en el salón leyendo.

- No creo que con el ruido pueda concentrarme papá, pondré la tele alta para no sentiros.

- Buen intento, no hay tele Tommy, si quieres te doy unos tapones para los oídos, hay un montón de cajitas en el baño, de los que me dan en la sala de tiro.

- Grrrr

- Anda, listillo, ve avisar a tu hermano, la comida casi está.

- Valeee, pero no creo que quiera venir.

- Ok, vigila el horno, lo apagas en 5 minutos. Y no quiero que lo abras, podrías quemarte

- Papá tengo 14, no 3 años (dijo rodando los ojos)

- Igualmente, solo apagar (y se fue hacía la habitación de los chicos) Dante, la cena ya está, vamos a la mesa.

- No tengo hambre (Tommy tenía toda la razón del mundo. Peter miró el escritorio y allí estaba el plátano y el sándwich que le había traído por la tarde para merendar).

- Hijo, no has comido nada des del mediodía, tienes que comer. Anda baja de ahí (pero Dante no se movió de la cama) Danteeee (lo llamó para que bajara). Venga, hijo, no seas así, baja a comer. Hay crema de castaña de primero.

- La crema de castaña

- No es bueno comer harinas, ni frutos secos de noche (dijo sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada)

- También hay pavo relleno.

- La carne del pavo se me hace bola.

- Hijo, hay que comer de todo.

- No tengo hambre (volvió a repetir)

- Hijo tienes hambre, es imposible que no la tengas, llevas casi 8 horas sin comer, solo bebiendo.

- Pues estoy lleno.

- ¡Dante, ya está bien! (dijo ya cansado y elevando la voz) baja de la cama y a la cocina a cenar (esta vez dijo en un tono más imperativo).

- Como quieras, pero no voy a cenar (dijo dando un bote de la litera al suelo. Peter lo agarró del brazo y le dio 3 palmadas algo fuertes, no eran mera advertencia) PLASS, PLASS, PLASS,

- Vas a ir a la cocina y te vas comer lo que te ponga en el plato, sin rechistar, hijo (le dijo con el mismo tono de voz que había puesto un millón de veces el capitán con él). Porque sino hijo, a la zurra que tenemos pendiente se le va a sumar otra con mi mano por esta pataleta ¿he hablado claro, Dante?

- Sí, señor (dijo haciendo un saludo militar)

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, (otras tres palmadas cayeron sobre el mismo muslo) Hijo, tú ultima oportunidad, sino dejas esta pataleta ahora mismo te bajo los cazones ahora mismo y te pongo el trasero bien calentito, después cenas y después te daré la zurra con la zapatilla ¿Qué va a ser Dante? (Dante estaba enfadado no idiota, así que se tragó la mala leche)

- Iré a cenar (dijo flojito)

- Ok, puedo prepararte un poco de sopa de tomate, son solo 3 minutos.

- Vale (dijo aun poniendo morros. Peter respiró hondo y contó hasta 100)


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo octavo: Navidades en casa de los Caine (VII)**

Peter le preparó la sopa de tomate a Dante y se la sirvió. Sabía que no hacía bien, pero no estaba a dispuesto a discutir con el niño sobre absolutamente todo. Ya era agotador discutir con el sobre cosas más importantes como discutir por algo como una sopa de tomate. Tommy y él se prepararon sus tostadas de crema de castaña y las devoraron, no dejando ni una migajita, incluso Tommy se levantó a rebañar el cazo donde se había preparado la crema.

Con el segundo hubo más problemas, Tommy se llenó el plato de carne y Puré, aquello era exagerado, pero Peter también era de comer mucho así, que solo se rio. EN cambio Dante, aunque era de comer mucho, no era de comer mucha carne y fécula. Y se comió el pavo pero dejó todo el relleno. El palto de Dante siempre tenía montoncitos con comida por todas partes, iba espulgando la comida, eso era algo que si lo viera el capitán le pondría los pelos de punta. Pero Peter tampoco iba a decir nada, se estaba conteniendo con todas sus fuerzas, pero esa noche la cena no iba a ser la razón de los gritos en su casa. Al acabar la cena, Tommy que había visto una tarrina de helado en la nevera corrió al congelador y la sacó. Y se llenó un cuenco hasta arriba. Peter agarró otro cuenco y vació la mitad del cuenco de Tommy en el suyo. Cuando Tommy fue a protestar, fue suficiente solo una miradita de Peter para que cerrara de nuevo la boca. Dante fue a la nevera a por su ya típico yogurt con muesli. EL chico comía recondenadamente sano, un millón de veces más sano que Tommy y que él. Pero Peter a veces pensaba que el chico era tan escrupuloso con la comida solo para molestarlo aún más.

- Dante si has acabado, te toca a ti recoger.

- No, es martes, le toca a Tommy.

- Tommy ha puesto la mesa y me ha ayudado a cocinar.

- Calentar una crema, no es cocinar.

- Cómo sea, me ha ayudado, te toca quitar la mesa y fregar los cacharros.

- No es justo. Es martes le toca a él.

- Dante, deja ya el rollito de no es justo, ya cansa ¿Eh?

- Todo lo que hago yo cansa ¿No? (dijo poniendo morros. Peter no se lo creía, ¿Acaso ahora iba de victima?)

- Dante, tienes razón es Martes, ya limpio los cacharros yo tú ves al cuarto que papá tiene aún que darte la PRIMERA zurra con la zapatilla (le dijo Tommy con toda la malicia del mundo. Peter estaba alucinando, primero Dante se hace la víctima y ahora Tommy se hace el cínico ¿Se habían girado las tornas, o qué? Pero justo cuando Peter estaba pensando eso dante se lanzó contra su hermano para darle un puñetazo. La cocina era pequeña y Peter estaba justo apoyado en una encimera a medio camino de ambos chicos, y gracias a eso pudo interceptar a Dante antes que golpeara a su hermano)

- Ya está bien. Dante a la habitación, lo has logrado, hoy no friegas los platos, pero la alternativa no te va a gustar.

- Tú (señalándole directamente con el dedo a Tommy, estaba furioso, pero se dio cuenta que no era con Tommy con quien estaba más enfadado)…lava los cacharros, después al salón, ¡pero nada de tele! (y se fue hacía la habitación para tener unas palabritas con Dante).

- Vienes a pegarme ¿No?

- ¿Si me preguntas que si te voy a pegar como estabas a punto de hacer tú a tú hermano hace un minuto? la respuesta es no. Siéntate, calla y escucha.

- No quiero.

- Me da igual, Dante. Te sientas, calla y escuchas, porque ya, colmaste mi paciencia, y ahora mismito Dante, estás delante de un Peter muy pero que muy cabreado (dijo gritando mientras sacaba hasta cachitos de saliva al hablar de lo fuera de sí que estaba. Dante lo miró asustadísimo y se sentó en la cama de Tommy). He estado demasiadas veces en esa misma posición (señalando a Dante. Dante no creyó que se refiriera a estar sentado en la cama de Tommy por lo que siguió escuchando) para saber qué es lo que te pasa a ti. Lo que te pasa es que estás rebotado con todo en esta vida, está cabreado con el mundo, y crees que hay un gran complot a nivel planetario para arruinarte la existencia. Pues mira hijo, sé que solo tienes 14, y recién esto empieza, y que no me vas a creer ni una palabra. Pero el mundo no gira a tu alrededor. Tú no eres el ombligo del mundo y la gente tiene suficiente con resolver verdaderos problemas como para perder su tiempo haciéndote la vida miserable. Que quiera que te lleves bien con tu hermano no es para hacerte miserable. Que quiera que te comportes no es para hacerte miserable. Que te pida un poco de respeto no es para hacerte miserable. Que no quiera enterrarte con 32 años (la edad que tenía Amanda cuando murió) no es para hacerte miserable (Dante lo seguía mirando con puro odio).

- Ya pues que me pegues no me va a hacer precisamente dichoso, papá. Y eso sí que va por mí, no es que sea un puto ególatra de mierda. Es que es mi culo del que estamos hablando.

- Todo eso lo podías haber dicho sin una sola palabrota, ¿Pero te digo porque has dejado ir toda esa retahíla? Lo has dicho para demostrarme que nadie te manda y nadie te va a decir como tienes que hablar Pero jovencito, te equivocas porque tienes 14 años, y precisamente los padres somos los que dicen cómo se habla, que se come, que se viste, y que se toma o se deja de tomar, cuando se tiene solo 14 años, y no se sabe una mierda de la vida (Dante abrió mucho los ojos su padre acaba de decir "mierda" realmente sí que estaba furioso).

- Muy bien, me dices que yo no diga palabrotas pero tú si las dices.

- Mira hijo, hablo como la maldita reían de Inglaterra comparado con vosotros dos. Así que no me vengas con bobadas. Tienes 14 años, eres un niño, me da igual lo que te creas, me da igual la vida que has tenido que llevar, me da igual hijo. Tienes 14 años, eres mi hijo, y no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzado viendo cómo te arruinas la vida. No más cigarrillo, pero esta vez de verdad, no más palabrotas, ni más faltas de respeto y vete enterando, aquí yo soy el padre, así que te aguantas y me obedeces. He intentado ser vuestro amigo, pero la cagué, porque no soy vuestro amigo, jamás lo seré, soy vuestro padre.

- Te gusta mucho a ti decir eso (dijo con sarcasmo y de muy malas maneras)

- Sí, me gusta (dijo cortándolo ahí mismo antes que dijera algo más). Me gusta mucho. No encuentro nada en el mundo que me guste más. Pero es hora que empiece a ponerme las pilas. Tú y tu hermano tenéis un montón de traumas por el tipo de infancia que habéis llevado. Yo también tengo mis propios traumas. Y eso ya lo solucionaremos también. Pero lo que no voy a hacer es continuar dejándoos comportar como dos pequeños patanes por el simple hecho de que tuvisteis una infancia dura. Yo también la tuve, infancia y adolescencia y no por eso se me permitió comportarme como me viniese en gana. ¿Y sabes? Le doy gracias cada día al capitán por eso. porque soy el hombre que soy ahora gracias a la educación que me dieron.

- Pues se lucieron (dijo con sarcasmo)

- Se acabó (y Peter empezó a arremangarse los puños de la camisa)

- Noooo

- ¡Oh sí! Te voy a dar unos buenos azotes por todo el comportamiento de hoy, des de que llegaste hasta hace un segundo., y después (agarrando al zapatilla que estaba tirada en la basura y colocándola sobre el escritorio) te daré la zurra que te prometí por fumar. Y Dante a partir de mañana vas a estar vigilado las horas del día, me voy a asegurar bien que te quitas ese hábito.

- Papá, por favor, no. Por favor (dijo echándose hacía atrás en la cama de su hermano, pero Peter le agarró del bíceps y tiró de él fuera de la litera. Una vez de píe frente a él. Dante empezó a luchar por librarse del agarre de su padre. Pero Peter era policía, de otra cosa no, pero de atrapar granujillas e inmovilizarlos sabía mucho)

- Estate quieto Dante, no ves que te va ir peor PLASS, (y cayó la primera nalgada sobre el trasero. Aquella primera palmada hizo que se detuviera en el acto. Cosa que aprovechó Peter, para bajarle el pantalón de chándal. Al notar la maniobra, Dante corrió a subírselo otra vez, pero solo recibió una palmada en la mano). Dante, ya está bien, deja de comportarte como un mocoso malcriado. Esto va a acabar pasando, de ti depende cuanto dure PLASS, (y otra nalgada para dejar claro el mensaje. Peter arrastró a Dante hasta el escritorio allí sacó la silla y se sentó poniendo al chico sobre su regazo)

- Noooo así nooo , no soy un bebé. Déjame (pero Peter hizo oídos sordos y acabó de colocarlo bien y empezó a descargar su dura mano contra el trasero del chico. Iba a ser pocas palmadas, era tarde y no era cuestión de prolongarse mucho, así que las pocas que le iba a dar debían de ser memorables)

- PLASS, PLASS,

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGHHH (Dante no se esperaba para nada que esas palmadas fueran a ser tan duras ) NOOOO, MUY FUERTEEEEEEE

- Me he cansado ya de ese comportamiento Dante, se acabó acudir a los puños y toda esa violencia verbal, se acabó, en esta casa no hay lugar para ese tipo de conductas PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS,

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah no no papá, por favor , noooo, seré bueno ah pero paraaa

- Hijo sé que eres bueno, no es eso lo que quiero, quiero que te comportes, eso es lo que te pido PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS,

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah lo que sea pero paraaaa para, duele mucho aaaah

- PLASS, PLASS, lo que sea no hijo, que te portes bien, que hables bien, y que me hagas caso

- Sí, sí, lo hare aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah lo haré, lo juro, me portaré siempre bien aaaah

- PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS, PLASS,

- No aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaaaaaaa (Peter alargó la mano y agarró la zapatilla serían 20, no tenía intención de darle más, ya que se repetiría a la noche siguiente).

- Dante, escúchame bien (espero a que el chico dejara de llorar y se calmara un poco, pero sin dejarlo mover de la posición tan indigna en la que se encontraba). No va a haber más cigarrillo, ni uno ni medio, ni nada. Sino lo haces por tu salud, porque no eres uno de estúpido que piensa que a él no le va a pasar nada, lo vas a hacer por miedo. Porque te aseguro que si me entero que vuelves a fumar, voy a estar dándote con la correa cada día de tu vida. y tengo planeado para ti una prospera y larga muy marga vida.

- PLAFF, (un duro zapatillazo cayó justo en el centro de las posaderas de Dante haciendo que se le arqueara la espalda y todo. Peter le bajó el calzoncillo por debajo de las nalgas para enmarcar la zona a castigar y para asegurarse que no le hacía más daño de lo estrictamente necesario y prosiguió can el castigo) PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF,

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaa cof cof no, no, no más, por favor, papá, papi, duele ahhhh (Peter abrió mucho los ojos cuando escucho lo de papi no sabía si lo decía para manipularlo o que realmente le había salido así al chico, como fuera debía hacer le corazón fuerte y seguir con el castigo).

- PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, (Peter respire hondo y prosiguió con el castigo) SE acabó el fumar, Dante. No hay más cigarrillos, para ti ¿Entendiste, hijo?

- Siiiiiiiiiiii auuuuuuu auu bwuuuuuuuuuua no fumaré nunca más lo juro, lo juro.

- PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, PLAFF, Eso es pero hijo, porque no me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados viendo cómo te arruinas la salud.

- Aaaaah bwuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bwuaaa no volveré a fumar, lo juro, lo juro, nunca más, papá por favor, para ya, bwuaaaaaaaaaa (Peter dejó que su hijo se calmara ante de subirle el calzoncillo).

- Dante, odio tener que hacer esto, créeme mi idea de pasar un buen rato con mis chicos nunca lleva aparejada una zurra. Pero tampoco voy a consentir que te arruines la salud, solo por reírte la gracia. Mañana recibirás otros 30, y así todas las noches, hasta el próximo martes.

- Papá, no, por favor no (dijo ya sin llorar pero suplicando histéricamente). Te juro que no vuelvo a encender un pitillo en mi vida, te lo juro, pero ya no más.

- Eso me hubiera servido, si esta fuera la primera vez que te pillo fumando, hijo. Pero no es así (Peter lo miró muy rudo pero finalmente decidió que ya estaba bien por esa noche de malas caras). Hijo, ve al baño, toma algo de beber y acuéstate. Mañana por la mañana viene tu abuelo, y tiene muchas cosas pensadas para ti.

- ¿El abuelo? ¿Cuál?


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo octavo: Navidades en casa de los Caine (VIII)**

- ¿El abuelo? ¿Cuál?

- Mi padre biológico.

- Ahhh (dijo con resignación) ¿Y qué planes tiene para nosotros?

- Para nosotros no, Dante, solo para ti. Tommy irá con la abuela al comedor.

- Genial, los dos castigados.

- ¿Estar con vuestros abuelos es un castigo?

- Mejor, me callo y me voy al baño.

- Sí, será lo mejor (y cuando pasó por su lado Peter lo agarró por la nuca y se lo acercó para abrazarlo).

- ¿Papá? ¿Pero qué haces? (lo miró como si acabara de matar a una ancianita).

- Ahhh esto, lo llamamos abrazos.

- Sé cómo se llama ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

- Ah sí, se me olvidaba, hay una regla, se llama "beso y abrazo de buenas noches y de buenos días" TOMMYYYYYY (gritó Peter, Tommy no tardó ni tres segundos en entrar) escucha esto que también et ataña. A partir de ahora mismo hay una nueva regla en esta casa (Tommy miró extrañado a su hermano) se llama la regla del "beso y abrazo de buenas noches y de buenos días"

- Estarás de broma ¿No? (dijo Tommy)

- No, hablo muy en serio, antes de iros a dormir quiero un beso y un abrazo de buenas noches y por la mañana igual, antes de salir quiero el beso y el abrazo de buenos días.

- Eso es ridículo papá, somos adolescentes no puedes…(protestaba Tommy pero Peter lo interrumpió).

- Puedo, tengo un papel de todo un señor juez que dice que soy dueño y señor vuestro jajaja (dijo en broma Peter).

- Pues yo no pienso hacerlo eso es una cursilería (dijo Tommy)

- Ok, entonces en vez de esa pondré esta norma, la regla de la nalgada y el zapatillazo de buenos días y de buenas noches.

- Papaaaaaaaaaaaaa (protestaron los dos).

- ¿Qué va a ser? (abriendo los brazos para recibir su abrazo)

- Hablas en serio ¿Verdad? Nos vas a hacer darte un beso y una abrazo cada día ¿No? (dijo Dante)

- En verdad son dos, uno por la mañana y uno por la noche, eso hacen dos ¿No Tommy?

- Papaaa (protestó Tommy sonando un poco como un crio pequeño).

- Ok (y agarró la zapatilla del escritorio) ¿Cómo queráis?

- Grrrr (y le dio un abrazo rápido y un beso más rápido aún)

- Buenas noches, hijo (dijo aguantándose la risa porque su hijo parecía que acabara de tocar a un leproso y se giró hacia Dante)

- Yo ya te di el abrazo

- Técnicamente fui yo quien te lo di, pero bueno, el beso (y se tocó la mejilla para que se lo diese)

- ¿Estás disfrutando con esto? ¿Verdad? (y le dio también un beso, rápido, pero no tan rápido como había sido el de Tommy)

- ¿Del amor de mis chicos? por supuesto. Anda a lavaros los dientes y a la cama, Tommy mañana vas con la abuela, no quiero quejas.

- ¿Y Tú?

- Con Dante y el abuelo, mañana ya te contaré, ahora a la cama los dos (y salió de la habitación).

Sobre las dos de la mañana Peter recibió una llamada de su amigo Kermit, necesitaba su ayuda urgente. Peter se vistió y entró en la habitación de los chicos para avisarles que tenía que irse. Dante estaba totalmente K.O así que solo gruñó, pero Tommy estaba despierto así que le dijo a Tommy que tenía que salir, que iba a llamar al abuelo Kwai Chang pero que no se asustaran. Tommy le dijo que tenían 14 años, no tres, que no llamara a nadir. Peter le sonrió y le acarició la cara y le dijo que se durmiera de una vez. Peter no hizo caso, y antes de pasar por la comisaría pasó por donde su padre y le pidió que fuera a su apartamento a echarles un vistazo a sus nietos que él ya regresaría por la mañana para llevar a Tommy a casa de los Blaisdell. Kwai Chang marchó de inmediato al apartamento de Peter, no quería dejar a los niños solos, por si les entraba miedo o algo. Pero al llegar al apartamento de Peter se encontró a Dante que seguía profundamente dormido y a Tommy que había aprovechado que Peter no estaba para ver un poco la tele. Kwai Chang no dijo nada, solo apagó el televisor y de un palmetazo en el trasero lo envió de nuevo a la cama. Una vez se aseguró que los niños volvían a estar en la cama durmiendo se estiró en el sofá para dormir un poco. Aún era muy temprano para estar despierto.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo noveno: Navidades en casa de los Caine (IX**)

- Abuelo, esto está asqueroso, puaaj, sabe a meados de burra (dijo Tommy poniendo un millón de muecas)

- Tommy, si no te gusta simplemente, no te lo tomes, pero no es necesario nada de eso (dijo reprochándole con la mirada y alargándole un vaso de agua. Tommy lo bebió de un trago. La infusión se suponía que era para Dante, pero Tommy había insistido que él también quería probar. Así que Kwai Chang preparó dos tazas. Dante le dio un pequeño sorbo y no dijo nada así que Tommy se bebió la taza casi de un trago, ya hora estaba por toda la cocina sacando la lengua como un perro y poniendo todo tipo de muecas grotescas).

- Arghhhh el agua no lo quita lo empeora, nos quieres envenenar.

- Eres peor que tu padre, de verdad (dijo negando con la cabeza) si quisiera envenenarte conozco más de 300 raíces y semillas que son totalmente imperceptibles al paladar que podrían hacerlo.

- Ya pero eres un viejo sádico, disfrutas haciéndome sufrir (Kwai Chang respiró hondo para no darle un collejón a su nieto de buena mañana)

- Tommy, acábate los cereales, anda. ¿Dante? Tú no has dicho nada y el té es precisamente para ti.

- ¿Cuántas veces has dicho que tendré que tomármelo? (Dante iba forzándose a dar pequeños sorbitos para acostumbrarse a la amargura de esa infusión)

- Acompañando las comidas

- Jajaja tío te va arruinar las comidas, ya verás acabarás haciéndote de nuestro club (refiriéndose a Peter y a él) te vas a enamorar del kétchup y las salsa barbacoa.

- Tommy (le avisó Kawi Chang). Si quieres le puedes echar un poco de leche.

- Eyyyyy porque a mí no me dijiste nada de lo de la leche

- No me diste tiempo, Tommy (dijo muy calmado como acostumbraba a hablar Kwai Chang). ¿Quieres leche en el poquito que te ha quedado? (Tommy retorció el hocico)

- Dante, ¿Le vas a poner leche al tuyo?

- Sí, creo que probaré con leche (mirando a su abuelo, Kwai Chang le sonrió dulcemente y le echó leche a la infusión. Esta vez Tommy esperó que Dante bebiese. Estaban Tommy y Dante muy expectantes a que Dante diera su veredicto). Mejor así (dijo forzando una sonrisa pero aquello aún distaba mucho de estar delicioso, pero al menos, con la leche ya no tenía que forzarse a beberlo).

- ¿Tommy vas a querer leche tú? (Tommy miró a su hermano, después miró a Kwai Chang y después volvió a mirar a su hermano).

- No sé. Bueno ponme mucha leche (Solo quedaban dos dedos de infusión en la taza así que todo el resto lo llenó de leche) ¿Le puedo echar azúcar?

- Tommy la infusión es para ayudar al equilibrio del organismo de tu hermano, el azúcar contiene sustancias muy perniciosas que impide que la energía fluya con fluidez.

- Los atletas toman azúcar para que no se les agarroten los músculos (dijo Tommy muy resabido).

- Esto no es una carrera y tú no eres un atleta Tommy. Si quieres echarle azúcar, bien. Pero dejará de hacer su efecto. Y estarás tomándote la infusión para nada.

- Has dicho que no la necesito. Mi organismo es perfecto, es el de este idiota que está jodido (dijo riéndose y sacándole la lengua a su hermano. Dante se rio, no era una ofensa, solo estaban jugando a picarse el uno al otro como hacían siempre)

- ¡Tommy! (pero no acabó de amonestarle cuando Dante tomó su turno en el juego)

- Deberías tomártelo, Tommy, porque con la cantidad de veces que te pajeas te vas a quedar bien seco tú también.

- Tú también te pajeas, capullo, que a mí no me la das, la mitad de veces que vas al baño, no son para mear.

- Al menos yo no me pajeo pensando en una algoritmo neperiano (le dijo Dante, ambos críos habían olvidado por completo que su abuelo seguía allí)

- Es logaritmo, burro jajaja y ¿Y Si quieres llamar a Caroline logaritmo neperiano? Entonces sí, hermanito, sí que me pajeo pensando en logaritmos neperiano (se rieron los dos).

- Se acabó (Kwai Chang dio un palmetazo en la mesa) ¿Os dais cuenta que estáis aún en la mesa? Estáis desayunando, mientras se come no se hablan de esas cosas.

- ¿Por qué no, abuelo? (dijo con malicia Tommy)

- Porque es algo íntimo y en la mesa se hablan de cosas menos… personales.

- Valeeee (rodando los ojos y acabando de desayunar. Cuando ya hacía unos minutos que los dos críos estaban en silencio, Tommy le guiñó a su hermano el ojo) ¿Abuelo? ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

- Claro que si Tommy.

- ¿Los monjes Shaolin se pajean? (y Dante y Tommy empezaron a desternillarse de risa)

- ¡Fuera de aquí! (dijo dándoles con el paño de la cocina. Tommy y Dante salieron corriendo pero sin dejar de reír) ¡Lavaros bien los dientes! (gritó des de la cocina) ¡Tommy! ¡Con dentífrico! El agua sola no vale (Kwai Chang miró el reloj de la cocina eran las nueve. Y Peter aún no había regresado, tuvo una muy mala sensación).

- ¿Abuelooooo? (gritó Tommy des del cuarto de baño donde él y su hermano se peleaban por el espejo) ¿Cuándo vendrá papá? Dijo que me llevaría con la abuela. No te ofendas, la abuela es más guapa.

- Está enfermo (le dijo flojito Dante).

- No dijo hora, Tommy, dijo por la mañana.

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah (y siguió peleando con Dante ahora por el agua del grifo).

- Tío, ¿Qué tal tu trasero? (le preguntó Tommy que por supuesto había acabado antes de lavarse los dientes, si aquello podía llamarse lavarse los dientes).

- Si me toco aún duele un poco.

- Eres un idiota, mira que provocar a Peter de esa manera (rodó los ojos)…tío ya te iba a zurrar con la zapatilla.

- Ah, sí, pues creo que no soy el único que fue un idiota ayer a la tarde ¿No fue a ti que le tuvieron que lavar otra vez la boca?

- Ya, bueno…pero solo porque Peter estaba cabreado contigo por lo de los cigarrillos, por cierto ¿Vas a dejarlos no?

- Me mantienen calmado, Tom. Sabes cómo me pongo cuando me pongo nerviosos ¿No?

- Sí, lo sé. Pero tío, Peter (dijo en un lenguaje que solo ellos dos entendían).

- Tendré que ser más cuidadoso, solo eso. no soy el primer adolescente que fuma a escondidas ¿Sabes? No pasará nada.

- No es mi culo el que está en la línea de tiro, hermanito. Tú mismo.

- NIÑOOOOOS (llamó Kwai Chang des de la cocina donde se había quedado guardando todo lo del desayuno)

- Vamos a ver que tripa se le ha rota ahora al pseudo-chino

- Shhhhh Tom (dijo mandándole que bajara al voz) ¿Estás loco? (decía casi susurrando) Si te oye llamándolo así se lo dirá a Peter, y entonces tu trasero no lucirá mucho mejor que el mío, tío.

- Grrrrr (y rodó los ojos)

- ¿Qué querías abuelo? (dijo Tommy con sus mejores modales al entrar en la cocina)

- He pensado en ir dando un paseo hasta la comisaría para ir a ver a vuestro padre, así le damos una sorpresa.

- Abuelo, hay teléfonos ¿Sabes? Descuelgas, marcas el número y puedes hablar con gente que está lejos.

- Sé lo que es un teléfono Tommy, gracias. Pero a tu padre le hará ilusión que vayáis a recogerlo. A toso los padres nos hace ilusión.

- Pues como no le traigamos donuts, el nuestro no se va ilusionar ni una migajita, y menos si voy yo con vosotros (dijo Dante)

- ¿Os habéis vuelto a pelear? (Kwai Chang puso esa cara que ponen los adultos cuando consideran que lo que les están explicando los niños son solo tonterías de la edad).

- Sí, se podría decir así (dijo Dante muy seco).

- Dante, tu padre puede enfadarse contigo pero jamás dejara de alegrarse por verte (y le picó en la nariz mientras le sonreía. Dante decidió no contestar, sería gasta saliva). Anda, coged vuestros abrigos que nos vamos.

- Ya, pero por si acaso paramos a comprar esos donuts (dijo Tommy riendo. Kwai Chang solo rodó los ojos, ese nieto suyo y la manía de hacer un último comentario sarcástico ¿A quién le recordaba?)

Para horror de Tommy, su abuelo los llevó paseando hasta la comisaría. Él pensaba que tomarían el autobús, pero su abuelo al igual que Dante prefería ir andando a los sitios. Así que estuvo refunfuñando todo el camino, hasta que pasaron por una tiendecita de donuts, y compraron una caja de seis, y Tommy se compró dos para él con el buche lleno de nuevo a Tommy se le fue el mal humor.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo noveno: Navidades en casa de los Caine (X**)

Los chicos aún no habían estado nunca en la comisaría, Peter quería mantener a sus hijos totalmente al margen de su trabajo. Estaba muy orgulloso de lo que era, era policía, ayudaba a la gente, la mantenía a salvo. Pero no quería que dos niños, sus dos niños se vieran inmiscuidos en ese mundo de delincuentes y demás porquería de la sociedad. El pobre Peter a veces veía a sus hijos como dos niños de pañales que debía de mantener inocentes y puros. Otras veces veía que tenía dos cafres de dimensiones gigantescas alojados en su pequeño apartamento. Y otras simplemente veía a dos adolescentes normales y corrientes. Fuera como fuera que los viese no los quería ver en una comisaría, ya fuera de visita o ya fuera por…sus hijos jamás acabarían en una comisaría y punto.

Pero esto lo desconocía Kwai Chang, él sabía que para su hijo, hasta la llegada de los niños, ser policía era lo mejor de su vida. Así que ni se le pasó por la cabeza que le pudiera sentar mal que los niños y él pasaran a recogerlo a la comisaría. Ni se le pasó hasta que al entrar dentro. Tanto Dante como Tommy empezaron a flipar. Entonces se dio cuenta que ninguno de los dos había estado jamás allí. Le sorprendió mucho pero ya era tarde, ya estaban dentro y Morgan ya los había visto.

- El padre de Peter ¿Verdad'

- Morgan ¿Verdad? (le sonrió amablemente inclinando un poco la cabeza a modo de respeto).

- Y estos dos…oh dios, son los chicos de Peter verdad (dijo super contenta) pero miraros si sois dos hombrecitos, como hable vuestro padre de vosotros es como si fuerais aún a párvulos.

- También es como nos trata (dijo entre dientes Dante. Kwai Chang intentó no reírse al comentario de su nieto).

- Es injusto, papa jamás nos dijo que tenía compañeras tan guapas, ¡que sin vergüenza! (dijo fingiendo indignación y empezando el cortejo a la oficial Morgan)

- Jajaja de tal palo tal astilla (dijo Morgan riéndose porque Peter siempre estaba tirando los trastos a toda falda que se le cruzara).

- No sabe usted bien (dijo Kwai Chang sonando como una queja Tommy lo miró muy ofendido)

- Chicos (aguantándose la risa) ¿Habéis venido a ver al capitán?

- No ¿Podemos ver los calabozos? (preguntó Dante super emocionado)

- ¿Y la armería? (dijo Tommy aún más emocionado que su hermano y olvidando el flirteo de repente)

- Eso mejor lo preguntamos al capitán.

- Venimos a recoger a Peter (le enseñó la caja de Donuts) le traemos el desayuno (dijo Kwai Chang rodando los ojos).

- Jejeje si el desayuno favorito de un buen policía, donuts y un buen café largo (Dante sonrió y le enseñó el termo donde llevaban el café) ya veo que estabais puestos al día, de nuestro pequeños secreto jajaja (todos se rieron por el topicazo de los donuts y los polis, pero al menos en el caso de Peter y del capitán se cumplía).

- ¿Y Peter? (preguntó Kwai Chang viendo que los chicos empezaban a descontrolársele un poco).

- Creí que estaba de baja. No lo he visto por aquí y entré a las siete. Mejor, subimos y le preguntamos al capitán, él seguro que ésta.

- ¿El abuelo está?

- Sí, se podría decir que vive aquí jajaja. El primero en llegar, él último en irse, como Peter (Dante y Tommy se miraron el uno al otro como si aquella mujer estuviera loca. Des de que conocían a Peter, siempre estaba por casa y cuando trabajaba, debía salir escopeteado del trabajo, porque no tardaba ni 20 minutos a llegar a casa) Vamos, vuestro abuelo, se pondrá muy contento de veros (la siguieron hasta el despacho del capitán Blaisdell)

- Toc toc (picó Morgan a la puerta del capitán)

- Al teléfono (gritó a través de la puerta el capitán) Adelante (dijo el capitán al cabo de unos minutos. Y Morgan, Dante, Tommy y Kwai Chang entraron en la oficina. El capitán sonrió al verlos allí).

- Hola chicos, que alegría veros aquí ¿Habéis venido a hacerme una visita? (dijo todo ilusionado. Dante iba a abrir la boca pero Tommy se adelantó. Dante era tan delicado como limpiarte tus partes con una lija del 3) Sí abuelo, hemos venido hacerte una visita, y de paso llevarnos a papá a casa. Os hemos traído Donuts (enseñándole la caja)

- Ummm mis favoritos (y en seguida agarró uno. Tommy iba a agarrar otro cuando Kwai Chang le picó en la mano)

- Tú ya te comiste dos en la tienda (le riñó Kwai Chang)

- De eso hace un montón (protestó como si fuera un niño de parvulario)

- ¿Esos no eran para tu padre…y tu abuelo? (le dijo otra vez Kwai Chang pero con una miradita más propia de Peter que del Shaolin).

- No creo que ni al abuelo ni a papá les importe ¿Verdad abuelo? (dijo con una sonrisita picarona Tommy).

- Sabes qué, podemos hacer una cosa, nos podemos comer éste a medias tú y yo (no acabó la frase que Tommy ya había partido dos el donut y se lo estaba metiendo en la boca de un mordisco).

- Jajaja no sé dónde pones todo lo que comes, Tommy.

- Abuelo, no sé dónde lo pondrá pero sí sé dónde lo deja. Tendrías que ver los truños que caga jajaja (dijo Dante con car de asco)

- Jajaja (Tommy se doblaba de la risa) Eres un bruto, tío jajaja si comieras como los hombres de verdad cagarías truñazos, pero como comes como una ancianita jajaja

- Chicos dejadlo ya (dijeron a la vez el capitán y Kwai Chang, que en momentos así se daban cuenta que seguían siendo dos niños, por muy altos que estuvieran ya)

- ¿Y papá? Venimos a por él, ( se apresuró a decir Tommy para evitar la regañina)

- ¿Peter? Peter está de baja, Tommy (dijo extrañado)

- Ayer a la noche apareció en casa, me pidió que echara un vistazo a los niños, que le habían llamado Kermit que tenía que ir al trabajo.

- Kermit estaba de guardia ayer, esperad un momento (y descolgó el teléfono). Sí, ¿Denisse? Ah no, disculpa Maggie. ¿Maggie está por ahí Kermit? No. ¿Y sabes algo de él? Sí, sí, acabo de enterarme, sí. Entiendo. Nada des de entonces. Tráeme el informe sobre lo que andaba Kermit últimamente. Ok, sí, por favor, y localízamelo y pásamelo (la cara del capitán era de preocupación. No le gustaba no enterarse de lo que pasaba en su comisaria) Chicos ¿Conocéis ay esto?

- No (dijeron Tommy y Dante brillándoles los ojos)

- Ok, pues tenéis suerte, vais a tener un guía de excepción, el mismísimo capitán de policía. Jajaja

- ¿Abuelo? ¿Podemos ir a las sala de tiro? (dijo Dante)

- ¿Y a la armería? (preguntó Tommy?

- Y a los calabozos

- ¿Y dónde guardáis la droga decomisada? (Dante de nuevo pero haciéndose el inocente)

- Ey Ey alto ahí, poco a poco, vamos a ver toda la comisaría, conoceréis algunos compañeros de vuestro padre y NO, NI en broma os llevo a la sala de pruebas. A la armería o a los calabozos (Kwai Chang se rio por lo bajo)

- Jooooo (protestaron los dos)

El capitán, orgulloso paseo a sus nietos por toda la comisaría, hacía tiempo que no se veía al capitán sacar tanto pecho y alzar tanto la barbilla, y sonreír como un bobo. Más o menos lo mismo que hacía que Peter había salido de la academia. El día en que Peter empezó a trabajar en la comisaría el capitán parecía que hubiera engordado 5 kilos y crecido 10 centímetros, se paseaba como un pavo real por la oficina, aunque a diferencia con sus nietos, que iba diciendo a todos "estos dos mozalbetes tan altos y guapos son mis nietos" con Peter solo lo miraba de reojo intentando que nadie dijera que había preferencias por ser su hijo. Peter se había ganado a pulso el lugar que ocupaba en la oficina. El capitán precisamente por su hijo había sido más duro, intransigente y exigente con Peter con el resto de agentes que estaban a sus órdenes. Aunque en los últimos años y tras Peter dejar más que claro que era un excelente policía se había relajado mucho, aunque Peter seguía opinando que el capitán era mucho más "capitán" con él que con el resto. Y puede que llevara algo de razón.

El capitán les hizo unas fotos a los chicos como esas que les hacen a los detenidos, porque los dos niños se pusieron muy pesados, y bueno le gustaba hacerlos felices. También se hizo una con ellos llevando los tres gorras de policía. Fue una gran mañana, pero aunque se lo estaba pasando en grande con sus nietos, ni él ni Kwai Chang podían dejar de pensar en Peter. Así que cuando uno de los agentes le hizo una señal y le enseñó una carpeta, le pidió a uno de los agentes que llevara a los chicos al garaje y le enseñara los coches de policía.

El capitán Paul Blaisdell se encerró en su oficina y empezó a leer el informe. Cuando iba por la mitad dio un puñetazo en la mesa que hizo que todos se giraran para mirar hacia el despacho del capitán. Pero él siguió leyendo hasta el final. Después salió gritando del despacho a tres agentes, que se apresuraron a dejar lo que estaba haciendo y acudir a la llamada del iracundo jefe. Cerró la puerta para que nadie pudiera escuchar, pero se podía ver como el hombre se paseaba de un lado al otro de la oficina con la cara toda roja y haciendo muchos aspavientos.

- Chicos, porque no vais a ver a la abuela, he llamado a Kelly y pasará a recogeros en 20 minutos. Así le ayudáis a Kelly y a la abuela a montar el árbol ¿Qué os parece?

- Pero ¿Y papá? (preguntó Tommy)

- Está trabajando en un caso, me ha dicho que lo siente, que otro día se comerás esos donuts (mintió descaradamente el capitán).

- ¿Pero no le habías dado vacaciones? (preguntó Tommy entrecerrando los ojos y con puras sospechas)

- Sí, pero este trabajo es así, a veces tienes que venir incluso cuando no estás de servicio. Chicos, porque no vais a fuera un momento, pedidle a Morgan que os enseñe los libros de sospechosos.

- Mooooooola (dijeron los dos y sin dejar que acabara la frase salieron corriendo de la oficina de su abuelo. En cuantos los niños estuvieron fuera de sus vistas Kwai Chang cerró de nuevo la puerta)

- ¿Y Peter? ¿Qué le ha pasado a Peter? (dijo preocupado Kwai Chang)

- No sabemos dónde están ni Kermit ni él. Kermit hace más de 5 horas que no se reporta, y cuando se está en vigilancia, se reporta cada tres horas.

- ¿En que estaba trabajando Kermit?

- Esto no te gustara. Era un asunto policial, estábamos investigando el tráfico de blancas de la Triada que opera en California.

- ¿De qué triada se trata?

- Sun Yee On (dijo muy seco el capitán)

- Peter está en peligro, debemos ir.

- Lo sé, ya he movilizado a todos los hombres que tenía libres, para que los rastreen. Tengo dos unidades que han ido al piso franco donde estaba Kermit, custodiando a nuestro testigo. Ahora me iba para allá, en cuanto Kelly haya pasado a por los niños.

- Paul, te acompaño.

- Es un asunto policía, lo sien…

- También es hijo mío, Paul. Además sabes que soy de más ayuda allí que aquí, muriéndome de angustia. Sé chino, sé su forma de actuar, su forma de pensar y puedo ayudar (Paul lo miró con detenimiento, era cierto que des de que había regresado al mundo de los vivos, Kwai Chang había ayudado a resolver varios casos y le había salvado el culo a Peter en más de una ocasión. Así que aunque las normas de la policía no permitían que un civil se viera envuelto en una investigación criminal a nivel internacional en curso Peter era su hijo, y estaba dispuesto a hacerlo todo por tal de mantenerlo a salvo).

- De acuerdo, pero ni una palabra a los niños, Peter no me lo perdonaría si los asustáramos, esto forma parte del trabajo.

- Cuando se está trabajando… pero tranquilo, no pienso asustarlo. No diremos nada.

Kelly llegó 20 minutos exactos después de que su padre la llamara, Paul decidió que no le diría tampoco nada aún a su hija. Quizás no fuera nada serio, aunque conocía Kermit y sabía que tenía que haber una gran razón para que no se hubiera reportado aun.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo noveno: Navidades en casa de los Caine (XI**)

8 HORAS ANTES, SOBRE LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA…

- HEY, Kermit

- Hey, Peter, ¿Y el testigo? En el dormitorio durmiendo como un bebé.

- He traído hamburguesas y coca colas.

- Cásate conmigo

- Jajaja no, no eres mi tipo, demasiado feo

- Bufff eso dolió jajaja

- A ver, ¿Qué era eso que no podías decirme por teléfono? (Kermit se levantó y fue a revisar que efectivamente el testigo estaba dormido).

- Esta noche mientras veíamos un partido por la tele, nuestro amiguito el contable, estaba más parlanchín de lo habitual (Peter miró todas las latas vacías de cervezas que habían sobre la mesita de la tele y miró a Kermit y alzó una ceja). Estoy de servicio (las mías son las de Pepsi y le apuntó a la mesa del comedor). Bueno como te contaba estaba más hablador de lo normal. Como sabe que no hablo chino, el tipo parece ser que se dejó llevar, pero entendí un nombre en medio de toda esa conversación. Nombró a alguien que creo que te resultará muy familiar

- ¿Quién?

- Lin Huang

- ¡Qué!

- Shhhhh, lo despertarás (dijo Kermit mandándolo a callar).

- ¿Qué sabe ese mierda de Lin Huang? (dijo Peter más flojito pero no más calmado)

- No lo sé, por eso te he llamado, sabes que todo queda grabado ¿Verdad? (y puso la grabación de la conversa) Dímelo tú (y se pusieron a escucharla, más bien se puso Peter que era el que entendía mandarín). ¿Y bien? (preguntó Kermit una vez acabaron de escuchar la cinta) ¿Sabe algo de Lin Huang?

- Bastante, está casado con su sobrina.

- ¿Lin Huang, o él?

- Lin Huang está casado con la sobrina de Wu. Y habla de unas oficinas cerca de los antiguos astilleros donde Lin Huang le gusta "matar el tiempo" y que más que unos viejos astilleros parece el castillo de marqués de Sade. Pero… (Peter se levantó de golpe y empezó a caminar hacia la habitación del testigo) Peter, detente ¿A dónde vas?

- A sacarle la dirección exacta de esos astilleros Lin Huang a Wu, a hostias si hace falta.

- ¡Peter, mierdas! No te he llamado para eso, no vas a entrar ahí y sacarle a puñetazos nada. Es un testigo protegido, va a declarar en un caso de tráfico de blancas, y puede, solo digo que puede, a su declaración podamos trincar a Lin Huang

- ¡Ambos sabemos que Lin Huang es una sombra, nadie puede tocarlo! (agarrándolo por la solapa de la americana)

- Además…(Kermit se mordió la lengua no sabía si contárselo) el capitán nos dijo que no te dijéramos nada, ya…hace un par de meses que sabemos que Lin Huang está de nuevo en Estados Unidos, incluso sabemos en la red que trabaja ahora. Es más, sabemos dónde pueda estar probablemente en estos mismo momentos, pero sin pruebas, no sirve de nada presentarse allí.

- ¿Qué sabéis dónde está? ¡Y estás aquí, sentado viendo un partido con esa sabandija!

- Tranquilo, Peter, cálmate, te los diré, pero primero te calmas, y después llamamos al capitán, vamos a necesitar…

- No, quiero con el capitán (dijo con rabia) sé lo que dirá. Él mató a John, a Hillary y a sus hijos… ¡Ruth solo tenía 18 meses!

- Lo sé, maldita sea lo sé. Y yo también quiero ver a ese hijo de perra muerto. Pero ambos sabemos que ese tipo estará en un tipo de fortaleza, llena de sicarios cubriéndole las espaldas.

- También tiene buenos abogados, seguro que antes que le podamos tomar las huellas ya estará fuera, en la calle, de nuevo.

- Peter, somos polis (Peter se sentó muy bruscamente en el sofá de nuevo y le dio un puñetazo a un cojín). Te he llamado porque sabía que querrías participar en su detención. John fue tu instructor en la academia, sé lo que significaba John y su familia para ti. Pero no te equivoques, no te he llamado para que juguemos a los justicieros, somos de los buenos, somos polis, hacemos cumplir la ley y la cumplimos (Peter escuchaba a Kermit y sabía que tenía razón, era más o menos el discursito de hacer lo que está bien hecho que llevaba meses dándoles a sus hijos).

- De acuerdo grrrr pero voy a participar en esa detención, diga lo que diga el capitán.

- Ok (sonrió la fin Kermit al ver que Peter entraba en razón) voy a llamar a comisaría para… (y en ese momento miraron al reloj, eran las cuatro menos cuarto. Ambos desenfundaron sus pistolas y se prepararon). ¿Llevas tu arma? ¿Creí que la loquera te había dado "permiso"?

- Es la de casa.

- ¿Aún tienes una pistola en casa? ¿Con los niños? (Kermit lo miró incrédulo, Peter solo rodó los ojos. No la tenía en medio del salón estaba bien guardada bajo llave y nunca la dejaba cargada. Peter iba a replicarle cuando volvieron a picar a la puerta. Kermit respiró hondo y le hizo las señas para que lo cubriera).

Al abrir la puerta, Kermit se encontró algo que no se hubiera esperado, se encontró a 4 pedazos de chinos apuntando a la cabeza con una pistola a una mocosa de uno años enfrente la puerta. Kermit tragó saliva y dejó el arma y los dejó pasar. Los tres de los cuatro tipos entraron como toros en la casa y liquidaron al testigo en un plis-plas. Entonces apareció Lin Huang.

- Vaya vaya vaya, que pequeño es el mundo (dijo sentándose en una silla justo frente a frente de Peter. Mientras el otro sicario apuntaba a Kermit).

- Hijo de perra

- Shhhhh que hay menores presentes (y se colocó a la niña que no paraba de llorar sobre sus rodillas) Veo que también te acuerdas de mí, le hijo del capitán ¿No? ¿Qué tal la familia? ¿Annie igual de bella?

- Hijo de puta, ni te atrevas a hablar de mi familia (dijo rabiosos Peter).

- Ay ay ay la familia, para mí también es muy importante la familia (y miró hacia la habitación de Wu y sonrió) y hablando de familias, me pregunto si el capitán seguirá teniendo la foto de tu graduación en el despacho (la risa de aquel cínico le ponía los pelos de punta a Peter. Lin Huang por la cara de Peter supo que así era). Pues vamos a comprobar cómo de fuerte es el cariño de un padre. Chicos atadlos, nos los llevamos.

- ¿A los dos?

- A los dos. Necesito a Peter para controlar al capitán, y a ese (refiriéndose a Kermit) para controlarlo a él (refiriéndose ahora a Peter. Y sacó un billete de 50 y se lo dio a la niña) toma rica, ya acabó el juego, regresa a tu casa (la niña dejó de llorar de golpe, sonrió, tomó el billete y salió hacia la puerta brincando, pero antes que pudiera llegar a la puerta Lin Huang tomó la pistola que le había quitado uno de los sicarios a Peter y le disparó por la espalda a la niña, que cayó fulminada en el suelo) Estos niños de hoy en día, no tienen modales, ni me dio las gracias por los 50 dólares dijo mientas apartaba con el pie a la niña para pasar)

- ¡Hijo de perra, solo era una niña! (gritó Peter mientras lo sujetaban dos sicarios).

- Oh Peter, para mí todos son solo niños llorones. Tapadles los ojos y atadlos y llevároslos (ordenó a sus secuaces y se fue tranquilamente de allí, no sin antes dejar su tarjeta de visita en la mano de la niña en la que no sostenía el dinero).

Tanto Peter y Kermit estuvieron atentos todo el camino, recordando los giros, los semáforos, los baches, el ruido de las calles. Los dos eran policías entrenados, y sabían que era lo que debían hacer en una situación así. Cuando llegaron al destino los matones los metieron en una especie de nave frigorífica, aunque afortunadamente no estaba en funcionamiento y tras darles una buena paliza, los encerraron allí. Tardaron un buen rato en poder moverse, sus cuerpo estaban totalmente magullados, habían incluso algún que otro hueso roto y ninguno de los dos no descartaban lesiones internas. Aquellos hijos de puta se mostraban muy violentos y gallitos con dos tipos atados de manos a pies, y con un saquito en la cabeza. Y aunque entrenados en el combate y curtidos ya en la calle, nadie es inmune al dolor. Así que puede que estuvieran aún un par de horas inmóviles hasta que empezaron a intentar deshacerse de lo que fuera que les mantenía las manos y pies apresados. Eran dos precintos de plástico. De eso que se utiliza en el embalaje, normalmente se utilizan para trincar varios bultos y evitar que se muevan durante el transporte. Aquello era casi imposible de quitar sin tijeras o cuchillo. Y a más fuerza que hacía, más les dañaba las muñecas y tobillos.

El capitán Blaisdell y Kwai Chang llegaron al piso franco al cabo de 30 minutos, para entonces ya estaba todo acordonado y los de la brigada científica ya estaba haciendo su trabajo, el capitón exigió de inmediato ser informado.

**- ** ¿Qué ha pasado? (preguntó el capitán nada más llegar al agente de la brigada criminalista).

- Hemos encontrado dos cadáveres, el del testigo, y el de una niña aún por identificar. La niña fue asesinada con el arma del agente Caine (el capitán Paul se quedó muy serio, sabía perfectamente que su hijo no había disparado contra la niña pero ahora sabía que se encontraba desarmado) También hemos encontrado esta tarjeta y 50 dólares (entregándole una bolsita transparente en cuyo interior había la tarjeta de visita de Lin Huang).

- Es un mensaje. Quiere que lo llamemos (dijo el capitán, y bajó hasta la camioneta de vigilancia que había fuera, los agentes habían sido asesinados también y ya había procesado toda la furgoneta los de la brigada forense. Entró y agarró el teléfono y puso la grabadora y el sistema de rastreo).

- Buenos días Capitán Blaisdell ¿No? (dijo Lin Huang)

- Yo, mismo. ¿Qué ha hecho con mis hombres?

- Tanto su hijo como el otro poli están vivos, ¿Si es eso lo que pregunta?

- Si les pasa algo no habrá agujero en este mundo donde pueda esconderse que no encuentre y entonces, entonces…

- Cálmese capitán, la suerte de su hijo, no está en mis manos sino en las suyas. Al fin y al cabo, ¿No es el deber de todo padre de procurar el bienestar de sus hijos?

- ¡Maldito hijo de perra! ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

- Capitán, no es tan importante lo que yo quiera como lo que lo que usted quiera, usted quiere a su hijo sano y salvo ¿Me equivoco?

- No se equivoca (dijo entre dientes)

- En ese caso hará todo lo que le diga, porque usted lo que quiere es lo mejor para su chico. Y ambos sabemos que yo no soy lo mejor para su hijo. Para nada.

- ¿Qué quiere?

- Es sencillo, nada que un buen padre no haría por su hijo, quiero la carpeta que iba a presentar Wu como pruebas contra mí.

- Eso no puede ser, es un caso federal, yo solo soy un simple capitán de policía de una comisaría de tres al cuarto

- Capitán, capitán, ambos sabemos que eso no es del todo cierto, si fuera mi hijo el que se encontrara en tal situación yo no dudaría en mover todos los hilos, incluso hacer ciertas llamadas, o contactar con viejas amistades.

Y ahora que yo ya sé qué hará cualquier cosa para salvar a su muchacho y que usted sabe que es lo que yo quiero. No hay más razones para continuar hablando a excepción de que rastree mi paradero. Que tenga buen día, capitán (y colgó justo a 4 segundos de poder dar las coordenadas exactas de donde se hallaba).

- ¡Hijo de puta! (gritó el capitán golpeando el teléfono).

- ¿Lograste localizarlo? (preguntó Kwai Chang Caine tan asustado y enfadado como lo estaba el capitán).

- No. Sabe lo que se hace, colgó antes que pudiéramos rastrearlo. Debo ir a hacer unas llamadas, Lin Huang es famoso por la brutalidad con la que trata a sus enemigos.

- Yo preguntaré por China Town, quizás alguien sepa algo.

- Kwai Chang Caine sé que también es hijo tuyo, pero déjalo en nuestras manos, Lin Huang no dudará en matar a Peter si se huele algo.

- En China Town la discreción es la ley.

- Como sea, sé que no harás nada que pudiera poner en peligro a Peter, pero igualmente ve con mucho cuidado.

- Lo haré (y Kwai Chang Caine salió de la furgoneta en búsqueda de alguna información que lo pusiera tras la pista de Peter).


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo noveno: Navidades en casa de los Caine (XII**)

Por su parte el capitán Paul Blaisdell empezó a prepararlo todo para entregar la documentación a Lin Huang. Sabía que no era lago que debía hablar por teléfono así que solicitó una entrevista con un antiguo miembro de su equipo. De su años de espías, todos estaban ya retirados, pero aún tenían buenas conexiones y sabía que conseguir unas pruebas federales no sería algo muy difícil. Moralmente era reprochable, pero fácticamente sabía que podía hacerse.

La reunión con Markus fue tal como esperaba, ningún problema para conseguirlas, pero Lin Huang era una golosina demasiado tentadora, para dejarlo escapar y tras rescatar a Peter, Markus le había pedido que mirara hacia otra parte, solo le pedía 24 horas. El capitán se sintió una vez más presionado a hacer algo que no le hacía mucha gracia. Pero ese hijo de puta se había atrevido a secuestrar a su muchacho y lo cierto es que en el fondo quería lago de venganza, al más puro estilo "ojo por ojo". Así que accedió a mirar hacia otro lado una vez Peter y Kermit fueran liberados.

En esos momentos Dante y Tommy estaban con su tía de paseo. Aunque se suponía que estaban castigados pero Kelly tenía la teoría que las tías no están para castigar, sino para malcriar. Así que se los llevó a pasar la mañana a la montaña y después irían a navegar un poquito con Caroline y su marido, en un pequeño barquito e vela que era de la familia de su cuñado.

Los chicos jamás habían navegado en un velero y les encantó la idea. Y a Tommy pasar el día con sus tías ya le encantaba pero si encima podía hacer algo que no había hecho antes ya era su gozo en un pozo.

El capitán decidió que no alertaría a sus hijas sobre el secuestro, esperaba que todo se resolviera en 24 horas y no quería asustarlas. Solo llamó a su esposa y la puso al corriente, ella opinaba igual que su marido, lo mejor sería que las niñas (que es como se referían en casa a Kelly y a Caroline) y los niños (sus nietos) siguieran sin saber nada. A última hora de la tarde, llamaría a Kelly y le diría que llevara a los niños a casa. Que Peter tenía doble turno y que dormirían en casa de los abuelos.

Lin Huang colgó el teléfono y sonrió. Agarró su chaqueta, se la puso y bajó a sótano. Cuando estaba a unos escalones del sótano pudo escuchar los gritos de Peter y Kermit, y sonrió, se detuvo, encendió un cigarrillo y se lo acabó de fumar mientras oía los gritos de dolor de ambos policías.

- Buenas, caballeros. ¿Está cómodos? (dijo viéndolos colgados como longanizas, llenos de sangre) ¿Mis chicos les están tratando bien?

- Hijo de perra, no sé qué quieres de nosotros pero no vas a sacar una mierda (dijo Kermit) Tengo 4 exmujeres y 4 exsuegras, sí que crees que esto es dolor es que no (pero Lin Huang lo acalló de una patada en toda la cara).

- No quiero nada de ti (le dijo Lin Huang), no eres más que un mosquito molesto. Podría aplastarte en cualquier momento, pero te necesitaba para llegar hasta él (le sonrió a Peter que apenas podía verlo porque tenía la cara destrozada).

- ¿Qué quieres de mí? (dijo Peter intentando llamar la atención de Lin Huang viendo que si ya no necesitaba más a Kermit, Lin Huang no tendría problemas en deshacerse de él).

- Quiero averiguar como de lejos llega el amor de un padre por su hijo.

- ¿Dante? ¿Tommy? (dijo Peter pensando que se refería a él y a sus hijos) Como le hayas hecho algo a mis hijos te juro que…

- ¿Hijos? Vaya, vaya, no tenía conocimiento que el pequeño cachorrito del capitán ya tuviera su propia camada. Hubiera sido interesante saberlo antes, ahora podríamos tener una bonita reunión familiar.

- Feng (le dijo a uno de los matones) averigua lo que pueda sobre los nietos del capitán, puede que los necesitemos.

- Grrrr (se agitó Peter, deseaba romperle el cuello, pero estaba bien amarrado. Si les pasaba algo a sus hijos sería todo, su culpa).

- Espero que tu padre tenga ese mismo espíritu. Si el capitán Blaisdell es el tipo de hombre que parece ser en unas horas estaréis en libertad y tus cachorritos no sabrán de mí. Pero si el capitán resulta ser un hombre diferente…entonces tú me conseguirás esos documentos. Porque me voy a encargar de encontrar a tus pequeños y a enseñarles como duele vivir (dijo con una sonrisa maléfica)

- ¡Ni te atrevas a ponerles un dedo encima de mis hijos, bastardo!

- Oh, yo no lo haré, lo harán mis hombres y te aseguro que les encanta la carne joven (dijo Lin Huang encendiéndose otro cigarrillo) chicos, continuad, creo que aún les queda bastante energía a estos dos (y salió de allí no sin antes disfrutar de unos minutos de tortura implacable y desbordada).

Sobre las siete de la tarde el capitán Blaisdell tenía encima de su mesa un sobre, lo abrió y efectivamente eran los documentos que inculpaban a Lin Huang. Al capitán estuvo echándoles un vistazo y había pruebas que lo inculpaban de todo tipo de delitos: tráfico de armas, drogas, armas y blancas y extorsión. Con esos documentos Lin Huang no volvería a ver la luz de sol en muchísimos años. Aquello le daba una gran rabia, eso era seguramente un trabajo policial duro de muchos meses, quizás años, y ahí los tenía él en sus manos. A punto de entregarlos a ese hijo de perra. Pero no iba a jugársela con la vida de Peter. Era policía, era un buen policía, era un hombre de moral intachable, era un hombre que le gustaba que las cosas se hicieran bien. Pero ante todo era padre. Era padre de Kelly de Caroline y de Peter. Y cuando se trataba de algunos de sus hijos o de su esposa era capaz de hacer tripas corazón y olvidarse de su deber con el cuerpo y de sus propios valores. Volvió a meter la documentación en el sobre. Respiró hondo y volvió a marcar el teléfono de Lin Huang. Lin Huang sonrió al ver el identificador de la llamada.

- Buenas tardes, Capitán, deduzco que ya tiene los documentos que liberarán a su hijo y a su compañero (dijo Lin Huang con una media sonrisita).

- Los tengo en mis manos (dijo muy seco).

- No me ha decepcionado para nada, capitán.

- Ahora suelte a Peter y a Kermit.

- ¿Me toma por imbécil, capitán? Llevo demasiados años en este negocio para cometer semejante error, y pretendo continuar muchos más. Así que le diré lo que hará y entonces podrá reunirse con su queridísimo hijo.

- De acuerdo le entregaré yo mismo el dossier.

- No, no, no se ofenda pero no me fio, seguro que se las apaña para hacer alguno de esos viejos trucos de espía. Quiero que la documentación me la entregue uno de sus nietos. Dante o Tommy ¿No?

- Eso no va a pasar, no dejaré que te acerques a ninguno de mis nietos.

- En ese caso, lamento mucho lo que va a pasar a continuación (y colgó)

- No no nooooo (gritó el capitán pero Lin Huang ya había colgado).

El capitán se quedó unos segundos petrificados ¿Qué acababa de hacer? Acaba de sentenciar a su propio hijo. Pero no podía poner en peligro a los niños. Ellos solo eran unos niños, y aquel tipo no tenía escrúpulos, había matado a niños mucho más jóvenes que sus nietos, y sabía que no dudaría en volver a hacerlo. Pero sabía que Peter tampoco lo habría permitido, que como cualquier padre preferiría morir antes que poner en peligro a sus hijos.

Debía pensar rápido, debía ofrecerle algo mejor ¿Pero qué? Estaba claro que no lo quería a él. Agarró el teléfono y volvió a llamar no tenía tiempo que perder.

- Capitán

- De acuerdo, di lugar y hora (ya se le ocurriría después que hacer).

- Veo que lo ha reconsiderado. Sabía elección. No tengo intención de dañar a su familia, más de lo que ya he hecho (dejándole así claro que había estado torturando a Peter). A las 03:22 en el vertedero de las afueras. Asegúrese que el niño viene solo. Sino hoy será un día muy triste para la familia Blaisdell (y colgó- el capitán aun no sabía cómo se lo iba a hacer, pero al menos había ganado unas cuantas horas para pensar una manera de rescatar a su hijo).

Lin Huang colgó el teléfono, y sonrió, las cosas estaban resultando mucho mejor de lo que había planeado originalmente. Tenía a la policía agarrada por los cojones, mientras que tuviera a Peter, podría hacer lo que quisiera. Y ahora que venía en camino la nueva generación iba a ser todo mucho más divertido. No solo sus crímenes pasados iban a ser borrados, sino que planeaba que la policía se mantuviera al margen de todos sus negocios mienta tuviera al capitán Blaisdell bajo su control Primero Con Peter y después con el nieto ese que había aparecido de la anda como un regalo caído del cielo.

Lin Huang decidió irse a casa a descansar, su cita con el nieto del capitán no sería hasta dentro de muchas horas. Y quería estar fresco como una rosa por si al capitán se le pasara por la cabeza jugársela de alguna manera. Mientras Lin Huang disfrutaba de una buena cena en la comodidad de su hogar. Peter y Kermit eran golpeados, quemados, desgarrados y torturados brutalmente de nuevo. Los esbirros que estaban llevando a cabo tal suplicio eran unos expertos en el arte de prolongar el dolor y la agonía. Podían pasarse así días hasta que el cuerpo dijera "ya no más" y ya no hubiera "retorno".

Eran las dos cuando Lin Huang decidió subirse en el coche decirle a su chofer que lo llevara hasta el vertedero. Lo cierto es que estaba tan contento que iba tarareando una canción popular china. A las 3:20 su coche se detenía en la entrada del vertedero municipal, no salió del coche esperó que fueran las 03:22 en punto. Cuando la aguja estuvo en los 22 minutos sonrió y abrió la puerta del coche.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo noveno: Navidades en casa de los Caine (XIII**)

Lin Huang salió sacando pecho esperado disfrutar al máximo de su victoria pero se encontró algo muy distinto un montón de policías apuntándole directamente a la cabeza.

- Alto policía, no se mueva.

- Esto es un error, se equivocan de (pero no acabó la frase el capitán salió entre los agentes todo sonriente y dijo)

- Lin Huang queda detenido por secuestro, extorsión, chantaje, asesinato, tortura, y meterse con la familia del hombre equivocado.

- Capitán, su hijo lo pagara caro, si yo no regreso…

- ¿Si no regresas qué? (dijo forzando una sonrisita un Peter todo magullado apoyándose en Kwai Chang Caine).

- ¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo lograste escapar?

- No lo logró (daleó la cabeza Kwai Chang) yo lo rescaté.

- ¿Un monje? (dijo sin acabar de creérselo)

- Sí, y mi otro padre (dijo con esfuerzo Peter).

- Secuestró al chico equivocado. Al único poli con un padre capitán y a otro monje Shaolin. Posiblemente el chico más bien respaldado de toda esta costa (le dijo el capitán). Llevároslo, antes que haga algo de lo que no me arrepienta pero de lo que tenga que responder (y dos agentes se lo llevaron esposado dentro del furgón). Peter a la ambulancia, te eh dejado quedarte a la detención, solo porque yo hubiera querido verlo también. Pero ahora directo para al hospital.

- Sí, papá, encantado auuuuuuu (dijo mordiéndose los labios de puro dolor)

- Da gracias a qué tu padre llegara justo a tiempo, media hora más tarde y realmente estarías criando malvas. Porque no iba a dejar que Dante o Tommy le entregaran las pruebas.

- Lo sé papá, confiaba en ello, eso es lo único que me ayudaba a no desplomarme, él saber que tú los cuidarías incluso mejor que yo (dijo mientras lo ayudaban a entrar en la ambulancia)

- No entiendo como después de lo de esta noche aún pienses que nadie puede cuidar mejor a un hijo que su propio padre. Nadie mejor que Kwai Chang y yo para cuidarte, Y nadie mejor que Peter para cuidar a Tommy y a Dante. Anda subamos a la ambulancia, y allí me explicáis como lograsteis escapar.

En la ambulancia Kwai Chang le contó cómo había logrado tras mucho preguntar dar con un ex esbirro de la triada. Había estado explicando que Lin Huang le gustaba demasiado el ambiente de los muelles. Y que era rematadamente supersticioso, y hacía que un monje le indicara cual de aquellos almacenes tenía el feng-shui mejor, para poner allí su base operativa. China-town es pequeña, y todos se conocen, Kwai Chang no tardó mucho en dar con el monje, que no al saber lo que pasaba no tardó ni un segundo en darle la ubicación de la Nave donde solía trabajar Lin Huang. Kwai Chang no perdió ni un segundo y fue hacia los muelles, a la ubicación exacta que le había indicado el pequeño monje japonés. Efectivamente aquella Nave estaba custodiada por demasiados agentes de seguridad como para ser un simple almacén de carga y descarga.

Kwai Chang no tuvo ningún problema para deshacerse uno por uno de todos aquellos esbirros, y finalmente bajar al sótano donde tenían retenidos a Kermit y a él y los estaban torturando. Kwai Chang tuvo algo más de dificultad esta vez, ya que uno de los esbirros que estaba torturando a Peter ya Kermit, era también experto en artes marciales. Pero tras una pelea bastante igualada, Kwai Chang decantó la balanza tras darle un golpe seco en el cuello, cosa que hizo que se le cortara la respiración, y aprovechó para de una patada acabarlo de derribar. Después desató a Peter y a Kermit y llamaron al Capitán para pedir refuerzos y explicarle que estaban todos a salvo.

Par cuando Kwai Chang acabó de explicarlo los efectos de los calmantes ya habían hecho efecto en Peter y dormía plácidamente en la camilla.

Para cuando llegó la ambulancia al hospital Annie, Caroline y Kelly hacía rato que habían llegado, lo cierto es que no entendían porque no había llegado Peter aún. Y Annie abofeteó al capitán cuando llegó, por el susto que se habían llevado todas. Al ver que llegaba Kermit pero no su Peter. Después de disculparse más de un millón de veces el capitán fue por fin perdonado, bueno Annie lo perdonó en cuanto pudo abrazar a su hijo y escuchó le parte médico.

Peter estaba bastante grave y le iban a practicar una cirugía a la mañana siguiente, pero no corría peligro. Kermit sí que estaba intubado y con respirador, y tenía medio hospital pendiente de su evolución. Pero para ser sinceros ni los Caine ni Los Blaisdell (exceptuando el capitán) parecían muy preocupados por otra cosa que no fuera Peter.

Era 24 de diciembre y Peter se despertó después del post operatorio rodeado por el jaleo que había en su habitación. En ese momento maldijo que su madre hubiera insistido en trasladarlo a una habitación privada. Si hubiera compartido habitación al menos habría menos intimidad y los suyos estarían más formalitos. Sobre todo sus hermanas, su cuñado y sus hijos. Peter se hizo el dormido un buen rato, sabía que en cuanto abriera los ojos sus hermanas y su madre lo iban a atosigar, así que prefirió alargar su estado de "descanso" un poquito más. Kwai Chang miraba de reojo a su hijo, como fingía estar aún bajo los efectos de la anestesia y sonrió, quizás ya tuviera más de 30 años pero era igual que cuando era muy pequeño y fingía dormir para que su padre le dejara hacer el remolón un ratito más en la cama. Kwai Chang decidió que esta vez lo dejaría seguir fingiendo, acababa de pasar una experiencia muy dura, y era lo mínimo.

- Venga Dante pon el canal 12, están dando el wrestling (dijo Tommy intentándole quitar le mando a distancia).

- Estoy viendo esto, tu elegiste antes, ahora es mi turno dijo Dante que solo lo hacía para molestar a su hermano).

- Abuelaaaa (se quejó Tommy a su abuela) dile a Dante que ponga el canal, él ni siquiera le gusta eso.

- Sí, sí que me gusta (dijo poniéndole una mueca, aunque le era totalmente indiferente)

- Tommy, es el turno de tu hermano, antes vimos la serie esa que te gusta.

- ¡Pero también le gusta a Dante!

- No es mi culpa que a ti no te gusten los documentales de animales (dijo sonriendo maliciosamente).

- ¡Ni a ti!

- Chicos bajad la voz, estamos en un hospital (les recordó su abuela). Peter le dio las gracias mentalmente a su madre por ser la única que parecía intentar poner algo de orden en Aquila habitación que parecía el camarote de los Hermanos Marx).

- Pero es que lo hace a posta, abuela, a él o le gustan los animalitos ni nada.

- Sí que me gustan, no ves que vivo con ellos (dijo Dante muy gallito)

- EYYYY a quien llamas animal, chico (dijo con medía voz Peter).

- ¡Papá! ¿Estas despierto? (dijo rebosando felicidad Dante).

- Para no estarlo con todo ese griterío. Kelly apaga la tele, el ruido me molesta, y los niños están castigados sin tele.

- ¡Genial papá, vuelves de entre los muertos y lo primero que haces es recordarnos que estamos castigados! (dijo rodando los ojos).

- ¡Calla, demonio jajajaja! (le dijo feliz Peter) y ven a darle un abrazo a tu padre, que está en una cama del hospital (Dante fue a darle un abrazo se sentía aliviado que Peter estuviera bien. aunque su aspecto diera un poco de grima aún).

- ¿Estás bien, papá? (preguntó Dante con cariño).

- He estado mejor. Pero no más feliz, mira, toda la familia reunida y dispuesta a mimarme.

- No flipes, Peter (dijo Kelly). Yo solo he venido a ver si veo algún médico guapo.

- ¡Kelly! (la riñó su madre)

- Annie, déjala, un médico en la familia…con lo tarambanas que es tu hijo nos vendrá bien (dijo el capitán y todos se rieron menos Annie y Peter).

- ¿Tommy, no vienes a dar un abrazo a tu padre? ¿Te da vergüenza delante de tus tías?

- no, no creo que hayas hecho nada para que te merezcas un abrazo (dijo Tommy muy seco).

- ¡Tommy! (le riñó su abuela)

- ¿Qué? ¿Es verdad? Está ahí porque quiere. Estaba de vacaciones, pero prefirió ir a hacerse matar que quedarse con nosotros, pues no esperes que me lance en sus brazos y le ría la gracia (y salió de la habitación dando un portazo).

- ¿Papá? (le dijo Peter al capitán).

- Si, hijo, ya voy yo a hablar con él. Pero el chico lleva algo de razón. Ya hablaremos cuando te hayan dado el alta y te encuentres mejor (y el capitán salió de la habitación y fue al final del pasillo donde Tommy se estaba peleando con una máquina de golosinas).

- La muy hija de perra se me tragó la moneda (dijo Tommy dándole una patada con todas sus fuerzas. El capitán sonrió entendía perfectamente la frustración del chico. Sacó una moneda de su billetera y la introdujo)

- ¿Qué era?

- Una de Mars.

- ¿Sabes? Son las preferidas de Kelly.

- ¿Sí? (dijo aún de morros)

- Sí, y las mías también.

- No, las tuyas son las bounty. Lo sé porque en casa de la abuela siempre hay de esas minis, porque dice que si las compra de las grandes te las comes igual y después el doctor te riñe.

- Jajaja me pillaste. Pero sí que lo son de Kelly.

- Kelly tiene buen gusto (dijo agarrando la chocolatina que acababa de caer).

- Tommy, siéntate (indicándole le banco que había en el pasillo). Tenemos que hablar.

- Si es por lo que he dicho ahí dentro, no pienso desdecirme (dijo muy serio, el capitán le indicó que se sentara y ambos se sentaron).

- Y haces bien. Opino lo mismo que tú. Tu padre no debió acudir a la llamada de Kermit sin avisar antes. Había un montón de policías de servicio que podrían haber acudido en su lugar (Tommy lo miró alucinado su abuelo le estaba dando la razón), pero (siempre tenía que haber un pero) Kermit aparte de compañero es un muy buen amigo de tu padre, y cuando lo llamó pidiéndole ayuda simplemente acudió, él no sabía qué lo iba a secuestras, Tommy. ¿Si un buen amigo tuyo te llamara y te pidiera ayuda? ¿Qué harías?

- Si me llamara en medio de la noche y yo me largara sin decir nada papá me mataría (dijo poniendo morritos9

- Jajaja posiblemente. Tommy, tu padre es un gran policía, pero es policía, y nuestro trabajo comporta ciertos riesgos. ¿En serio quieres enfadarte con él por eso?

- Sí, quiero (dijo muy serio y se cruzó de brazos).

- Tú mismo. Pero no tiene sentido estar aquí odiándolo cuando sé que te mueres de ganas de darle un abrazo.

- Eso no es verdad, me encantaría darle una paliza, como hace él cuando nosotros hacemos algo muy estúpido.

- Eso me lo dejas a mí ¿Vale? (Tommy abrió muchos los ojos y la boca, el capitán no pudo más que reírse) No, Tommy no le voy a zurrar, voy a hacer algo que aun detesta más.

- ¿Qué puede haber peor que una zurra? (dijo sin entender nada. El capitán le susurró al oído algo y de repente Tommy empezó a reírse como un loco) jajaja jajaja abuelo, recuérdame no cabrearte nunca.

- Lo haré, Tommy, no dudes que si me tocas mucho las narices te lo recordaré (dijo despeinándolo) anda, entra y dentro y dale un abrazo a tu padre (Tommy puso una mueca de medio disgusto y se levantó) Tommy (su abuelo lo llamó la atención) no sufras, vais a tener padre para mucho. Ese de ahí tiene dos Ángeles de la guarda que cuidan de él.

- Ya pero ni Dante ni yo podemos hacer mucho cuando está de servicio (dijo poniendo morros).

- Jajaja no me refería a vosotros (Tommy lo miró extrañado, y entonces cayó que su abuelo se refería a Kwai Chang y al capitán Paul Blaisdell, Y por primera vez des de que supiera que Peter estaba en le hospital Tommy sonrió sinceramente y se giró para entrar en la habitación de su padre).

FIN


End file.
